Moy prima assoluta
by AngelScythe
Summary: Tout n'est question que de rêve... Lorsqu'on n'est pas capable d'y réussir, que peut-on faire si ce n'est s'y accrocher encore et encore ? Ne pas avoir la chance d'être retenu ; rencontrer l'amour mais le perdre ; assister au bonheur des siens sans être soi-même heureux, Bucky a bien des épreuves à franchir pour espérer atteindre son rêve...
1. Prologue

**_Moy prima assoluta_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, tranche de vie

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stan Lee, Jack Kirby, Joe Simon et Don Heck (hormis les caméos mais franchement…)

* * *

 _Prologue_

Manhattan, Washington D.C. – **_14 Novembre 1940_**

Steve se tenait devant le _Winter Garden Theater_ faisant les cents pas dans le froid déclinant. Il se frottait les bras pour se réchauffer. Son souffle gelé lui donnait envie de filer jusqu'au vendeur de café le plus proche et d'utiliser ce qu'il lui restait d'économie pour en prendre un brûlant. Mais d'ici qu'il arrive là-bas, il serait déjà haletant, incapable de respirer ou son cœur resterait fou pendant des heures…

Il ne pourrait supporter ça.

Finalement, il s'approcha du théâtre et se faufila par la porte de derrière. Il savait comment faire parce que c'était régulièrement arrivé. Normalement, il ne devait pas. Mais ça commençait à être vraiment long et il allait finir gelé…

Il se glissa dans les coulisses et remonta rapidement l'allée, marchant jusqu'aux escaliers qu'il descendit prudemment. Il lança un coup d'œil vers la scène. Le public avait disparu, laissant une salle relativement mal soignée, demandant à un pauvre nettoyeur seul de ramasser les fascicules, les mouchoirs tombés…

Il croisa le regard de ce pauvre Pierre qui fronça les sourcils avant de lui sourire. Sur la scène, vers laquelle il se tourna à nouveau, il vit les solistes se tenir sur la scène, étirant leurs membres après deux heures de danses. Ils avaient interprétés _Casse-noisette_ pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Elle avait été acclamée. Autant que pouvait l'être un ballet lorsqu'on préférait les comédies musicales. Autant que pouvait l'être une pièce russe alors que le Monde devenait assez étrange…

\- À dater de ce jour, le danseur étoile sera…

Steve eut un large sourire. Il était arrivé juste au moment opportun. Il échangea un regard avec un des danseurs, vit la surprise dans ses yeux puis son sourire. Le petit blond leva les mains pour lui montrer qu'il croissait les doigts. Une fille, sur la scène, rit avant de donner un petit coup de coude au concerné.

\- Thomas Wolk !

Le visage de Rogers se décomposa et il se précipita vers le maître de ballet, portant sa main à son cœur parce qu'il avait déjà le corps qui protestait.

\- Mo…

La femme qui avait donné un coup de coude à son camarade le contourna pour aller au bras du dénommé Thomas, posant un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Steve !

Son ami descendit rapidement de la scène. Il s'approcha et se pencha par-dessus les sièges.

\- Désolé, Monsieur Dannings. C'est…

\- Je connais bien Monsieur Rogers. Encore à resquiller.

\- Je m'inquiétais juste pour Bucky. Se défendit le petit blond.

\- Il va très bien. Pourquoi irait-il mal ?

Le maître de ballet tapota la mâchoire ferme de son soliste.

\- Ne soit pas aussi tendu la prochaine fois, James. Tu auras peut-être ta chance un jour. Julian prend sa retraite dans deux ans.

L'homme contourna les sièges pour aller voir Thomas Wolk et lui donner des conseils pour sa prochaine représentation.

\- Plus tôt s'il se casse une jambe. Murmura Bucky.

\- Je suis arrivé trop tard et ils ne m'ont pas laissés rentrer mais je suis sûr que c'était super.

\- Tu viendras voir la prochaine. Proposa son ami.

\- Autant que je pourrais !

Le brun se détourna, la déception marquant son visage. Il partit vers les coulisses pour rejoindre les vestiaires pour hommes et Steve le suivit. Il le faisait souvent. Monsieur Dannings ne supportait pas ça mais Bucky le laissait et les autres artistes ne protestaient que rarement. Peut-être que c'était parce qu'il faisait toutes ses entorses au règlement qu'il ne pouvait pas devenir soliste principal.

Ou parce qu'il était vraiment tendu…

Il n'avait pas vu Steve mais son ami n'était pas là à toutes ses représentations. Quoiqu'il était toujours là à toutes ses premières. Il s'était inquiété mais il savait faire le vide…

Bucky salua les filles, se rendant au vestiaire des filles, qui agitèrent la main pour attirer son attention. L'une donna un coup de coude à l'autre. Elle voulait visiblement qu'elles puissent inviter le beau danseur. Même si elles devaient supporter son freluquet d'ami comme toutes celles qui avaient voulu obtenir ses faveurs.

\- Tu as eu un travail, au moins ?

\- Caissier…

\- Ça t'a pris autant de temps ? Ils ont voulus que tu fasses un test ?

\- Ou est-ce que j'ai essayé de courir et que j'ai dû m'arrêter pour reprendre mon air pendant quinze minutes ? Plaisanta nerveusement Steve.

Son ami ouvrit la porte du vestiaire et le laissa rentrer avant de le suivre. Il partit vers l'étagère qui lui était réservée et rassembla ses affaires tout en répondant :

\- Tu n'es pas passé par l'armée, j'espère ?

\- Ils ont besoin de gens, Bucky. Et ta grand-mère…

\- Gramma ne veut pas voir la bouille de son petit _goy_ soit triste. Moi je ne veux pas te voir te tuer sur le champ de bataille.

\- Mais toi, tu vis ton rêve…

\- Non. Moi, je viens d'échouer. Encore une fois.

\- Tu as vingt-trois ans. Rassura Steve.

Il lui tendit les bras et Bucky le prit contre lui en souriant légèrement.

\- Pardon.

\- Tu es tendu.

\- C'est le problème. Grimaça son ami en se reculant.

\- Aie, je ne voulais pas dire…

\- Je sais, idiot. Je vais prendre une douche, mets-toi à l'aise. Et puis on ira danser !

\- Bucky ! Paniqua Steve.

\- Quoi ? Tu ne veux pas me remonter le moral ? Lança-t-il en se reculant vers la salle permettant de se doucher.

Le blondinet eut un long soupir, rendant les armes.

Bien sûr que si. Et ça le distrairait aussi… Mais il ne tenait pas non plus à rester à tenir la chandelle toute la nuit. Il savait comment ça se passerait. Ils passeraient un bon moment jusqu'à ce que des filles viennent les rejoindre. Bucky ferait tout son possible pour qu'il ait la plus jolie mais aucune ne s'intéresserait à lui. Mais il les comprenait : son ami était très gentil, très intelligent et également très beau. Qui choisirait un petit freluquet à côté de lui ?

Il voulait vraiment remonter le moral de Bucky. Il espérait pouvoir servir dans l'armée sous un malentendu et pouvoir foncer le front, aider la patrie. N'importe quelle patrie. Par contre, son ami était un des danseurs les plus époustouflants qu'il ait vu. Et il savait de quoi il parlait pour avoir vu tant d'autres personnes représenter tant de rôles…


	2. P 1 : Ch 1 : Aspiration et expirations

**_Moy prima assoluta_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, tranche de vie

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stan Lee, Jack Kirby, Joe Simon et Don Heck (hormis les caméos mais franchement…)

* * *

PARTIE 1

Quadrille

 _Chapitre 1 : Aspirations et expirations_

\- … du Troisième Reich s'est joint au ministre des Affaires étrangères Galeazzo Ciano ainsi qu'à l'Ambassadeur japonais Saburo Kurusu. L'Axe allemand s'est trouvé un nouvel allié dans la personne de Pál Teleki en Hongrie. Jusqu'où Hit…

D'un seul coup, la voix du présentateur cessa d'émettre dans la radio et Steve leva les yeux, surpris. Il afficha un sourire en voyant son meilleur ami se tenir devant lui, une main sur la hanche, l'autre encore enfoncée sur le bouton.

\- Tu devrais arrêter d'écouter ces conneries.

\- Tu devrais les écouter un peu plus. Répondit son ami. Tu ne peux pas fermer les yeux…

\- Pourquoi ? Le pays le fait bien. C'est de l'autre côté du monde, je ne vais pas me préoccuper de ça.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je ne peux rien faire.

Bucky poussa Steve pour qu'il lui fasse de la place et il s'assit à moitié sur sa chaise. Il n'y avait personne dans le magasin. Personne qui puisse sortir le petit blond de sa triste monotonie. La radio avait été une bonne chose. Surtout parce qu'il était toujours captivé par les informations. Son père avait été un de ses êtres fantastiques qui avait donné sa vie pour le peuple !

\- Tu peux faire quelque chose, Bucky…

\- Fin de la discussion. Répondit immédiatement son ami.

Steve soupira.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi quoi ? On en a déjà parlé des centaines de fois.

\- Tu as de la chance.

\- Oui. J'en ai. En étant ici. Pas en partant là-bas sur le front pour une guerre qui n'est même pas la nôtre !

\- Pourquoi ça ne la serait pas ?

Bucky soupira à son tour et se levant avant de s'éloigner dans les rayons. Le blondinet reprit la place sur l'assise.

\- Peut-être que je suis inquiet pour toi, aussi.

\- Je n'aime pas que tu m'utilises comme argument. Surtout quand tu ne le penses pas.

\- Je le pense. Protesta Steve. Ils disent qu'il s'en prend aux juifs. Pourquoi je ne m'inquiéterais pas ?

\- Je ne bougerais pas d'ici. Où veux-tu que j'aille ?

\- Un jour…

Steve se leva et le rejoignit dans le rayon des bouteilles d'eau où Bucky en extirpait une.

\- Un jour, je sais que tu feras le tour du Monde. Tout le monde voudra voir tes représentations.

\- Et tu devras t'inquiéter.

\- Exactement.

Bucky sourit puis se tourna vers lui.

\- Mais tu seras dans l'armée alors je n'aurais pas à m'inquiéter, hein ?

\- Exactement ! Répondit Steve.

Ils se dévisagèrent avec un sourire qui était tant factice pour l'un que pour l'autre. Ils ne croyaient pas ce qu'ils disaient. Il y aurait toujours quelque chose qui les empêcheraient de réaliser leurs rêves. Steve lançait des « tu n'as que XX ans » depuis maintenant cinq ans et Bucky savait qu'il ne rajeunissait pas. Il était déjà à la moitié de sa carrière. Il voulait pouvoir savourer d'être danseur étoile. Il voulait un grand rôle. Un jour espéré pouvoir être Siegfried dans le _Lac des Cygnes_ … Mais ce n'était que des rêves. Et Steve savait que c'était de même de son côté. Il essayait de se muscler mais il ne parvenait même pas à soulever de la fonte pendant une minute. Et les efforts de son meilleur ami étaient vains pour l'aider à courir. Alors aller sur le front ?

Le blondinet pouvait vraiment espérer pour son camarade. Il était doué ! Il s'entraînait officiellement quatre fois par semaines, il pratiquait dès qu'il pouvait. Alors pourquoi ça n'arriverait pas ? Dans son cas, il était loin de pouvoir guérir de ses problèmes de santé d'un seul coup…

\- Alors… Tu as prévu quelque chose pour ce soir ? Demanda Steve.

Bucky repartit vers le comptoir et il posa sa bouteille d'eau, s'appuyant sur le bois.

\- Je crois que je vais aller danser. Il y a un salon plutôt sympa dans le Queens et je dois rejoindre Maria là-bas. Elle emmènera Emmanuelle avec elle. Tu devrais venir.

Steve eut une grimace.

Bucky leva immédiatement les mains.

\- Je suis désolé. Maria m'a demandé je me voyais très mal lui dire « d'accord, mais seulement si c'est toi qui sors avec mon petit Stevie. ». Si tu veux tout savoir, elle avait d'abord demandé à Marg…

Le blondinet soupira et secoua la tête, l'interrompant.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça. Je ne sais même pas qui elles sont…

\- Maria c'est _Sugar Plum Fairy_ et Emmanuelle est une des fleurs. Elle voulait inviter Ludmilla, une des danseuses russes mais elle ne parle même pas la langue.

Steve acquiesça doucement.

\- Quoi ? Demanda Bucky. Ça ne te dit rien ? Tu veux qu'on trouve quelqu'un d'autre ?

\- Ce n'est pas ça…

\- Arrête de penser à la guerre, je t'en conjure.

Ce n'était pas aussi facile que ça. Le blondinet voulait aussi se vider le cerveau comme pouvait le faire son meilleur ami. Il savait qu'il ne pensait pas qu'à s'amuser mais il le cachait très bien.

Puis il continuait de détester son corps. Il ne supportait pas de sortir avec le brun. Il paraissait encore plus minable à côté de lui. De toutes ses tentatives, il n'avait jamais réussi à charmer la moindre demoiselle. Il y en avait bien eu une, il y avait trois ans… Une sordide histoire où il s'était trompé de vestiaire pour rejoindre Bucky quand il jouait _Pulcellina_ , juste un petit rôle. Il avait alors vu cette fille presque cadavérique, le visage couvert de boutons. Il ne la repoussait pas exactement parce qu'elle était moche mais aussi parce qu'ils n'avaient aucun intérêt similaires. Elle, elle ne parlait que de danses et de marionnettes, lui, il avait beau essayé de s'intéressé, il s'ennuyait mortellement.

Et finalement, Bucky avait dû le sortir de ce mauvais pas aussi…

S'il allait à la guerre, ce serait Bucky qui devrait venir le protéger. Il n'avait rien à faire sur le champ de bataille mais il en mourrait tellement d'envie. Il aurait voulu avoir un rêve qu'il pouvait atteindre.

\- Steve…

\- Je ne pense pas à la guerre !

Il se redressa en souriant.

\- C'est soixante centimes pour ta bouteille.

\- Ah oui.

Bucky pêcha des pièces dans sa poche et les donna à son meilleur ami en lui laissant la différence. En gage de pourboire.

\- Il y a des jeunes femmes qui regardent ta moto. Prévint Steve.

\- Tu veux sortir avec l'une d'elle ?

\- Bucky… On sait comment la soirée va se finir alors je préfère que tu choisisses ma cavalière.

Rogers se laissa retomber sur son siège et se retint de croiser les jambes. Même quand il choisissait lui-même son rendez-vous, elle finissait indéniablement par choisir le bel éphèbe au sourire parfait et aux cheveux bruns.

\- Tu sais quoi ? On annule. Ce soir, tu viens à la maison et on ira se promener au parc. On trottinera. On fera des échauffements.

\- Mais tu voulais… Commença Steve.

\- Je préfère faire ça !

\- Très bien. Mais je veux que quand on sera échauffé, tu me montres des mouvements de danses.

\- Marché conclu !

Bucky donna un coup sur l'épaule de son ami et s'éloigna.

\- Je dois y aller. Mais ne te mets pas la pression, Steve. Ton travail est très bien. Tu peux vivre et c'est déjà bien.

\- Oui.

Le danseur se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Tu crois que trouver une femme est un rêve plus accessible ?

\- Bien sûr. La femme qui sortira avec toi sera une femme comblée. Lui assura-t-il.

Il poussa le battant et lui fit un signe avant de se diriger vers la moto. Les demoiselles qui se tenaient autour le saluèrent avec respect et il leur sourit de toutes ses dents étincelantes avant de grimper sur la selle. Il adressa un dernier geste vers son meilleur ami, enfermé derrière sa caisse. Lequel y répondit, le regarda partir et ralluma la radio…

Moscou, Russie

En ces temps de guerre, même si Adolf Hitler et Mikhaïl Kalinine avait signé un traité de non-agression, ce n'était pas compliqué d'avoir des orphelins. Encore moins des orphelines ou tout comme. Certaines, comme elle, étaient ici depuis si longtemps qu'on ne se souvenait de rien. D'autres venaient au fil des mois. Remplaçant celles qui avaient succombés…

Ivan avait assez d'affection pour elle pour qu'elle croie pouvoir s'en sortir. Elle pensait qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal. Pourquoi penserait-elle seulement l'inverse ? En douze ans, il avait peut-être été un instructeur sévère mais il n'avait jamais été celui qui levait la main sur elle pour rien.

C'était plutôt les autres.

Surtout les femmes.

Celles qui leur apprenaient à la fois à danser et à tuer.

En ces temps de guerre, ce n'était pas compliqué d'avoir des orphelins. Il y en avait toujours des nouveaux. Des enfants dont on se débarrassait parce qu'on ne pourrait les nourrir ou qu'on vendait pour quelques maigres piécettes. Des filles qu'on arrachait à la rue et une vie minable pour leur offrir ce qui semblait le Paradis. Et qui aurait craché dessus ?

Même elle ne le faisait pas…

En ces temps de guerre, ce n'était pas compliqué d'avoir des orphelins. Des gens mourraient constamment que ce soit pour leur pays ou parce que l'anarchie prenait place dans trop de cœur.

Elle ne se souvenait pas de sa mère et ne savait même pas si elle avait un père. Elle croyait juste Ivan lorsqu'il lui disait qu'elle descendait de la famille royale des Romanov ! Ça lui aurait fait tellement plaisir. Elle aurait tellement voulu porté une magnifique robe et virevolter au bras d'un prince plutôt que d'être là, sur le cadavre d'une femme dont le sang lui avait explosé sur le visage.

En ces temps de guerre, ce n'était pas compliqué d'avoir des orphelins. Elle en créait constamment… Juste parce qu'on le lui demandait. C'était ça ou être enfermée dans une chambre rouge pendant un temps indéterminé. Il n'y avait que du rouge, partout… Et ça pouvait vite rendre fou. Surtout lorsqu'on n'avait pas à manger, à boire et rien pour se soulager d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Elle sentit une main sur son épaule.

\- Natalia.

Elle leva les yeux vers l'homme qui se penchait sur elle. Bien sûr, il portait un gant noir. Elle se redressa et se jeta sur lui pour qu'il la serre contre lui.

\- Natalia. Tu as douze ans. Lui rappela-t-il avec acidité.

Elle baissa le regard, la honte courant dans son corps.

\- Je ne veux pas voir ce genre d'expression. Tu dois rester forte en toute situation. Tu t'en moquais bien d'avoir tué cette femme. N'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui. Dit-elle.

\- Alors je ne veux pas que tu t'en fasses pour ce que les gens pensent de toi. Continua-t-il.

\- Mais Iv… Instructeur, se reprit-elle en voyant son regard glacé, je veux juste…

\- Il suffit !

Lyudmila Kudrin.

Natalia ne l'aimait vraiment pas mais elle s'efforçait de ne pas le montrer malgré ses lèvres qui tressautaient.

Elle venait à peine d'avoir douze ans, malgré un entraînement intensif malgré le fait que ce cadavre était en fait le septième qu'elle avait sur les bras, elle pouvait bien avoir un semblant d'émotion, non ?

Non.

C'était ce que lui prouvait la baffe violente sur sa joue avant qu'on ne l'attrape par les cheveux pour la tirer à sa suite.

\- S'il vous plaît…

\- Un soldat ou un espion ne supplie pas. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ferais ça ? Si tu es faible, l'ennemi saura qu'il peut t'arracher des informations.

Lyudmila la guida vers la salle rouge. Natalia écarquilla les yeux mais essaya ensuite de ravaler ses expressions dans l'espoir qu'on lui épargne cette torture.

Mais la porte s'ouvrit.

\- Tu n'en ressortiras que plus forte. Lui cracha la femme avant de la jeter dans la petite pièce.

Natalia se recroquevilla immédiatement. Elle pouvait à peine y tenait assise. Pas question de s'y allonger pour se reposer. Les murs étaient durs. Pas question de vraiment se reposer.

Elle savait comment ça se déroulait.

Lyudmila trouvait toujours une excuse pour l'envoyer ici.

Dans un ou deux jours, on se souviendrait qu'elle était là, Ivan la prendrait même peut-être dans ses bras et elle devrait rattraper son retard sur les autres. S'entraîner nuit et jour, ne presque pas dormir…

Ce n'était pas une vie.

Elle savait qu'elle méritait plus que ça. Tellement plus…

Des fois, elle se demandait pourquoi Ivan l'avait emmenée ici. Est-ce qu'il était son père et qu'il voulait la garder auprès de lui ? Est-ce qu'un père agirait comme ça ? Mais comment il l'avait trouvée sinon ?

Le sang se coagulait sur sa peau et c'était extrêmement désagréable. Elle se frotta le visage et attendit, fermant les yeux pour ne pas voir le rouge. Du rouge tellement étendu qu'il y en avait même sur son corps…


	3. P 1 : Ch 2 : Adultes

**_Moy prima assoluta_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, tranche de vie, noir (on dirait que je peux pas m'en empêcher)

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stan Lee, Jack Kirby, Joe Simon et Don Heck (hormis les caméos mais franchement…)

* * *

PARTIE 1

Quadrille

 _Chapitre 2 : Adultes_

Manhattan, New York

Il n'était que dix-neuf heures mais il faisait déjà sombre. Si sombre que Steve n'était pas tout à fait rassuré de se balader dehors tout seul…

Mais il venait chercher Bucky parce qu'il avait été invité chez sa grand-mère qui avait préparé un kugel aux nouilles. Elle voulait absolument que son petit _goy_ fasse partie de ce repas. C'était très rare, d'ailleurs, qu'elle ne veuille pas le voir en même temps que son petit-fils. Si Steve n'avait pas traversé presque vingt années avec son meilleur ami, s'il n'était pas habitué à ça, il aurait probablement été interloqué pour lui. Est-ce qu'elle le détestait ?

Le blondinet savait qu'il faisait partie de la famille et ça lui réchauffait le cœur.

Il avait perdu sa mère et son père mais une porte lui était toujours ouverte.

Deux, puisqu'il ne pouvait oublier que Bucky serait toujours le premier à se dresser pour lui.

Se faufilant vers l'entrée de service, il donna un coup de coude involontaire à un homme qui le saisit par le bras.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? Demanda-t-il d'une haleine sentant l'alcool.

Steve fronça légèrement le nez et força un sourire navré.

\- Je ne vous avais pas vu, je suis dé…

Sa phrase se termina dans le poing de l'homme qui l'avait cogné.

\- Arrête Barry.

Un autre gars, portant un gilet gris et un pantalon trop ample, lui attrapa le bras pour le faire se reculer.

\- Tu vas pas t'en prendre à une danseuse.

\- Hein ?

Steve se recula mais le dénommé Barry le saisit avant qu'il ne puisse s'enfuir vers les coulisses.

\- Bouge pas !

\- Il allait rentrer dans le théâtre. C'est une danseuse.

L'ami de Barry désigna l'entrée de service d'un mouvement de tête.

\- Oh. On va pouvoir te voir dans un petit tutu, minette ? Se moqua l'homme en faisant craquer son poing.

\- Je ne suis pas…

Le coup l'expédia presqu'au sol. Si ce n'était que la poigne de la racaille était telle qu'il ne put chuter. Il reçut alors le second impact avec plus de violence. Il se débattit sans pouvoir seulement l'atteindre. Même avec des répliques désespérées. Sa bouche état déjà en sang, son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine et il était sur le point de défaillir.

\- Je peux… faire ça… toute la journée. Lui dit-il en cherchant à répondre à un autre coup.

L'ami de Barry devait trouver amusant la façon dont il tentait de se défendre parce qu'il le frappait à son tour.

µµµ

Avec les autres danseurs, Bucky effectuaient quelques pirouettes sous l'œil avisé de Monsieur Dannings qui faisait cogner régulièrement sa baguette sur les sièges. Il ne laissait pas un seul faux mouvement passé. Que ce soit chez le danseur étoile ou les autres.

\- James ! Tu es trop mou dans tes sauts. Décolle. Ordonna-t-il. Et tu es toujours tendu !

Le concerné retint ses dents qui se seraient et s'évertua à s'améliorer. Tendu. Il n'arrivait pas à se détendre et ça l'énervait profondément. Il s'arrêta au bout de la scène, comme ses collègues et lorsqu'ils repartirent de l'autre côté, il montra plus de vigueur encore dans ses sauts, refusant de se faire encore réprimandé. Il se concentrait sur sa souplesse, relâchant autant ses membres qu'il pouvait sans prendre de risques sur son maintien. Une chute maintenant et ce serait la risée !

\- Bucky !

La jambe de l'interpellé se plia et il se réceptionna avant de tomber. Il leva les yeux vers sa chère _Sugar Plum Fairy_.

\- N'interromps pas la répétition individuelle, Maria. Exigea le maître de ballet.

\- Je sais Monsieur mais c'est ton ami, Bucky. Il se fait…

Le danseur devint livide et partit précipitamment vers la sortie.

\- James ! Tu ne seras jamais danseur étoile si on ne peut pas te faire confiance. Le prévint Monsieur Dannings avec vigueur.

Bucky lui jeta un regard.

\- Ma place actuelle me va très bien. Lui répliqua-t-il.

Il accéléra l'allure pour quitter la scène puis les coulisses et enfin se hâter à l'extérieur. Il traversa la ruelle en quelques enjambées et bloqua juste à temps une attaque qui aurait pu exploser la mâchoire de Steve. Bucky envoya son poing dans celle de Barry et son pied se planta dans son ventre, le projetant sur son ami.

\- Vous n'avez pas fini ?! Tonna le danseur.

Les deux racailles faisaient soudainement moins les malins. Déjà parce que l'homme qui venaient de les mettre au tapis en deux coups portait un collant et que c'était plutôt humiliant ensuite… parce qu'il venait de les mettre au tapis. Faire durer ce combat n'était clairement pas une bonne idée.

Ils se redressèrent alors, fixant néanmoins Bucky qui tenait Steve par les épaules. Barry cracha du sang vers Barnes.

\- Va te faire foutre la danseuse.

\- Ouais, c'est ça. Enchaîna son ami.

Il partit derrière l'autre et ils eurent tôt fit de disparaître de la ruelle.

\- Je le tenais…

\- Bien sûr que oui. Lui dit Bucky.

Steve baissa les yeux sur le collant chair de son ami et serra les dents.

\- Tu n'étais pas…

\- Si. Dannings va me tuer.

Il se leva sur un pied pour regarder la plante de l'un.

\- Mes collants sont foutus. Remarqua-t-il.

\- Je t'en paierais des nouveaux. Mais… T'es pas tendu.

Bucky eut un petit rire et donna un coup dans le dos de son ami qu'il poussa vers la porte de service.

\- Raconte-moi comment tu en es arrivé là.

\- Ils me sont tombés dessus parce que je les ais bousculés sans faire exprès.

\- Faut que tu fasses attention à où tu marches. Tu n'as pas encore de problèmes aux yeux.

Son ami l'entraîna vers les vestiaires.

\- C'est bien la seule chose que je n'ai pas. Dit-il. Ça ne saurait tarder à mon avis. Grommella-t-il.

Bucky rit et lui tapota la joue.

\- Tu n'as rien ? S'assura-t-il. Je ne dois pas t'emmener à l'hôpital de toute urgence ?

\- Rien de grave ou inhabituel.

\- Et c'est censé me rassurer ? Se moqua gentiment le brun.

\- Je suppose ?

Le danseur vérifia tout de même rapidement qu'il ne souffrait vraiment de rien de grave ou qu'il ne développait pas déjà des hématomes ci et là puis il retira ses collants qu'il roula en boule avant de le jeter dans l'encoche qui lui revenait. Il saisit sa paire de rechange pour les enfiler.

\- Désolé, Bucky.

\- C'est rien. Si tu ne t'attirais pas d'ennui, on passerait deux fois moins de temps ensemble. Ce serait triste.

Il lui décocha son plus grand sourire avant de l'attraper par le bras pour le faire se lever.

\- Allons-y.

\- Où ? S'assura le blondinet.

La honte qui rongeait son ventre lui faisait redouter la réponse tout en l'espérant.

\- Dans la salle. Tu ne voudrais pas manquer ma mort. Ce n'est pas une prestation de danse, malheureusement.

Il fit un clin d'œil à Steve et l'entraîna à sa suite.

Ils quittèrent les vestiaires pendant que le freluquet ajustait sa chemise. Il lissa ses cheveux nerveusement. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans les coulisses, le petit blond remarqua directement le regard de Maria sur lui. Il avait entendu une porte s'ouvrir lorsqu'il se faisait passer à tabac. Était-ce elle ?

Bucky lança un coup d'œil sur la scène et resta dans les coulisses mais poussa Steve pour qu'il prenne les escaliers et qu'il aille près du maître de ballet. Lequel lui jeta un coup d'œil très furtif.

\- James nous fait l'honneur de sa présence, n'est-ce pas ? Nous en sommes aux pirouettes. Grand jeté, pas chassé, petit pas, petit pas, pirouette.

Steve eut l'impression que c'était une humiliation publique…

Le pianiste reprit la musique et le blondinet se tendit en regardant son ami traverser la salle. Même lui, il pouvait voir comme il était tendu.

\- Plus lâche les mouvements. Les contrastes entre les pas et les jetés. Exigea-t-il. Règle ça lorsque tu repasseras.

\- Oui. Se plia Bucky en rejoignant les coulisses, attendant son tour.

Son ami n'avait même pas eu le temps de faire un geste. Mais en fait, il n'osait même pas bouger.

\- Vous êtes un poison pour lui.

C'était Monsieur Dannings. Il lui jetait un regard par-dessus son épaule.

\- James serait danseur étoile si je pouvais avoir confiance en lui. Mais tant que vous serez là, ça n'arrivera pas.

\- Bucky ne laissera jamais tomber personne, c'est ce dont vous devez être sûr. Certifia Steve avec force.

\- Et si jamais vous avez un problème, il ne se présentera pas.

Mais Bucky aurait une doublure. Si par malheur ça arrivait…

Il leva les yeux pour regarder son ami passé. Il était sûr que la performance était nettement meilleure ! Il lança un regard au maître de ballet pour s'en assurer.

Il ne le réprimanda pas. Ça devait être le cas.

Dans le dos de l'homme, il leva les pouces et perçut le sourire de son ami qui l'avait certainement remarqué.

µµµ

\- Il dit que je te freine et qu'on ne peut pas te faire confiance. Je lui ai dit que tu ne laisserais jamais tomber personne ! Certifia Steve.

\- Toi aussi, tu ne me laisseras jamais tomber. Sourit Bucky.

Son ami répondit à son sourire.

\- Je m'en fiche, tu sais ? Je préfère qu'on soit ami. Je vais pas te laisser tomber après vingt ans pour devenir danseur étoile. Je m'amuse bien de toute façon. Tu pourras venir chercher Gramma pour ma prochaine représentation, à ce propos ?

\- Bien sûr !

\- Merci.

\- C'est normal !

Si Steve souriait, il restait toutefois un peu perplexe.

\- Ça ne te dérange vraiment pas ?

\- Je dois m'y faire. Je ne vais pas baisser les bas malgré tout. Je réussirais peut-être avec mon talent.

\- Et tu as beaucoup de talent ! Certifia le blondinet.

Bucky, son sac pendant sur son épaule, sourit de plus belle et le prit dans ses bras pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

\- J'y arriverai !

Moscou, Russie

Deux jours qu'elle était enfermée dans la pièce. Elle avait faim, elle s'était urinée dessus à force d'essayer de se retenir et heureusement, c'était tout. Mais ses lèvres étaient craquelées et elle avait vraiment besoin de boire.

Pire que tout, elle éprouvait une épouvantable douleur dans le ventre. Elle avait les yeux fermés, essayant de la faire disparaître mais elle perdurait tel un poison.

Elle ne put retenir un couinement, pour la quinzième fois.

Lyudmila l'aurait battue pour ça. Pour _moins_ que ça.

Natalia se recroquevilla un peu plus alors que la douleur se propageait.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait ?

Et c'était quoi cette sensation moite ? Bien sûr, ses dessous étaient trempés, comme son pantalon mais c'était nouveau…

Elle se redressa tant bien que mal, sentant sa tête tourner. Elle se cogna la tête sur le coin dur. Elle aurait pu se tuer pour faire disparaître la tenace douleur si elle en avait besoin… La jeune fille pressa sa main sur son bas-ventre, se passa la langue sur les lèvres pour tenter de les humecter et prit son courage à deux mains pour descendre son pantalon et sa culotte.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle se précipita vers la porte. Elle cria en donnant des coups de toutes ses forces.

\- Pitié ! Ivan ! Ivan ! Appela-t-elle. Lyudmila !

Le désespoir grimpait trop vite dans son corps.

Elle frappait avec autant de force qu'elle le pouvait.

\- Pitié ! Hurla-t-elle.

Elle continua de tambouriner.

Ce n'était pas rare que des jeunes filles, pas encore habitué à la pièce, ne se mette à cogner rudement dans un vague espoir. Par contre, c'était bien moins normal que quelqu'un qui, comme elle, devait subir ce genre de traitement depuis dix ans en souffre encore.

\- Pitié ! IVAN À L'AIDE !

µµµ

Ivan n'était jamais bien loin de la salle lorsque c'était sa protégée qui y était enfermé. Il aimait être là pour le cas où elle avait besoin de se jeter dans les bras de quelqu'un et qu'elle voulait se sentir aimée. Il serait toujours là pour ça.

Il savait qu'elle devait encore restée enfermée six heures d'après ce qu'avait décidé Lyudmila mais il était pour le moins intrigué.

Il se leva alors et rejoignit la scientifique qui était penchée sur la création d'un sérum qui rendrait leurs espionnes tout simplement imbattable.

\- Lyudmila, Natalia appelle à l'aide.

\- Tiens…

\- Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes. Je crains qu'il y ait un problème.

\- Et tu voudrais la libérer avant l'heure ? Tu deviens trop mou. Lui reprocha-t-elle. Il lui reste six heures à attendre. Tu pourras jouer au prince charmant lorsqu'elle aura subi sa punition jusqu'au bout.

\- Je pourrais te tuer.

\- Vous avez besoin de moi. C'est pour ça que tu me demandes ma permission au lieu de faire ce que bon te semble.

Ivan serra les dents.

Viendrait un moment où ils n'auraient plus besoin d'elle. À ce moment, elle mourra mystérieusement. Mais pas exactement mystérieusement pour ce qui était de son propre cas.

Elle dut le savoir vu le sourire qu'elle lui lançait.

Est-ce qu'elle comptait la jouer Pénélope d'Ithaque ?

µµµ

Natalia criait de toutes ses forces. Depuis six heures. Autant dire qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de forces. Elle n'avait jamais remonté son pantalon et sa culotte et elle sentait toujours la désagréable moiteur. Elle voulait pleurer tant la peur la tenaillait mais, comme ses forces, il commençait à lui en manquer.

Elle eut une pensée pour Ivan qui aurait honte de la voir comme ça mais elle ne pouvait rien faire pour aller à l'encontre de ces émotions traitresses. La douleur, les vertiges, la sensation…

Même en étant entraînée, elle n'avait que douze ans !

La porte s'ouvrit et elle leva son visage ravagé de douleur vers son sauveur. Bien sûr, c'était Ivan. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur.

\- Natalia ?

\- Je saigne… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe. Pitié Ivan…

Elle s'approcha de lui et s'accrocha à sa chemise.

\- Ce n'est pas une tenue pour une _femme_.

Lyudmila.

Natalia leva un regard légèrement surpris vers elle. Ce n'était pas vraiment dans les habitudes de la scientifique de parler d'elle comme ça. Elle aurait plutôt eu tendance à la traiter de gamine…

\- C'est normal de saigner. C'est ce que vont les femmes _normales_.

Natalia battit des paupières vers son instructrice qui la saisit par l'épaule et la tira vers elle, lui remontant ses vêtements. Le sourire qu'elle lui adressa glaçait les sangs. La scientifique lança un regard à Ivan, l'air moqueur.

\- Tu dois être ravi.

Il ne lui répondit pas alors que Lyudmila entraînait la jeune fille derrière elle.

\- Tu es justement à jeun. Nous allons pouvoir faire une petite opération.

\- Une… Une petite opération ? Questionna la jeune fille.

\- Tu ne seras plus jamais une femme normale. Mais ne t'inquiète pas : tu deviendras une espionne, une arme de la Chambre Rouge. Tu n'as pas besoin de préoccupation. C'est mieux d'être un monstre que d'être mère.


	4. P 1 : Ch 3 : Guerre et rêves

**_Moy prima assoluta_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, tranche de vie, noir (on dirait que je peux pas m'en empêcher)

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stan Lee, Jack Kirby, Joe Simon et Don Heck (hormis les caméos mais franchement…)

PARTIE 1

Quadrille

 _Chapitre 3 : Guerre et rêves_

Manhattan, New York – **_7 Décembre 1941_**

Cette fois, Steve avait été là à la première ! Il était ravi d'être là après que Bucky se soit tellement entraîné. D'un côté il devait continuer les représentations de Casse-Noisette en jouant le Roi des Rats et en même temps, il devait apprendre son rôle pour le Lac des Cygnes qui était la représentation que visait Monsieur Dannings. Sur ce point ils étaient d'accord.

Steve avait tellement été content pour son ami en apprenant qu'ils allaient joués le ballet qui avait donné envie à Bucky de devenir danseur quand il était à peine âgé de sept ans. Il aurait juste voulu pouvoir hurler de joie avec lui parce qu'il était Siegfried. Mais, sans surprise, le rôle avait été offert à Thomas. Par contre, Bucky avait dû endosser celui de Von Rothbart.

La déception avait été grande mas Steve trouvait tout de même que son ami avait été extrêmement doué ! Il l'avait vraiment époustouflé.

\- Dans trois jours, nous annoncerons officiellement que notre gère Anthony quitte la scène… Commença le maître de ballet.

Steve était au moins aussi excité que son ami sur scène. Il ne pouvait pas juste en venir au point ?

Maria lançait un sourire à Bucky, l'encourageant alors qu'elle, elle n'avait eu que le rôle de la Baronne. Elle avait grands espoirs pour lui-même s'ils s'étaient séparés cinq mois plus tôt. Il n'avait jamais le temps pour elle. Dès qu'il avait un peu de temps libre, il l'utilisait pour essayer d'entraîner Steve au parc. Elle voulait rester amie avec lui mais elle ne pouvait passer après Steve…

Elle eut un petit mouvement impatient alors qu'Anthony racontait qu'il comptait bien devenir professeur de danse et être aussi pénible que leur maître de ballet, ce qui leur valut une série de rire. Qu'ils soient forcés ou pensés.

\- Je ne vais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps : lorsque nous annoncerons le départ d'Anthony, nous pourrons présenter au public notre nouvelle vedette montante ! James Barnes.

L'intéressé ne réagit pas jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le cri de joie de Steve. Alors, là, tout s'assembla et il comprit immédiatement ce qui était trop beau pour que son cerveau l'enregistre.

\- M… Moi ?

\- Bravo Buc…

Maria n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Bucky était descendu de scène et qu'il prenait Steve dans ses bras, lequel s'était précipité vers lui. Ils se serrèrent l'un l'autre alors que le danseur devait ravaler ses larmes de bonheur.

Ils y étaient…

Il venait d'atteindre son rêve !

\- Merci ! Merci Monsieur Dannings ! Dit-il.

\- J'espère que tu ne nous décevras pas.

\- Non. Je vous le jure !

\- Merci ! Reprit Steve. C'était si important pour lui !

Bucky rit, n'arrivant pas à se battre contre ses larmes. Il se pencha sur son ami et dissimula son visage dans son épaule. Steve ne s'en inquiéta pas : il était heureux. Il préféra lui frotter le dos en le félicitant.

Il le méritait tellement.

\- Allez dans les vestiaires ! Soyez là tôt demain. Dit-il. James !

Le brun redressa légèrement la tête, essuyant ses yeux.

\- Je compte continuer de travailler avec Adam mais je vais te recommander à un collègue pour l'année prochaine. Il compte reprendre à son tour le Lac des Cygnes. Il aura besoin d'un Siegfried.

Les yeux de Bucky s'écarquillèrent et il relâcha Steve pour s'approcher de son professeur.

\- Merci, merci infiniment.

\- Je ne te promets pas que tu auras le rôle. Je te trouve bien plus convaincant en Von Rothbart qu'en Siegfried.

\- Merci pour tout. Souffla-t-il.

\- Merci ! Reprit Steve.

Il prit les mains de son ami qui les serra dans les siennes.

\- J'assisterais à toutes les représentations si tu as le rôle de Siegfried ! Jura-t-il.

Bucky le resserra dans ses bras et se recula en l'entraînant avec lui, remerciant encore le maître de ballet.

\- On doit fêter ça ! Dit Steve quand ils approchèrent des vestiaires. On va danser ce soir !

\- Tu proposes ?

\- Ça se fête ! Sourit le blondinet.

\- On va danser.

Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de rire et de pleurer en même temps.

\- Dépêche-toi, je t'attends ! Lui dit Rogers.

\- Oui.

Bucky essuya ses joues.

\- Il faut absolument qu'on passe par chez Gramma pour lui annoncer !

\- Elle va être si fière de son petit-fils !

Le danseur lâcha un autre rire, la main sur le cœur. C'était tout simplement incroyable. Il reprit Steve dans ses bras et il sentit les siens autour de son corps.

\- Tu as réussi.

\- Merci d'avoir toujours cru en moi.

\- Je savais que je misais sur le bon danseur. Prochaine étape : Siegfried.

\- Oui ! J'en ai assez des rôles de méchant.

\- Même si tu les interprètes très bien !

Bucky rit encore et ce fut Steve qui lui frotta les joues en lui souriant.

\- Je paie les consommations.

\- Je te ruinerais.

\- Je sais bien que non. S'esclaffa Steve.

Son ami le pressa contre son cœur puis s'éloigna enfin pour aller se changer. Steve n'arrivait pas à perdre son sourire, fou de joie pour le brun.

Il sautillerait sur place si, avec toutes ses émotions fortes, il ne risquait pas un arrêt cardiaque pour cette coquetterie. Il se trouva même une chaise sur laquelle il s'installa. Il attendit, toujours emplit d'allégresse.

µµµ

Dans les vestiaires, Bucky essuya ses larmes et salua Thomas avec bonne humeur. L'homme sortait de la douche, n'étant pas resté puisqu'il n'avait aucune chance de devenir danseur étoile. Il l'était déjà.

\- Alors ? Les larmes ?

\- Je le suis ! Sourit-il.

\- Bravo, James.

\- Merci.

Souriant encore, le nouveau danseur étoile s'empressa d'aller se doucher. Il ne voulait pas faire attendre plus longtemps Steve. Mais après toutes ses émotions, et surtout le ballet, il avait grand besoin de ça.

Il réalisa alors qu'il avait complètement ignoré Maria. Mince… Il voudrait qu'il aille s'excuser et qu'il lui demande si elle n'avait pas trop mal aux pieds. C'était une chose qu'elle appréciait à l'époque où ils étaient ensemble. Une attention toute bête…

µµµ

Steve se leva en souriant en voyant son ami sortir du vestiaire. Ils se prirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et partirent ensemble vers l'extérieur. Discutant et riant. Ils sortirent et, soudainement, leur bonne humeur semblait de trop.

Malvenue.

Bucky haussa un sourcil surpris. C'était dans la façon dont les gens parlaient. Dans la façon dont ils se déplaçaient. Comme si le Monde s'était arrêté de tourner. Steve donna un petit coup dans les côtes de son ami qui s'approcha alors d'un homme qui comptait son argent pour acheter un hot-dog.

\- Bonsoir.

\- B'soir. Maugréa-t-il. Sale journée, hein ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Vous savez pas ? S'étrangla-t-il.

Il cracha son chewing-gum sur le sol ce qui fit grimacer Steve. D'autant plus que, à voir la dentition de l'individu, c'était peut-être bien du tabac à mâcher…

\- Les japs' ont attaqués Pearl Harbor !

\- Pearl Harbor ? Répéta Steve, surpris.

\- Comme je vous dis ! Tout le monde en parle. C'est la catastrophe qu'ils disent.

Il se dirigea vers le marchand d'hot dog et les deux amis le suivirent.

\- Tout le monde parle que d'ça.

\- Pearl Harbor ? Demanda le vendeur.

\- Ouais mon p'tit. Ils sont pas au courant.

\- D'où vous venez ? S'étonna le marchand.

\- Du _Winter Garden Theater_ … Répondit bêtement Steve.

Il avait trouvé aussi qu'il y avait bien peu de personne lors de cette représentation mais les temps devenaient durs. Si on avait besoin de se distraire, certaines activités étaient bien trop chère…

\- Ils disent qu'une quinzaine de bâtiments ont été démolis, qu'on a perdu huit cuirassés et quatre destroyers !

\- On a perdu des navires et dans les deux cents avions ! Surenchérit le vieil homme.

Il paya son hot dog que le vendeur s'empressa de lui préparer.

\- Plus de deux milles morts, un millier de blessé, parfois graves. Il va y avoir des amputations ! Reprit le vieillard.

Il attrapa son repas.

\- Soixante-huit civils morts. C'est ce qu'ils ont dit… Certifia le vendeur.

\- Cette fois, ça y est.

\- Ça y est ? Répéta le danseur d'une voix rauque et enraillée.

\- On entre en guerre, Bucky ! L'Axe nous attaque ! On ne va pas rester les bras croisés !

\- Arrête de t'exciter, ils ne te prendront pas !

Steve fut frappé par le ton de son ami.

\- Dé… désolé… Souffla le brun en réalisant qu'il venait de perdre le contrôle.

\- Il a raison… T'es un gringalet. Ils voudront pas de toi. Dit le vieil homme.

Bucky lança un regard noir à ce dernier et il attrapa le bras du petit blond pour le tirer derrière lui.

\- Peut-être qu'ils me prendront maintenant qu'on a besoin de nous.

\- Peut-être qu'on ne rentrera pas en guerre…

\- Soixante-huit morts civiles ! On ne peut pas laisser passer ça !

Steve serra le bras de son camarade, l'obligeant à s'arrêter de l'autre côté de la route.

\- Bucky…

\- Ça ne peut pas être la guerre.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'elle ait lieu moi non plus mais il fallait s'y attendre !

\- Tu ne comprends pas. C'est plus égoïste.

Steve comprit, en effet, lorsqu'il vit les yeux de son ami s'embuées de larmes. Mais ce n'était pas celles de tout à l'heure. Il saisissait ce qui se déroulait. Les occupations allaient s'effondrer, le ballet n'aurait plus lieu d'être. Ils feraient des efforts pendant un moment, ça fonctionnerait mais durant combien de temps ? Ils perdraient petit à petit de l'argent jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne puissent plus exprimer leur art car ça ce serait trop onéreux et que l'état, l'armée en aurait besoin.

\- Tu avais raison, Steve. Je ne peux pas laisser les Allemands venir coloniser notre pays. Et je ne peux pas prendre les risques pour _toi_. Toi ou Gramma ! C'est ce qu'elle voudrait que je fasse… comme papa, comme grand-père… Comme le tien. C'est notre devoir d'Américain.

\- Ils t'accepteront.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'ils m'acceptent !

Steve lui prit la main et l'entraîna dans une ruelle. Il n'aimait pas la lourdeur dans la voix de son ami. Il n'aimait pas plus les trémolos qu'il y entendait…

\- Ils ne t'engageront peut-être pas.

Bucky s'assit sur une marche. Le petit blond n'y croyait pas, ça se percevait tellement…

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de te présenter.

\- Gramma me tuerait. Mes frères le feront. Ils ont déjà un danseur dans la famille. Ils ne vont pas non plus avoir une poule mouillée.

\- Tu n'es pas une poule mouillée. Tu veux seulement accomplir ton rêve. Peut-être que tu peux attendre une ou deux rep…

\- Ça ne se fait pas, Steve. Et je dois suivre un entraînement militaire si on m'accepte. Je dois apprendre ce que je ne saurais pas faire. Je ne peux pas repousser ça. Un homme peut faire la différence.

\- Deux hommes. Lui sourit le petit blond en lui serrant les mains. On ira ensemble !

Bucky appuya son front sur ses genoux en murmurant « ce n'est pas juste ». Steve le prit dans ses bras.

\- Je peux encore être égoïste ce soir ? Chuchota-t-il.

\- Oui. Tu veux venir chez moi ?

\- Ouais…

\- Tu sais, tu pourras reprendre le ballet après la guerre.

Bucky redressa la tête pour la presser contre le cœur de Steve.

\- Ouais…

\- Tu veux aller danser avant qu'on rentre chez moi ?

\- Je veux juste prendre toute la place dans ton lit et prier pour qu'on ne rentre pas en guerre.

Mais il ne se faisait pas d'illusion. Si ce n'était pas demain ce serait après-demain. Ce ne serait qu'une question de temps. Il devait faire ce que la Nation attendait de lui. Ce que sa grand-mère, ses frères et sa sœur attendaient de lui. Surtout s'il pensait au cadet qui n'était pas en âge de s'engager, qui vivait encore au crochet de leur gramma…

Il devait faire ce que Steve attendait de lui. Et même s'il détestait l'idée de le voir partir à la guerre, il devait le soutenir dans son rêve. Son ami serait ravi de l'avoir à son côté quand ils se porteraient volontaire. Et il espérait tellement qu'on le renverrait.

S'ils y allaient demain, il saurait s'il pouvait encore devenir Siegfried.

\- Bucky, va falloir que tu te lèves, j'ai pas la force de…

Bucky rit, plus nerveusement que joyeusement.

\- Je t'adore.

Il lui pressa l'épaule et se leva avant de lui tendre la main, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il se forçait parce qu'il ne voulait pas que Steve soit triste.

\- Allez ! Ce soir on déprime, demain on sert le pays.

\- On peut éviter que tu ne déprimes ? Demanda le blondinet.

\- Je vais essayer parce que c'est toi.

Le sourire de Bucky semblait presque sincère mais Steve savait ce qu'il en était et il le prit chaudement dans ses bras.


	5. P 1 : Ch 4 : Symphonie de coeur

**_Moy prima assoluta_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, tranche de vie, noir (on dirait que je peux pas m'en empêcher)

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stan Lee, Jack Kirby, Joe Simon et Don Heck (hormis les caméos mais franchement…)

* * *

PARTIE 1

Quadrille

 _Chapitre 4 : Symphonie de cœur_

Moscou, Russie **_–_** ** _25 Août 1943_**

La Guerre. La rage. Le désespoir.

Tout ça, Natasha y était habituée. C'était son quotidien et il n'y avait rien qui puisse changer cela. Pire, elle s'enfonçait continuellement dans une ronde folle.

Mais elle y était imperméable. La seule chose qui pouvait la mettre en émois, c'était la façon où, tous les mois, à cette période précise, elle commençait à regarder le fond de sa culotte. Comme une femme qui redoutait de tomber enceinte et qui priait pour que le rouge tache ses plus jolis sous-vêtements. Elle ne redoutait pas de tomber enceinte, mais elle voulait la même chose.

Elle détestait Lyudmila. Elle détestait la Chambre Rouge et elle haïssait profondément ce qu'ils faisaient d'elles.

Pas seulement des espionnes. Pas seulement des assassines. Mais aussi…

Natasha n'arrivait pas à se donner le courage.

\- Tu dois y aller.

La jeune femme se tourna vers Ivan qui se tenait dans son dos. Il était toujours là. Et elle trouvait ignoble qu'il la pousse comme ça. Mais elle n'y laissait rien paraître. Pas de tristesse, pas de joie. C'est ce qu'on voulait d'elle.

\- Tu fais ça pour la Russie.

\- Oui.

Elle s'obligea alors à quitter le couloir, passer des tentures, et grimper des escaliers pour arriver dans un balcon. Elle sourit aux deux hommes qu'on y avait assignés. Les gens manquaient. Il y avait quatre chaises rembourrées entre eux. Le roux, assis sur la gauche, fut le premier à lui sourire et, voyant la bouteille de Vodka dans sa main, il lui demanda un verre.

En russe.

Natasha inclina doucement la tête et lui servit des traits de l'alcool transparent.

\- Le spectacle vous plaît ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Il est très bien. Mais quand parlent-ils ? Je ne comprends pas l'histoire.

\- C'est un ballet, ils ne parlent pas, ils se contentent de danser. L'histoire se raconte ainsi.

Elle se pencha vers lui.

\- C'est l'histoire d'un Prince qui tombe amoureux d'une femme mais un homme méchant convoite le trône. Il la transforme en cygne pour empêcher les Royaumes de s'unirent. Et la seule façon dont le sortilège peut être brisé c'est s'il avoue son amour à la Princesse… L'homme méchant, un puissant sorcier, transforme sa fille en la Princesse pour que le Prince se trompe et lui dise son amour… C'est une très belle histoire.

Natasha sourit et lui reversa de l'alcool. Elle leva les yeux vers la scène quand le rideau se ferma, annonçant la fin du premier acte. L'homme de l'autre côté applaudit vivement.

\- Cet homme aime beaucoup la pièce. Qui est-il ?

L'espionne tourna la tête vers lui.

\- Pouvez-vous me donner votre nom, je vais vous introduire.

\- Je crois que nous ne parlons pas la même langue. Il a dit _Hello_. Dit-il. Il porte l'uniforme américain.

\- Je parle anglais. Rassura Natasha.

\- Alexi Shostakov. Dit-il.

Elle lui sourit puis se dirigea vers l'autre individu, se penchant un peu vers lui.

\- Un peu de Vodka ? Proposa-t-elle dans un anglais parfait.

\- Oh… Non, merci.

\- Ce Monsieur, Alexi Shostakov souhaite faire votre connaissance.

\- Merci.

Le militaire se leva, contourna prudemment Natasha et il s'approcha de son voisin, lui tendant la main.

\- Bonjour, je m'appelle James Barnes.

La rousse fit la traduction même si c'était facile. Alexi répondit quelque chose en russe alors qu'il échangeait la poignée de main.

\- Il est enchanté de vous rencontrer. Il ne connaît pas bien le ballet et est surpris que vous soyez si captivé.

Bucky rit légèrement, avec nervosité.

\- Je peux m'asseoir ?

Natasha demanda la permission au Russe qui la donna bien sûr. Le Sergent s'installa alors juste à côté de lui.

\- La danse est ma passion. J'ai vu ce ballet plus de fois que je ne peux le compter. Et je l'ai interprété. Une fois.

L'espionne traduisit à nouveau. Elle fit le tour des chaises pour venir resservir Alexi qui lui avait tendu son verre. Il but une gorgée pendant qu'elle retranscriptait, ajoutant des informations personnelles au besoin.

\- « Vous êtes danseur ? Un homme de l'armée danseur ? »

\- Je devais servir mon pays, c'est tout.

Il entendit les mots être dit en russe et il regarda vers la scène quelques secondes. Il voulait effacer tout ce qu'il n'avait pas pu avoir, ses rêves crevés dans l'œuf, mais il n'y avait pas que ça…

Il releva les yeux vers la jeune fille.

\- Vous avez l'air jeune. Quel âge avez-vous, si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

\- Quinze ans. Sourit-elle. J'ai aussi une question qui, je l'espère, ne sera pas indiscrète. Quel rôle ?

\- Dans la pièce ? Rothbart.

\- Intéressant.

\- Vous travaillez ici ? Questionna Bucky.

\- Pas vraiment. Quelquefois. Pourquoi une fois ?

Le danseur sourit à cet échange qu'ils avaient.

\- Je suis parti à l'armée. Alors… juste une fois.

Alexi s'adressa en russe à Natasha qui rit gentiment avant de lui parler. Le rideau se rouvrit et l'attention de Bucky fut captée. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'entendre la voix de la jeune fille dans son oreille.

\- Monsieur Shostakov aimerait que nous continuons cette discussion dans un lieu où vous ne serez pas déconcentré. Comme un café très réputé, de l'autre côté du Kremlin. Après la représentation, bien sûr.

\- Avec grand plaisir.

Natasha transmis l'information avec l'autre homme. Elle parla avec lui pendant la représentation mais à voix basse. Ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Alexi, un peu plus bruyant, ce qui crispait Bucky.

Tant et si bien qu'au bout de vingt minutes, il fit signe à Natasha.

\- Je me recule pour vous laisser discuter. Prenez ma place, s'il vous plaît.

Il se leva, se déplaça de l'autre côté et regarda le ballet, les yeux toujours émerveillés.

Quand il le pouvait, il exécutait encore quelques pas de danses. Plus autant qu'il ne le voulait, malheureusement. Surtout qu'il avait beau être fier de sa passion et de son travail, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas trop s'afficher avec ça auprès de ses subordonnés…

Brooklyn, New York

Erskine venait de quitter la pièce, rond comme toute la Pologne. Il avait fini par boire la bouteille entière. Steve se demandait pourquoi il lui faisait confiance. Est-ce que ce n'était pas risqué de confier son corps à une personne comme lui qui aurait tôt fait de raté l'expérience pour une raison aussi stupide ?

Mais les raisons stupides qui ruinaient les rêves, ça leur connaissait à Bucky et lui.

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit avec un petit soupir. Le stress faisait battre son cœur à toute vitesse. Si Bucky avait été là… Il l'aurait déjà tué un million de fois ! Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de laisser un scientifique faire des expériences sur son corps ?! Un scientifique _allemand_.

Il se demandait ce que Bucky faisait en ce moment.

S'il était près de faire cesser la guerre. Devait-il l'espérer ou prier pour qu'il ait le temps de rejoindre son ami avant cela ? La seconde option était égoïste…

Il pensa à leurs passés. Ils avaient traversés tellement d'étapes ensembles. Ils avaient franchis tant d'obstacles d'une façon ou d'une autre. Habituellement, Bucky les passait et l'aidait ensuite. Cette fois, il serait seul…

Steve ne pouvait alors s'empêcher de repenser à une conversation qu'ils avaient souvent. Avant même que son mère ne succombe à la tuberculose après l'avoir élevée toute sa vie seule. Tout ça à cause de ce maudit gaz moutarde qui lui avait volé son père. Le 107ième escadron… Il aurait tellement voulu en faire partie.

« C'est quoi que tu veux le plus au monde ? » Avait-il demandé un jour.

La chose comique était qu'à partir de leur dix ans, ou peut-être avant, ils étaient tous les deux fixés sur un rêve.

« Être danseur étoile ! Devenir Siegfried ! » Bucky.

« Être dans l'armée et combattre dans le 107ème escadron ! » Lui.

Par contre, le second rêve avait beaucoup varié. Le « rêve de secours » comme ils l'appelaient. Pendant longtemps, Steve avait rêvé d'avoir un travail qui permettrait à sa mère de se reposer sur lui et une belle pension. Puis il avait voulu une bonne santé. Et ensuite une petite famille. Rien de bien compliqué sauf quand on avait son physique. Alors le rêve de secours était devenu « avoir un chat ». Jusqu'à ce qu'on découvre que Bucky y était hautement allergique… Il avait dit « un chien, c'est bien aussi… »

Bucky aussi avait dû traverser beaucoup de déboire. Seulement, il avait rêvé de la vie de famille avant de se rendre compte que ce n'était pas pour lui. Il avait alors choisi de pouvoir s'occuper de sa famille, de les rendre heureux et de payer les frais pour que ses grands-parents ne se saignent pas aux quatre veines. Quand il avait dû être livreur de journal en plus de danseur de ballet pour permettre à sa grand-mère de survivre à la mort de son époux, il avait compris que même en danseur étoile, ce n'était pas prêt d'arriver. Il avait fini par se choisir un rêve bien plus simple et beaucoup plus abordable « être ton ami jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. »

Steve se redressa dans son lit et attrapa du papier pour écrire. Pour l'instant, Bucky n'avait que son rêve de secours. Pour l'instant. Il comptait bien le voir remonter sur les planches et devenir Siegfried même s'il devait le pousser ! Pour l'instant, lui envoyer une lettre qui lui disait qu'il avait confiance en lui, qu'il l'encourageait et ainsi de suite, c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire.

Mais il y avait autre chose…

Demain, si Erskine n'avait pas trop la gueule de bois, il deviendrait un soldat fort et robuste. Il deviendrait digne…

Ou ce qu'il se faisait comme idée de la dignité. Surtout, il serait digne de la femme qui faisait battre son cœur. S'il pouvait subir les expériences du docteur Erskine, il pourrait prendre les choses en main.

Lorsqu'il eut fini sa lettre pour Bucky, qu'il enverrait au plus tôt, avant même d'aller subir le processus, il écrivit un poème…

Il lui donnerait son cœur demain.

Demain, ce serait son grand jour.

Demain ses rêves atteindraient leur apogée.

Il eut un frisson d'inquiétude. Bucky et lui n'étaient vraiment pas doués pour arriver à ce que leurs rêves se réalisent. Ils se contentaient de se soutenir et d'avancer en se poussant l'un l'autre.

Et s'il échouait même ça ?

S'il se passait la même chose que pour Bucky le jour où la guerre s'était précipitée à leurs portes ?

Demain…

Il saurait demain…


	6. P 1 : Ch 5 : Danse avec moi

**_Moy prima assoluta_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, tranche de vie, noir (on dirait que je peux pas m'en empêcher)

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stan Lee, Jack Kirby, Joe Simon et Don Heck (hormis les caméos mais franchement…)

* * *

PARTIE 1

Quadrille

 _Chapitre 5 : Danse avec moi_

\- Il faisait très froid l'année passée. Jusqu'à moins trente-six degrés. Nous avons perdus beaucoup de nos pairs. Mais nous, nous sommes russes, nous sommes habitués aux froids, à huiler d'une certaine façon nos armes à protéger nos doigts… Eux ? Non.

Bucky regardait Alexi qui lui montrait comment ils avaient enfilés leurs gants, leurs chapka, ajoutés un manteau et tout ça en geste, parlant avec animation pendant que Natasha traduisait sur le vif.

\- « La Wehrmacht a perdu son avancée. Le Général Hiver est venu à notre rescousse et les pertes étaient considérables. L'URSS a reçu l'aide de son meilleur allié, le froid lui-même, et nous avons gagné du temps sur le Hitler. Maintenant, nous sommes prêts à contrattaquer ! Toujours plus. »

\- Je suis sûr que vous allez remporter les batailles à venir.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de personnes dans les rues. Les hommes étaient réquisitionnés pour une offensive sur les berges du Dniepr et les femmes travaillaient pour pallier aux époux, frères ou fils qu'on leur arrachait. Il y avait bien quelques militaires qui se baladaient ci et là, mais c'était aussi rare que leurs présences.

Bucky n'aimait pas cette ambiance.

\- C'est là. Traduisit Natasha alors qu'Alexi faisait un mouvement vers la porte.

L'étranger poussa la porte et la tint pour la jeune fille qui lui sourit avant de reprendre la traduction.

\- « Nous gagnerons. Nous ne laisserons ni l'Axe, ni ses alliés gagner ! Surtout qu'ils ont brisés nos accords. »

\- _Spasibo_. Dit Alexi en mettant la main sur l'épaule de Bucky en entrant dans la café.

\- Ça veut dire « merci ». Vous pouvez répondre _ne za tchto_.

\- _Ne za tchto_ , Alexi. Répondit le danseur avec un accent horrible.

Il ferma derrière lui.

\- Natasha, je dois dire que j'adore la vie que vous mettez dans votre traduction. Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

Il entendait son « camarade de guerre » s'exciter et percevait presque les mêmes accents lorsque Natasha faisait la retranscription. Elle lui sourit et reprit.

\- « Les accords entre nos pays étaient tout ce qui pouvaient nous préserver. »

\- Je sais que la Roumanie et le Bulgarie sont du côté Allemand. Ce n'est pas trop compliqué ?

Alexi s'adressa à Natasha avant qu'elle n'ait traduit et elle les mena vers une table éloignée. Il n'y en avait que deux autres de prises. Une par un couple, l'autre par un homme à la main amputée qui essayait visiblement d'oublier.

Quelques mots en russes furent à nouveaux échangés et enfin, la jeune fille reprit.

\- « Et la Hongrie, la Slovaquie et même la Croatie, oui. Nous sommes encerclés et on ne sait pas où donner de la tête. Nous espérons un peu d'aide d'ailleurs. »

\- Malheureusement, nous sommes tous occupés de toute part. Les forces doivent être mobilisées.

Un petit vide le temps de la traduction, le temps que Bucky jette un coup d'œil sur la carte mais la main d'Alexi se posa sur son poignet en s'adressant vraiment à lui. L'intéressé ne comprit rien si ce n'était « Vodka ».

\- Il veut que vous goûtiez des _pirojkis_ à la viande avec de la vodka. Tant qu'à être chez nous. Faites-le bien. Pendant combien de temps restez-vous ?

\- _Sp… Spasiboo, da_. Dit maladroitement Bucky en acquiesçant.

Natasha eut un petit rire, tout comme Alexi qui se leva en lui donnant une grande tape dans le dos.

\- _Da_ ! Lança-t-il en partant vers le bar.

\- Je reprendrais sa discussion à son retour : pendant combien de temps restez-vous ?

\- Je pars demain, au soir. Nous ne faisions que passer, prendre un peu de bon temps. Oublier.

\- Je comprends. Allez voir les prostituées.

Son sourire induisait clairement qu'elle parlait d'elle mais qu'il s'agissait d'humour. Bien que l'étincelle dans son regard pouvait faire douter tout le monde.

\- Ah, vous avez vu clair dans mon jeu. Je savais que je trouverais les plus belles prostituées en allant au ballet. … Ça me semblait moins horrible quand je l'ai pensé.

\- Vous l'avez vraiment pensé ? Titilla-t-elle d'un ton faussement outré.

Il lui sourit et lui prit la main pour y poser un baiser.

\- Non, certainement pas.

Elle sourit.

\- Alors, les autres vont voir les putes et vous, vous venez au ballet.

\- La danse est un bien meilleur exutoire que le sexe. Je préfère payer pour ça. Dit-il.

Le sourire de Natasha s'élargit encore.

\- Question gênante : vous avez quel âge ?

\- Ça ne se voit pas ? Quinze.

\- Je sais qu'il faut avoir vingt-et-un an pour s'enrôler dans l'armée. Rectifia-t-elle en souriant.

\- Vingt-cinq. Je le jure. Dit-il en levant la main.

La Russe fut surprise quand ses pommettes lui firent mal. Elle ne simulait pas. Elle était vraiment ravie de cette conversation.

\- Une autre question gênante ?

\- Hmm…

Natasha lança un regard à Alexi qui terminait de se faire servir, ayant les aliments sur un plat.

\- Le nom de votre petite amie ?

\- Ooooh, cette technique. Sourit-il. Pas de petites amies, elles ne supportaient pas…

\- Que vous soyez obsédé par la danse ? Coupa la rousse.

\- Je suis sorti avec beaucoup de danseuse, des femmes de ma troupe, c'était pareil. Elles ne comprenaient pas que mon meilleur ami et ami d'enfance était si important pour moi. Que lorsque j'avais du temps, je le passais avec lui.

Natasha eut un petit haussement de sourcil et elle sourit à Alexi qui posait les trois verres de vodka, deux plats de _pirojkis,_ une salade de champignon qu'il mit à la jeune fille et un _bortsch_ qu'il poussa à Bucky.

\- Je vois qu'on veut me faire prendre du plat. Rit-il.

\- Le comble pour un danseur. Taquina la rousse.

Elle traduisit ce que l'étranger avait dit à Alexi qui s'esclaffa et attrapa un petit pain, lâchant quelques mots.

\- Il dit qu'il y a aussi des _pirojkis_ au fromage et au chou. Bon appétit. Ensuite… Les forces russes espèrent bien obtenir de l'aide de l'Amérique. Vous avez fait de cette guerre votre guerre alors…

\- Je vous arrête. Vous en l'occurrence. Dit-il directement vers elle. Je ne suis qu'un Sergent. Je comprends que vous y voyez une opportunité mais je ne peux rien. Je dépends de mon commandement. De lui et de lui seul. Je ne peux prendre des décisions que pour mon escadron.

\- Lequel ?

\- 107…

Il eut un sourire triste parce qu'il songeait à Steve qui n'avait plus personne pour lui faire savoir que son rêve avait quelque part de l'espoir. Il n'était pas fer de mentir à son ami, cela dit. Il voulait croire en son rêve autant que lui mais était aussi ravi qu'il soit tranquillement à Brooklyn.

\- Je vais en Italie. C'est tout. Je ne prends aucun choix. Et je vous apprécie beaucoup Alexi, vous de même Natasha, mais c'est ainsi. Si vous m'avez approché juste pour de l'aide, désolé, il n'y en a pas.

La rousse resta silencieuse un moment.

Oui, on l'avait envoyée pour qu'elle obtienne l'aide américaine. La Chambre Rouge avait besoin de faire ce que Staline ne réussissait pas. Ils devaient attaquer à des points stratégiques pour réussir à faire tomber Hitler avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Ils ne pouvaient pas toujours compter sur une vague de froid.

Natasha soupira et se tourna vers Alexi pour tout lui traduire. L'homme fronça les sourcils et répondit alors que le Sergent mâchonnait un petit pain à la viande, pas particulièrement fier de lui. D'un autre côté, que pouvait-il promettre ?

\- « Je comprends. Je travaille pour les forces aviatrices soviétiques et je n'ai pas plus de poids que vous. Mais si vous pouviez tout de même toucher quelques mots à vos supérieurs pour nous ? »

\- J'essaierai.

Bucky regarda Alexi qui avait écarquillé les yeux à cette réplique simple.

\- Vous savez que ça échouera, n'est-ce pas ? Dit la jeune fille.

\- Je ne suis que Sergent. Et je ne ferai pas d'insubordination. Je tiens à éviter le coup de feu dans la nuque.

\- Pour retourner faire du ballet ? Vous savez que si vous nous aider, vous pourriez tout à fait mettre fin à la guerre en…

\- Non. Vous savez comme moi que ce n'est pas le cas.

\- Vous êtes lâche.

\- Lâche ? Je me suis engagé et j'ai quitté un avenir prometteur pour me battre dans un pays qui n'est même pas mien ! J'aurais aimé être lâche. Lui répliqua-t-il.

Alexi se leva et posa la main sur le torse de Bucky, sa voix étant plus grondante.

\- « James, ne menacez pas une dame ».

Elle s'adressa ensuite à son camarade en russe et ils échangèrent quelques mots.

Le danseur profita de cette interruption pour respirer calmement et arranger ses pensées.

\- Vous avez raison.

Natasha avait parlé en premier, directement vers Bucky.

\- Vous n'êtes pas lâche, je le reconnais. Mais la bravoure se mesure continuellement.

\- J'en ai conscience. Je vous le dis : j'aimerais vous aider et j'en parlerai à mes supérieurs. Mais je suis un homme seul.

\- Un homme seul peut faire beaucoup de choses.

Le regard de la demoiselle était particulier.

\- Ou une femme. Même jeune, n'est-ce pas ? Vous aussi, vous avez été envoyée pour ça.

\- Les prostituées de nos jours.

Le sourire de Natasha était à nouveau faux, informel.

\- Pour cette soirée, _spasibo_. Dit Bucky en se levant.

Il tendit la main à Alexi qui secoua la tête et le fit s'asseoir, lui poussant les petits pains vers lui en parlant.

\- « Ce n'est pas parce que nous avons un désaccord que nous devons rester dessus et nous quitter en mauvais termes. Je vous vois comme un ami, Jenka. Je sais que nous pourrons l'être. Les guerres se créent si on n'efface pas les ressentiments. »

\- Des mots très sages. Mais je m'appelle James…

\- Il est d'usage, chez nous, de donner un surnom aux gens que nous apprécions. Nous ne nous appelons jamais par nos prénoms et il existe de nombreux dérivés. Jenka n'est pas celui pour James mais il s'est servi d'un assez proche pour cela.

\- Oh… Comment dois-je l'appeler et comment dois-je vous appeler ?

\- Je ne donne jamais mon vrai nom.

Elle lui sourit.

\- Aliocha. Pour lui. Termina-t-elle.

\- _Spasibo_ , Aliocha.

Il lui serra la main en lui souriant et prit un morceau de pain.

Natasha continua de faire la retranscription entre les deux partis, Bucky ne touchant pas trop à la vodka qu'on lui avait servie et étant un peu offusqué de voir la jeune rousse en boire pour sa part…

µµµ

Plusieurs verres de vodka s'étendaient sur la table avec des plats vides. Il y avait aussi une théière et Bucky buvait actuellement une tasse d'un breuvage qu'il trouvait délicieux.

\- Au fait, je ne vous ai pas dit.

Le militaire leva les yeux vers la jeune rousse. Elle le fixait avec une pointe de reproche parce qu'il n'avait pas engagé la discussion avec _elle_ dès qu'il en avait eu la possibilité. Pourtant, il était à nouveau très ami avec Alexi et ils avaient même échangés des adresses où se joindre.

\- J'ai été danseuse, moi aussi. J'ai appris au Bolchoï.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui.

\- Ballet ?

\- Oui. Mais je n'ai fait aucun rôle. Juste appris.

\- Et quoi d'autres ? S'enquit-il. D'autres danses ?

Elle haussa les épaules et se leva de sa chaise.

\- Je vous ai gâché votre soirée, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que vous vouliez juste profiter d'un ballet pendant votre seul jour de libre et pas parler d'armées ou vous faire harponner par des personnes qui voulaient votre aide.

Bucky la vit faire des mouvements de bases pour s'échauffer, se tenant au dossier de sa chaise.

Elle lui tendit la main d'un geste gracieux.

\- Je n'ai pas mes tutus mais me feriez-vous l'honneur de m'accorder cette danse ?

Le militaire rit et se leva, il lui prit la main.

\- Je n'ai pas mes collants mais je serai ravi d'être votre _porte-manteau_.

Il y avait encore le patron et le vieil homme mais il devrait quitter l'URSS. Il n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter qu'on se moque de lui. Il s'échauffa un petit peu, aidant Natasha à redoubler les siens et elle l'attira dans une zone plus dégagée au moment où Alexi revenait. Il fronça les sourcils en regardant la jeune fille se mettre en position, les talons collés ensemble, les bras légèrement écartés.

\- Vous m'excuserez, je n'ai plus beaucoup pratiqué.

\- Moi de même.

Il lui prit la main alors qu'elle montait en demi-pointe, une jambe repliée. Elle la déplia et pencha le poids de son corps en arrière, laissant Bucky la soutenir alors qu'il faisait quelques pas autour d'elle. Elle lui sourit, le relâcha et passa autour de lui en exécutant des petits tours avant de lui prendre la main et de croisé les jambes, glissant une pointe et laissant son corps retombé légèrement. Il la soutint immédiatement.

\- Eh bien Sergent.

Elle se redressa, tourna sur elle-même, monta en pointe et étendit une jambe, levant les bras.

\- Vous êtes un homme en qui on peut avoir confiance.

Elle replia une jambe et il glissa doucement, sa main demeurant sur sa taille avant qu'il ne saisisse son mollet pendant qu'elle se penchait vers lui.

\- Je parlerai à mes supérieurs.

\- Je sais. Ne parlons pas de ça.

Elle remonta et tourna dans ses bras pour lui faire face. Il lui prit la main, s'éloigna d'un pas gracieux et la lâcha alors qu'elle retrouvait une position stable pour lui-même tournoyer sur une jambe d'abord sur place puis en se rapprochant d'elle, la faisant reculer en petits sauts délicat.

Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne faisait attention aux spectateurs et la Russe se recula encore de plusieurs sauts.

\- Dites-moi à quel point je peux vous faire confiance.

Elle monta ses mains au-dessus d'elle en tournant sur elle-même puis se recula encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ait plus assez de place.

\- Je dirais que vous êtes folle et que je trouve ça ravissant. Répondit-il.

Elle rit. Vraiment.

Elle s'élança, courant vers lui, sauta et, se retrouva soulevée dans les airs pas une poigne forte qui la tenait au niveau des cuisses. Excès de confiance. Mais si elle avait raté ça, la fin n'aurait pas été désastreuse non plus.

Natasha sentit qu'on la redescendait et elle passa ses bras autour des épaules fermes avant de sourire.

\- Java ?

Alors qu'il la faisait complètement redescendre il lui prit une main.

\- À croire que vous l'êtes vraiment.

Ils commencèrent à bouger sur le rythme absent du café qui n'avait même pas un peu de musique pour réchauffer les cœurs.

\- Une prostituée ? _Da_ , si vous le voulez.

Natasha se rendit compte qu'elle était toute petite comparée à lui lorsqu'elle récupéra sa main pour passer ses bras autour de son cou.

\- Pas besoin de ça pour que je parle à mes supérieurs, vous savez. Et j'ai mis tout mon argent dans le ballet. Ajouta-t-il en riant.

Il fit glisser ses mains le long de son dos mais n'effleura pas ses fesses comme la tradition le voulait alors qu'ils bougeaient en rond, les hanches balançant en rythme.

\- Vous êtes un gentleman. Remarqua-t-elle.

Il lui sourit et d'un même mouvement, chacun mit un bras dans son dos et se le prirent de l'autre avant de tourner, se retrouvant encore plus proche si ce n'était possible.

\- Question indiscrète : pourquoi cet ami est-il si important ?

\- Steve ?

Ils tournèrent à nouveau et les bras de Natasha revinrent autour du cou de Bucky.

\- Si c'est son nom.

Il la saisit au bas du dos, les mouvements de hanches reprenant entre eux. Ils ne remarquaient pas le regard d'Alexi sur eux alors qu'il buvait sa vodka à la table. Ni que le barman les observait. Le vieil homme était trop saoul pour seulement leur prêter attention.

\- Il est tout ce que j'ai. C'est tout. _Blues_.

Il la fit tournoyer d'une main et, lorsqu'elle fut dos à lui, passa un bras autour de sa taille. Elle posa sa main dessus et suivit les mouvements de ses jambes. Ils bougèrent sur le côté, leurs jambes s'étendant même, les faisant glisser, serré comme ils étaient. Bucky s'était même un peu penché. Elle était au niveau de ses lèvres. Elle se redressa, gardant sa main dans la sienne pour s'éloigner de lui, restant à distance de bras, un sourire mutin aux lèvres.

\- Vous avez ça, au moins.

\- Je ne l'appelle pas _ça_.

Natasha ne put rien faire contre son rire et il donna un petit coup sur sa main pour l'attirer à lui en la faisant tournoyer. Elle accrocha sa main sur son épaule, l'autre restant scotchée à lui. Elle sentait la chaleur de sa main gauche dans le creux de ses omoplates et elle glissa une jambe entre les siennes alors que le déhanché du _blues_ lent et sensuel faisaient rouler leurs hanches. Leurs genoux s'entrechoquaient avec douceur et il se tenait volontairement vouté pour qu'elle n'ait jamais à monter sur la pointe des pieds.

\- Et vous ? Quelqu'un ?

\- Un père. Adoptif. Pas de famille ?

Ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre, restant toujours accroché au moins par une main tandis qu'il la faisait tourner dans ses bras, l'attirant à elle, s'éloignant encore, les deux mains se liant pour qu'ils bougent sur ce rythme fictif.

\- Oh si. Une grand-mère, aux dernières nouvelles.

Il l'attira vers lui dans une ronde et elle se colla à son côté, sa main dans son dos, lui la soutenant dans le creux du dos.

\- Deux frères et une sœur, tous plus jeunes que moi.

\- Valse. Ils peuvent aller à la guerre ?

Elle se relâcha sur sa main et les pas de valses les entraînèrent tout autour du café. Cette fois, le tenancier applaudit. Il n'y avait rien qui puisse faire obscène, ou pédophile, et il connaissait.

Alexi vida son verre de vodka.

\- Mon petit frère Jebediah, oui.

\- Et ?

\- Oui. Dit-il.

Il la fit virevolter et elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens dès qu'elle fut à nouveau stabilisée après trois tours.

\- Je suis désolée.

\- Je suis désolé pour vous aussi.

Ils virevoltèrent de plus belle.

\- Et je suis désolée d'avoir été envoyé pour avoir vos faveurs.

\- Je trouve ça plutôt flatteur.

\- Question indiscrète : vous m'en voulez ?

\- Absolument pas.

\- Vous n'avez trouvé aucune occasion pour me parler lorsque…

\- Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Swing ?

Elle se rapprocha de lui et bougea des jambes avec rapidité, ce qui était toujours aussi comique sans la musique de fond. Lui-même clapa des talons comme s'il portait des claquettes. Leurs mouvements étaient amples et dès qu'ils se lâchaient leurs mains dansaient autant que les jambes et leur corps. Ils semblaient fou à s'éloigner l'un de l'autre avec vigueur, revenir avec autant de force, se lâcher pour claper leurs mains ensembles, faire virevolter leurs jambes.

La sensualité et la lenteur des autres danses étaient soufflée par l'énergie de celles-ci. Leurs pieds manquaient même de toucher des fois le mobilier.

Le tenancier n'avait pas fini d'applaudir.

Bucky tira Natasha à lui et ils tournoyèrent collés-serrés, il la fit tourner et elle se retrouva le dos coller contre son corps robustes alors qu'ils faisaient des mouvements de jambes. Leurs corps se répondaient comme s'ils avaient toujours été des partenaires. Et dès qu'ils s'éloignaient un peu ils revenaient toujours l'un vers l'autre, comme un magnétisme puissant. Natasha virevolta.

\- Question ! Votre rêve ?

Il l'éloigna d'un mouvement délicat et leurs talons claquèrent le sol alors que les mouvements endiablés les rapprochaient encore.

Ils se lâchèrent une seconde pour tournoyer et revinrent l'un contre l'autre.

\- Devenir danseur étoile et jouer le rôle de Siegfried dans le _Lac des Cygnes_.

\- Et vous aviez quel statut ?

\- J'allais devenir danseur étoile. Je me suis engagé. Répondit-il.

\- C'est triste.

\- Le vôtre ? Demanda-t-il en glissant vers elle.

\- Tango.

Elle glissa sa main sur le cou de Bucky alors que l'autre restait aussi ferme dans la sienne. Il glissa sa main dans le creux de se reins et ils tournèrent en quelques mouvements pour épouser le rythme l'un de l'autre. Ils reculèrent et suivirent les pas amples de la danse. La sensualité qu'ils avaient échangée durant le _Blues_ ne valait pas celle-ci. Sans problème, Bucky la souleva pour la faire tournoyer alors qu'il virevoltait lui-même et le corps de la jeune femme s'abaissa un peu. Il la remonta en lui souriant, il redressa la jambe et il la fit tourner. Elle remonta son mollet, posa le pied à terre, fit quelques pas, tourna et le laissa la faire encore sauté.

Naturellement, sa jambe s'enroula autour de ses hanches alors que leurs jambes s'entrechoquaient.

\- Épouser un homme comme vous.

Bucky fit descendre sa main alors qu'elle reposait le pied sur le sol et ils tournoyèrent avant de s'éloigner juste un peu parce que déjà, leurs corps s'appelaient pour des mouvements encore plus sensuels.

\- Question : comment vous appelez-vous ? Les gens m'appellent Bucky, pas Jenka. Tint-il bon d'ajouter.

\- Comment obtient-on « Bucky » de James ?

Les talons de Natasha claqua sur le sol, ils reculèrent par rapport au bar et Bucky fit glisser sa jambe en arrière alors que celle de la jeune fille la suivait en un mouvement ample et délicat. Il la fit virevolter et la jambe de la rousse termina autour de sa taille avec grande souplesse.

\- Je m'appelle James Buchanan Barnes, en fait. Rectifia-t-il.

\- Oh.

Elle se pendit à son cou lorsqu'un mouvement la fit se glisser. Il la redressa et la fit descendre en arrière avant de la remonter pour la soulever dans les airs et qu'ils tournoient.

\- Natalia. Dit-elle finalement. Natalia Alianovna Romanova.

Elle tournoya grâce à la main de son cavalier et elle se retrouva à nouveau les fesses contre lui. Il fit glisser sa main sur son ventre en se penchant à son oreille.

\- Natalia, un jour je vous épouserai. Jura-t-il.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, son cœur tambourinant si fort dans sa poitrine et pas à cause de la danse.

Elle fit glisser ses doigts sur sa joue.

Le bruit d'un verre qu'on frappait sur la table les sortit de leurs danses.

\- _Ostanovites !_

Alexi venait de crier en les rejoignant.

\- Oh… Toutes mes excuses Aliocha. Je n'ai pas réalisé qu'on vous faisait attendre. Se fourvoya Bucky.

Chose que Natasha traduisit alors qu'elle sortait de l'étreinte délicieusement chaude. Le Russe haussa un sourcil puis il retrouva soudainement le sourire et posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'étranger.

\- Jenka ! Lâcha-t-il avant de parler en russe.

\- « Viens donc boire un peu de vodka avec moi. C'est plus chaud que la danse ou les petites filles. »

\- Oh… euh… _da, spasibo_.

Il se laissa entraîner par l'homme qui le ramena à leur table en faisant signe à Natasha de suivre. Il avait besoin de sa traductrice !


	7. P 1 : Ch 6 : Tourbillon

**_Moy prima assoluta_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, tranche de vie, noir (on dirait que je peux pas m'en empêcher)

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stan Lee, Jack Kirby, Joe Simon et Don Heck (hormis les caméos mais franchement…)

* * *

PARTIE 1

Quadrille

 _Chapitre 6 : Tourbillon_

Brooklyn, New York

Le sang tambourinait dans les oreilles de Steve. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il entendait… Chester Philips venait-il vraiment de lui dire qu'il ne serait pas utile ? Est-ce que son rêve venait vraiment de s'effondrer ? Pourquoi y avait-il pensé hier soir ? Il s'était porté malheur…

Ce HYDRA avait réduit ses chances à néant mais avait aussi tué quelqu'un qu'il appréciait beaucoup ! Erskine était mort !

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire…

Ça devait forcément être un cauchemar dont il allait se réveiller. S'il se mettait une baffe, peut-être…

\- Steve Rogers !

Encore dans le brouillard, le jeune homme se tourna vers le sénateur qui lui prit la main en souriant.

\- J'ai une proposition pour vous !

\- Pour moi ? Vous devriez aller…

Il chercha des yeux le Colonel. Où était-il ?

\- Oui, vous. Regardez-vous ! Fort, robuste ?

Steve crut à une blague pendant quelques secondes avant de se rappeler. Il baissa les yeux sur ses muscles. Ceux qu'il avait essayés de faire avec Bucky pendant toutes ses années. Il toucha ses joues, ses bras et évita de trop se tripoter le torse.

Le sénateur rit et lui tapote l'épaule.

\- Vous vous sentez capable de travailler pour moi ?

\- Vous voulez que je fasse quoi, Monsieur ?

\- Ce que je veux ? Ce que la Nation veut ! Nous voulons voir un homme comme vous. Vous êtes devenu comme ça pour la Nation, n'est-ce pas ? Vous devez continuer de la servir. Ne baissez pas les bras. Je vous demande juste de faire des spectacles pour attirer les gens, les sensibilisés à la guerre et qu'ils acceptent d'acheter des bons. Expliqua-t-il. Vous aiderez la Nation et les hommes partis à la guerre.

Les yeux de Steve s'ouvrirent un peu plus devant cette idée.

En venir en aide à la Nation ? À Bucky ?

\- Je ferai de vous… le Capitaine de l'Amérique… Captain America !

\- Capitaine ? Je vais pouvoir diriger des troupes ? Demanda le blondinet avec excitation.

Une excitation qu'il ravala.

\- Est-ce que je pourrais aussi aller sur le front ?

\- Oui, oui mais seulement après avoir fait des tours promotionnels. Ça ne prendra qu'un moment. Quelques mois tout au plus. Vous monterez sur scène et…

Steve pâlit.

Monter sur scène ? Il ne pourrait jamais faire ça !

Attendez ? Est-ce qu'il voulait qu'il danse ? Il venait d'entendre le mot collant… Bucky dans le 107ème escadron, lui qui finirait danseur étoile ? Ils n'avaient pas échangés leurs rêves tout de même !

\- Quoi ? Lâcha-t-il finalement.

\- Je comprends. Dit le sénateur. Bien ! Je vais aussi vous donner un peu d'argent. Que pensez-vous de mille dollars pour commencer ? Stark pourrait fournir une partie de votre salaire. Proposa-t-il.

\- Je ne sais pas danser… Fut les seuls mots qu'il arriva à dire.

L'homme retira quelques billets de sa poche et les lui donna en levant les yeux vers lui. Le futur Capitaine était vraiment devenu grand ! Dire que c'était un gringalet qui était passé devant lui.

\- Voilà. Pas besoin de danser. Présente-toi juste dans une semaine au théâtre _Palace Théâtre_. On aura trouvé des danseuses d'ici là. Jura-t-il.

\- Une semaine ?

\- Oui.

Le sénateur lui tapota le dos avec vigueur.

Steve, les yeux écarquillés, regarda la liasse dans sa main. Il tourna sur lui-même et vit Peggy s'en aller. Il serra les dents puis courut après elle.

\- Miss Carter !

Avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il était auprès d'elle. Il courait vraiment vite.

\- C'est vous. Dit-elle.

\- Miss Carter… Je voulais… je….

L'œil sombre de Peggy se posa sur lui et il perdit toute volonté. Il était toujours aussi minable qu'à l'époque où il était maigre ! Il se maudit de toutes ses forces alors qu'il déglutissait lentement.

\- Vous pourriez m'emmener quelque part, s'il vous plaît ?

\- Où ça ?

\- La septième avenue dans _Slope Park_.

Peggy haussa un sourcil.

\- Ce n'est pas loin, vous pourriez courir.

\- Oui. Je…

Steve se recula pour partir vers la porte.

\- Steve !

Il sentit une main sur son bras puis vit le charmant sourire de Peggy.

\- D'accord. Je vous emmène.

\- Merci.

Elle lui fit signe et sortit, l'emmenant à sa suite.

\- Vous ne conduisez pas ?

\- Non. Pour cause de problèmes de cœur… et d'asthme… et d'habitudes à tomber malade. J'y ai songé, je le voulais mais Bucky avait peur que je fasse un accident si j'avais un malaise ou quoi que ce soit. Il avait raison.

\- Vous allez pouvoir apprendre à conduire. Remarqua-t-elle.

\- En effet…

Steve se précipita vers la portière avant et la tira pour l'ouvrir à Peggy. Laquelle dut faire un bond en arrière pour éviter le coin qui avait manqué de la cogner au front alors que le bout de métal tenait difficilement sur un écrou.

\- Oh… Je suis… Je suis sincèrement navré, Agent Carter. Je rembourserai. Euh…

Il tira des billets de sa liasse pour les lui tendre.

\- Ce n'est rien. C'était très galant, merci. Ne recommencez pas avant que vous ne contrôliez votre force. Dit-elle.

\- Oui…

Steve rougit alors qu'elle s'installait dans la voiture, remettait la portière comme elle pouvait et lui ouvrait l'autre. Il s'empressa de contourner le véhicule, grimpa et laissa la femme, qui se penchait déjà, refermer.

\- Sincèrement navré.

\- Ce n'est rien.

Peggy conduisit sa voiture jusqu'à _Slope Park_. Ce n'était vraiment pas loin et ils y arrivèrent en quelques minutes. Seule la circulation les avait freinés. La brunette lui lançait des regards et le voyait tout tendu, mal à l'aise.

\- Ce qu'il s'est passé avec Erskine n'est pas votre faute.

\- J'ai mis la ville en danger en essayant de les arrêter. Vous l'aviez.

\- Vous avez voulu me sauver la vie. J'apprécie.

\- Vous n'êtes pas une demoiselle en détresse.

\- Merci.

La femme se gara devant la maison que Steve venait de lui désigner. Elle lui sourit.

\- Est-ce que je dois venir avec vous pour sonner où vous avez peur ?

\- Ça devrait aller, merci.

Le blondinet ouvrit prudemment la porte, sourit à l'Agent puis se leva d'un mouvement trop ample qui lui envoya la tête dans la toiture et jeta ses fesses dans la structure de l'ouverture.

\- D… Désolé. J'ai oublié que j'étais si grand. Je peux remb…

\- Gardez votre argent. Coupa Peggy.

Steve referma aussi prudemment que possible et partit vers la maison. La femme le vit ouvrir un portail avec une lenteur extrême. Elle se prépara à partir lorsqu'elle remarqua une enveloppe tombée sur le siège passager. Elle l'attrapa.

\- Steve vous a…

Son nom était dessus. Elle ouvrit la portière et courut jusqu'à Steve, vérifiant tout de même avant de traverser.

\- Steve ! Vous avez oublié cette enveloppe avec mon nom dessus.

Le blondinet rougit avant de se tourner vers elle, espérant être un peu plus présentable.

\- A… Ah oui ?

\- Est-ce que je dois l'ouvrir ou faire semblant de rien ?

\- Vous pouvez… Vous pouvez l'ouvrir…

Peggy lui lança un regard puis défit le coin de l'enveloppe, en tirant un papier. L'ouvrant, elle remarqua d'abord le dessin au dos.

\- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir…

\- C'est moi ? S'étonna-t-elle.

\- Oui. J'ai eu peur de vous rater.

Steve déglutit difficilement.

\- C'est superbe, Steve. J'ignorais que vous aviez de tels talents. Avez-vous pensé à entrer dans une école d'art ?

Il eut un rire nerveux.

\- Moi non. Mais on me l'a déjà dit. C'est une passion mais je ne sais pas… Je ne sais vraiment pas. Peut-être… Si je ne pars pas à la guerre. Ajouta-t-il dans un murmure d'espoir.

Peggy lui sourit puis revint au papier qu'elle tourna.

« _Je vous écris ces quelques mots,_

 _Qui, je l'espère, ne seront pas de trop_

 _Pour vous dire, chère Peggy_

 _Que je vous aime comme des raviolis. »_

\- Vous… aimez beaucoup les raviolis ?

\- Je… n'ai pas trouvé de rimes. Dit Steve en baissant les yeux.

\- Ça ne me dit pas si vous aimez beaucoup les raviolis. Lui répondit-elle avec humour.

\- Je les apprécie. Souffla le blondinet. Je vous apprécie beaucoup, Agent Carter. J'ai fait beaucoup de faux pas et je ne suis pas très…

\- Dégourdi ?

Elle avait du mal à dissimuler son sourire.

\- Je voulais être digne de vous alors… J'ai attendu et puis…

\- Vous avez sauté sur une grenade en pensant sauver vos camarades. Et vous ne pouviez pas me dire que vous éprouvez des sentiments pour moi ?

\- Je préférerais sauter sur une grenade. Déglutit Steve.

Peggy s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule puis un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Steve Rogers, voulez-vous sortir avec moi un de ces soirs ?

\- O… Oui ! Volontiers ! Agent Carter, je…

\- Peggy. Nous pourrions aller manger des raviolis. Taquina-t-elle.

\- Tout ce que vous voudrez.

Elle retint un rire puis leva les yeux vers la maison, intriguée. Steve lui prit doucement le bras, espérant ne pas la briser elle et il la mena vers les escaliers pour qu'ils les montent ensemble. Avec moult prudence, il appuya sur la sonnette. La porte ne tarda à s'ouvrir sur une jeune fille brune à l'air sévère.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?! On a déjà donné tout ce que nous avions à l'armée ! Y compris deux de mes frères !

\- Je sais Rebecca. C'est Steve.

\- Steve est une crevette que même moi je…

Elle le vit rougir et baisser les yeux et écarquilla les siens.

\- Depuis quand est-ce que tu es autant à croquer, Stevie ! Gramma ! Viens voir Steve !

Le concerné était extrêmement gêné et il rit en se frottant le crâne avant de faire les présentations.

\- Rebecca, voici Peggy Carter…

\- Sa petite amie. Dit-elle.

\- Eh beh ! Être devenu aussi séduisant t'a rendu service ! Lança Rebecca.

\- Je le trouvais très bien avant qu'il ne le devienne. Répondit posément Peggy.

Le cœur de Steve battit à tout rompre et il se demanda sir Erskine, ou Howard Stark, n'avait pas fait un faux pas dans l'utilisation du sérum.

\- Et… Peggy, voici Rebecca Barnes. La sœur de…

Peggy lâcha un petit « oh » pendant que le blondinet achevait avec le nom de son meilleur ami.

La grand-mère apparut et ouvrit des yeux surpris avant de rire.

\- Eh bien, Stevie ! Tu as fini par bien manger ta soupe. Tu es si grand. Comment je vais pincer tes petites joues ?

Le futur Capitaine se pencha, ce qui lui valut un pincement en règle mais aussi le rire doux de la grand-mère de Bucky.

\- Gramma, on m'a donné de l'argent et je voulais que tu l'aies.

Il sortit la liasse pour la lui tendre.

\- Oh non. Dis-moi seulement si tu as des nouvelles de mon petit James.

Steve pinça les lèvres et secoua la tête.

\- Pas depuis la dernière fois.

\- Si tu en as…

\- Je viendrais tout de suite vous le dire.

Il échangea un regard avec Rebecca et attendit que la vieille femme ait les yeux ailleurs pour lui donne précipitamment l'argent. Elle le remercia de ses grands yeux bleus puis prit le bras de sa grand-mère pour l'aider à retourner au salon.

\- Merci pour tout, Steve. Prends soin de toi.

\- Prenez soin de vous. Dit le soldat.

La porte ne tarda à se refermer.

\- C'est vraiment une gentille attention. Remarqua Peggy. Erskine vous a bien choisi.

\- J'aurais voulu que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qui aurait peut-être eu le temps de le sauver…

\- Cet agent d'HYDRA a été trop rapide. Personne ne l'aurait pu.

Elle lui tira doucement sur le bras.

\- Venez. J'ai très envie de manger des raviolis.

\- Allons-y alors. Peut-être qu'on pourrait passer par le _Winter Garden Theater_ ensuite. Je crois qu'ils font encore des représentations. Vous avez déjà vu un ballet ?

Peggy réfléchit avant de secouer la tête tandis qu'ils repartaient vers la voiture.

\- Vous bien ?

\- Oui. Des centaines. Des milliers.

\- Je ne pensais pas que c'était votre genre.

\- Bucky…

\- Ah. Rit-elle. Je comprends mieux.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et Steve sentit son cœur palpiter. Il devait vraiment y avoir une défaillance avec le sérum de super soldat ! Si seulement il y avait quelqu'un à qui il pouvait en parler.

Il espérait que le moment venu, il pourrait faire partie de l'armée… Sinon…

Mais d'un autre côté, son rêve de secours était peut-être en train de s'accomplir.

\- Peggy ?

\- Oui ?

\- Vous aimez les chiens ?

\- Oui, beaucoup.

Steve sourit.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Mais j'aime aussi beaucoup les chats, aussi.

\- Moi aussi ! Lui dit-il avec animation.

Elle répondit à son sourire et lui posa d'autres questions alors qu'ils s'installaient dans la voiture. S'il aimait Walt Disney parce qu'elle avait apprécié Dumbo, s'il lisait ? Si oui, quoi donc ?

Et le cœur de Steve continuait de palpiter…

Moscou, Russie

Alexi Shostakov avait son téléphone à son oreille en faisant les cents pas. Il avait devant ses yeux une lettre qu'il ne savait absolument pas lire. Mais il faisait confiance à Natasha qui lui avait traduit le courrier en question. Ceci était la copie qu'il allait envoyer à son nouvel ami.

Il espérait faire un peu pression sur l'allié mais il était resté assez discret. Il avait bien vu la colère de « Jenka » hier lorsqu'il avait un peu trop insisté. Allez savoir si c'était un point américain ou s'il s'agissait d'autre chose.

Enfin, il entendit une voix dans son oreille.

\- Allô ?

C'était un fort accent allemand. Il parla malgré tout russe parce qu'on lui avait désigné un contact qui connaîtrait la langue.

\- Allô. Je tenais à vous annoncer une nouvelle qui vous fera fortement plaisir.

\- De quoi s'agit-il ?

La voix était clairement agacée et son accent n'était pas excellent. Mais compréhensible.

\- Le 107ème escadron de l'armée américaine va vous attaquer par le front d'Italie.

\- Comment le savez-vous ? Pourquoi nous le dites-vous ?

\- Mon nouvel ami James Barnes, Sergent du 107ème escadron m'en a fait part.

\- Pourquoi nous le dites-vous ?

L'autre personne n'avait clairement pas de temps à perdre et le lui faisait savoir avec un ton extrêmement cassant.

\- Parce que nous convoitons la même femme. Répondit simplement Alexi.

Il savait qu'il aurait pu développer une très grande amitié avec « Jenka » qui faisait tant d'effort pour essayer d'apprendre sa langue. Par malheur, il fallait qu'ils aient rencontré en même temps Natasha Romanova. Bien sûr, il connaissait la demoiselle. Même s'il n'était pas amateur de ballet, il en avait déjà entendu parler.

Natasha avait menti : elle avait déjà fait des représentations. Rien n'était plus facile pour tuer une cible que le faire lorsqu'il vous regardait danser. Ou lorsqu'il regardait vos équipiers danser. Elle était belle, gracieuse, réputée et comme lui avait prouvé la soirée : intelligente et forte ! Pourquoi ne voudrait-il pas une telle épouse ?

Et la scène à laquelle il avait assisté la veille… Ces bassins qui se frottaient l'un à l'autre, ces regards qu'il se lançait.

Il désirait Natasha Romanova depuis deux ans ! Ce n'était pas un étranger qui la connaissait depuis un jour seulement qui l'obtiendrait. Surtout pas alors qu'il ne voulait même pas les aider à se défaire de l'Axe !

Il appréciait beaucoup James 'Jenka' Barnes… Mais il ne prendrait pas un jour le risque de voir femme et ami dans le lit conjugal. Plutôt tuer dans l'œuf ce qui avait le moins d'intérêt pour lui.

Alexi raccrocha et lissa son costume d'aviateur. Il attrapa les roses qu'il avait été achetées ce matin.

Il avait une demande en mariage à faire.


	8. P 1 : Ch 7 : Amitié

**_Moy prima assoluta_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, tranche de vie, noir (on dirait que je peux pas m'en empêcher)

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stan Lee, Jack Kirby, Joe Simon et Don Heck (hormis les caméos mais franchement…)

* * *

PARTIE 1

Quadrille

 _Chapitre 7 : Amitié_

Base américaine, Italie _–_ _ **15 Novembre 1943**_

\- Ils sont là ! Nos hommes rentrent !

La voix se propagea d'abord chez les quelques femmes présentent sur le campement et bien vite sur le reste des troupes. Les hommes se précipitèrent vers le champ d'honneur pour accueillir les rescapés.

Un escadron entier qui aurait dû être détruit et quelques autres hommes qui ne devaient leurs saluts qu'à Steve Rogers.

Peggy les rejoignit à son tour et sourit. C'était bien son Steve… Parti pour sauver son meilleur ami d'une mort affreuse, il en revenait avec tellement plus de personnes. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Hourra pour le Captain America !

Elle cria avec eux, une fois, puis fit semblant qu'il n'en était rien. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent lorsqu'ils croisèrent les prunelles bleues qu'elle aimait tant et elle sourit avant d'applaudir de la façon la plus civilisée possible. On n'entendait rien avec la cohue générale.

Chester partit après lui avoir lancé un commentaire désobligeant qu'elle ne prit même pas la peine d'avoir entendu.

\- Je vous laisserais ma tente.

L'Agent eut un petit sursaut avant de tourner la tête vers Howard qui s'était glissé à côté d'elle. Ses lèvres affichaient un immense sourire.

\- C'est une gentille attention mais je ne vois pas pourquoi vous voulez faire ça. Mon lit me convient très bien. Pour dormir.

Elle avait tellement appuyé ces derniers mots que l'homme rit.

\- Bien sûr. Un héros comme ça, on le récompense.

\- Steve n'est pas ainsi, voyez-vous. Lui dit-elle d'un ton cinglant. Vous êtes insupportable quand vous le voulez, savez-vous ?

\- Oui. Mais je pense que ça fait aussi partie de ma délicieuse personnalité. Sourit l'homme.

Peggy soupira et lança un regard mauvais à son ami, Howard Stark. Plus une connaissance qu'un ami. Il avait toujours le bon mot pour lui donner envie de lui encastré la tête dans l'objet le plus proche. Mais c'était son ami quand même du fait que, si elle avait un problème, elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui.

Il l'avait emmenée en hélicoptère au cœur d'une tempête par-delà les lignes ennemies, après tout. Elle n'était pas encore ingrate au point de ne pas le noter.

\- N'oubliez pas notre fondue. Dit-il alors qu'elle traversait les soldats pour s'approcher du héros acclamé.

µµµ

Steve n'arrêtait pas de sourire à Bucky, lequel y répondait, ravi d'être en vie mais surtout de retrouver son petit Steve. Petit ? Pas vraiment… Mais il était tout de même content de le retrouver ! Dire que c'était lui qui l'avait sauvé. Voilà qui était particulier.

Il posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- Tu accomplis ton rêve.

Le blondinet revint vers lui, les yeux écarquillés.

Oui.

Il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte, tout occupé qu'il était à sauver la vie de son ami et toutes les personnes ayant besoin d'être sauvées. Il accomplissait son rêve ! Il était Capitaine, il avait combattu les Allemands, sauvés des vies et, pendant un instant, fait partie du 107ème escadron.

\- Mon rêve se poursuit, Bucky. Je devrais te présenter quelqu'un que j'aime beaucoup.

Son ami ouvrit des yeux surpris mais sourit ensuite.

\- Avec grand plaisir. Lui dit-il.

Le Capitaine sourit puis reprit sa recherche dans la foule et ils entendirent un cri parmi les soldats.

\- Steve ! Bucky !

\- Bucky ? Répéta celui-ci.

Ce n'était pas commun qu'on l'appelle de la sorte. Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Bucky ! Steve !

\- Oh mon Dieu. Lâcha le Sergent.

Une jeune fille à peine vêtue dans cette journée froide de Novembre, courait vers eux. Visiblement, être peu habillée lui ouvrait plus de voie qu'à Peggy qui portait son uniforme et brillait par sa force.

La personne traversa encore deux rangs qui se poussèrent et elle courut vers eux pour se jeter à leurs cous. Comme sa robe vola et dévoila ses dessous, d'un même geste, les amis rabattirent les voilages à la déception de beaucoup de leurs collègues.

\- Steve ! Bucky ! Vous êtes revenus !

\- Ma _Sugar Plum Fairy_ ! Que fais-tu ici ? Comme ça ?

\- Ta _Sugar Plum Fairy_ ?! S'étrangla-t-elle. J'ai joué d'autres rôles que ça espèce de…

Elle lui donna un coup sur le pectoral en souriant.

\- Tu seras toujours ma _Sugar Plum Fairy_ !

Elle lui tira la langue.

Autour d'eux, les troupes commençaient à se séparer entre ceux qui aidaient les blessés à rejoindre l'infirmerie et ceux qui allaient se reposer ou qui retournaient simplement à l'entraînement.

\- C'est Steve ! Il fait des spectacles.

\- Des spectacles. Se moqua Bucky en regardant son ami. Avec ses collants. Et tu osais te moquer de moi. Dieu est de mon côté.

\- Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis en territoire italien. Lui répliqua son ami.

Le Sergent rit puis revint à la jeune femme qui sautillait.

\- Il m'a fait engagée. Le ballet ne fonctionne plus vraiment… Les gens n'ont pas le temps. Et tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé ? Souffla-t-elle.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ils disent que Monsieur Dannings s'est suicidé… On l'a retrouvé chez lui, un plein flacon de médicament avalé.

Bucky grimaça à cette mention. La demoiselle lui donna un coup sur l'épaule.

\- Mais Anthony McCarthy essaie de monter sa propre troupe. Maintenant que Captain America est là, peut-être que tu pourrais revenir.

\- Quand lui et moi, on aura gagné la guerre, je te ferais danser. Promit-il.

Il y eut une toux fictive qui attira leur regard. Steve bougea doucement le bras de la jeune femme et s'approcha de Peggy qui se tenait à côté d'Howard.

\- Allons dans ma tente. Invita ce dernier.

Cette fois-ci, même l'Agent ne protesta pas.

Ils s'éclipsèrent tous cinq vers l'immense tente emplie d'inventions et d'armoires. Mais contenant aussi un lit extrêmement douillet.

\- Mesdemoiselles. Sourit Howard en désignant ledit lit.

Peggy secoua la tête, question de sécurité. Elle avait juré qu'elle n'irait jamais dans le lit de son « ami », ce n'était pas pour s'y mettre maintenant. Même s'il s'agissait _seulement_ de s'y asseoir.

La danseuse, par contre, accepta de s'installer.

\- Howard Stark. Se présenta-t-il en lui tendant la main.

\- Maria Carbonell.

Elle lui tendit la main en retour et il lui fit un délicat baisemain en lui souriant. Elle y répondit, croissant les jambes ce qui ne manqua pas au regard d'Howard.

Peggy toussota alors pour attirer son attention et espérer qu'il en vienne au fait.

\- Oui ? Oh non, je voulais juste vous donner un peu d'intimité. Dit-il en souriant.

L'Agent se passa un pouce sur le front en retenant un soupir dépité. Si elle pouvait l'étrangler là, maintenant.

\- Bucky ! Je voulais te présenter l'Agent Peggy Carter.

\- Mademoiselle, je dois vous dire merci d'avoir pris soin de mon Steve. Même s'il a fait…

Il montra son ami.

\- Ça.

\- Tu recommences mon Roi des Rats. Dit Maria en insistant bien volontairement sur l'appellation.

Bucky tourna la tête vers elle puis lui sourire.

\- Je fais quoi ?

\- On dirait que c'est toi la petite amie de Steve et pas…

\- Je suis le petit ami de Peggy. Dit le blondinet précipitamment, ayant envie de le dire lui-même à son meilleur ami.

Le danseur revint vers lui, les yeux grands ouverts, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

\- Je dis que je sors avec l'Agent Carter. Ou qu'elle sort avec moi.

\- C'est exact. Répondit-elle en souriant, regardant le Sergent.

Il regarda de l'un à l'autre avant de sourire de toutes ses dents.

\- Stevie ! Mon grand ! Bravoo ! Je dois dire… Magnifique. Vous êtes magnifique Mademoiselle Carter. Tu es génial, Steve. Tu es devenu grand dans tous les sens du terme.

Il vint prendre son ami dans ses bras en lui souriant.

\- Pas vraiment tous les sens. Répondit Howard.

Peggy s'approcha de lui et lui colla une baffe derrière la tête.

\- Vous voyez, ça les rends susceptibles !

Howard se frotta le crâne et s'éloigna en voyant le regard mortel que lui lançait la soldate.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu poursuis ça alors que je te fais tellement peur.

\- J'aime les jeux dangereux.

Il lui décocha un sourire.

\- Il faudrait que je trouve une compagne pour m'accompagner durant votre rendez-vous galant, Miss Carbonell et vous, Peggy et Steve et Bucky.

Bucky rit avant de lever les mains.

\- Peggy, c'est avec grand plaisir que je vous le laisse. Et je serai ravi de vous prendre comme cavalier, Monsieur Stark. J'ai vu votre voiture volante. Elle est fantastique. Dit-il, les yeux brillants comme ceux d'un enfant.

\- Vraiment ? Je me suis plutôt raté sur ce point-là. Les tests avaient été concluant…

\- C'était magnifique, vraiment. Je n'avais jamais vu ça.

\- Eh bien, oui ! Allons-y, sortons ensemble. Mais votre ravissante petite amie… Commença Howard.

\- Je n'ai pas de petite amie. Coupa Bucky.

Stark se tourna vers la jeune femme toujours assise sur le lit, souriant doucement sans interrompre les discussions.

\- Oh. Dit le danseur.

\- Maria est une des collègues de Bucky. Expliqua Steve.

Elle opina.

\- Nous sommes sortis ensemble pendant trois mois mais je ne supportais pas l'ombre que me faisait Steve.

Maria se leva et s'approcha de Peggy.

\- Je vous souhaite bien du courage. Dit-elle avec un sourire posé.

\- Merci beaucoup. Je sais que l'amitié est très importante et je serai ravie de devenir amie avec Bucky pour être là lorsqu'il tentera de me le voler.

\- Je serai ravi d'être votre ami, Mademoiselle. Certifia-t-il.

\- Dans ce cas…

Howard s'approcha de Maria en lui souriant.

\- Me feriez-vous l'honneur d'être ma cavalière pendant qu'ils ont un dîner à trois ?

Elle rit et acquiesça.

\- Ce serait avec grand plaisir. Mais je suis seulement une…

\- Une femme merveilleuse avec de sublimes jambes. Complimenta l'ingénieur.

Il lui fit un délicat baisemain.

\- Et je n'ai pas d'ami qui puisse vous faire de l'ombre. Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire mutin.

Maria rit de plus belle et acquiesça en souriant, visiblement séduite.

\- Mais j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas si je demande à Bucky de faire quelques pas de danse avec moi. Le ballet me manque !

\- Oh…

Bucky venait visiblement de se souvenir de quelque chose pendant qu'elle lui parlait car ses yeux s'étaient étrangement illuminés.

\- Oui, _Sugar Plum Fairy_ quand tu veux. Lui lança-t-il avant de prendre le bras de son meilleur ami.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu peux me prêter de quoi écrire une lettre ?

\- Ah oui ! Gramma voulait savoir comment tu allais, elle est très inquiète.

\- Deux lettres alors. Ou disons trois.

Steve haussa un sourcil surpris.

\- Je vais t'emmener dans ma tente, il y a tout ça. Si ça ne te gêne pas Peggy ?

Elle secoua la tête avec un petit sourire.

\- Fais attention, Peggy. Titilla Howard.

Mais elle l'ignora et accompagna les soldats jusqu'à la tente de Steve qui était en fait une tente contenant une bonne partie des équipements pour les danses des filles. Elle se permit un baiser furtif sur le coin des lèvres de son homme, salua Bucky d'un mouvement de menton puis partit.

Le danseur récupéra des feuilles et commença à écrire. Son ami jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

\- Natasha ? Une fille ? Tu ne changeras jamais ! Se moqua gentiment son ami.

\- Bien sûr que non ! C'est comme ça que tu m'aimes.

Bucky lui fit un clin d'œil.

\- C'est une fille particulière. Je l'ai rencontrée à Moscou. J'avais été voir un ballet, elle était là.

\- Une danseuse ?

\- Oui, mais elle ne dansait pas ce jour-là. Bien qu'on ait dansé.

Bucky se tourna vers lui et regarda son meilleur ami.

\- J'en ai dansé avec des filles mais avec elle, c'était tellement particulier.

\- Peut-être que c'est comme ça qu'on sait que c'est La Bonne. Sourit Steve, excité pour son ami.

Le brun se passa la main dans les cheveux puis se remit à écrire. C'était particulier. Bien sûr, Natasha pouvait tout à fait devenir « La Bonne » de son point de vue mais elle, elle était… si particulière.

Elle avait avoué qu'elle l'avait manipulé, qu'elle n'était pas mieux qu'une prostituée. Et pourtant…

La connexion qu'il avait sentie avec elle.

La danse.

\- Comment tu as su pour Peggy ? Questionna le Sergent.

\- Elle me rendait heureux. Être près d'elle, c'était… inexplicable. Dit-il. Et puis mon cœur… Même maintenant, mon cœur fait toujours de la tachycardie quand elle est là.

\- « Tu dérègles mon cœur » le romantisme avec Steve Rogers.

\- « Avec toi, la danse est automatique » le point de vue de James 'Bucky' Barnes.

Le danseur éclata de rire puis reprit un peu sa lettre.

\- Elle a l'air très bien, Peggy.

\- Tu lui as à peine parlé.

\- Mais tu l'aimes, alors elle doit être bien. Certifia Bucky.

\- Merci.

Steve lui sourit et se détourna pour être sûr de ne pas lire la lettre de son ami, même par mégarde.

\- Si vous devenez ami, Peggy et toi, et qu'elle venait à te raconter des histoires… Si elles parlent de moi, tu peux ne pas écouter ? Souffla-t-il.

\- Je doute que vous ayez déjà couché ensemble puis c'est pas comme si je connaissais pas la taille de ton pénis. … Oh mon Dieu. … Oh mon Dieu ! Il a grandi ? On va devoir comparer à nouveau ? Tu veux me donner des complexes ?

\- En effet. Oui. Et… Je ne sais pas…

\- Tu veux dire que ce n'est pas la première chose que tu as faite ?

\- La première chose que j'ai faite…

Steve déglutit difficilement.

\- Je vais aller voir si ça se passe bien pour Maria ! Stark a l'air sympathique mais on ne sait jamais… puis si on peut organiser un restaurant à cinq.

Bucky posa son bic.

\- Steven Grant Rogers ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?!

\- Rien !

Steve sortit de la tente en courant. Son ami se leva d'un bond et lui courut après. Ses idées et ses membres avaient assez reposés pour ce genre de folie même s'il avait hâte de _vraiment_ se poser.

\- Steve !

Il lui courut après et Steve savait qu'ils avaient l'air complètement ridicule et plus encore parce qu'il dérapa d'un seul coup et qu'il se cacha dans le dos de Peggy.

\- Aide-moi, il veut me tuer.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu lui as raconté l'épisode de la grenade ?

\- La _grenade_ ?!

\- Tu n'as rien entendu ! C'est ce qu'on avait dit !

\- Je ne la lui raconte pas, je suppose. Sourit Peggy à l'adresse de son compagnon.

\- S'il te plaît, je veux vivre.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Combien de crise cardiaque de retard j'ai ?

\- Beaucoup. Répondit l'Agent.

\- Tu veux dire que venir, seul et sans arme, me sauver dans une base d'HYDRA n'est _pas_ la chose la plus stupide que tu aies fait dernièrement ?

Peggy ne dit rien mais conservait un petit sourire. C'était passé. Ils pouvaient en rire puisque Steve allait bien à présent. Et elle devait avouer qu'elle trouvait ça plutôt adorable la façon dont il se cachait derrière elle pour ne pas avoir à affronter la colère de son meilleur ami.

\- Je n'y crois pas !

\- Si tu veux tout savoir, il y a des moments où il a été plutôt sage. Puis il a frappé Hitler deux cent fois en toute sécurité.

\- Ah ! … Quoi ?

\- Les spectacles _Rothbart_. Titilla Steve.

\- Peggy, tenez-le moi, je le tue !

La femme sourit et s'approcha de lui.

\- Vous ne voudriez pas le tuer. Vous pourrez plus le faire quand vous saurez toutes les bêtises qu'il a faites.

\- Je crois que je le hais. Dit Bucky en secouant la tête.

L'Agent regarda le danseur de haut en bas avec un grand sérieux.

\- Je crois que je vous aime bien. Vous pourrez choisir le restaurant et je paierais.

\- Peggy, s'il te plaît, n'essaie pas de me tuer non plus. Souffla Steve en mettant sa main sur son cœur.

Elle lui lança un coup d'œil.

\- C'est ce que je disais : je paierai. J'invite !

Elle sourit à l'un puis l'autre avant de partir vers sa tente. Elle avait promis à Maria qu'elle lui trouverait une robe décente pour le repas de ce soir. Elle voulait impressionner Monsieur Stark puisqu'il se donnait la peine de s'intéresser à elle.


	9. P 1 : Ch 8 : Joindre les mains

**_Moy prima assoluta_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, tranche de vie, noir (on dirait que je peux pas m'en empêcher)

Couple : Steggy ! Et qui ensuite ?

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stan Lee, Jack Kirby, Joe Simon et Don Heck (hormis les caméos mais franchement…)

* * *

PARTIE 1

Quadrille

 _Chapitre 8 : Joindre les mains_

Autre campement américain, Italie ** _–_** ** _29 Novembre_**

La nuit commençait à napper le ciel, rendant la fraîcheur encore plus insupportable. Les feux ne pouvaient s'allumer de peur qu'on ne se fasse repérer et il n'était pas question qu'on utilise les radiateurs d'appoint parce que depuis qu'ils n'avaient plus de charbons, il fonctionnait uniquement à l'électricité. Et le générateur électrique faisait un boucan de tous les diables.

Les utiliser reviendraient à crier à l'Axe « nous sommes là, nous sommes là ».

Comme tout le monde, Bucky était pelotonné sous ses couvertures pour résister au froid. Il s'était même recroquevillé, portait ses vêtements et son manteau par au-dessus. Il aurait volontiers fait un peu de danse sous le couvert de sa tente pour tenter de se réchauffer mais, pour être honnête, il avait si froid que même l'idée de sortir de son cocon semi-chaud lui semblait folle.

La porte en toile s'ouvrit et il dégaina son revolver, le braquant vers l'arrivant. Juste au cas où.

Il croisa le regard de son meilleur ami qui lui sourit, nullement inquiété par l'arme pointée sur son crâne.

\- Je crois qu'un jour je vais te tuer. Juste pour t'apprendre. Conclut Barnes.

Il remit son pistolet sous son oreiller et retourna sur le livret d'adage qu'il lisait pour faire passer le temps. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir avec le bruit de ses dents qui claquaient.

\- Tu peux venir ? Demanda Steve.

\- Oui bien sûr. Dit-il en sortant des couvertures. Où ? Pourquoi ?

Il enfila ses bottes.

\- Je t'adore. Rit le blondinet.

Lui dire « oui » alors qu'il ne savait strictement rien. Si ce n'était pas du Bucky tout craché ? Si ça ne lui donnait pas envie de se jeter sur lui et de le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Pour ça.

Steve s'approcha et lui donna un écrin.

\- Oh Steve. Oui, je veux t'épouser. Se moqua le danseur en l'attrapant, terminant de mettre sa chaussure d'une main.

Il leva la tête vers son ami.

\- Je suis ton témoin ?

\- Oui.

\- Précipité. Je m'inquiéterais s'il ne s'agissait pas de toi. Lui dit le Sergent.

\- C'est la guerre. Nous voulons juste être marié si jamais…

Il eut un sourire triste qui voulait tout dire.

Bucky se leva et passa son bras autour de ses épaules alors qu'ils partaient vers l'église pas trop loin du camp. À vrai dire, l'église était à dix bons kilomètres mais elle devenait relativement proche lorsqu'on se rendait compte qu'on avait Howard Stark avec soi et qu'il avait une voiture dans laquelle il les invita.

\- Cette voiture vole ? S'intéressa le danseur.

\- Non, désolé. Lui dit-il.

Barnes eut un petit air déçu avant de saluer Dum Dum Dugan qui était à côté de Peggy. Ils étaient très à l'étroit à l'arrière du véhicule mais Howard et Maria, à l'avant, n'avaient pas ce problème.

µµµ

Vu comme ils étaient mis, Dum Dum et Bucky durent descendre en premier de la voiture et Steve proposa galamment son aide à Peggy. Maria se précipita vers eux.

\- Non, non !

Dès que la future mariée eut posé le pied à terre, l'USO girl lui saisit la main en tapotant le sac en toile de jute qu'elle portait.

\- On va faire quelques préparations.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et l'entraîna à sa suite. Steve lança un regard inquiet à Bucky.

\- Cours. Tu as encore le temps de l'a rattrapée. Taquina-t-il.

Il lui prit le bras.

\- Tu ne donnes pas le mariage de ses rêves à ta chérie, laisse-la au moins se faire belle.

\- Mais elle _est_ belle. Souffla Steve, plongé dans l'incompréhension.

\- Bien sûr. Mais c'est son mariage. Et le tien. Alors laisse. Viens !

Bucky lui prit le poignet et l'entraîna dans l'église. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à l'autel où le prêtre attendait depuis que Howard s'en était chargé. C'était la seule raison pour laquelle Stark avait été prévenu avant le meilleur ami de Steve, presque du couple. Le blondinet n'avait pas pu venir le déranger avant d'être sûr qu'il pourrait épouser la femme qu'il aimait.

Il se tint nerveusement devant l'autel, Bucky s'installant près de lui et Howard juste à côté. De l'autre, Timothy attendait la venue des filles. Peggy n'ayant pas de deuxième témoin et comme elle avait confiance en lui, l'Agent lui avait demandé de l'être. Il s'en était fait un honneur.

Steve piétinait sur place, n'en pouvant plus d'attendre que Peggy arrive.

Au bout de peut-être cinq minutes, Maria poussa la porte, portant une petite robe couleur pêche. Elle tint le battant ouvert et l'Agent put entrer, tenant un bouquet de trois roses, et vêtue d'une robe blanche dont le haut à manche courte était un mélange de dentelles et tissu transparent et la jupe tombait jusqu'à ses chevilles avec souplesse.

Elle avait un gigantesque sourire aux lèvres alors qu'elle s'avançait vers l'autel à son tour, la démarche lente. Elle aurait pourtant voulu se précipiter vers Steve. Mais elle restait une Agent et elle pouvait se contenir.

Elle s'arrêta face à Steve qui lui prit la main.

\- Nous sommes réunis en ce jour pour unir ces deux êtres qui s'aiment par les liens sacrés du mariage devant Dieu.

Le couple se regarda, trépignant d'impatience. Dans le cas de Steve ça se voyait complètement. À un tel point que c'était à se demander s'il ne devait pas aller aux toilettes.

\- Mademoiselle Margaret Carter, voulez-vous prendre Steven Rogers ici présent comme légitime époux ? Promettez-vous de l'aimer et le chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ? Lui jurez-vous fidélité ?

Elle le regarda avec affection.

\- Oui, je le veux.

\- Et vous, Steven Rogers, voulez-vous prendre Margaret Carter ici présente comme légitime époux ? Promettez-vous de l'aimer et de la chérir jusqu'à ce que vous la mot vous sépare ? Lui jurez-vous fidélité ?

Il sourit à Peggy, lui resserrant la main.

\- Oui, je le veux.

\- Vous pouvez échangez les anneaux.

Bucky donna les bagues à son meilleur ami. Celui-ci confia l'une d'elle à sa fiancée et il la laissa le lui passer en premier. Il se fit une joie de pouvoir la lui passer à son tour, les lèvres toujours étirées en un sourire ravi.

\- Ainsi, par les liens sacrés du mariage, je vous déclare mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Le soldat se fit une joie de se pencher vers elle et de l'embrasser. Elle lui mit la main sur la nuque, les roses effleurant la peau de son époux.

Il glissa sa main sur sa taille et appuya son nez contre le sien.

\- Je t'aime et tu es magnifique.

\- Je t'aime. Tu es sublime aussi.

Elle lui ravi un autre petit baiser.

\- Félicitations ! S'écrièrent les quatre témoins.

Il était déjà tard, grand temps de quitter l'église pour que le prêtre puisse aller se coucher.

Les six jeunes gens sortirent alors.

\- C'est dommage qu'on n'ait pas de riz à vous jeter. Dit Maria.

Ils sortirent sur le perron et Bucky sautilla sur place.

\- Je peux ? Je peux ?

Steve lui lança un regard surpris avant de réaliser.

\- Oh !

Il observa les environs mais il n'y avait pas grand monde. Un homme qui avançait sur le trottoir d'en face, une ou deux maisons encore éclairée à cette heure avancée.

\- Oui, mais essaie d'être discret.

\- Mazel tov ! Lança-t-il.

Maria rit et applaudit de plus belle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Timothy.

\- Il est d'usage de danser lorsqu'on vient de se marier. Dit Howard.

\- Oh non. Souffla Steve.

Il reçut un regard désapprobateur de la ballerine. Mais Bucky riait.

\- C'est le comble d'avoir passé ta vie dans les salles de danse pour ton meilleur ami et de ne pas savoir faire un pas.

\- Je sais. Rougit le Capitaine. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Bucky lui attrapa les mains et en donna une à Peggy qui rit en la serrant.

\- Attendez…

Elle jeta son bouquet vers Maria qui l'attrapa en riant.

\- Où je la mets celle-là ? Demanda la jeune mariée en agitant la main.

Le Sergent prit l'autre main de son ami pour la mettre dans le creux des omoplates de l'Agent.

\- Comme tu préfères. Grimpe, Steve. Ajouta-t-il.

Le blondinet vit le bout des pieds de son ami et il posa ses talons dessus.

Il ne voyait rien mais dès qu'il vit la main de Peggy sur l'épaule de son camarade, Bucky commença à faire les mouvements de la valse, faisant bouger Steve. Et bon Dieu qu'il pesait son poids à l'heure actuelle !

Heureusement, il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas le mettre entièrement sur lui. Il se pencha à son oreille et lâcha « à toi de jouer » avant de lâcher son ami et de se reculer. Il rit en voyant Steve se prendre les pinceaux dans les pas et manquer de tomber sur sa femme. Mais il essaya de danser.

\- On les accompagne ? Proposa Maria en se tournant vers Howard.

Il acquiesça et la saisit correctement, exécutant des mouvements de valse sans problème. Issu de la haute, il avait l'habitude et s'était souvent vu forcé de participer à des bals.

\- Sergeeent.

Dum Dum étendit les bras.

\- Je fais même la fille si vous voulez, Sergent. Sourit-il.

Bucky rit et après un coup d'œil aux environs et il lui saisit la main, plaçant l'autre sur son dos.

Le moment de danse perdura un petit moment. Une quinzaine de minutes, plus ou moins avant qu'ils n'estiment que c'était bien. Ils devraient encore rentrer au campement en cas d'attaque. Ils ne pouvaient pas s'éloigner trop longtemps. Et si Steve et Peggy voulaient un peu de temps ensemble…

\- Pour finir, il faut des photos ! Dit Howard.

\- Et le repas. Reprit Timothy.

\- Photomaton ? Questionna Steve.

\- Hot dog ? Proposa Peggy.

\- Je t'aime et je suis l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Tu es la femme parfaite. Dit le super soldat.

Sa femme lui sourit et posa sa main sur sa nuque avant de l'embrasser.

Ils se prirent la main puis partirent tous les six vers le centre de la ville. Ils trouvèrent sans problème un photomaton et firent plusieurs séries de photographies. Steve et Peggy ensembles, bien sûr mais aussi avec leurs témoins, tous entassés. Ils étaient rayonnant, riant et se tenant les uns aux autres. Ils firent bien assez de cliché pour que chacun ait un jeu de tous.

Ils firent une dernière photographie lorsque le jeune couple s'embrassa. Juste parce qu'ils les trouvaient adorable.

Pendant qu'ils terminaient les clichés, Dum Dum fila jusqu'au marchand de hot dog et il en acheta une dizaine avec lesquels il revint puis les distribua.

\- Que le couple s'échange la première part. Lança Howard.

Peggy tendit son hot dog à son homme et il fit de même. Ils mordirent alors et se retinrent de rire face à cette nourriture qui faisait plutôt des taches. Mais ils se couvaient du regard. Leur bonheur faisait plaisir.

\- Du coup, c'est le moment où on parle de notre moment préféré du mariage ? S'amusa Bucky.

\- Exactement. Mon moment préféré est quand nous sommes entrés dans la voiture d'Howard, elle est fantastique. Taquina Peggy.

Steve lui embrassa la main.

\- Le photomaton était bien plus romantique.

\- On était un petit peu à l'étroit. Plaisanta Dum Dum en frappant sa bedaine.

Ils rirent à cette mention. Le Capitaine passa son bras autour de la taille de son épouse et il la resserra doucement contre lui.

La guerre faisait rage, ils seraient peut-être tous mort demain mais là, maintenant, il exaltait de joie. Peggy était sa femme et il l'aimait plus que tout. Ils étaient entourés d'amis, de personnes qui partageaient leur bonheur… Que demandez de plus en ces instants noirs qu'un tout petit peu de douceur ?

Moscou, Russie

 _« Je ne t'ai pas oubliée. Comment pourrais-je seulement oublier la meilleure partenaire de danse qui m'ait été donné de rencontrer ?_

 _Je tenais à m'excuser de ne pas avoir pu te contacter plus tôt. C'est une longue histoire, je ne dois pas être très doué comme Sergent parce que nous avons été capturé par les ennemis. Mais mon meilleur ami m'a sorti de là._

 _Je tenais à prendre de tes nouvelles. Comment te sens-tu ? Qui y a-t-il de nouveau dans ta vie ? Qu'est-ce qui te traverse l'esprit._

 _J'espère ne pas passer pour un goujat si je te laisse commencer. Je n'aimerais pas te faire une lettre de trois pages. En fait, j'aimerais. Mais je ne voudrais pas te prendre de ton temps. Dis-moi juste si je peux le faire._

 _Je souhaite continuer à parler avec toi et j'aimerais te revoir. Dès que possible. Et peut-être que nous dansions encore._

 _Quoique tu fasses, passe une bonne journée, porte toi bien._

 _Bucky. »_

Natasha serra la lettre contre son cœur. Elle l'avait lue tellement de fois… Elle la plia en huit et la glissa dans le corsage profond de sa robe blanche. La jupe en matière semi-rigide tombait jusque sur le sol. Elle essuya ses larmes et rajusta son maquillage avant de mettre une très courte capeline en fourrure. Elle entendit le bruit de la sonnette et elle s'efforça de chasser à nouveau ses yeux.

\- Tu n'es rien. Tu n'es personne. Juste une enfant de la Chambre Rouge. Se dit-elle.

Elle inspira de l'air et chassa l'image de l'étranger.

Pourquoi lui avait-il envoyé cette lettre ? Pourquoi avait-elle ce ridicule bout de papier auquel s'accrocher depuis une semaine ? Pourquoi l'avait-elle lue au point de connaître chaque mot ? Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas répondu ?

Elle en mourrait d'envie…

Ils avaient parlés. Il l'avait traité comme une Humaine. Il l'avait pardonnée. Il avait dansé avec elle et l'avait traité avec respect…

Ce n'était peut-être pas de l'amour mais elle voulait que ce soit lui à la porte.

Elle souleva les pans de sa robe pour avancer, les talons blancs de ses escarpins cognant sur le sol comme le funeste chant de la mort.

Elle rejoignit l'entrée où Ivan acceptait l'énorme enveloppe contenant certainement trop d'argent.

\- Merci pour ceci. Vous pouvez nous voler notre enfant.

C'était la tradition mais Natasha éprouvait une violente envie de vomir. Parce qu'on ne lui avait pas demandé son avis, parce qu'elle aurait voulu un autre époux, parce que ce qu'elle avait dit à Bucky était horriblement vrai.

Natasha n'avait pas menti lorsqu'elle avait dit qu'elle était une prostituée. Elle n'avait juste pas réalisé qu'elle l'était vraiment. Elle n'avait que quinze ans mais ce soir, elle vendait sa virginité à un homme.

Elle était belle et bien une catin…

Elle déglutit difficilement et s'approcha d'Alexi Shostakov qui lui sourit en la voyant ainsi. Elle lui tendit la main, il la saisit et la mena près de lui. Elle regarda sa voiture qui était couverte de poupée et de bandes multicolores.

\- Les enfants et les femmes ont tous voulus participer à notre mariage.

Natasha sourit.

Pourquoi ? Il était un pilote aimé par la Nation, elle était une ballerine aimée par la Nation mais était-ce une raison pour les laisser faire de leur vie un Enfer ? De sa vie ?

Elle se rappela qu'Ivan disait toujours qu'elle était issue des Tsars Romanov… alors peut-être que se donner au peuple, c'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire en ces temps de guerre.

\- Il me tarde de t'épouser, Aliocha.

Elle passa son bras autour du sien et se laissa entraîner vers la voiture. Il lui ouvrit la portière et elle s'installa. Elle fit le vide, tentant de ne penser à rien. Pas même à la feuille qui portait l'écriture et l'odeur de Bucky. Le papier frottait contre sa peau et elle devait éviter de penser à lui.

Et si elle s'imaginait qu'il n'était qu'un menteur ? Un ignoble menteur qui voulait garder contact juste pour plus qu'une danse ?

Elle ferma les yeux et si efforça. Elle voulait en faire un monstre.

La voiture démarra et elle écouta le moteur, supporta le mouvement lancinant des sièges à cause de la vapeur qui s'échappait. Elle déglutit difficilement mais elle fit le vide.

Bientôt, ils arrivèrent et elle rouvrit les yeux. Il y avait en effet des gens du peuple. Beaucoup de soviétiques. Elle sortit de la voiture avant même qu'Alexi ne vienne l'aider et se diriger vers la foule, signant des autographes, embrassant des fronts d'enfant.

L'un d'eux lui tendit un ours en peluche. Une petite fille aux yeux brillants.

\- Pour vous, Madame ! Un jour je serai ballerine comme vous !

\- Merci.

Natasha sourit et ravala ses larmes. Elle eut l'impression de sentir une douleur vertigineuse dans son ventre. Jamais elle ne pourrait avoir d'enfant à elle.

Jamais.

À qui pouvait-elle confier sa peine ?

Elle serra le nounours dans sa main et accepta qu'Alexi la relève. Elle le suivit dans l'hôtel de ville pour que son destin se referme comme un piège à ours sur elle. Même à travers les couloirs, l'espionne marchait toujours derrière lui. Il ne sentait pas la mort dans son âme.

Tant mieux.

L'office se déroula assez rapidement. Ça parut pourtant une éternité à Natasha. Elle ne réagit qu'à peine lorsqu'il lui passa la bague au doigt et dut même se faire violence pour lui enfiler la sienne. Elle gardait se sourire factice et Alexi ne voyait même pas comme elle aurait voulu courir vers la fenêtre et juste sauter au travers.

Même s'ils étaient au premier étage.

Encore une fois, elle se laissa entraîner telle une poupée. C'était ce que la Chambre Rouge avait fait d'elle et, de toute façon, fut la somme qu'Alexi avait versé, ils auraient été stupide de ne pas l'accepter, de ne pas la donner.

Ils furent à peine un pas à l'extérieur qu'une pluie de riz, de pièce de monnaie et de bonbons tombèrent. Natasha simula un rire en regardant l'assistance, l'ours en peluche dans la main. Elle chercha Ivan et le découvrit un peu plus loin, faisant exploser le bouchon du champagne.

\- _Gorika_ ! Hurla la foule.

Natasha se tourna vers son époux et se pendit à son cou en souriant pour l'embrasser. Il la soutint et répondit au baiser, tirant une foule d'applaudissement.

Ils avaient l'air si heureux !


	10. P 1 : Ch 9 : Passent les secondes

**_Moy prima assoluta_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, tranche de vie, noir (on dirait que je peux pas m'en empêcher)

Couple : Steggy ! Alexasha (c'est joli… Mais Alexi et Natasha !)

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stan Lee, Jack Kirby, Joe Simon et Don Heck (hormis les caméos mais franchement…)

* * *

PARTIE 1

Quadrille

 _Chapitre 9 : Passent les secondes_

 ** _5 Janvier 1944_**

\- L'abbaye Mont-Cassin a été détruite par des bombardiers ! On présume que beaucoup de soldats sont morts lors de l'offensive. Allié mais aussi ennemis. Les forces des alliés demeurent sur le mont. On ne peut compter les morts, il y en a trop mais on rapporte que la montagne grouille de chair.

Le poste grésillait en libérant les informations.

\- De quel pays ? Murmura Natasha.

\- Staline appelle les hommes sur le front de Kirovohrad. Rappela la voix provenant de la radio pour la quinzième fois en moins d'une heure.

Un tel matraquage… Soit on finissait par se lasser de la radio pour fuir une propagande si vive, soit elle faisait effet.

Natasha leva les yeux vers son mari qui revenait de la salle de bain. Il revenait après une mission particulièrement sensible où il avait pu exécuter un raid surprise, couper des attaques allemandes avant de devoir se battre au poing et au revolver contre quelques hommes de l'Axe du côté italien.

Il avait quelques blessures mais il se portait comme un charme en fin de compte. Tellement qu'il s'approcha de sa femme, la démarche un peu féline. Il se pencha au-dessus d'elle alors qu'elle pliait une lettre et lui sourit en tendant la tête en arrière. Il s'inclina et lui ravi les lèvres avec délicatesse, caressa la ligne de sa joue.

\- Tu ne sauras jamais la grande nouvelle inédite : ils ont besoin d'hommes sur le front de Kirovohrad.

Alexi rit en la prenant dans ses bras, la soulevant du sol. D'instinct, elle attrapa le papier qu'elle serra dans son poing. Même complètement chiffonnée, elle pourrait lire ces nombreux feuillets. Ces feuillets qui avaient clairement été lu auparavant par Ivan ou Lyudmila, voire les deux.

\- Eh bien, le front de Kirovohrad devra se débrouiller sans moi. Viens, ma Natasha.

Il l'emmena vers les escaliers.

\- J'aimerais écouter la radio. Lui dit-elle précipitamment.

Il eut un air surpris et un peu déçu mais lui posa un baiser sur le coin des lèvres avant de la réinstaller sur sa chaise.

Natasha sentit la salive glisser dans sa gorge et elle lui fit un sourire.

Ça faisait deux semaines tout de même.

\- D'accord.

Elle se leva et l'embrassa, passant ses bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Je t'aime. Lui chuchota-t-il.

Elle ne lui répondit pas mais sourit. Elle avait encore la décence de ne pas lui mentir sur ce sujet. Mais ça changerait bientôt, elle le savait. Il suffisait de voir son regard, l'envie qu'il avait qu'elle le prononce.

Elle était sa femme.

Elle s'inclinait.

Base américaine, Italie

Le bruit des voitures tira Peggy de sa tente pour la troisième fois de la journée. Mais cette fois-ci, un sourire s'étendit sur ses lèvres. Elle ajusta sa tenue pour se calmer, retrouvant son flegme britannique puis elle se dirigea vers le char.

Elle fut bien sûr dépassée par Maria qui arrivait en courant vers eux. Maintenant que Steve était le flambeau de la liberté, il n'avait plus besoin de se faire aider de propagande, pas plus que des magnifiques danseuses qui l'accompagnaient partout. Cette fois, il était un homme entier et il atteignait ses rêves comme il le voulait. Toutes les USO girls avaient été remerciées, ce qui avait couvert de honte le Capitaine, mais Howard avait expressément demandé à Maria de rester. Elle pouvait aider dans le secrétariat par exemple.

Il se trouvait que, en fait, elle ne faisait strictement rien si ce n'était resté avec Peggy et charmé les soldats avec des danses.

Mais elle était toujours là pour accueillir ceux qui revenaient de mission. Et plus en particulier ceux qui étaient là. Elle tendit d'ailleurs les bras vers Bucky qui sauta sur la sol et la prit contre lui. Il reçut un baiser et elle pressa son front contre le sien en riant avant de le lâcher et de poser un baiser sur chaque joue de Dum Dum, de serrer Falsworth contre elle en lui posant un baiser sur le front, de féliciter Dernier en français quoiqu'avec un accent affreux et même d'offrir un bécot sur le coin des lèvres de Jim et de Gabe. Sans faire fi de leur couleur de peau. Bien sûr, elle serra Steve contre elle lorsqu'il descendit et lui colla un baiser sur la joue.

\- Et moi ?

\- Pars à la guerre. Répliqua Maria en se tournant vers Howard.

\- J'y suis. Je les équipe ! Lança-t-il en retour.

Le Capitaine eut un sourire gêné et contourna la demoiselle pour rejoindre son épouse. Laquelle devait se retenir de lui sauter dessus. Ils étaient en publique, après tout !

\- Nous avons reçu de nouvelles informations. Dit-elle. Si je peux vous les montrer dans ma tente…

\- Bien sûr. Répondit-il.

Il lança un coup d'œil à Bucky qui leva le pouce avant de décharger la voiture. Il eut une toute petite grimace parce qu'il voyait le sang couler sur sa main. Il s'était fait une sale entaille au coude et il s'inquiétait pour trois raisons. La perte de sang, le tétanos et la danse… Et s'il ne pouvait plus faire de mouvement ?

\- Steve ?

Le blondinet revint à lui en entendant la voix de son épouse, il vérifia que les pans de tissus étaient fermés et il se pencha sur elle pour l'embrasser tendrement. Elle avait déjà ses bras autour de ses épaules, sa main lui caressant doucement la nuque.

\- Bon retour parmi nous.

\- Ravi d'être auprès de toi.

Elle lui lança un sourire mutin en le tirant vers le lit. Il rit doucement et la serra contre lui alors qu'il se laissait tomber sur la pauvre structure d'appoint et attira son épouse au-dessus de lui.

\- Tu m'as vraiment manqué, Steve.

Elle pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes alors qu'il effleurait sa taille.

\- Je t'aime, Peggy. Tu m'as donné la force, là-bas.

Elle lui caressa la joue.

\- Elle est au fond de toi, tu le sais.

\- Pourtant je suis sûr que tu es ma force.

Il embrassa son annulaire gauche, absent de bague. Il ne craignait pas qu'elle lui soit infidèle ou quoi que ce soit. Qu'elle porte une alliance aurait intrigué toute personne faisait suffisamment attention à Peggy. Et il ne voulait pas prendre des risques. Il ne voulait pas que l'Agent soit écartée de l'armée parce qu'ils ne devaient pas être en couple et il ne désirait pas qu'on la prenne pour cible.

Il ne le supporterait pas !

\- Montre. Dit-elle.

Elle le déshabilla sans plus attendre, retirant la tenue si criarde pour libérer les muscles robustes qui frémissaient sous chacun de ses gestes.

\- C'est la deuxième brunette qui me déshabille aujourd'hui. Sourit-il.

Il vit l'œil critique de sa compagne se soulever mais elle souriait.

\- Bucky a trop porté ses collants que tu le prends pour une fille ?

Steve sourit et écouta son rire si plaisant avant de la serrer dans ses bras de plus belle.

\- Je vais bien.

\- Je vois ça. J'ai tout de même le droit de profiter de la vue, non ?

\- Je suis tout à toi.

Elle l'embrassa en effleurant son corps d'apollon. Et pour être honnête, Steve n'était pas tout à fait sûr que c'était seulement sensuel. Il était persuadé qu'elle chassait quelques blessures en même temps, au cas où.

Mais il ne lui en voulait pas.

C'était adorable.

 ** _8 Janvier 1944_**

\- Je l'ai invitée prendre une fondue.

Steve leva les yeux vers Howard.

\- Je pensais que les fondues c'était juste du pain et du fromage fondu… Murmura-t-il avec un doute naissant.

\- Ça dépend.

Le blondinet fronça les sourcils.

\- Eh bien, manger un repas c'est manger un repas. Mais des fois, ça devient un rendez-vous galant. N'est-ce pas ?

Les yeux du Capitaine s'écarquillèrent.

\- Peggy et toi avez déjà eu un rendez-vous galant, n'est-ce pas ? Vous êtes déjà sorti manger ?

\- Des raviolis ! Quand elle est devenue ma petite amie.

\- Adorable. Sourit Howard en voyant la joie sur les traits de son ami.

Il le pensait vraiment. Steve était un subtil mélange de virilité, droiture et force puis en même temps de douceur, de naïveté et d'allures pataudes. C'était ce qui en faisait un ami exceptionnel.

\- Alors… Elle a accepté de venir prendre une fondue avec toi ? Questionna le soldat.

Howard jeta un prototype à la poubelle et leva les yeux vers lui, secouant la tête.

\- Tu penses que tu pourras lui en parler ? Ou voir avec Bucky…

\- Bucky ?

\- Il essaie de se remettre avec elle, non ? Ils sont toujours ensemble.

\- Tu douterais de tes talents de dragueur ? Sourit Steve. J'avoue que toi et lui, vous êtes plutôt doué.

Lui, il n'aurait pas su en faire la moitié. Pas même un dixième. Il était pitoyable mais ça ne le dérangeait pas tant puisque, finalement, il avait conquis une femme exceptionnelle qui le rendait juste heureux.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Je dis juste que si quelqu'un a déjà conquis son cœur, c'est un peu mort pour moi.

\- Je n'aurais pas pensé que Maria était ton genre. Reconnut le blondinet.

\- Je ne le pensais pas non plus. Mais j'aime sa façon pétillante d'être. Elle est franche et pleine de vie. C'est une très belle femme. Pourquoi je ne serai pas attiré par elle ? Puis tu sais, de base…

Il contourna la table et s'approcha de son ami.

\- … Mon type de femme c'est…

Howard se pencha vers lui.

\- Dis-le et je pourrais possiblement te tirer dessus.

Steve tourna la tête vers Peggy et il lui sourit de toutes ses dents. Il s'éloigna de l'ingénieur pour venir près d'elle, gardant ses distances mais appréciant simplement sa proximité.

\- Je n'allais rien dire. Sourit le brun.

Il leva les mains.

Ça aurait été n'importe qui d'autre à l'exception de Peggy Carter, il se serait fait une joie de lancer un « celles qui ont un vagin ». Mais il avait un peu trop peur de la jeune femme pour tenter le Diable. Parce que si Diable existait, il n'était certainement pas dans un puissant dirigeant comme Red Skull.

Plutôt dans une personne au corps de rêve, à l'intelligence à toute épreuve, à l'esprit fort et au charme fou.

µµµ

Dans la tente de Maria, endroit où personne n'osait entrer ou presque, celle-ci échauffait son corps avec des mouvements basiques. Elle rêvait de se remettre sur la pointe des pieds et de faire des pas qui requérait bien plus d'efforts et de tactiques. Mais elle savait que ses pieds seraient en sang et il fallait absolument éviter les infections dans des milieux comme celui-ci. La solution serait certainement drastique.

Amputation.

Qu'on lui tranche la tête plutôt.

\- Tu savais qu'il m'avait invitée à prendre une fondue ?

Elle tourna sur elle-même en un mouvement gracieux pour faire face à Bucky qui faisait des mouvements de bras assez amples, regardant sa cicatrice.

\- Oh mon cher, dois-je aussi passé après une cicatrice ?

\- Ma _Sugar Plum Fairy_ , tu sais que tu comptes.

Bucky s'approcha et la souleva.

\- Tu n'es pas que ma partenaire de danse, tu es aussi mon amie. Et crois-moi, il est préférable d'être mon amie que ma petite amie.

\- Oui, j'ai vu ça ! Je te préfère maintenant !

Elle lui posa le doigt sur le nez et s'éloigna de quelques pas.

\- Quoiqu'il y avait des choses plutôt pas mal.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil en se reculant un peu plus en demi-pointe. Mettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille elle tournoya sur elle-même avant de vraiment faire une pirouette et de tendre les mains vers Bucky.

\- Je crois que je dois me méfier. Conclut-elle.

Son ami vint vers lui en faisant une cabriole, l'attrapant alors par la taille dès qu'il s'était stabilisé. Il la relâcha et elle virevolta sur elle-même, lui faisant simplement confiance si elle risquait de tomber. Elle ne savait pas s'il était le meilleur partenaire qu'elle n'ait jamais eu mais il était celui qu'elle préférait.

\- Allons bon ? Pourquoi ?

Il tendit le bras et elle s'en servit pour relâcher son dos, le laissant la soulever en un geste gracieux.

\- Parce qu'il est certainement uniquement attiré par ce que je peux lui donner.

\- Quoi ?

Il la posa et leva la main, soutenant ses doigts alors qu'elle virevoltait.

\- Mon corps ? Mon argent ?

Ils tournoyèrent, elle étendant sa jambe avant de reprendre appuie et de s'éloigner en petite pas. Il la suivit et la saisit par la taille, la retenant contre lui juste avant qu'ils ne montent les mains ensembles.

\- Ce serait stupide. Tu as bien plus que ça à donner. Ce serait complètement idiot de se contenter de peu. Et puis…

Elle s'éloigna de lui et virevolta autour du peu de place qu'ils avaient. Elle commença alors des mouvements aisés de bras et de jambes que son ami reproduisait en miroir.

\- Et puis ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il sache que tu aies de l'argent.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que Steve a été te chercher pour devenir une USO girl.

Elle s'approcha de lui en tournoyant, il l'attrapa pour la soulever.

\- Parce que Steve est trop gentil.

Bucky la reposa et commença à exécuter des déboulés, exécutant des tours rapides.

\- Mais ça te fait passer pour quelqu'un ayant besoin d'argent.

Il lui tendit les mains et, en demi-pointe, elle s'approcha de lui par petits sauts. Il posa un genou à terre et elle tenta le Diable, grimpant sur ses orteils à sa proximité. La douleur la frappa immédiatement et chuta.

Les bras fermes de Bucky se resserrèrent autour d'elle et elle ne rencontra jamais le sol. Il se laissa tomber sur les fesses, déplia les jambes et la fit s'asseoir sur ses cuisses.

\- Ça va ?

\- Oui.

Elle se remit les cheveux en arrière avec une nervosité que trop palpable. Elle se passa la langue sur les lèvres avec un rire nerveux.

\- Ça va aller, tu manques d'entraînement. La guerre s'achèvera bien à un moment ou l'autre.

\- Oui…

Maria soupira.

\- Tu penses que je devrais accepter d'aller prendre une fondue avec cet homme ? Demanda-t-elle en retroussant le nez.

\- Je pense que tu dois faire ce qui te fait envie. Si c'est aller prendre une fondue avec Howard, pourquoi pas ?

\- C'est un ami, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est un ami. Certifia Bucky.

\- Et est-ce que c'est parce que c'est un ami que tu veux que je sorte avec lui.

L'homme rit et secoua la tête.

\- Nan, ma _Sugar Plum Fairy_. Je ne fais ça qu'avec Steve. Dit-il avec un clin d'œil. D'ailleurs, Howard est ami avec lui.

\- Ah ! Fit-elle, dramatique. Le retour de mon plus grand rival !

\- Je veux juste que tu sois heureuse. Tu es mon amie et c'est tout ce que je peux souhaiter pour toi.

\- J'y réfléchirais sérieusement. Il est plutôt bel homme.

\- Et puis tu pourrais le pousser à monter une troupe de ballet pour nous. Lâcha Bucky d'un ton machiavélique.

\- Oh oui ! Où nous pourrons danser jusqu'à la fin de notre vie !

Le soldat rit et l'aida à se redresser avant de se lever. Maria pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté.

\- Mais dis-moi… Tu avais un regard étrange pendant que nous dansions.

\- Vraiment ? Désolé. Se fourvoya-t-il.

Elle secoua le menton.

\- C'est juste que tu avais l'air de réfléchir.

\- Oui et non. Je pensais à une jeune femme avec qui j'ai dansé, à Moscou.

\- Oh ?

Bucky ne dit pas un mot de plus pour ne pas faire du mal à son amie mais il avait vraiment perçu cette danse comme morne après ce qu'il avait vécu avec Natasha… Il se demandait comment elle allait. Il espérait que les hauts-commandements leur livreraient bientôt le courrier et qu'elle y aurait répondu.

Il aimait leurs discussions.

Il adorait ses réparties et sa façon de voir les choses.

Maria, et toutes ses autres partenaires, étaient des demoiselles qu'il avait choisi pour leurs beautés, leurs joies de vivre et le fait qu'elles avaient des amies jolies acceptant de sortir avec Steve. Natasha n'avait peut-être pas la même façon pétillante d'agir mais elle avait du mordant, elle dominait. Elle était sublime tant à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur et il aimait ce qu'il découvrait d'elle au fil de leurs lettres.

Et ne pas pouvoir lui parler directement lui manquait. La prochaine fois, bien qu'il appréciait beaucoup Alexi avec qui il échangeait toujours du courrier, il espérerait qu'ils seraient seuls elle et lui. Il espérait pouvoir lui parler de ce qu'ils voulaient.

Lorsque la guerre serait finie, il irait la rejoindre.

Il la demanderait en mariage.

Pas seulement parce qu'il l'avait promis…

Moscou, Russie

Il y avait deux choses qui ennuyaient profondément Natasha. La première était le soulagement avec lequel elle était ravie que son mari parte au travail même s'il était doux et tendre la seconde c'était cette façon dont elle ne faisait rien de ses journées.

Elle avait l'impression de ne servir à rien.

Son enfance s'était passée à la Chambre Rouge bon sang ! On ne pouvait pas lui avoir fait vivre le pire juste pour qu'elle soit là à attendre le retour de son époux à la table de la cuisine. Oh oui, elle avait des occupations : le ménage et la cuisine.

C'était ignoble !

Elle ne pouvait pas se contenter de ça !

On ne pouvait pas lui avoir arraché son avenir pour ça !

Natasha cherchait comment aborder le sujet avec son compagnon, mâchonnant sa lèvre inférieure alors qu'elle serrait les lettres de Bucky entre ses doigts.

Elle lui en avait renvoyé une alors peut-être que bientôt…

Le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait lui arracha un soupir contre son gré. Elle pinça les lèvres. Il fallait que ça s'arrête. Elle ne pouvait pas éprouver un tel ressentiment pour Alexi…

Ce ressentiment était basé sur absolument rien. C'était ça le pire !

Hormis le fait qu'elle ne pouvait plus faire ce que bon lui semblait et qu'elle était enfermé dans un rôle qu'on lui avait juré qu'elle n'aurait jamais…

C'était bien là la seule chose qui suscitait sa haine. Ce n'était même pas sa faute ! C'était la guerre ! Et puis Ivan aurait pu empêcher ce mariage. Lui qui disait toujours qu'elle était son précieux joyau et qu'il ne voulait la laisser à personne. Visiblement, son avis pouvait changer si on lui présentait une montagne suffisamment importante.

\- Ma chérie ?

\- Je suis là.

Natasha sortit de la cuisine et regagna le salon.

Elle eut alors la stupeur de rencontrer une femme aux épais cheveux noirs et l'air un peu vieux.

\- Oui ?

\- Je sais que tu n'aimes pas t'occuper des tâches ménagères alors j'ai engagé quelqu'un.

Natasha hésitait entre le remercier poliment ou lui jeter un vase au visage. C'était très gentil, bien sûr. Mais comment s'occuperait-elle après ça ?!

Elle se voyait mal commencer à juste discuter avec sa femme de ménage comme si elle était une personne tout à fait normale. Elle ne voulait pas non plus que cette dame, qui devait avoir trois ou quatre enfants, lui en parle.

À chaque fois que le corps d'Alexi s'enfonçait en elle, ça lui rappelait qu'elle était un monstre…

Mieux faut être un monstre qu'être mère, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais lorsqu'on n'avait rien d'autre ?

Elle n'avait que seize ans… Et pourtant, elle y pensait déjà.

Peut-être parce que Lyudmila s'était fait une joie de lui enfoncer ces répliques dans la tête…

\- Ma chérie.

Alexi s'approcha de sa femme et lui prit le visage dans les mains.

\- Oui ? Pardon…

\- Ça ne te plaît pas ?

\- Si, si…

\- Je pensais que pendant qu'Irina s'occuperait de la maison, nous pourrions en profiter pour sortir.

Forcément.

Natasha s'obligea à rester plaisante. La Chambre Rouge attendait beaucoup de subside d'Alexi Shostakov et il était de son devoir de ne pas tout faire s'effondrer.

\- À la chasse.

\- À la chasse ? Répéta la rousse.

Une lueur passa dans ses yeux.

\- On ne risque rien dans les environs de Moscou. Et de toute façon, s'il se passait quelque chose, tu me protégerais, n'est-ce pas ?

Bon point pour lui, il savait comment lui parler.

Peut-être qu'elle pouvait lui laisser une chance, après tout.


	11. P 1 : Ch 10 : La gauche de l'arme

**_Moy prima assoluta_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, tranche de vie, noir (on dirait que je peux pas m'en empêcher)

Couple : Steggy ! Alexasha (c'est joli… Mais Alexi et Natasha !)

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stan Lee, Jack Kirby, Joe Simon et Don Heck (hormis les caméos mais franchement…)

* * *

PARTIE 1

Quadrille

 _Chapitre 10 : La gauche de l'arme_

 ** _12 Février_**

Le coup de feu brisa le parc de Losinyy Ostrov. Ça ressemblait plus à une forêt qu'autre chose et les animaux avaient tendances à s'y balader. Surtout maintenant que les Humains les dérangeaient moins. Surtout quand ils devaient se chercher à tout prix de la nourriture.

\- Bravo !

Alexi se pencha sur sa femme pour l'embrasser.

Sans surprise, elle avait touché un renne et l'avait fait tomber.

\- Merci.

Elle lui sourit.

Il revenait du front où ses prouesses avaient été retranscrites à la radio. Tant et si bien qu'elle en avait tout entendu. Il avait bombardé une ville, il avait libéré des alliés, il avait combattu des hommes, tout le monde l'aimait. Et il l'avait épousée elle.

Depuis un mois, il s'était vraiment amélioré… Bien que ça ne fasse en tout que deux semaines qu'ils aient pu passer ensemble. Il l'avait emmené pêché, chassé, au ballet et il la distrayait même en luttant avec elle. Il la battait, parce qu'elle le laissait faire, mais elle pouvait se défouler.

De plus, il s'était arrangé pour que, faute de plus, elle puisse vraiment reprendre la danse et elle avait un ballet qui s'annonçait et qu'elle pouvait répéter dans son temps libre.

Elle se sentait vivante.

Et c'était peut-être pour ça qu'elle avait senti un pincement au cœur lorsqu'il était parti.

Un pincement qui avait vraiment valut le coup. La preuve ? Il revenait à peine qu'il l'emmenait se distraire de cette façon si délicieuse.

Et il la laissait porter un pantalon même si elle portait une jupe en fourrure par au-dessus.

\- Ce soir, Irina va pouvoir nous faire un sacré plat ! J'aurais voulu avoir un renne, moi aussi.

Il lança un regard au coq qu'il avait abattu. Et vu la facilité avec laquelle il l'avait eu, il supposait que le volatile s'était échappé d'une ferme. Il espérait qu'il n'aurait pas à se justifier pour ça…

Natasha rit en allant chercher sa proie.

\- On peut dire que tu m'as aidé en criant « là » de toutes tes forces.

Elle attrapa les bois de la bête et tira dessus pour la ramener.

\- Et tu as tout de même de meilleures prises que moi. Tant de nazis à ton tableau de chasse ! Encore un peu et je croirais que tu n'es qu'un menteur.

Alexi courut vers elle et l'attrapa, la serrant contre lui.

\- Moi ? Un menteur ? Dis-moi ce que je dois chasser et je le ferai ! Tu verras.

\- Pourquoi pas une feuille ?

Il attrapa son couteau et leva les yeux vers une des dernières feuilles dans les arbres. Il s'élança et saisit une branche qui lui permit de se hisser. Natasha ne put retenir un rire sincère en le voyant faire ces acrobaties.

Il arriva jusqu'à la feuille, en sectionna la tige et leva sa prise avec triomphe.

\- Voilà ! Ma Dame !

\- Félicitations ! Lui lança Natasha en applaudissant. Que voulez-vous pour vous féliciter d'une telle prise ?!

\- Vous, ma chère.

Le sourire de la rousse devint entièrement factice et il s'embellit.

\- Je suis tout à vous.

Il descendit les branches petit à petit et vint jusqu'à elle l'attrapant. Elle se laissa faire et se laissa même tomber sur la carcasse de sa proie. Il lui baissa son pantalon et se pressa contre elle. Elle réalisa qu'il devait attendre ça depuis un moment et ferma les yeux en passant ses bras autour de ses épaules. Elle lui offrit un gémissement qui ne voulait rien dire alors que ses fesses reposaient contre les poils de la bête. Son pantalon tomba entièrement et une première intrusion l'obligea à écarter un peu les jambes.

Ils passaient un bon moment à l'instant et maintenant…

Elle eut une pensée des plus amères en se disant qu'elle aurait dû se taire. Elle aurait peut-être eu à ne pas subir ça avant qu'elle ne rentre.

La dernière lettre de Bucky frottait contre sa poitrine et elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait s'envoler. La lettre était emplie de pleins d'une quantité de belle chose. Il lui racontait une ou deux de ses missions lui disait qu'il avait encore parlé à son commandement, comme si elle attendait encore ça de lui lui racontait des histoires sur Steve ou sur la danse. Mais il l'écoutait aussi. Il répondait à ce qu'elle lui disait. Qu'elle se sentait inutile à la maison, qu'elle n'aimait pas laisser une étrangère tout faire pour elle même si elle détestait cuisiner. Il lui disait qu'elle servait à quelque chose, qu'elle avait raison de ne pas aimer Irina si on lui avait imposée mais qu'elle l'apprécierait peut-être, parler était la première.

Chaque fois, elle voulait lui parler de sa peur.

Elle retint un cri lorsqu'elle sentit une intrusion trop violente et fit mine d'en frémir de désir alors que ses yeux se fermaient plus encore.

Qu'est-ce qu'il penserait d'elle s'il savait qu'elle ne pouvait porter la vie. La question s'installa dans un coin de sa tête, ressurgissant au moindre mouvement de son mari.

Elle crut entendre Bucky, _sa_ voix. Et elle murmurait « je t'aimerais quand même. Je veux t'épouser, Natalia ». Un frisson la parcourut malgré elle et son image s'imposa à lui. Bien qu'elle manque de détail, ça semblait être lui. Tel qu'elle s'en souvenait.

Soudainement, elle ne se faisait plus prendre par son mari, se laissant faire parce qu'elle ne pouvait aller contre ça, mais Bucky lui faisait tendrement l'amour. Bon… pas tout à fait tendrement. Elle laissa son esprit dominer.

µµµ

\- Je ne t'avais jamais entendue comme ça.

Le rire d'Alexi ramena Natasha à la réalité. Elle sentait ses cuisses moites et chercha sa culotte et son pantalon d'une main.

Bien sûr qu'il ne l'avait jamais entendue comme ça. C'était la première fois qu'elle prenait un semblant de plaisir… Pour une fois, elle ne simulait pas.

\- C'est parce que tu m'as tellement manqué.

Elle se rhabilla et accepta la main qu'il lui tendait pour se mettre debout. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et lui dit les trois mots qu'elle haïssait profondément. Les trois mots qu'il voulait tellement entendre.

\- Je t'aime.

Elle était vraiment une catin…

Ça aussi, elle ne serait jamais fière de le dire à Bucky.

Campement américain, Italie

\- Bucky !

Le jeune homme se tourna à cet appel et il sourit en voyant Peggy venir rapidement vers lui. D'un air presque dramatique, il lui tendit les bras.

\- Mon amour ! Si Steve apprend ça !

Elle courut franchement mais, au lieu de lui sauter dans les bras, elle lui donna une tape derrière la tête.

\- Steve est là-bas.

Il désigna le Capitaine qui vérifiait tant leurs effectifs que tout ce qu'ils avaient en réserve dans l'armement. Il ne laisserait pas la moindre chose mettre leur mission en péril. Déjà qu'elle le serait de base. Mais d'un autre côté, cette fois, s'il réussissait l'étape, il était plus que possible qu'ils parviennent à endiguer tout HYDRA.

Ils pouvaient enfin mettre la main sur Zola…

\- Je sais. Je vais aller le voir. Je devais te demander un service.

\- Lequel ? Tu sais que je ferai tout pour toi.

\- Surveille-le.

\- Ah, ça, c'est ce que je fais depuis que j'ai trouvé ce gringalet en train de se faire tabasser pour avoir refusé de donner sa brique de jus de fruit.

\- Il avait raison.

\- Totalement raison. Approuva Bucky. Mais il était dans un sale état.

Il eut une petite grimace en se souvenant de son visage. Et dire qu'ils étaient devenus amis parce qu'il avait frappé ces brutes. Et que Steve avait partagé son précieux jus de fruit avec lui !

Ensuite, leur amitié n'avait que fait durer, s'améliorer. Il avait envie de rire en se rappelant comment on l'insultait pour être danseur et que Steve venait le défendre… jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse frapper parce qu'il en avait trop dit. Et ça se terminait avec lui protégeant encore son ami.

Bien sûr qu'il devait faire attention à Steve ! S'il y avait une chance sur mille de s'attirer des ennuis, il les attirerait.

\- Mais… Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Tu sais bien que je vais le faire…

Il sourit et se pencha vers elle.

\- Un secret ?

\- Je ne parlerais pas de secret. Dit-elle.

Le sourire qu'elle lui offrit était plutôt significatif. Il se pencha un peu plus et posa ses mains sur son ventre à lui.

\- Mazel tov.

\- Ne lui dit pas.

Bucky eut une toute petite moue avant de sourire à nouveau. Il savait pourquoi il ne fallait pas le dire à Steve. Il en ferait encore plus pour espérer offrir un avenir meilleur à son enfant. Et à force de trop en faire, ce serait encore plus difficile de le protéger. Il se mettrait constamment en danger…

Il avait le chic pour ça.

\- Je te le promets, Peggy. Je ne lui dirais rien et je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour qu'il te revienne.

\- Je pense que je ne te le dis pas assez, Bucky… Tu es un vrai ami.

\- Ça me va droit au cœur.

Il tendit les bras et elle secoua la tête. Le Sergent rit sans le prendre mal. Il lui fit un signe de main et courut rejoindre Steve.

\- Nous sommes prêt. Lui dit celui-ci. On n'attendait plus que toi.

\- Et je suis là.

Il regarda par-dessus son épaule en voyant Gabe faire des grands gestes. C'est alors qu'il vit Maria qui était venue leur dire au revoir. Le danseur afficha un sourire amusé.

\- Tu sais qu'on dit qu'elle est en couple avec Stark. Dit Barnes.

\- On dit ou tu dis ? Questionna Dum Dum en grimpant dans le tank qui les emmènerait à la zone où Stark, justement gardait son hélicoptère.

De là, il pourrait les emmener sur la montagne où ils comptaient bien prendre le train d'une façon peu orthodoxe.

\- Je dis.

\- C'est sa fondue. Ça marche toujours. Dit Morita.

\- Eh ! Fit Steve.

\- Ouais, eh ! Oubliez pas que l'Agent Cater a eu le droit à cette demande et y a résisté ! Même quand j'ai essayé ! Lança Dum Dum.

Steve lui lança un regard reconnaissant.

\- Personne n'aura son cœur. Conclut Falsworth.

Bucky se rapprocha de son ami pour se pencher à son oreille.

\- Salut, personne.

Le Capitaine rit avant de le pousser vers le tank.

\- Ne dit pas de choses stupides et rentre là-dedans.

Le Sergent se hissa sur l'appareil militaire et leva la main pour faire un geste vers Maria. Laquelle y répondit en sautillant.

\- Courage ! Revenez-nous ! Pas entier s'il le faut mais revenez-nous !

\- Promis ! Lança Bucky avant de descendre dans le tank.

Brooklyn, New York ** _–_** ** _1_** ** _er_** ** _Mars_**

Rebecca essayait de joindre les deux bouts comme elle le pouvait et depuis que Luke, son jeune frère, était aussi parti s'enrôler, ça s'était vraiment compliqué. Elle avait fini par s'installer chez sa grand-mère pour diminuer les frais…

Dernièrement, les États-Unis étaient entrés dans une liesse folle. HYDRA était tombée. Le Captain America ne les avait pas laissés tombés. Et depuis qu'HYDRA s'était effondré, les attaques contre Hitler, les batailles étaient plus aisées. Depuis qu'HYDRA s'était effondré, l'espoir que la guerre s'arrête était dans tous les cœurs !

Ils avaient tous le sentiment que, sous peu, la guerre ne serait qu'un affreux souvenir.

Alors la ville avait été en liesse. Eux aussi. Leur petit Stevie, probablement aidé par Bucky, avait été prestigieux. Ils se dressaient comme le flambeau de l'Amérique. Dans quelques jours, pour de vrai, Steve enverrait son poing dans le visage d'Hitler et tout changerait. Les hommes reviendraient et la crise cesserait. Ils pourraient arrêter de compter leurs sous continuellement. Ils pourraient juste recommencer à vivre.

Rebecca songeait à tout ce qui changerait lorsqu'elle entendit des coups frappés contre la porte.

Elle se hâta de s'y rendre avant que sa grand-mère ne doive s'en charger et ouvrit. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent de joie et d'incompréhension mêlée.

\- Oh mon dieu ! Howard Stark ! C'est vous ?

\- Mademoiselle. Dit-il en s'inclinant, portant un costume noir.

\- Bonjour, Rebecca.

Celle-ci tourna vers la femme qui portait une robe noire.

\- On se connaît ?

\- Je suis…

Elle secoua la tête.

\- Ce n'est rien.

\- Il s'agit de Miss Carbonell.

\- Oui ?

\- Je suis sortie pendant six mois avec votre frère, mais ce n'est pas grave.

Elle posa la main sur le bras de l'homme.

\- S'il te plaît, Howard.

Il eut un léger soupir avant de sortir une enveloppe de sa veste.

\- Mademoiselle, nous sommes ici parce que je travaillais avec votre frère, le Sergent James Buchanan Barnes.

\- Oui ! Il a fait tomber HYDRA avec Stevie ! Dit-elle avec fierté.

Maria et lui échangèrent un léger regard.

La colère que Steve avait ressentie en perdant son meilleur ami avait certainement été un moteur important pour qu'il remporte la lutte, oui mais de là à dire qu'il avait aidé…

\- Lui et Steve ont tous deux péris pour sauver le Monde d'HYDRA. Annonça formellement Howard.

Il tendit l'enveloppe.

\- Pour les remercier, voici de quoi vivre jusqu'à la fin de votre vie. Le Commandant de l'Howling Commando, Timothy Dugan a juré qu'il ramènerait Jebediah et Luke. Vous ne subirez pas d'autres pertes.

Un claquement retentit.

\- Vous ! Vous avez tout votre argent !

Rebecca hurlait mais Rebecca pleurait également.

\- Vous pensez qu'on veut ça ?!

\- Nous vous ramènerons vos frères. Reprit Howard. Le Sergent Barnes et le Capitaine Rogers étaient des amis. Leur mort ne nous font nullement plaisir.

\- Disparaissez ! Cria Rebecca.

Stark n'insista pas plus mais il donna tout de même l'enveloppe avant d'emmener Maria à sa suite jusqu'à la voiture. Dans celle-ci, Peggy se tenait, droite et fière, les doigts effleuraient tout de même son ventre de temps à autre.

\- C'était particulièrement minable.

\- Je ne la connais pas et elle n'a pas reconnu Maria. Que voulais-tu qu'on fasse ?

Il y avait des reproches dans la voix d'Howard. Au moins autant que dans celle de Peggy.

\- Je t'en prie, jette-moi mon enveloppe au visage que je te la fasse manger.

\- … Ben je vais la garder.

Maria passa ses bras autour des épaules de Peggy malgré le dossier de la voiture.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée. Je n'ai pas d'enveloppe mais j'ai mon amitié à t'offrir. Je connais Bucky et Steve depuis une dizaine d'année, tu sais ? Je pourrais parler à ton enfant de son père.

\- Ce ne sont que des idiots. Dit l'Agent. L'un et l'autre. Ils avaient la vie devant eux. Pourquoi pensaient-ils…

\- Ils étaient comme ça. Ils auraient donnés leurs vies pour ceux qu'ils aiment.

\- Ils l'ont fait. Rectifia Peggy. La Nation oubliera ce qu'ils ont fait pour elle.

\- Je ne pense pas que la nation puisse oublier des personnes comme Steve Rogers et Bucky Barnes. Et le troisième Reich s'effondrera. Leurs pertes ne sera pas vaine.

Howard tendit la main pour prendre celle de l'Anglaise.

\- Au nom de nos amis, nous terminerons cette guerre et nous ferons en sorte que le Monde soit toujours protégé. Et au nom de mes amis, je te promets que ni toi, ni ton enfant ne manquera jamais de rien.

Il lui tendit une enveloppe en ouvrant la bouche. Peggy roula ladite enveloppe et la lui enfonça dans la bouche avec plus de délicatesse que prévu. Elle récupéra ses mains et regarda son annulaire gauche, sentant ses yeux se mouiller.

\- Peut-on y aller ? Tu dois retourner sur le front, Howard. Tes inventions sont capitales…

\- Oui, tout de suite.

Peggy détourna la tête et Maria s'installa sur son siège, regardant droit devant elle. Elle faisait son possible pour ne pas monter ses larmes mais ce fut encore plus pénible lorsqu'elle entendit les sanglots étouffés dans son dos.

L'Agent Carter… Non, l'Agent Rogers ne pouvait rien faire pour ravaler la perte affreuse qu'elle venait de subir.


	12. P 1 : Ch 11 : Les armes

**_Moy prima assoluta_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, tranche de vie, noir (on dirait que je peux pas m'en empêcher)

Couple : Steggy ! Alexasha (c'est joli… Mais Alexi et Natasha !)

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stan Lee, Jack Kirby, Joe Simon et Don Heck (hormis les caméos mais franchement…)

* * *

PARTIE 1

Quadrille

 _Chapitre 11 : Les armes_

Berlin, Allemagne **_–_** ** _6 Mai 1949_**

\- Vous conviendrez que c'est un peu particulier.

Ivan Petrovich posa la tasse de thé qu'on lui avait servie. Il n'y avait même pas touché. Il comptait le faire mais cette réponse lui donnait une toute autre envie et bien que ce fut un royal cliché, il aurait bien voulu un verre de Vodka.

\- Je conviens que c'est particulier mais ce n'est pas faute de mieux. Notre grand Staline est en train de mettre un service qui nous permettra une telle efficacité qu'elle vous profitera.

\- Il y a quatre ans, vous étiez les alliés des États-Unis et vous avez contribué à faire tomber tout ce que nous avions. HYDRA n'avait peut-être pas que de bonnes idées mais nous aurions changé le Monde.

\- Et vous êtes là. Faites ce que Red Skull n'a pas su faire.

L'homme avec qui il parlait éclata de rire. Il se leva de son siège rembourré et partit vers une armoire d'où il extirpa une bouteille au contenu translucide. Il saisit deux verres et les servit avant d'en tendre un au Soviétique.

\- Voilà qui est plus plaisant. Je crois comprendre que ce que je dis vous plaît ?

Il sourit en portant le verre à ses lèvres. Il le reposa ensuite et étendit ses pieds sous la table.

\- Nous vous aiderons. HYDRA aura tout ce dont il a besoin pour sortir de l'ombre…

\- Je compte y rester encore un peu. Le temps que tout soit à l'avantage d'HYDRA. Alors, lorsque ce sera le cas, nous jaillirons. Nous comptons faire les choses correctement.

Il se rassit dans le fauteuil, étirant un peu ses jambes douloureuses. Mais il ne but pas son verre de Vodka. Il avait l'estomac noué.

\- Tout ce que nous vous demandons, c'est un petit peu d'aide.

\- Nous n'avons pas grand-chose à vous donner. Si ce n'est… Peut-être que nous pourrions vous faire un prêt.

Il posa le verre d'alcool sur la table.

\- Un prêt ?

\- C'est une chose que je mets au point depuis cinq ans.

Il rit.

\- Je me rectifie. Dit-il. Je travaillais dessus depuis bien longtemps, j'ai juste obtenu le sujet et les capacités.

\- Le sujet ?

Ivan leva un sourcil en buvant une longue rasade de liquide brûlant. C'était délicieux dans sa gorge.

\- Avez-vous entendu parler du Captain America ?

\- Bien sûr. Tout le Monde en a entendu parler. Le porte-bannière étoilé, le flambeau de la liberté, l'espoir en personne. Steve Rogers ! On dit qu'il a défait Red Skull.

\- En effet.

S'obligeant à se lever, le petit homme partit vers une autre armoire dans laquelle il prit un petit paquet brun. Plat, allongé.

\- Le Capitaine avait un ami. Un ami qui était très important à ses yeux. Expliqua-t-il. Un homme vigoureux qui était déjà tombé entre mes mains. Très résistant, ne cédant à aucunes tortures. Et la providence me l'a rendu.

Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres et s'approcha pour poser le paquet.

\- Il doit avoir quelques ajustements. Avoua-t-il. Mais il est la plus grande arme d'HYDRA. Obéissant, fort, furtif, entraîné pendant quatre ans à toutes sortes de combats, toute utilisation d'armes. Nous l'avons trouvé un jour d'hiver et nous l'avons simplement appelé… le Soldat de l'Hiver.

Il poussa le paquet vers lui.

\- Nous vous le prêtons. Nous comptions lui installer un code mais il répond très bien aux hommes d'HYDRA alors nous vous laissons en faire usage. Et pourquoi pas, le parfaire. Peut-être que HYDRA et cette chose que veut inventer Staline peuvent se partager une arme.

\- Ça pourrait être une excellente idée. Concéda Ivan. Montrez-le moi. Demanda-t-il.

Le Russe attrapa le petit rectangle, vida son verre d'un seul coup et se leva pour marcher à la suite du petit homme.

Ils quittèrent le salon où ils buvaient et marchèrent le long d'un couloir avant que l'Allemand n'ouvre une trappe. Il descendit les escaliers, pressa sur l'interrupteur qui ouvrit les lumières et s'approcha du caisson où il avait enfermé son arme.

Après avoir pianoté sur un code, un bruit étrange s'étendit et, bientôt, la porte s'ouvrit, découvrant un Américain dont les cheveux mi-longs tombaient sur le visage, gouttant. Tout son corps était humide.

\- Cryogénisation lorsque nous ne l'utilisons pas. Dit-il. Winter Soldier !

Le soldat leva lentement ses yeux bleus pour rencontrer ceux du petit homme.

\- Oui ? Souffla-t-il, parlant en allemand comme eux.

\- Qui sers-tu ?

\- HYDRA.

\- Qu'aimes-tu ?

\- HYDRA.

\- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

Les yeux du jeune homme s'écarquillèrent.

\- W…inter… Soldier ?

\- Démonstration. Ordonna le petit bonhomme.

Le soldat n'avait aucune arme mais il se tourna d'un seul coup vers Ivan. Lequel n'eut pas le temps de parer les attaques à venir qu'un bras de métal était déjà autour de son cou, l'empêchant de respirer et placé dans un tel angle que Ivan n'aurait pas pu se dégager.

\- Ça suffit !

L'arme relâcha immédiatement la proie et garda le regard fixe.

\- Eh bien, Monsieur Zola.

Ivan se frotta la gorge en riant.

\- Il a encore à apprendre. Quatre ans à temps plein ne sont pas assez suffisant. Mes hommes s'en sont chargés un an. Ce n'était pas assez.

\- Nous en ferons quelque chose de plus grand encore. Sourit le Russe. Ensemble, HYDRA et les forces d'espionnages de la Russie, nous pourrons anéantir les États-Unis.

Petrovich éclata de rire en attrapant le menton de l'arme.

\- Avec une arme américaine !

Moscou, Russie **_–_** ** _13 Mars 1954_**

Lorsqu'on entrait au Théâtre Bolchoï et qu'on descendait dans les coulisses, si on prêtait un peu attention à son environnement, si on surpassait les danseuses et les danseurs, on pouvait voir une trappe. La coupure était discrète. Tant et si bien que la plupart du temps, ce n'était que parce qu'on la connaissait déjà qu'on pouvait avoir accès à ces tréfonds.

Natasha les connaissait bien mas elle n'avait nullement envie d'y retourner. On l'en avait libérée dix ans plus tôt dans les façons les plus horribles et elle y revenait ? Elle avait hâte de revoir Ivan qui ne venait pas assez souvent à la maison à son goût mais ne voulait pas revoir Lyudmila.

Dix ans d'un mariage qui n'était pas aussi horrible qu'elle le pensait en fin de compte. Dix ans d'un mariage où elle avait réussi, si pas à tomber amoureuse de son époux, d'au moins l'aimer et d'apprécier leurs moments.

C'était plus que ne pouvaient se vanter certaines femmes.

Depuis le temps, elle avait pu se perfectionner dans l'art de la danse devant les yeux du peuple, ayant interprété tantôt Odile, tantôt la ballerine de casse-noisette ou encore Aurore dans la Belle au Bois Dormant. De quoi s'occuper lorsque, dans le dos de la Nation et de son époux, elle ne se perfectionnait pas en tant qu'espionne et assassine.

Que des choses qu'elle faisait seule. Des choses dont elle se souvenait, des choses dont elle n'était même plus sûre.

C'était aussi pour ça qu'elle était là.

Natasha s'assura qu'il n'y avait personne pour la surprendre et elle ouvrit la trappe avant de descendre. Alors, elle reprit ses marches qu'elle connaissait tant, elle traversa un couloir que trop familier et frappa à une porte désespérément rouge.

Elle s'ouvrit.

Lyudmila se tenait de l'autre côté et le sourire qu'elle lui adressait faisait passer des sueurs froides dans les membres de Natasha. Elle se força à garder un sourire, elle aussi. À dissimuler ses vrais sentiments comme on le lui avait tristement appris.

\- Après tant d'années. J'espère que tu fais un mariage heureux.

\- Très.

\- Et qu'il n'est pas déçu que tu ne sois qu'un monstre.

\- Il n'en touche jamais mot.

\- Il est civilisé. Sourit Lyudmila.

\- Très.

\- Ivan et Alexi ont tous les deux parlés de toi à notre grand Staline. Il pense que, comme ton époux, tu pourrais devenir un agent du KGB. Sécurité, police secrète, espionnage. C'est ce qui t'attends. Si tu acceptes de servir ta Nation.

Natasha dévisagea Lyudmila.

Elle n'allait pas refuser. Elle ne refuserait pas de devenir ce que la Chambre Rouge avait fait d'elle. Servir la Nation, autrement qu'en étant la parfaite petite poupée d'un des héros soviétiques, apaiserait peut-être son être.

Apaiserait peut-être l'effroyable vide qui l'emplissait depuis qu'elle avait réalisé que Bucky ne lui répondrait jamais.

C'était sa faute…

Dans sa dernière lettre, elle lui avait dit qu'elle était un monstre…

Rien que d'y penser, elle eut du mal à ravaler ses sentiments.

Pourquoi ? Un homme qu'elle avait rencontré une fois, avec qui elle avait dansé, avec qui elle avait échangé que quelques courriers… Pourquoi devait-il être si important ?

Elle le détestait plus qu'elle ne pouvait haïr Lyudmila. Elle le détestait plus qu'elle n'exécrait son mari certains jours…

\- Je veux servir ma Nation.

\- Parfait. Lui dit Lyudmila. Tu devras reprendre un entraînement. Nous ne donnerons pas au KGB quelqu'un qui n'est pas parfait. Nous attendons l'excellence. Quelqu'un qui représentera vraiment la Chambre Rouge.

\- Si c'est ce que vous voulez.

\- Alors accompagne-moi.

Lyudmila la laissa rentrer dans le complexe et elle l'entraîna à sa suite à travers des couloirs et des salles qui faisaient monter la nausée dans sa gorge. Elle fit semblant de rien.

Elle arriva dans la salle où on lui avait retiré tout ce qui faisait d'elle une femme _normale_ comme le disait Lyudmila. Le premier pas pour lui faire croire qu'elle était une créature affreuse. La mutilation, les douleurs des jours, ses semaines qui suivirent. Être un être qui n'aurait pas à se détourner de son travail. Une femme qui n'aurait pas de problèmes de douleur ou de « fruites » pendant une mission…

\- Assieds-toi.

\- Qu'allez-vous faire ?

\- Tu te donnes à ta Nation. Les questions n'ont aucune utilité ici. Lui dit-elle. Tu agis.

Elle l'avait déjà fait. Elle ignorait juste que ça n'avait été qu'une répétition pour quelque chose de bien plus grand.

Servir la Nation…

Lyudmila lui prit le bras et fit tourner un flacon contenant un liquide bleu dans sa main, comme pour s'assurer que son ancienne élève pouvait bien le voir. Elle inséra une épaisse aiguille dans le creux du coude de Natasha sans la prévenir. Ce n'était pas ce genre de douleur qui générait la rousse qui lança tout de même un regard meurtrier à la scientifique.

Elle jura que l'aiguille s'enfonça alors plus que de besoin en elle ce qui lui tira un sourire, amusé. Grâce à un dispositif, le liquide fut injecté dans son corps. Un flacon. Deux flacons. Trois…

\- Il s'agit d'une souche de sérum que notre contact allemand à essayer de reproduire grâce au sang du Red Skull de l'HYDRA. Il n'est plus exactement comme il devait l'être. Rassures-toi, tu ne deviendras pas extrêmement musclée en une seconde mais ça pourrait tout de même te donner des aptitudes que tu n'aurais pas sans ça.

Lyudmila observa le liquide glisser dans le corps de la ballerine.

\- J'avoue que j'aurais apprécié faire de toi un monstre encore plus ignoble mais Alexi n'apprécierait pas. Il a épousé une belle femme, nous ne pouvons la transformer en laideron.

Natasha ne répondit pas mais s'amusait réellement de toutes ces médisances. C'était stupide parce qu'elle avait l'entraînée à ne jamais y répondre. Quoique ça grouille dans un coin de son cerveau. Elle aurait voulu continuer à faire de la danse quand l'ennui la guettait, elle aurait voulu pouvoir porter l'enfant qu'elle désirait…

D'autant plus quand les personnes de son entourage avaient des fils et des filles…

Et pour ça, pour avoir été forcée à rencontrer des femmes de son âge, elle en voulait aussi à Alexi.

Le cours de ses pensées s'interrompit brusquement lorsqu'une douleur la scia. Encore une fois. Toujours dans cet horrible siège qui pouvait s'abaisser jusqu'à être en position allongée. Elle se replia et retint un cri en se mordant la lèvre. Elle préférait faire naître de nouvelles souffrances en ouvrant sa chair plutôt que de faire la joie de crier face à Lyudmila.

\- Oh oui, j'ai oublié de préciser que c'était extrêmement douloureux. Tu vas devoir faire avec.

Avec un sourire glacé, la scientifique s'éloigna un peu.

Natasha ne pouvait résister à la douleur et elle arracha le tube qu'elle jeta au sol de toutes ses forces. Il se brisa avec les quelques gouttes restant dedans mais ça ne l'arrêta pas. Elle éjecta l'aiguille pour la propulser loin d'elle aussi, comme si ça pouvait seulement arrêter la souffrance.

Elle avait l'impression que ça stagnait dans son ventre et que le feu se propageait dans ses veines. Le sang jaillissait du trou à son bras mais ça ne soulageait pas l'effroi qui cognait ses tempes au rythme de ses battements de cœur. Elle le sentait, elle l'entendait battre avec une telle violence qu'elle avait envie de plonger la main dans sa poitrine pour l'arracher.

Natasha fit d'ailleurs un geste pour mettre ses pensées en action lorsqu'elle sentit des mains sur son poignet. Elle se dégagea si vivement que Lyudmila tomba sur le sol et se tint le nez, en sang.

\- Sale garce !

Elle se redressa et la prit par les cheveux pour l'obliger à se lever. La douleur qui sciait l'espionne l'empêcha de se débattre plus. Son raisonnement était arrêté par les vagues de souffrances alors que chaque pas faisait naître du feu en elle.

Elle fut entraînée dans une salle qu'elle connaissait mais qu'elle était incapable de reconnaître. Tout tournoyait.

\- Poussez-vous ! Ordonna Lyudmila.

La rousse leva difficilement les yeux et vit des jeunes filles qui se battaient avec un homme grand et musclé. Lequel relâcha la petite qu'il étranglait. Vraiment. Elle était rouge et elle alla se blottir contre son amie qui l'entraîna en dehors du ring. Ring dans lequel Natasha fut poussé. Son corps était encore tremblant de douleurs. Elle n'arrivait même pas à se lever. Son estomac était comme une machine à lave.

Elle redressa le visage et se figea en découvrant le visage.

Comment ne pas le reconnaître ?

\- Bucky…


	13. P1 : Ch 12 : Farandole

**_Moy prima assoluta_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, tranche de vie, noir (on dirait que je peux pas m'en empêcher)

Couple : Steggy ! Alexasha (c'est joli… Mais Alexi et Natasha !)

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stan Lee, Jack Kirby, Joe Simon et Don Heck (hormis les caméos mais franchement…)

* * *

PARTIE 1

Quadrille

 _Chapitre 12 : Farandole_

Là, devant elle, l'homme qui comptait tellement et qu'elle haïssait tant à cause de ça. Et en même temps… Elle avait oublié à quoi il ressemblait. Elle ne se souvenait pas de la pureté et la profondeur de ses yeux. Ni des traits fermes de son visage. Quoiqu'il était très négligé, il demeurait aussi très beau.

Il la regardait sans le moindre sentiment.

Il l'avait oubliée…

Il avait probablement rencontré une femme à la fin de la guerre et l'avait oubliée. Elle aurait voulu le remercier pour l'aide que l'Amérique avait donnée à l'URSS même si ce n'était pas dit que c'était grâce à lui mais elle lui en voulait.

Pourquoi ne disait-il rien ?

\- Winter Soldier, ne reste pas planté là comme un caroubier ! Somma Lyudmila. Tue-la.

Natasha n'eut pas le temps d'écarquiller les yeux qu'elle vit l'homme foncer vers elle. Il la saisit à la gorge et la serra. Mais elle cogna ses pieds dans son ventre pour le repousser dans les cordages.

À sa grande surprise, il vola.

Elle se savait forte mais…

Le contact du sol lorsqu'elle tomba lui renvoya des douleurs dans le corps.

\- Oups ? J'ai dit « tuer » ?

La scientifique rit.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver fondit vers Natasha qui se redressa d'un seul coup, bondissant en arrière pour éviter une autre attaque. Il était vif, elle l'était aussi. C'était à moitié saisissant, à moitié effrayant. Elle n'avait pas idée de ce que son corps était maintenant capable de faire.

\- Tu te souviens peut-être de lui.

Le rire de la femme tapait sur le système de la rousse et elle envoya son poing dans la mâchoire de l'homme qui lui saisit le poignet et la fit tourner pour lui bloquer et le bras, et la gorge. Elle ne pouvait déjà plus respiré.

Les deux petites filles, issues d'un quelconque orphelinat, poussèrent un couinement. La grande Natasha Shoskarova, la ballerine dont elles étaient si friandes, ne pouvait pas se faire tuer ?

Mais elle était déjà rouge. Incapable de contrattaquer face à leur instructeur. Encore moins parce que la douleur la sciait et que sa vue était encore incertaine.

\- Il a été le sujet d'expériences et nous avons une magnifique arme qui agit à l'instinct. Et il n'a que des instincts de tueurs.

\- Qu… and ? Couaqua la rousse.

Lyudmila éclata de rire.

\- Une dizaine d'années. Tu ne peux rien contre lui.

Elle n'aurait qu'à dire au Président du KGB, à Alexi, que c'était un accident. Qu'ils avaient voulu l'entraîner et qu'elle était morte ou qu'elle n'avait simplement pas supporté le sérum. Elle pouvait se débarrasser de cette gamine qui l'agaçait et qui réussissait tout.

Mais la ballerine avait maintenant un brin d'espoir alors qu'elle suffoquait.

Dix ans ?

Et si c'était pour ça qu'il ne répondait plus à ses lettres ? Pourquoi avait-elle besoin de s'accrocher autant à ça alors que quelques jours plus tôt, elle se disait encore qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un connard partit avec un transsexuel quelconque au Brésil ! Parce que, elle devait reconnaître, elle adorait le contact de sa peau contre la sienne. Il disait qu'elle était folle. Il l'étranglait et elle aimait ça…

Bien sûr qu'elle était folle !

Et il y avait autre chose qu'elle savait, elle pouvait remercier la langue trop pendue de Lyudmila. Le Soldat de l'Hiver avait peut-être un instinct de tueur mais Bucky avait celui d'un danseur.

Elle monta sur la pointe des pieds et sentit la poigne se refermer. Elle n'y prit pas garde, montant la jambe gauche, la pliant doucement et se laissant aller un peu en arrière.

\- Oooooh ! Commenta une fille.

Lyudmila fronça les sourcils, surprise d'un tel acte. Une technique d'attaque qu'elle ne connaissait pas ?

Natasha ne respirait plus. Mais elle sentit une main sur sa cuisse, la soutenant doucement. Elle posa sa main dessus et déplia la jambe vers le haut en se laissant aller autant en arrière qu'elle le pouvait.

Et là, sous les yeux médusés de tous leurs spectateurs, il la relâcha pour soutenir son dos alors que l'autre main servait toujours d'appui à sa cuisse. La ballerine tourna légèrement et puis redescendit en revenant en une position avec les pieds au sol. Un coup de poing l'expédia brutalement sur le sol où elle roula pour se réceptionner.

Elle sourit.

La douleur l'irradiait, sa vue manquait encore de netteté mais les mains qui l'avaient effleurées étaient celles de ce gentleman qui ne pourrait jamais sortir de son esprit.

Natasha roula sur le sol pour éviter une attaque, lui faucha les jambes et se redressa souplement. En demi-pointe.

Lorsqu'il se précipita vers elle, elle fit une cabriole vers lui et, au lieu de lui envoyer son poing dans le ventre comme il l'avait prévu avant de lui faire craquer la nuque, il tendit les mains et la stabilisa d'un geste délicat. Si Natasha sourit, elle savait qu'il allait essayer de la frapper. Elle jeta son corps en arrière, envoya ses pieds dans sa mâchoire et fit un grand pont pour se réceptionner sur ses jambes. Elle s'éloigna, sur la pointe des pieds dans des petits sauts qui avaient certainement quelque chose de risible.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?!

La colère vibrait dans la voix de Lyudmila. Ce n'était pas facile de savoir à qui elle s'adressait. Est-ce que c'était à elle qui dansait et se battait en même temps ou au Soldat de l'Hiver qui ne l'avait pas encore tuée ?

Lorsqu'il courut vers elle, n'ayant pas de couteau à lui lancer, elle se précipita vers lui aussi et sauta.

Il vivait aux instincts.

Et son instinct l'obligea à la rattraper. Elle passa ses bras autour de ses épaules comme elle l'avait fait dix ans plus tôt. Il la resserra contre lui. Il eut un mouvement vers l'arrière et comprit ce qu'il allait faire. Son cerveau réagissait beaucoup plus vite qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Elle rentra la tête dans ses bras, resserrant ses jambes autour des cuisses robustes et elle amortit le choc avant de jeter l'homme dans les cordes. Elle se dégagea et remonta en pointes gracieuses. Dès qu'il se redressa suffisamment, elle se rapprocha de lui, lui prit la main et l'attira vers elle en le faisant tournoyer comme dans une valse. Et lorsqu'il fut contre elle, elle lui prit les mains et les fit monter au-dessus de sa tête. Elle s'éloigna prudemment, sachant qu'elle risquait des attaques mais seulement pour revenir vers lui après avoir esquivé un coup de pied. Elle tourbillonna devant lui, une jambe pliée, les bras dressés. Bras qui se cerclèrent autour de lui avant qu'elle ne se déroule contre lui en balançant la jambe en arrière. Il l'attrapa.

Elle restait sur le qui-vive.

\- Tue-la !

Il soutint sa jambe, posa sa main sur son ventre et la fit se pencher alors qu'elle écartait un peu plus. Elle la redescendit un peu en se redressant et tourna sur elle-même, ses jambes frôlant presque le bassin du soldat alors qu'il la soutenait. Elle s'éloigna de quelques pas et revint en tournoyant passant à côté de lui et se laissant tomber. Elle jouait avec sa confiance. Mais il la rattrapait alors qu'il étendait les bras et la fit doucement tourner. Son sourire fit rougir légèrement ses joues et elle tournoya sur elle-même avant de lui prendre la main. Elle n'eut pas à la guider pour qu'il la soulève et qu'il la fasse doucement tourner. Il arqua légèrement la jambe et la dirigea dans un miroir alors qu'elle fléchissait à nouveau une jambe puis tournoyait sur elle-même. Elle s'éloigna de lui sans le lâcher et sourit franchement lorsque, en position talon contre talon, il écarta légèrement les jambes pour l'attirer contre lui.

Elle monta en pointe, lui offrant directement son sourire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

Natasha leva la jambe, montée sur une pointe et le regarda étendre aussi une jambe, n'étant que sur le bout des orteils de celle-là, alors qu'il était un bras dans une pause de danseur. Elle s'éloigna de lui sans perdre sa position de danse. Elle vit l'incompréhension dans ses bras et elle leva les bras, tournoya puis lui étendit les mains. Il fit un pas avant de monter lui-même en demi-pointe et de faire tournoyer son corps vers elle. Elle fit un tour elle-même, étendant la jambe et amorça un saut. Au moment où elle était dans les airs, elle sentit des mains pour diriger sa chute. Elle reposa ses pieds au sol et laissa son corps aller en arrière avant de le passer brutalement en avant. Il la soutint et la fit remonter en la passant au-dessus de son épaule. Elle retrouva sa posture en demi-pointe et virevolta pour lui avant de lancer la jambe en arrière, basculant tout son corps. Là encore, elle trouva la sécurité de ses mains robustes.

\- Ça suffit ! Hurla Lyudmila en filant vers un placard.

Natasha se redressa, s'éloigna avec une cabriole qui la jeta dans les airs. Il sourit et s'approcha d'elle en virevoltant sur une jambe bien que son bras avait tendance à le déséquilibrer un petit peu.

Les filles applaudissaient hors du ring.

La ballerine sentait ses orteils souffrir mais elle vint jusqu'à lui et libéra le poids de son corps, étendant la jambe pour atteindre la main qu'il dressait. Elle le regardait cette fois. Il l'aida à retrouver une position droite mais au lieu de poser sa jambe, elle la tendit derrière elle, monta les bras au-dessus de sa tête et lui lança un coup d'œil éloquent. Il se déplaça d'un pas souple, la main ne lâchant pas sa taille. Et c'était si chaud là où il la touchait. L'autre bras l'accueillait. Elle s'y laissa tomber. Il la fit doucement tourner, ses yeux bleus si beaux, si emplis de vies plongés dans les siens.

Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et lui sourit.

\- Natalia, veux-tu m'épouser ? Murmura-t-il.

Les fillettes hurlèrent en applaudissant.

Un bruit alerta les oreilles améliorées de Natasha qui avait pourtant du mal à s'y faire entre le son de claquement rude et le sang qui battait si fort dans ses oreilles.

La détonation résonna juste après.

\- Non !

Le Soldat de l'Hiver redressa d'un coup Natasha et se tourna, dressant le bras pour faire ricocher la balle.

Les yeux de Lyudmila s'écarquillèrent.

\- Envie ! Lui cria-t-elle.

Le soldat avait déjà sauté au-dessus des cordes du ring après avoir fait descendre prudemment Natasha sur le sol.

\- Rouillé !

Un coup de poing fit se taire violemment la scientifique. Elle tira un coup de feu qui fut arrêté par la paume métallique.

Les fillettes poussèrent un hurlement. La ballerine se glissa sous les cordes et se précipita vers elle pour les calmer.

\- Dix-s…

Un craquement retentit. Le Soldat de l'Hiver regarda le cou désarticulé de la femme qui reposait maintenant sur le sol. Il se tourna d'un coup vers les filles, provoquant des cris chez les petites. Elles n'avaient pas neuf ans…

\- Tout ira bien.

Natasha se redressa pour se mettre devant elles.

\- N'est-ce pas ?! Bucky !

Il s'approcha d'elle.

Est-ce qu'elle devait encore le faire danser ? Elle ne pourrait pas tenir comme ça longtemps. En fait, si, mais pas éternellement. Ses pieds étaient déjà en sang.

Il la saisit, elle s'apprêta à tenter le tout pour le tout, au moins le temps que les petites fuient. Elle monta sur ses pointes malgré la douleur. Des mains dans le creux de ses reins ça marc…

Elle se figea et ferma les yeux.

Alors c'était ça ?

C'était ça un vrai baiser ? Elle passa les bras autour de ses épaules même si elle se disait que c'était mal parce qu'elle était mariée et elle répondit au baiser, aux lèvres si chaudes…


	14. P 1 : Ch 13 : Erreurs et remords

**_Moy prima assoluta_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, tranche de vie, noir (on dirait que je peux pas m'en empêcher)

Couple : Steggy ! Alexasha (c'est joli… Mais Alexi et Natasha !)

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stan Lee, Jack Kirby, Joe Simon et Don Heck (hormis les caméos mais franchement…)

* * *

PARTIE 1

Quadrille

 _Chapitre 13 : Erreurs et remords_

Ces quelques instants volés faisaient tambourinés le cœur de Natasha, les lèvres de Bucky. Puis ses cheveux dans lesquels ses doigts glissèrent. Ils étaient un peu gras et coupé n'importe comment. Elle lui remit une mèche derrière l'oreille et en profita pour effleurer les poils de sa barbe. Là encore, c'était étrangement mal fait. Elle sourit en sentant qu'il glissait ses doigts dans ses cheveux roux qui ondulaient. Il le faisait de sa main de chair, celle de métal restant sur sa taille.

Elle caressa les agencements métalliques.

\- Je suis surprise que tu arrives à danser avec ça.

\- Je me bats avec ça. Dit-il. Danser c'est… un peu la même chose.

Natasha se sentait idiote en caressant les plaques. Elle lui en voulait encore quelques instants plus tôt et maintenant, elle roucoulait comme toutes ces filles qu'elle méprisait. Est-ce que c'était ça l'amour ? En vouloir à quelqu'un mais l'aimer malgré tout et que tout s'efface parce qu'il était juste là.

Et il n'avait pas oublié. Il n'avait pas oublié qu'il lui avait promis de l'épouser ! Si ce n'était pas fantastique ?

\- Tu es… différente, je crois.

\- Oui. C'était il y a dix ans.

\- Dix ans…

Les yeux de Bucky s'écarquillèrent. Il avait comme l'air d'essayer de calculer.

\- Madame Shostakov…

Natasha revint à la réalité et baissa les yeux vers la petite fille brune qui tirait sur son haut. C'était celle que le soldat avait essayé d'étrangler tout à l'heure.

\- Madame Kudrin…

C'était la seconde petite qui désignait le corps. Les yeux de l'homme s'écarquillèrent encore plus. Il porta sa main à son crâne et ses yeux passèrent rapidement d'une fillette à l'autre.

\- Témoins… Souffla-t-il.

Natasha lu prit le visage entre les mains.

\- Bucky.

\- Q… Qui ?

\- Bucky. C'est toi. Regarde-moi…

Il se serrait le crâne, tremblant de… la ballerine n'était pas sûre. Elle avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras, de le soulager. Peut-être que s'ils dansaient à nouveau…

\- Je l'ai tué. Je…

Il repoussa la rousse qui manqua de tomber et s'éloigna, se serrant la tête dans les mains.

\- Je ne dois pas… Je…

Il secoua la tête, comme s'il se battait contre quelque chose.

\- Allez chercher Ivan et expliquer lui la situation. Dites-lui bien que votre instructeur a voulu me protéger. D'accord ?

Les fillettes acquiescèrent puis s'enfuir en courant. Natasha s'assura de rester entre l'homme et elles pour s'il fallait arrêter la bête. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elles furent parties qu'elle s'approcha de lui à nouveau et qu'elle lui prit doucement la main.

\- Je…

\- Tout va bien.

\- Qui es-tu ?

\- Natalia Alianovna Romanova, tu m'appelles Natasha. Et tu es James Buchanan Barnes, un Sergent de l'armée américaine. Ton meilleur ami, Steve Rogers, le Captain America, t'appelle Bucky. Je t'appelle comme ça aussi.

\- Je ne sais pas…

Elle lui tendit la main en souriant.

\- Danse avec moi.

Il saisit ses doigts en hésitant.

\- Je suis le Winter Soldier… J'appartiens à HYDRA, je travaille pour le KGB.

La rousse l'attira vers elle et lui mit une main sur l'épaule. Ses doigts tremblèrent alors qu'il la saisissant au niveau des omoplates.

\- Je ne dois laisser aucun témoin.

\- C'est pour moi que tu l'as tuée, Bucky. Ce serait dommage de me tuer.

\- Je ne dois…

Natasha le força à bouger en le contraignant à suivre le mouvement des femmes durant la valse. Il ne fallut que trois tours pour qu'il reprenne le pas sur elle et ne guide la danse de la façon la plus naturelle qui soit.

\- Natasha…

\- Oui. Sourit-elle. Danse. Danse jusqu'à ce que ta tête soit claire.

Ils tournoyaient dans cette pièce où l'odeur du mort commençait à s'étendre. Ils dansaient comme s'ils fêtaient le fait que Lyudmila n'était plus qu'un cadavre. À vrai dire, pour la rousse, ce n'était pas si loin du compte. Elle était ravie de s'être débarrassée d'elle. Son cops la faisait encore souffrir.

\- Je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose… Juste de toi. Juste de ça.

\- Même pas de ton Steve ?

Il lui en parlait tellement dans ses lettres…

Bucky secoua la tête.

\- Je t'amènerais un cadeau demain si nous sommes toujours là.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil en souriant.

\- Je travaille aussi pour le KGB, tu sais.

\- Toi.

\- Moi.

Elle lança un coup d'œil au cadavre lorsqu'ils passèrent à côté.

\- C'est tout récent. Je ne pensais pas te trouver ici. J'ai cru que je ne comptais pas.

\- Tu comptes.

La conviction qui était dans la voix de Bucky fit baisser la tête de Natasha. Elle sentait des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui faisait ça ? Elle avait l'impression de ne pas l'aimer tant que ça. D'être juste accrochée à la gamine de quinze ans qui avait vu pour la première fois un homme la traiter différemment. Comme une personne. De juste voir en elle tout ce qu'il y avait par-delà son physique, ses capacités et le fait qu'elle ressemblait juste à une poupée de porcelaine.

Il était, en quelque sorte, son premier amour. Le prince charmant venu d'une autre contrée avec un accent et des passions qui leur étaient communes. Alors pourquoi s'accrocher comme ça ?

Elle le lâcha et se tourna vers l'entrée pour aller voir où était Ivan. Elle marcha à grands pas, s'éloignant volontairement de l'homme qui torturait son cœur. Elle hâta le pas et arriva au bout du couloir au moment où les deux petites filles entraînaient Ivan à leur suite.

\- La voilà, Monsieur.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Questionna Ivan. Elles disent qu'il y a un problème avec le Winter Soldier ?

Il y avait tellement de mépris dans sa voix qu'on sentait qu'il s'imaginait un million de façon de faire payer à Zola sa traîtrise.

\- Lyudmila a essayé de me tuer parce que j'ai vaincu votre instructeur. Et il m'a protégée.

\- Tu l'as vaincu ?

\- Oui.

\- Le sérum de super-soldat t'a été injecté ? Demanda-t-il.

Cette fois la colère se mêlait avec une sincère inquiétude. Natasha acquiesça et lui montra le creux de son bras, là où il y avait une marque. C'était déjà presque cicatrisé…

C'était prodigieux !

Et, là, immédiatement, elle espéra que le sérum lui avait aussi rendu ce qu'on lui avait pris. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'elle avait tant souffert au niveau du ventre. Elle ne devait surtout pas l'effleurer.

\- Quelle salope ! Nous ne devions pas le faire !

Ivan était rouge de rage et il partit immédiatement vers la salle d'entraînement. Il s'arrêta devant le Soldat de l'Hiver qui fixait le cadavre. Natasha avait peur qu'il soit redevenu l'arme sans la moindre émotion, qui ne se souvenait pas d'elle. Pas qu'elle ait peur de mourir, mais c'était juste si douloureux…

Il leva le visage et elle vit son sourire. Elle y répondit alors qu'Ivan examinait le corps.

\- Que vas-tu faire ? Lui demanda sa protégée.

\- Elle a été contre les ordres de la Chambre Rouge et du KGB… Sa mort était une bonne chose. Décréta-t-il. Il n'est pas bon de faire les choses sans ordre, cela dit, Winter Soldier.

L'homme se redressa pour toiser l'arme de toute sa hauteur. Il vit le regard se baisser et il ne put réprimer un sourire alors que les excuses sortaient de la bouche rosée.

Il devait être soulagé.

S'il avait voulu le tuer, cette machine de guerre l'aurait fait en une fraction de seconde. Heureusement, il était docile.

\- Je me débarrasserai du corps. Je prétexterai quelque chose et on me posera pas de question. C'est propre. Elle a pu faire une chute en enseignant la danse… C'est la version des faits. Annonça sobrement Ivan.

Natasha acquiesça. Elle lança un autre coup d'œil à Bucky qui ne bougeait pas.

\- Merci d'avoir protégé sa vie. Maintenant, retournez tous à l'entraînement. Ni le KGB, ni la Chambre Rouge ne doit attendre !

Sur ces mots, Ivan attrapa le corps de la femme et partit avec elle sur son épaule, comme si elle n'était qu'un vieux sac. Les deux petites filles se cachèrent derrière Natasha, laquelle regarda le soldat pencher la tête sur le côté puis se redresser pour la fixer.

\- Qui est-ce que j'entraîne en premier ?

Son ton était indescriptible. Entre le mécanisme d'être une arme et celui frais dont elle se souvenait.

La rousse baissa les yeux vers les petites qui tremblaient.

\- Allons. Vous êtes à la Chambre Rouge. Vous avez à avoir peur de plus de choses que lui. S'il vous fait du mal, je m'en chargerai.

Elle leva le regard vers lui et retrouva les iris emplies de sollicitude qu'il avait à l'époque. Les iris, l'étincelle de quelqu'un de tout simplement trop bon.

\- Mais je sais qu'il ne vous en fera pas.

Les fillettes n'étaient pas trop à l'aise mais elles n'avaient pas le choix.

Elles appartenaient à la Chambre Rouge, après tout.

 ** _14 Mars 1954_**

Bucky était une arme. Une arme dangereuse et instable. C'était ainsi qu'en parlait Ivan et les quelques autres instructeurs et scientifiques de la Chambre Rouge. Même les deux petites filles, Yelena et Svetlana, s'accordaient sur ce point. Après tout, il s'occupait d'elle depuis maintenant cinq ans pour la première, trois pour la seconde, et il avait manqué de les tuer combien de fois ? Combien de remontrance où seules les actions de Lyudmila leurs avaient épargnés la mort ?

Il était félicité par la scientifique cela dit. Laquelle les insultait toujours copieusement à la place. Elles n'auraient pas dû laisser un homme prendre le pas sur elle, elles devaient être plus fortes que lui. Et ce même si elles étaient si petites et qu'il était un adulte viril et robuste. Une machine de guerre qu'on ne pouvait arrêter.

Et puis… était arrivé l'idole de toutes les petites filles qui voulaient être aussi belle et gracieuse et avoir un mari aussi réputé. Elle le mettait au tapis. Que ce soit par la force brute ou parce qu'elle utilisait des stratagèmes. Lorsqu'elle se mettait à danser, c'était plus fort que lui, il faisait de même et elle le battait à ce moment-là.

\- Vous voyez ce que je fais là ?

Lyudmila ne pouvait plus servir d'instructrice alors elle le faisait.

\- C'est utiliser un avantage de mon adversaire. Je l'analyse, j'apprends ce qu'il est, ses points faibles et je les utilise. Winter Soldier…

C'était très difficile de ne pas l'appeler Bucky, ou encore James voire Jenka…

\- … danse. Alors je danse pour le déstabiliser.

\- Exemple.

Elle sentit des bras autour d'elle, trop serrés pour qu'elle puisse s'enfuir. Mais lorsqu'elle amorça un mouvement pour danser et se défaire de lui, elle sentit des lèvres sur les siennes. Le feu glissa dans sa bouche puis dans tout son corps. C'était mal… C'était détestable et elle devrait le repousser. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était bon…

Elle sentit ses mains sur son cou et s'éloigna.

\- Et _crac_ , je serai morte. Dit-elle.

Elle envoya son pied entre les jambes de Bucky si rapidement qu'il ne put parer le coup et qu'il se retrouva à se tenir les parties génitales, ravalant un cri comme il le pouvait.

\- N'oubliez jamais que les hommes ont de précieux bijoux de familles qu'il est toujours bon de cogner. Et que vous êtes des demoiselles. C'est rare que les demoiselles ne plaisent pas aux hommes. Faites-en usage. Conseilla-t-elle.

Natasha leva les yeux vers les murs mais comme toujours, il n'y avait pas d'horloges. Pour empêcher qu'elles puissent se raccrocher au temps.

La rousse entendit un mouvement derrière elle et elle virevolta pour échapper au goût de Bucky. Elle lui décocha un sourire. C'était comme un jeu du chat et de la souris. Qui attraperait l'autre ?

Ils entendirent des applaudissements qui les arrêtèrent au milieu de ce combat qui tenait plus de l'amusement et de la séduction que du vrai combat.

Ivan.

\- Les jeunes filles sont demandées à l'extérieur pour une mission sur le terrain. Natasha, continue de t'entraîner. Ordonna-t-il.

\- Oui !

Les fillettes partirent rapidement à la suite de leur instructeur. La rousse attendit d'être sûre qu'ils étaient seuls pour tirer de sa poche les lettres que Bucky lui avaient envoyées.

\- Voilà le cadeau que je voulais te faire.

\- Du papier ?

\- C'est une partie de toi. Ça t'aidera à rassembler les pans de ta mémoire. Lui dit-elle avec sollicitude.

Elle s'assit sur le ring puis s'allongea lorsqu'elle entendit qu'il commençait la lecture. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil et attendit simplement. Rester debout semblait facile pour lui. Elle ferma les yeux, ramenant ses boucles rousses sur sa poitrine pour le cas où l'arme bougerait de trop et qu'il risquerait de marcher sur ses cheveux…

\- C'est moi qui t'ai envoyé ça ?

\- Oui. Tu ne t'en souviens pas… Tu m'as été d'une vraie aide. Lui dit-elle en souriant.

\- Tu es mariée…

Natasha fut frappée par son ton. Il semblait sincèrement déçu qu'elle le soit.

\- Oui. Mariage d'intérêt. La Chambre Rouge voulait son argent. Il voulait…

\- Il a bon goût.

Bucky serra les papiers dans son poing de métal.

\- Je suis désolé.

Elle leva des yeux surpris vers lui alors qu'elle s'agenouillait.

\- Pour quoi ?

\- Pour t'avoir embrassé. Deux fois. Ce n'est pas correct. Je présenterai mes excuses à ton époux.

\- Tu ne peux pas sortir d'ici.

\- Je dois faire quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il sincèrement.

\- Non. Ce ne sont que deux baisers. Et nous sommes Russes maintenant, toi et moi ! Le premier baiser, c'était pour fêter nos retrouvailles, le second c'était une démonstration.

\- Dans ce cas…

Bucky posa un genou à terre.

\- Je dois tout de même te remercier. Ma tête est… plus légère depuis que tu es là.

\- C'est une excellente nouvelle !

Natasha lui sourit de toutes ses dents et il n'y avait presque rien de faux dedans. Par contre, elle peina à en conserver un, même fictif, lorsqu'il dit :

\- Nous pouvons rester amis malgré tout, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je serai ravie d'être ton amie !

Mensonge.

Elle savait que c'en était un. Hier, lorsqu'elle avait dû faire ses devoirs conjugaux, elle avait eu l'image la plus net et la plus exquise de Bucky pendant qu'elle subissait…

Elle ne voulait pas être son amie, elle voulait envoyer voler ses vœux de fidélité et lui sauter dessus.

Elle ne le ferait pas.

\- Est-ce que Irina est toujours à la maison ?

Natasha leva un œil vers Bucky et sourit.

\- Oui. Même si on a eu une remplaçante pendant un petit moment, Roza.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Irina était tombée enceinte alors…

\- Je comprends. Tu ne cuisines toujours pas ?

\- Juste un peu, de temps en temps.

La rousse roula sur le ring.

\- Alexi s'est amélioré. On va chasser, pêcher, à la patinoire, au restaurant… J'ai le ballet. Et maintenant il m'a même recommandé auprès de Staline.

\- Je suis content pour toi. Ça se voit que tu es une femme d'action.

Elle avait envie de lui dire « c'est pour ça que tu m'aimais » mais c'était préférable qu'il ne se souvienne que de sa promesse, pas des sentiments qui allaient avec. Comme ça, elle serait seule à souffrir et c'était mieux.

Elle ne voulait pas que Bucky souffre plus que ça.

Elle se leva et se tourna vers lui, un sourire mutin aux lèvres.

\- Tu veux voir à quel point je suis douée en action ? Viens donc te battre que je mette encore au tapis.

Bucky se redressa.

\- On dirait que je ne frappais pas les femmes ?

Elle lui envoya son pied dans le visage et il la rattrapa mais elle utilisa cet appui pour lui envoyer son genou dans le visage, le faisant tomber. Elle bondit sur le côté quand il se réceptionna sur les mains, faisant un mouvement pour l'éjecter.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Tu ne me toucheras pas.

Natasha tourna sur elle-même et se baissa pour éviter un mouvement. Elle lui faucha les jambes, lui attrapa le bras métallique et le tordit dans son dos.

\- Ça va faire mal.

\- Qu…

Une décharge la sonna et il se dégagea d'un coup, la frappa au ventre et la souleva pour la jeter sur son épaule, un bras maintenant ses jambes, l'autre ses bras.

\- Ne jamais penser tout connaître de ton adversaire.

\- Touché. Dit-elle.

Elle se pencha sur lui et le mordit violemment à la gorge. Il la rejeta et elle s'accrocha au cordage sur lesquelles elle s'élança et lui donna un violent uppercut, le faisant chanceler. Mettant son poids sur son torse, elle le poussa à s'écraser.

\- Alors… onze à zéro ? Bats-toi vraiment. Je ne suis pas faite en sucre.

Elle lui sourit.

µµµ

Natasha avala le liquide âcre qui stagnait dans sa bouche.

\- D'accord… D'accord. Soupira-t-elle. Vingt-cinq à treize. Disons que je suis faite en sucre.

Bucky agita la main et la lui tendit.

\- J'apprends à résister à ta danse. C'est tout.

\- Ah oui ? S'intéressa la jeune femme en saisissant sa main.

\- J'ai envie de danser quand tu danses et je ne peux pas te laisser tomber. Mais je sais que ce n'est qu'un plan.

Elle rit puis lui prit les mains.

\- Tu dois dissimuler ton visage, pas vrai ?

Il acquiesça lentement.

\- Je suis une arme alors…

\- Je ne dissimule pas le mien. Je suis une espionne. Il faut juste réussir à faire de ta nouvelle apparence quelque chose d'autre. Expliqua-t-elle. Ton personnage doit être parfait. Et si différent l'un de l'autre que même tes proches douteraient. Hm…

Elle chercha après quelque chose puis retira l'élastique de ses cheveux, libéra les boucles pour les lisser avec sa main comme elle put. Là, elle fit une queue de cheval puis remonta le bas de son t-shirt dans le décolleté et tira pour faire un nœud. Elle baissa un peu son pantalon et leva les bras.

\- Tadaaam !

Elle lui lança un clin d'œil et courut vers lui pour lui coller deux gros baisers sur chaque joue.

\- Je m'appelle Veroniqua ! Je suis super contente de faire cet échange et de pouvoir apprendre le russe ! Tu es plutôt beau gosse toi alors. Ça te dirait de sortir pour prendre de la Vodka ? T'es Russe, tu dois bien tenir l'alcool, hein ?

\- Je… tiens bien l'alcool. Dit-il avec un petit hochement de tête.

\- Alors on va pouvoir s'amuser ! À moins que tu ne sois trop coincé !

Elle lui tira le bras et l'emmena joyeusement vers le bord du ring. Elle tourna sur elle-même en détachant ses cheveux et son haut d'un seul coup.

\- Tu vois ?

\- Un peu.

\- Si tu y arrives, tu deviendras un très bon espion, toi aussi. Je sais que tu peux l'être.

\- Avec une instructrice comme toi, je n'en doute pas. Répondit-il.

Elle lui tapota le nez.

\- Tu flattes.

\- Je crois que je le pense vraiment.

La façon dont il en doutait était à la fois terrifiante et angoissante.

\- Bon… Alexi rentre tard aujourd'hui. Tu veux faire quelque chose ? Demanda-t-elle. Te faire éclater à plate couture ?

\- Je demande à voir. Taquina-t-il.

Il lui prit les mains et l'attira vers lui.

\- Tu veux bien danser avec moi ?

Natasha leva les yeux vers lui. C'était un jeu dangereux. Si ils dansaient ensemble comme la première fois, ou même comme l'ébauche de la veille, elle n'aurait qu'une impression : celle de se donner à lui. Mais d'un autre côté, qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de mal ? C'était de la danse.

C'était innocent.

Peut-être pas exactement entre eux mais de base, c'était bien un acte tout à fait innocent. Et elle avait très envie de danser avec lui. Puisque c'était si innocent.

Et elle voulait le voir sourire.

C'était bien tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour lui. Il la faisait sourire aussi, il la rendait heureuse…

\- Avec grand plaisir. Sourit-elle. Qu'est-ce qui te plairait ?

\- Le swing… J'adore le swing.


	15. P 1 : Ch 14 : Spoutnik

**_Moy prima assoluta_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, tranche de vie, noir (on dirait que je peux pas m'en empêcher)

Couple : Steggy ! Alexasha (c'est joli… Mais Alexi et Natasha !)

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stan Lee, Jack Kirby, Joe Simon et Don Heck (hormis les caméos mais franchement…)

* * *

PARTIE 1

Quadrille

 _Chapitre 14 : Spoutnik_

Manhattan, New York **_–_** ** _4 Octobre 1957_**

Les grommèlements d'Howard emplissaient la pièce alors qu'il regardait les informations à la télévision. Maria le rejoignit et lui posa la main sur l'épaule pour lui intimer un peu de calme mais il se dégagea d'un mouvement un brin violent.

\- Très bien ! Fait ta tête de cochon ! Lui dit-elle.

Elle se détourna et partit dans la cuisine où Peggy buvait un verre d'eau citronnée en compagnie d'une adolescente de treize ans aux boucles blondes.

\- Tonton Howard est toujours triste ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

\- Il n'est pas triste, il est juste idiot ! Protesta Maria en s'asseyant.

\- Malheureusement, tu l'aimes cet idiot.

\- Oui, mais je me demande aussi si la directrice du S.H.I.E.L.D. ne pourrait pas m'aider à cacher le corps ?

\- Bien sûr que si. Sourit Peggy.

\- Bon à savoir.

Maria tourna la tête vers le salon.

\- Je l'aime cet idiot mais il est un peu stressé avec tout ça… Le KGB a annoncé qu'ils avaient envoyé leur première sonde spatiale : Spoutnik qu'ils l'ont appelés. Ils commencent à aller dans l'espace.

Elle appuya son dos contre la chaise.

\- Le Pays s'est adressé à lui ?

\- « Monsieur Stark, vous êtes le plus grand concepteur d'armes que tout la Nation ait vue, votre intelligence n'a d'égale que la grandeur de vos inventions. Grâce à vous, nous avons gagné la seconde Grande Guerre et vous avez fait de Captain America le héros qu'il a été. Qui d'autres que vous pourrait mener l'Amérique dans sa prochaine grande avancée ? Les Maîtres de l'Espace ! »

Howard était entré en débitant cela et il se pencha sur le comptoir pour remplir son verre de bourbon, buvant à grandes gorgées.

\- C'est une bonne chose, Howard. Ils reconnaissent tes talents.

\- C'est trop de pression !

\- Parce que la pression t'a déjà arrêté ? Répliqua Peggy en se levant.

Dolly se faisait toute petite sur sa chaise bien qu'elle se sentait agitée d'avoir entendu le nom de Captain America. Elle avait toujours su qu'il s'agissait de son père et elle éprouvait pour lui un immense respect. Elle aurait juste voulu pouvoir le connaître, connaître son étreinte…

Howard, lui, buvait son verre sans répondre.

Ça énerva son amie qui le lui arracha.

\- Tu m'écoutes ?! Je te demande quand la pression t'a déjà arrêté ? Ce n'était peut-être pas trop dur de prendre un hélicoptère pour surveiller les lignes d'HYDRA ? D'équiper sans faille le S.H.I.E.L.D. et le Howling Commando ? Dit que tu n'es pas capable de faire des inventions spatiales et ne te cache pas derrière des mensonges, ce sera plus honnête !

Le ton implacable de l'Agent obligea Howard à se taire. Il grogna et se détourna.

\- Jarvis ! Il n'y a plus d'alcool !

Le majordome rejoignit son maître pour lui donner plus de bouteilles qui avaient été rangées ailleurs, à la cave par exemple.

Maria retint un soupir. Elle n'aimait pas voir ça…

\- Si tu pouvais ne pas agiter d'alcool devant Dolly.

\- Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas parce que son grand-père a été un ivrogne qu'elle va le devenir. Répliqua Howard avec sel.

\- Bien.

Cette fois, sa femme se leva.

\- Je devais aller faire un tour à la fondation, allons-y. Je ne resterais pas avec cet idiot tant qu'il serait trop stupide pour reconnaître ses torts.

Elle n'attendit pas la réponse de Peggy qu'elle partit. Bien sûr, Jarvis apparut dans l'entrée pour l'aider à enfiler son manteau. Maria le remercia et attendit son amie ainsi que sa « nièce ».

Jarvis ouvrit la porte pour elles dès que la directrice et son adolescente eurent enfilé leurs vestes à leur tour. Elles purent alors sortirent dans les rues de New York. Puisque Peggy était là, elles prendraient le métro ou le bus.

Elles marchèrent vers une bouche, le pas rapide de Maria les pressant.

\- Je reconnais volontiers que Howard peut être un abruti mais il se met juste la pression.

\- Je sais. Il se calmera dans quelques heures. Il sera tout repenti et me suppliera de le pardonner.

Maria soupira.

\- C'est juste que je suis un peu dépassée par mes choix en matière de garçons. Ils sont toujours plus intéressés par autre chose que moi.

\- Ils sont idiots, tatie ! Parce que tu es la meilleure ! Lança Dolly avant de lui faire un câlin.

La femme rit et lui caressa les cheveux.

\- Encore heureux que je t'ai.

Elle sourit alors qu'elle éprouvait une douleur dans son cœur. Depuis le temps qu'elle voulait un enfant. Ce n'était pas qu'ils n'essayaient pas avec Howard. Pour ça, ils s'entraînaient beaucoup et l'homme avait toujours le temps. Mais ils ne faisaient rien qui leur apporterait des enfants. Les protections étaient nombreuses.

Howard n'avait pas de temps pour un enfant.

Lorsqu'ils s'étaient mariés, la Guerre avec l'URSS lui demandait déjà tout son temps. Et maintenant…

Elle était déjà trop vieille. Trop vieille pour faire du ballet, trop vieille pour avoir un enfant.

Est-ce qu'elle n'était pas juste passée à côté de sa vie ? Ils s'étaient tous jurés que la guerre ne leur enlèverait rien… ils avaient tout perdu.

Moscou, Russie

\- Ça suffit !

La voix d'Ivan tonna avec une telle violence que n'importe qui se serait arrêté.

Mais pas le Soldat de l'Hiver. Il serrait de plus en plus fort la gorge d'un membre du KGB, Léonide quelque chose. Il avait combattu contre Yelena et l'avait frappé si fort qu'elle s'était cogné la tête contre le coin du ring.

« Ce sont des choses qui arrivent ».

Mais voir une gamine dont il s'était occupé plus de trois ans se vider de son sang sans que qui que ce soit ne s'en soucie vraiment, ça lui retournait le ventre.

Natasha disait qu'il était comme ça auparavant, lui savait que c'était un mensonge. Quand il lisait les lettres, quand des éléments lui revenaient en tête il savait que non. L'adolescent qui avait grimpé sur un arbre pour sauver un chaton même si ça l'avait fait éternuer si fort qu'il était tombé et avait frôlé la commotion cérébrale, ce garçon ne tuerait pas.

Il y avait peut-être un fond en lui mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de tuer. Même quand il essayait de se retenir…

\- Ça suffit !

Ivan donna un violent coup à l'arrière de la nuque de Bucky. Il dut en donner deux autres pour que le soldat s'effondre et qu'il ne relâche l'homme qui se tenait la gorge en hoquetant. Son visage était entre le bleu et le rouge.

\- Vous ne pouvez laisser un tel monstre comme ça ! Il est trop dangereux ! Il a failli me tuer !

\- Il a raison. Reprit un supérieur. Si vous ne pouvez contrôler votre bête.

Les doigts de l'arme bougèrent vers Yelena. Il avait les yeux écarquillés. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Ce n'était pas possible. Déjà que Svetlana avait succombé à son opération pour lui retirer l'utérus deux mois plus tôt. « Trop faible » avait dit l'autre instructeur. Elle ne serait pas une bonne espionne-assassine si elle était trop faible. Alors ce n'était pas grave…

La haine qui rampait dans le corps de Bucky ne faisait qu'augmenter à chaque fois qu'une horreur tombait sur sa conscience.

\- Nous allons lui insérer quelques codes qui devraient le rendre inactif. Dit Ivan. J'en informerais Zola.

Bien sûr, Bucky était ravi de passer du moment avec Natasha qui venait le rejoindre dès qu'elle avait du temps libre, mais elle faisait aussi ressortir la douceur de sa personnalité et elle l'éveillait aux abominations que son cœur n'arrivait pas à supporter.

Sa main essaya de toucher celle de Yelena mais on souleva la gamine, ne laissant qu'une marque de sang.

 ** _7 Octobre 1957_**

Le blabla intempestif d'Irina n'arrivait même pas aux oreilles de Natasha qui venait de rentrer d'une importante mission. Elle s'était rendue en Chine pour leur prêter assistance et, dans l'ombre, avait coupé quelques têtes gênantes quand, dans la lumière, elle était apparue comme une figure digne, délicate et aimable.

Elle était une femme alors elle avait plus servi de potiche qu'autre chose mais elle avait fait ce qu'on attendait d'elle. Même si elle trouvait ça en partie dégradant.

Ce n'était pas comme si c'était nouveau…

\- Ma chérie ?

La voix d'Alexi venait de l'étage.

\- Oui !

Elle voulait juste se poser. Elle ne s'était pas lavée depuis trois jours et elle jurait qu'elle était encore couverte de sang…

\- Je te fais couler un bain.

Et encore un bon point pour son époux, elle devait le reconnaître.

Pourtant, il lui manquait toujours quelque chose pour pleinement la combler.

Elle était peut-être juste horriblement difficile. Ça devait être sa faute…

\- Je t'attendais.

Alexi arriva d'en haut.

\- Je dois partir en mission depuis trois jours mais je voulais attendre ton retour.

C'était adorable.

Elle ne lui en toucha pas un mot. Comme si elle redoutait qu'il puisse savoir qu'il marquait quelques points, de temps en temps.

Par contre, elle s'approcha de lui pour lui dérober un baiser en soufflant un « je t'aime » qu'elle ne pensait pas.

Elle espérait juste qu'il ne voudrait pas avoir un rapport avec elle avant qu'il ne doive partir…

\- Tu as entendu parler de Spoutnik ?

\- Oui. C'est fantastique. Qu'est-ce que ça va apporter à l'URSS ?

\- Beaucoup ! Nous pourrons peut-être un jour vivre dans l'espace. Tu images ça ?

Il avait un air d'enfant tant il était excité et Natasha lui offrit un rire fictif en se pendant à son cou.

\- C'est merveilleux ! Peut-être que tu iras.

\- J'espère.

Il la souleva du sol en souriant.

\- On va aller prendre le bain ensemble pour fêter ça.

Et merde…

µµµ

Allongée sur le dos, Natasha fixait le plafond, les mains sur le ventre.

\- Des étoiles phosphorescentes. C'est ce qu'il manque… Dit-elle.

Elle avait mal.

Toutes les femmes auraient voulu avoir Alexi comme mari mais il faisait « l'amour » comme une bête.

Elle se demandait encore, là maintenant, si ce n'était pas un peu sa faute. Peut-être qu'elle le cherchait parce qu'elle ne l'aimait pas assez…

\- Oui…

\- Tu te souviens de ce que ça faisait ? De regarder les étoiles, allongé dans l'herbe.

\- Non. Tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est la Chambre Rouge.

Natasha se redressa et s'agenouilla.

\- Assis !

Elle prit son couteau et se tourna vers lui. Il lui lança un regard surpris alors qu'elle retirait son élastique et lui souriait. Il fronça les sourcils puis finit par s'asseoir parce qu'il ne voulait pas aller à l'encontre des désirs de Natasha. Ni la chagriner.

Elle lui attacha une partie des cheveux rectifia le nœud jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse trancher d'un coup la masse.

\- Comme ça tu n'auras pas plus de cheveux que moi ! S'amusa-t-elle.

Elle passa ses bras autour de ses épaules alors qu'il détachait l'élastique et le faisait passer autour de son poignet.

\- Tu ne dois pas te négliger. On dirait un ermite.

Elle utilisa la lame de son couteau pour faire la barbe de son ami. L'avantage étant qu'il ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, qu'il ne parlait même pas.

Le désavantage étant qu'elle détestait ça…

Aussi, lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle se resserra contre lui et appuya sa tempe contre la sienne.

\- On reste silencieux comme des idiots ou tu me dis ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Yelena Belova est morte…

\- Oh…

Elle ne savait que dire. Et incapable de dire quelque chose pour apaiser la peine de son ami, elle avait l'impression d'être juste un monstre.

Encore plus.

Même trois ans après la mort de Lyudmila, elle prenait toujours ses paroles pour argent comptant.

\- Je n'ai pas réussi à la protéger… Alors j'ai essayé de tuer celui qui lui a fait ça… Ils m'en ont empêché. Mais je suis sorti. Je me suis fondu dans la foule comme tu me l'as appris. Je suis devenu un autre et… Je l'ai tué. Je ne suis bon qu'à ça… Il ne pouvait pas survivre après ça.

\- Tu n'es pas bon qu'à ça.

\- C'est tout ce dont je me souviens. Et quand j'essaie autre chose, je n'y arrive pas. Tu le vois bien.

Il baissa le visage.

\- Tu disais que j'étais ami avec le Captain America. Tu disais que nous avons combattu HYDRA. C'est faux. Ça ne peut pas être vrai parce que je suis à HYDRA, parce que je ne sauve jamais aucune vie.

Natasha appuya son visage contre son épaule.

\- Tu mens, Bucky. Tu m'as sauvé moi.

\- Toi ?

Il tourna la tête vers elle.

\- Lyudmila…

Il écarquilla les yeux avant d'acquiescer lentement.

Elle lui posa un baiser sur la joue en souriant légèrement. Il était faux et c'était certainement le premier faux sourire qu'elle lui donnait depuis qu'elle l'aimait. Mais il en avait besoin…

\- Tu es quelqu'un de bien. Avant et maintenant. Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu me sauves.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

\- Tu m'as écrit une lettre.

\- Une lettre ?

Natasha appuya sa joue contre la sienne.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu épouser Alexi. Quand j'ai appris ce que l'avenir me réservait, j'ai vraiment songé à me suicider. Je détestais ma vie. Alors pourquoi pas ? Et tu m'as écrit…

\- La première lettre…

\- Oui.

Elle pressa son nez contre son épaule en lui lançant un regard par-dessous ses cils.

\- Tu as été le seul ami que je n'ai jamais eu. Et je t'ai tellement détesté d'arrêter de me soutenir.

\- Si j'avais su, je suis sûr que j'aurais tout fait pour te recontacter plus tôt.

L'espionne rit.

\- Oui. J'en suis sûre, moi aussi. C'est comme ça que tu es. Tu sauves les gens. D'une façon ou d'une autre…

Elle s'assit et avala lentement sa salive.

\- La Chambre Rouge est ignoble. Il y aura toujours des morts ici. Le nombre de survivante est faible…

\- Combien à ce jour ?

La rousse croisa les jambes.

\- Elle est devant toi.

Bucky se tourna vers elle et lui tendit les bras. Elle y entra et apprécia l'étreinte.

\- Les plus faibles périssent en premières, d'autres sur le terrain liquidées si elles se font prendre pour être sûr qu'elles ne diront rien. Des suicides parce qu'on n'en peut plus…

Natasha se sentit apaisée en sentant la main de l'homme qu'elle aimait lui caresser doucement les cheveux.

\- Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour toi, dis-le moi. Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir. Même si je n'en ai pas beaucoup… Releva-t-il avec une pointe de gêne.

\- Serre-moi dans tes bras. Dit-elle. C'est tout ce que je veux.

Il la resserra contre lui, la gardant contre son cœur qui battait doucement une berceuse apaisante.


	16. P 1 : Ch 15 : Black Widow

**_Moy prima assoluta_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, tranche de vie, noir (on dirait que je peux pas m'en empêcher)

Couple : Steggy ! Alexasha (c'est joli… Mais Alexi et Natasha !)

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stan Lee, Jack Kirby, Joe Simon et Don Heck (hormis les caméos mais franchement…)

PARTIE 1

* * *

Quadrille

 _Chapitre 15 : Black Widow_

 ** _11 Octobre 1957_**

 _Ding dong_.

La sonnette de la porte réveilla Natasha qui se passa la main sur le visage en grommelant. Sept heures du matin… Si c'était encore le voisin, elle jurait que, cette fois, elle allait vraiment le tuer.

Elle sortit de son lit bien chaud et se dirigea vers la porte pour en retirer son peignoir qu'elle enfila avant de mettre ses pantoufles et elle descendit rapidement les escaliers. Elle se rendit vers l'entrée qu'elle ouvrit en se retenant d'être de très mauvaise humeur.

Et finalement…

\- Il est sept heures trente du matin ! J'espère que vous avez une très bonne raison de venir me déranger ! Dit-elle.

Après ça, elle aurait besoin de devenir un véritable cliché en buvant de la vodka.

\- Je suis le Lieutenant de l'OTU, est-ce que vous êtes bien Natalia Alianovna Shostakova ?

\- Oui.

\- Je suis venu vous annoncer que votre époux a succombé. Il est mort dans l'explosion d'un missile qu'il testait pour nous.

\- Mort ? Alexi ?

Elle ne ressentait pas la joie qu'elle pensait obtenir… Bien sûr, elle n'aimait pas coucher avec lui mais il demeurait un ami.

\- Madame.

L'homme s'inclina devant elle.

\- Attendez.

L'officier tourna la tête vers elle, dissimulant un sourire. Natasha se mordit la lèvre une seule seconde.

\- J'aimerais obtenir plus de mission dans le KGB.

Celle qu'elle avait effectuée en Chine était la première depuis longtemps. Sinon, elle passait son temps à la Chambre Rouge ou à faire des représentations de ballet. Quoique l'un n'empêche pas l'autre. Bucky et elle dansaient vraiment souvent. C'était la seule chose qui les faisait sourire peu importe les épreuves de la journée.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui…

Parce qu'elle ne pourrait pas rester une femme au foyer éplorée que la Nation érigerait en pauvresse…

\- Pour honorer la mémoire de mon époux.

C'était tellement évident de mentir…

µµµ

Natasha avait l'habitude de rentrer dans le théâtre Bolchoï et c'était particulier cette façon dont les raisons de sa présence étaient si différentes. Des fois une danseuse s'y glissait pour s'entraîner ou pour une représentation d'autres c'était l'assassine et espionne que ce soit pour s'entraîner ou prendre note d'une affaire si ce n'était rendre un rapport et ce qu'elle préférait c'était lorsque l'amie s'introduisait ici.

Là, c'était vraisemblablement l'employée du KGB.

Elle salua tout de même des amies en les voyants, leur jurant qu'elle les rejoindrait pour une répétition sous peu. Dès qu'elle fut sûre qu'il n'y avait personne dans les parages, elle ouvrit la trappe et descendit dans la Chambre Rouge avant de se diriger directement vers le lieu d'entraînement.

Bucky y était toujours. À un tel point qu'elle se demandait s'il avait seulement une chambre. Même un lit ? On ne le faisait tout de même pas dormir dans le ring ? C'était toujours là qu'ils se rejoignaient. Là qu'ils passaient du temps que ce soit à discuter, danser ou juste être ensemble.

Elle n'aimait pas ça si c'était le cas. Mais Bucky ne se plaignait pas.

Il ne se plaignait jamais…

Natasha ouvrit la porte de la salle d'entraînement et elle remarqua une petite fille aux courts cheveux blonds. Elle tremblait devant le Soldat de l'Hiver. En même temps, avec son mètre quatre-vingt il était au moins quatre fois plus grand qu'elle et si musclé.

Elle le vit tourner la tête vers elle et elle lui offrit son plus grand sourire. Elle se demandait si elle pouvait lui dire… Il souriait en la regardant tout en bloquant les coups de la gamine. Seuls les bruits de ses mouvements l'alertaient. Elle n'était pas assez discrète. En même temps, c'était son quatrième jour… Elle ne pouvait pas être déjà douée.

Il pouvait parer chacune de ses attaques et l'expédiée sur le sol où elle rebondissait avant de revenir à la charge.

Il l'évitait sans le moindre effort. Il eut même le culot de secouer la main pour saluer Natasha qui était interpellée par Ivan.

\- J'ai appris pour ton époux.

\- Eh bien, les nouvelles vont vite. Je le sais depuis seulement deux heures.

\- La Chambre Rouge appartient au KGB. Nous apprenons les choses avant tout le monde, comme eux.

\- Bien. Vous saviez qu'il travaillait sur des choses dangereuses ?

\- Oui. Mais voit les choses du bon côté…

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu es une femme libre à présent.

Il lui offrit un sourire aussi glacial qu'onctueux.

\- En effet.

Il la prit par les épaules de son bras et il l'entraîna vers son bureau. La rousse n'eut pas le luxe de faire un signe d'au revoir à son ami qu'elle ne le voyait plus. La pièce en question n'était vraiment pas loin de celle-ci.

\- J'ai des missions pour toi. Tu pourras devenir de plus en plus active. Tu seras une espionne sur le champ d'action. C'est ce que tu espérais, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle acquiesça.

Il lui donna un dossier qu'elle observa rapidement.

\- Le Général de la division d'espionnage ?

\- Nous voulons qu'il disparaisse. Il est un traître au KGB. Nous mettrons quelqu'un d'autre à la tête de sa section.

\- Il désapprouve ce que nous faisons ?

Ivan acquiesça. Il avait le regard sombre mais il souriait malgré tout. Natasha sentit un frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

\- J'y vais. Dit-elle.

\- Les hautes instances attendent beaucoup de toi. Et te rappellent que tu es une belle fleur parmi les mauvaises herbes que nous utilisons ici.

Disant cela, Ivan passa un doigt le long de sa mâchoire. Un sourire ornait ses lèvres d'une façon qui mettait la rousse mal à l'aise. Est-ce qu'elle avait bien compris ?

 ** _27 Octobre 1957_**

Après une journée entière de travail et trois jours loin de Moscou, Natasha rentra dans la Chambre Rouge. Ce soir, elle avait une représentation au ballet. Elle était courbaturée de partout…

Elle avança jusqu'à la salle d'entraînement.

Elle fut surprise de sentir une odeur de poisson et hâta le pas. La surprise fut plus forte encore mais elle rit un peu en trouvant Bucky en tailleur sur le ring avec une bouilloire et tenant un bol fumant.

Elle trottina jusqu'à lui malgré les douleurs qui la lançaient et elle se hissa auprès de lui en passant entre deux cordes.

\- Tu manges ?

Il lui sourit, la bouche remplie de nouilles. Il acquiesça et lui tendit sa fourchette. Elle se permit de lui attraper le couvert et de faire tournoyer les pâtes dessus puis le porta à ses lèvres. Le goût de poisson était fort et elle voyait des crevettes flotter dans un bouillon trouble.

\- C'est très bon. Dit-elle.

\- Oui.

Il l'observa en se prenant une autre bouchée.

\- Je suis surprise de te voir manger.

\- Tu croyais que j'étais une espèce extra-terrestre ?

\- Je pourrais ! Des personnes comme toi, on en rencontre peu dans sa vie. S'amusa-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

L'arme lui sourit et fit à nouveau tourner des pâtes sur sa fourchette.

\- Dis-le si tu en veux d'autres.

Elle le regarda mettre les aliments entre ses lèvres puis se préparer une nouvelle bouchée. C'était stupide mais elle céda et ouvrit la bouche. Il fronça les sourcils et lui tendit le couvert.

\- Merci. Rit-elle après avoir avalé. Tu manges toujours ici alors.

Il acquiesça.

\- Que des trucs lyophilisés ?

\- Oui.

\- C'est triste…

Elle pensa aux douleurs qui la sciait et songea que ce n'était probablement pas le plus triste… En un sens, ça l'était pourtant. Parce qu'on avait volé un avenir prometteur à un homme brillant pour en faire… quoi ?

Sa vie était misérable.

\- Natasha…

Elle leva les yeux sortant de ses pensées et sourit en voyant qu'il lui tendait une de ses crevettes. Elle l'accepta, surtout pour lui faire plaisir. Même si elle avait faim, son estomac était aussi bien trop noué…

\- Merci.

Elle le regarda et se rapprocha de lui, se mettant à côté de lui pour passer ses bras autour de ses épaules. D'abord surpris, il posa son bol, fit passer sa fourchette dans son autre main et enroula son propre bras autour de sa taille.

Elle voulait lui dire « merci » mais elle se retint. Si elle le faisait, il risquait de comprendre à quel point elle était désespérée…

Elle ne dirait rien.

La vérité était qu'elle aimait trop ce qu'ils partageaient. Son amitié. Elle avait cruellement besoin de plus mais elle commençait aussi à avoir peur.

Elle appuya sa joue contre son épaule gelée.

Juste ça, c'était bien aussi…

 ** _14 Novembre 1957_**

\- Vous ne pouvez pas continuer à me faire faire de telles choses ! Protesta Natasha.

Ivan leva les yeux vers elle.

\- Crois-moi, ce n'est pas ce que je désire.

\- Alors fait quelque chose. Les risques…

\- Aucun risque. Dit-il. Pourquoi y en aurait-il ? Tu es une espionne exceptionnelle et les témoins sont exterminés. Nous nous occupons de faire disparaître les preuves bien que nous sachons pertinemment que même si nous ne dissimulerions pas cela irait bien.

\- Personne n'a de haute estime pour le KGB. Cracha-t-elle.

\- La colère n'anime.

\- Il est évident que je parlais de risques physiques. Reprit l'assassine.

\- Il n'y en a aucune. Détrompa-t-il.

Natasha, rouge de rage, ouvrit la bouche.

\- Tu ne peux pas tomber enceinte. Et le sérum t'empêche de tomber malade. Ne pense pas que je te laisserais faire ça, sinon.

La bouche de la rousse s'entrouvrit et elle ne put retenir un rire nerveux avant de frapper ses poings sur le bureau. Tout ce qui était trembla et quelques livres s'effondrèrent. Sans relever l'accès de colère de la jeune femme, l'homme rangea les ouvrages.

\- Tu pourrais ne pas laisser faire ça parce que tu m'as toujours élevée !

\- Je pensais que ça faisait partie de toi. Tu es une veuve noire. Remarqua-t-il.

\- Pardon ?

\- Alexi était à peine mort que tu te jetais au cou de cet idiot. Tu crois que je ne l'ai pas remarqué ? L'arme d'HYDRA.

\- C'est un ami. Dit-elle.

L'homme rit en se levant. Il contourna le bureau et saisit la femme par la gorge.

\- Ne te moque pas de moi, Natalia.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Siffla-t-elle.

\- Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est ton travail. Tu as le choix, bien sûr. Tu peux quitter le KGB, bien sûr…

\- Et me faire tuer parce que je suis une traîtresse, n'est-ce pas ?

L'assassine se recula. Son cœur battait terriblement dans sa poitrine.

\- Vous aviez dit que je pourrais devenir ce que je voulais. Je ne voulais pas devenir une catin.

\- C'est pourtant ce que tu es.

Natasha serra le poing.

\- Je pourrais te tuer.

La menace vibrait dans sa voix. Ivan la dévisagea et s'appuya contre le bureau.

\- Et pourquoi tu ne le fais pas dans ce cas ? Je serai plutôt intrigué de voir ça. Dit-il d'un air moqueur.

\- Je ne le fais pas parce que tu m'as élevé.

L'homme secoua la tête.

\- Pathétique.

En le regardant comme ça, Natasha réalisa qu'il avait presque soixante ans et que s'il était toujours fort et robuste, il était veux. Elle aurait pu faire craquer tous ces muscles mais elle avait ses maudits sentiments en elle !

Les sentiments étaient le pire des poissons. Si elle n'en éprouvait pas, si elle ne le voyait pas comme son père, il serait déjà mort. Il passait son temps à la rabaisser, lui dire qu'elle n'était qu'une femme et que la seule façon dont une femme pouvait servir le KGB, c'était en donnant son corps, en détournant l'attention.

Et elle le faisait…

Que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ?!

Comment pouvait-elle seulement se rebeller ?

\- Au sujet de ton petit ami…

\- Ce n'est qu'un ami.

Une baffe violente lui fit tourner la tête. Ses poings se serrèrent et la résolution de laisser la vie sauve à son père de cœur avec.

Elle ne pouvait pas se faire maltraiter comme ça sous prétexte qu'elle était une femme ?!

Et pourtant, le fait qu'elle n'arrivait pas à protester en disant long sur ce fait.

Alexi avait-il fait d'elle ce que tout le monde attendait d'une femme ? Et quelle était cette nausée qui grimpait dans son ventre ?

\- Arrête de me mentir ! Je ne suis pas idiot. Siffla-t-il.

\- Je pensais être une espionne parfaite. Peut-être que ce que tu vois n'est qu'un tour de passe-passe pour le mettre dans ma poche.

\- Bien sûr. Se moqua-t-il. Quand une femme est amoureuse, elle ne le cache pas. Malheureusement, tu n'es pas digne de lui. Il a beau être une machine sans cervelle, tu es pire ! Tu es une…

\- Je sais ! Mais ce n'est pas ma faute ! Tu m'as vendue à Alexi ! Tu laisses le KGB faire de moi une simple poupée bonne à être prise contre son gré !

\- Tu es toujours consentante. Rectifia Ivan.

Natasha lui cracha au visage, ne pouvant simplement lui planter une dague dans la clavicule comme elle aurait voulu le faire.

Il l'attrapa par les cheveux et tira violemment dessus en plantant ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Continue de te battre, l'araignée. Ça ne me gêne pas de te cogner, même si tu es comme ma fille ! Et ton petit ami, disais-je…

Il l'obligea à la regarder alors que ses lèvres s'étiraient en un sourire cruel. Le genre de sourire que la femme aurait davantage crut trouver chez Lyudmila que chez lui…

\- Il va être renvoyé à HYDRA. Ils lu effaceront la mémoire pour qu'il ne garde en lui que les enseignements. C'est une bête ! Ce n'est pas un gentil petit chien qui te remontera le moral. Ce n'est pas un gentil mari qui te remontera le moral. Ce n'est pas un chevalier servant !

Il la repoussa violemment et elle se sentit vaciller. Toutefois, elle ne pouvait se laisser tomber sur le sol. Elle devait montrer toute sa force.

Hors de question d'être faible. Encore moins devant un homme comme lui. Elle soutint son regard pour lui montrer toute la force qu'elle avait en réserve.

Pourtant, elle la sentait s'étioler en elle. On lui arrachait son seul soutien. La seule personne qui la faisait encore sourire.

Est-ce qu'elle devait lui dire maintenant, qu'elle l'aimait ?

Les mots sonnaient désagréablement dans sa tête : HYDRA reprends son arme et tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus, encore une fois, serait balayé.

Mais elle n'avait aucune preuve cette fois. Rien à lui mettre sous le nez s'il revenait…


	17. P 1 : Ch 16 : La Bête d'HYDRA

**_Moy prima assoluta_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, tranche de vie, noir (on dirait que je peux pas m'en empêcher)

Couple : Steggy ! Alexasha (c'est joli… Mais Alexi et Natasha !)

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stan Lee, Jack Kirby, Joe Simon et Don Heck (hormis les caméos mais franchement…)

* * *

PARTIE 1

Quadrille

 _Chapitre 16 : La bête d'HYDRA_

\- Professeur ?

Bucky revint à lui et réalisa qu'il tenait Laynia par la jambe. Elle était pendue dans le vide et avait de grands yeux écarquillés.

\- Désolé…

Il la posa sur le sol sans la regarder. Son visage était rivé vers la porte ouverte où il jurait avoir vu Natasha filé. Il voulait courir après elle et la prendre dans ses bras… Ce soir, elle viendrait peut-être et il pourrait lui demander ce qui n'allait pas.

Elle ne lui répondrait pas, ou un mensonge, mais elle saurait au moins que quelqu'un se souciait d'elle…

C'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour elle et il se détestait pour ça. Ne pouvait-il pas être juste plus puissant que ça ? Ne pouvait-il pas faire les choses pour lui remonter le moral ?

La faire danser ne suffisait depuis un mois. Elle semblait ailleurs. Son sourire était faux.

Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait de mal ? Qu'est-ce que Natasha lui cachait ?

\- Professeur ? Vous n'allez pas bien ?

\- Natasha ne va pas bien…

Les mots étaient sortis de ses lèvres sans qu'il ne réfléchisse une seconde.

Il entendit un long « oooh ».

Il tourna la tête vers la petite. Son oreille surdéveloppée et surentraînée lui permettait de saisir quelque chose. Elle savait !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

Il se mit à son niveau pour être moins effrayant et la jeune fille écarquilla les yeux de stupeur.

C'était la première fois alors forcément.

\- C'est parce que son mari est mort…

\- Son mari est mort ? Répéta Bucky.

Elle acquiesça, la lèvre tremblante. Les yeux écarquillés de son instructeur avaient quelque chose d'effrayant. Cette façon dont ses orbites passaient d'un endroit à l'autre.

\- Depuis quand ?

\- Un mois. Mais…

Le Soldat de l'Hiver se redressa et sauta par-dessus les cordes. Il avait tout à coup la force de sortir de cette salle. De la seule chose qu'il connaissait dans Moscou.

Il se précipita vers les escaliers dans l'espoir de la voir, de pouvoir la suivre. Une poigne lui saisit le bras et l'empêcha de continuer. D'un mouvement, il aurait pu s'en défaire mais il se tourna pour le cas où il s'agissait de Laynia.

Quoiqu'il doute franchement de sa force.

C'était Ivan.

\- Où vas-tu ?

\- Je dois voir Natasha.

L'homme siffla.

\- Tu _dois_ voir Natasha ? Retourne travailler ! Tu ne nous as livrés aucunes espionnes décentes ! Apprends mieux à ces filles.

Bucky regarda vers le ring où Laynia s'était accrochée aux cordes alors qu'elle regardait vers lui, les yeux emplis d'interrogation.

\- Je dois voir Natasha.

\- Ça peut attendre.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver entrouvrit les lèvres. Bien sûr que ça pouvait attendre mais il avait échoué pendant un mois à lui rendre le sourire parce qu'il ne savait pas. Maintenant, il savait.

\- Elle a oublié de coucher avec toi avant de partir ? Demanda Ivan, emplit de haine.

\- Natasha est mon amie…

Il ne l'aurait pas touchée parce qu'elle était mariée et que, de toute façon, elle ne voulait pas de lui. C'était une gamine de quinze ans qui s'était laissée charmée par lui. Bien sûr que la femme voudrait plus que ça.

Il comprenait.

Il voulait juste être là pour elle car il avait une haute estime.

Comme Natasha plus tôt, il reçut un coup de poing.

\- Est-ce que vous avez fini, bande de menteurs ?! Siffla-t-il.

\- Natasha est mon amie. Je ne l'ai jamais touchée d'une façon aussi indécente. Je l'ai embrassée deux fois avant de savoir qu'elle était mariée et depuis je ne lui ai donné que mon amitié. Certifia l'arme.

Ivan éclata d'un rire encore plus mauvais.

\- Tu dois bien être un des seuls hommes de Moscou à ne pas l'avoir baisée.

Bucky pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- Elle est belle l'amitié. Depuis le temps qu'elle couche avec tout ce qu'elle trouve.

\- Natasha…

\- Natasha n'est pas la petite fleur que tu crois. Pour le KGB, elle…

Le Soldat de l'Hiver l'attrapa par la gorge et le colla violemment au mur.

\- Elle quoi ?

Il aboyait comme un chien prêt à mordre.

\- C'est le KGB qui lui fait faire ça ?! C'est vous ?!

Les yeux bleus de Bucky s'étaient emplis de nuages et la poigne empêchait Ivan de respirer.

\- Natasha est précieuse !

Il serra de plus en plus fort.

Un craquement retentit et le jeune homme comprit qu'il était mort lorsqu'il sentit le corps devenir plus froid sous ses doigts. Il le jeta violemment, faisant crier Laynia.

\- Ce n'est rien. Lui dit-il.

C'était beaucoup.

Mais ce n'était rien à côté de ce qu'il avait fait à Natasha.

Il devait absolument la trouver.

Il entra dans le bureau et fouilla les documents. Il y en avait tellement avec le cycle de la veuve noire dessus. Il y avait tellement de possibilité.

Où était-elle ?

Il prit tous les dossiers.

Forcément à l'un de ses endroits.

µµµ

La pluie tombait violemment et Bucky avançait dans une gadoue constituée d'eau et de neige fondue. Il y avait encore du verglas partout et il manquait de trébucher à chaque pas qu'il faisait. Ses cheveux se collaient à son visage et le masque de bandit qu'il portait ne cessait de retomber sur son nez. Il passait son temps à chasser ses mèches devenues noirs et à remonter le bandeau.

Contre son torse, sous les couches de vêtements, il avait mis les dossiers. Il devait absolument les protéger de la pluie ! S'il perdait les informations qui y étaient écrites, il ne retrouverait jamais Natasha.

Il sortait pour la première fois dans Moscou et il était complètement perdu. On aurait presque cru à un petit chien ou chat égaré qui voulait retrouver son maître.

Oui et non…

Bucky vérifia une adresse puis se mit à courir à nouveau. Il avait déjà passé tellement d'endroit en revue.

Il était là depuis combien de temps ?

Il était presque transi de froid…

µµµ

Haletant, encore plus trempé s'il pouvait seulement l'être, Bucky poussa la porte d'un hôtel. Il s'empressa de grimper les escaliers, n'écoutant pas le groom qui se précipitait derrière lui.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas ! Il faut payer ! Lui cria-t-il.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver lui donna un coup, le poussant pour continuer d'avancer.

Il grimpa les escaliers et monta petit à petit les marches. Il devait la trouver !

Il serait bientôt auprès d'elle…

µµµ

La désagréable sensation d'être remplie donna la nausée à Natasha. Elle était sûre d'être en fait un nid à microbe et maladie. Elle devait être la joie des scientifiques. Ivan avait beau dire que le sérum de super-soldat la protégeait, étrangement, l'espionne n'y croyait pas trop…

Elle se dégagea.

Il fallait qu'elle attrape une arme.

Elle saisit l'appareil qui relâchait de puissant voltage et le leva pour le mettre sur la gorge de l'homme qui venait de la prendre lorsqu'elle vit le canon d'une arme braquée sur elle.

\- Je savais que le KGB vous envoyait, mademoiselle Shostakova.

\- Tss. Romanova. Rectifia-t-elle froidement.

\- Alors votre pauvre mari est à peine mort que vous l'oubliez ?

\- Pas vraiment. Ce serait trop long à vous l'expliquer et je ne pense pas que vous vouliez que je vous la joie Shéhérazade. De toute façon, vous avez déjà utilisé mon corps. Releva-t-elle, acide.

\- Un tel corps, on ne dit pas non. Adieu, Natasha Romanova.

Il tendit son arme et appuya sur la détente.

µµµ

Bucky ouvrit la porte d'une chambre d'un violent coup de pied. Sa respiration était haletante parce qu'il courait partout dans Moscou depuis des heures.

Et…

Bredouille.

Il s'approcha de la poubelle et consulta ses dossiers, jetant ceux qui ne lui servaient à rien pour ne garder que ceux qu'il avait encore besoin. Il n'avait pas le temps de redescendre alors il ouvrit la fenêtre et traversa la ville par les toits.

µµµ

Natasha poussa un cri contre son gré.

La détonation venait de lui faire horriblement à l'oreille et un peu de sang coulait sur sa joue. Elle avait dû être touchée par la balle.

Au moins, elle ne lui avait pas explosé le visage.

Elle soupira en regardant la lame entre ses orteils. Remplie de venin de dendrobate, elle l'avait plantée dans l'homme qui était rapidement mort. Il avait su parler encore un peu. Pas longtemps. Il était plus corpulent qu'elle ne le pensait et elle n'avait pas pu envoyer suffisamment de venin…

Elle récupéra la lame qu'elle jeta dans la poubelle et commença à se rhabiller.

La porte vola en éclat et elle se tourna pour ouvrir des yeux sidérés. Prestement, elle attrapa les draps pour les tirer sur son corps nu.

L'intrus marcha à grands pas vers Natasha et leva les mains. Elle le fixa, incapable de bouger.

Il ne la toucha pas. Elle l'aurait voulu…

\- Bucky…

\- Il est mort.

Il regardait l'homme sur le lit.

\- Oui.

\- Il t'a fait du mal ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- Natasha… Je sais tout.

\- Tout ?

L'espionne lui jeta un sourire en resserrant les draps autour d'elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu peux savoir ? Lui lâcha-t-elle avec un peu trop d'amertume.

\- Ils n'ont pas le droit de faire ça.

Il posa un genou à terre, et lui prit la main, y posant un baiser délicat. Elle pinça les lèvres.

\- Je suis désolé. Je ne te ferai jamais le moindre mal. J'ai pu te surprendre. Lui dit-il. Je suis ici pour toi.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

\- J'ai tué Ivan. Il disait… Il disait des choses horribles sur toi. Et qu'ils t'obligeaient à donner ton corps.

\- Comme tu peux le voir. Ce n'est qu'une broutille. Mais toi… Tu es…

\- Je t'ai cherché partout. Souffla-t-il.

\- Partout ?

\- Chacune de tes adresses. J'ai tué des hommes. Pour le cas où ils t'avaient fait du mal. Tu pouvais me le dire, Natasha.

\- Pourquoi ?! Parce que je suis une f…

\- Parce que je suis ton ami et que tu devrais pouvoir te confier à quelqu'un.

\- Me confier ?! Répliqua-t-elle avec hargne.

Elle n'arrivait pas à se calmer.

L'entendre dire « ami » était un coup de poignard dans son cœur.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ça !

Elle sentit le front de Bucky contre son ventre et les gouttes de sa chevelure imbibaient le drap sur sa peau. Elle aurait pu frissonner de froid.

\- Tu mens, Natasha.

\- Tais-toi.

Elle leva une main tremblante qu'elle glissa dans ses cheveux. Elle les lui caressa doucement.

\- Je suis venu pour toi…

\- Pour moi.

\- Parce que tu ne devrais pas faire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas faire.

Il leva les yeux vers elle.

\- Je veux que tu sois heureuse.

\- Pourquoi ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

\- Parce que tu es mon ami ou que tu m'aimes ?

Bucky ne répondit pas. Il voulut baisser la tête mais rencontra les mains de l'espionne, l'empêchant de se dérober.

\- Un ami ne traversera pas une ville qu'il ne connaît pas pour empêcher son amie de coucher avec un homme.

\- Qu'elle n'aime pas et contre son gré. Répliqua-t-il.

\- Sois honnête.

\- Sois honnête. Souffla Bucky.

Il se redressa lentement sans la toucher. Là encore, elle aurait voulu qu'il se soutienne à elle et que sa main nue effleure la chute de ses reins, par exemple…

Il se pencha un peu vers elle et approcha ses lèvres des siennes. Le drap tomba sur le sol alors qu'elle levait les mains pour les mettre l'une sur sa nuque, l'autre dans ses cheveux et elle joignit leurs lèvres.

Sa main de métal, gelée par le froid ambiant, se posa dans son dos, l'autre s'enfuit dans les boucles rousses et soyeuses.

\- Bucky…

\- Natasha.

Il l'embrassa tendrement du bout des lèvres.

\- Je suis amoureuse de toi depuis que j'ai quinze ans.

\- Je t'aime. Lui dit-il. Et… C'est un peu rapide mais… Veux-tu m'épouser ?

\- Rapide ?! Ça fait quatorze ans que j'attends de pouvoir répondre à cette question. Et la réponse… c'est « oui ».

Bucky la serra contre lui.

\- Tu feras de moi un homme heureux. Je serai toujours là.

\- Je sais. Tu seras comme maintenant. Pas vrai ?

\- Je pense.

Il acquiesça en la resserrant un peu plus.

\- Bucky ! Ils… Ils disent que HYDRA vient te récupérer. Ils veulent t'effacer la mémoire et…

\- Tu veux venir avec moi ? N'importe où. Quelque part. Où le vent nous portera.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ? Qu'on vive dans les rues ? Volent et tuent ?

\- Je ne sais pas. On m'a appris à voler et à tuer… Je veux juste rester avec toi. Je ne veux pas qu'on t'efface de ma mémoire.

Pour la première fois, Natasha était avec quelqu'un qu'elle aimait et elle voulait se blottir dans ses bras. Elle voulait être à ses côtés. Chaque jour qui s'écoulait.

Être loin de lui serait injuste.

Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était un peu plus de ça…

\- Fuyons ! Peu importe où on finira. Accorda-t-elle.


	18. P 2 : Ch 1 : Le jour le plus rose

**_Moy prima assoluta_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, tranche de vie, noir (on dirait que je peux pas m'en empêcher)

Couple : WinterWidow ! Plein de WinterWidow. Mais aussi HowardMaria (ou HoMaria (si tu savais ~))

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stan Lee, Jack Kirby, Joe Simon et Don Heck (hormis les caméos mais franchement…)

* * *

PARTIE 2

Coryphée

 _Chapitre 1 : Le jour le plus rose_

Manhattan, New York **_–_** ** _14 Février 1971_**

Ça avait tout d'un très mauvais film. Il pleuvait, le ciel était gris, la neige fondait, les voitures pétaradaient au loin et ils étaient sur un vieux parking ou presque personne ne venait. Ne manquerait plus que les imperméables…

Il sortit de sa voiture et fit claquer la portière. Il s'approcha de l'autre véhicule. Celui d'où sortait une vieille amie, les cheveux grisonnants, l'air épuisé. Elle posa sa main sur le dessus de la carrosserie et força un sourire.

\- Bonjour, Howard.

\- Bonjour, Peggy.

\- Comment allez-vous ?

\- Maria est dévastée. Moi de même… Notre fils…

Il déglutit difficilement.

\- Notre fils ne pourra jamais sortir du moindre hôpital ! Je ne veux pas qu'on ruine sa vie parce qu'il est un Stark ! Tu sais que ça arrivera !

Peggy s'approcha et le prit dans ses bras avec affection.

\- Je sais que c'est difficile. Il est au moins en vie et tu pourras aller le voir de temps en temps.

\- Maria voulait un enfant ! Ils ont dit que c'était parce que nous l'avons fait trop tard qu'il est comme ça ! J'ai trop attendu ! Mais il y avait la guerre, puis la course à l'espace. Et il y a deux ans… On pouvait enfin avoir un enfant.

\- Il y a toujours des choses qui viendront dans ta vie.

\- J'aime Maria plus que tout ! Elle est forte, pleine d'amour, pétillante, intelligente… Mais je sais ce que tu penses.

\- Non.

La femme secoua la tête avec fermeté.

\- Tu es encore énervé et tu vas prétendre qu'elle aurait été mieux avec Bucky. Mais il est mort !

\- S'il avait été avec elle…

\- Il est mort parce que je l'ai supplié de protéger Steve pour qu'il soit là pour Dolly. Et nous les avons perdus tous les deux. Voilà la vérité.

Peggy déglutit difficilement parce que, même vingt-sept ans plus tard, parler de Steve était toujours douloureux.

Elle aurait voulu être mariée avec lui bien plus longtemps. Elle aurait voulu avoir la chance de se disputer avec lui, de faire les courses avec lui, de partir en vacances à ses côtés, de se coucher dans le même lit sans crainte des quolibets, même de lui cuisiner des repas, de faire d'autres enfants, de vieillir ensemble…

\- Maria t'aime, pour l'amour de Dieu ! Elle t'a choisi. Elle n'était pas obligée. On supporte tous ton caractère de cochon. Tu es comme ça !

Elle tourna la tête vers la voiture puis elle revint vers son ami.

\- Que voulais-tu, Peggy ? Je veux encore aller voir Arno, acheter des fleurs à Maria… Peut-être des livres. Organiser un dîner si ces idiots d'infirmiers laisse faire. On est le quatorze Février, Peggy.

\- Je sais, je sais. Dolly n'arrête pas de m'en parler. Elle se demande ce que Marvin lui a préparé.

\- C'est un brave gars. Dit Howard. Et pourquoi tu voulais me voir ?

La directrice du S.H.I.E.L.D. ouvrit la portière de la voiture et en sortit prudemment un bébé qu'elle détacha d'un siège adapté à sa toute petite taille.

\- Voici Anthony… La mère tenait à ce qu'il s'appelle ainsi. Il est le fils d'une de nos Agents. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en occuper. Son partenaire est mort.

\- Qu…

\- Regarde-le.

Peggy s'approcha.

Howard fit la moue en observant les fins cheveux noirs. Le bébé dormait paisiblement.

\- De quelles couleurs sont les yeux des parents.

\- Euh… Amanda les avaient bleus et Jude gris…

Elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Les parents ne peuvent pas s'en occuper alors j'ai pensé… Puisque Maria ne sera pas prête pour une grossesse avant un moment, que vos chances sont compromises. Ce petit a besoin d'une famille et vous avez envie d'un fils.

\- Il a quel âge ?

\- Trois jours.

\- Hm… Ça semble parfait. Remarqua-t-il.

\- Howard…

\- Maria sera ravie.

Il tendit les bras. À voir Howard agir de la sorte, Peggy hésitait à lui donner ce bébé si paisible. Mais elle savait que Maria en serait ravie. Elle qui voulait tellement un enfant. Elle qui avait failli pleurer quand Dolly était tombée enceinte du petit Steven Junior deux ans plus tôt parce qu'elle voulait éperdument cette chance.

Elle qui avait vu cette chance volée car leur enfant, à Howard et elle, ne pourrait pas survivre sans assistance médicale constante. Que sa seule chance s'évaporait.

Maria voudrait cet enfant…

\- Soit prudent, Howard.

\- Prudent ? Bien sûr… Je serai prudent.

µµµ

Dès qu'ils sortirent du cinéma, Le manteau de l'homme se souleva pour protéger la tête de sa compagne. Elle rit et posa ses mains sur sa nuque pour l'attirer à elle et l'embrasser. Elle tenait encore un paquet de pop-corn qui menaçait de tomber sur le sol. Surtout lorsqu'ils se faisaient pousser par les autres personnes voulant sortir.

\- Excusez-nous. Dit l'homme.

\- Saint-Valentin. Lâcha la femme à l'adresse de quelqu'un qui les poussait.

Elle saisit la taille de son compagnon et l'attira à sa suite. Ils libérèrent la voie et finirent par s'appuyer contre un mur.

\- J'aurais dû lui envoyer mon poing dans ses ridicules petites…

On l'embrassa et elle rit contre ses lèvres.

\- Hors de question que tu touches celles d'un autre, 'Tasha.

\- Pareil pour toi.

\- Pourquoi je ferai ça ? Rit-il.

\- Je ne sais pas. Le goût du nouveau ?

\- Du nouveau ?

Il lâcha sa veste et la souleva dans ses bras, laissant la pluie leur tomber dessus.

\- Tu es ma femme depuis quatorze ans et ça ne va pas changer de si tôt.

Elle sourit en passant ses mains autour de son cou, se pressant contre lui.

\- Je t'aime, idiot.

\- Je t'aime, crétine.

Il l'embrassa en souriant. Elle y répondit puis lui donna un coup de poing sur l'épaule.

\- Viens !

Elle sauta sur le sol et s'éloigna de quelques pas en souriant. Elle lui tendit les mains et il en attrapant une. Elle l'entraîna à sa suite, le faisant traverser la route. Le sérum de super-soldat avait cette propriété merveilleuse qu'ils avaient à peine l'air d'avoir vieilli. Ils ignoraient pour combien de temps ils en auraient. Des siècles ? Juste des décennies comme tout le monde mais en restant jeune ? Peu importe, tant qu'ils étaient ensemble.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Bucky.

\- Regarde !

Elle dressa le doigt vers la salle de théâtre qui annonçait un ballet.

\- Je t'aime. Dit-il.

Elle lui sourit de toutes ses dents puis l'entraîna dans le bâtiment à sa suite. Ils avaient fui la Russie et avait cherché le salut en Amérique. Pour l'instant, ça fonctionnait…

µµµ

Les marches du vieil immeuble grinçaient sous leurs pas alors qu'ils grimpaient jusqu'à leur appartement. Ils discutaient du ballet et du film en se tenant par le bras, illuminés de plaisir.

Arrivé sur le pallier, ils saluèrent leurs voisins et ouvrirent la vieille porte qui grinçait toujours désagréablement. Tellement, que ça faisait longtemps qu'ils avaient décidés de sortir par la fenêtre la nuit lorsqu'ils devaient descendre à la boutique ouverte vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre parce qu'il leur manquait encore quelque chose.

Il laissa entrer sa compagne, tel un gentleman et ferma derrière lui, donnant un coup sec.

Il retira son manteau et ôta le gant qu'il avait enfilé sur sa main mécanique.

\- Enfin chez soi. Lança Natasha en s'étirant.

Et quel chez soi… Une vieille cuisinière à côté de planche en bois qui servait de plan de travail. Une cuve pour évier juste à côté d'un minuscule frigo qui servait aussi souvent de plan de travail, par ailleurs. Quelques armoires qui menaçaient constamment de tomber, un canapé non-loin qui devenait un lit dès la tombée de la nuit. Une vieille radio, quelques bibelots et une salle annexe qui servait de douche et de commodité. De base son utilisation devait vraiment être celle-là mais tout tombait en ruine alors…

\- Tu vas prendre une douche ? Je nous prépare le repas.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Tu aimes cuisiner maintenant ?

Natasha vint lui embrasser la joue.

\- Et toi ?

\- Pour toi, toujours.

Il la serra contre lui et elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou.

\- Tu es adorable.

\- Et toi merveilleuse. Prends ton temps, je vais te faire un repas surprise.

\- Tu crois que je ne sais pas le peu qu'on a dans les placards ?

\- Tu ne sauras pas ce que je prépare.

La femme rit en voyant son air déterminé. Elle lui caressa la joue. Elle l'aimait aussi pour ça. Son innocence, sa douceur, sa force, sa passion et la façon dont il voulait toujours lui plaire.

Le simple fait d'être lui suffisait.

Elle lui posa un baiser sur les lèvres, se recula avec un air mutin et partit vers la salle de bain. Avant de s'y enfermer, elle lui jeta un essuie pour qu'il se sèche. Il la remercia, le mit sur sa tête en frictionnant d'une main et commença à préparer le tout de l'autre.

Lorsque Natasha sortit, une odeur de pâtes en train de cuire et de sauce tomate lui flotta doucement aux narines. Elle rejoignit son aimé et passa ses bras autour de ses épaules.

\- 'Tasha !

Il se tourna vers elle et vit qu'elle avait les yeux fermés. Il eut un sourire amusé.

\- J'ai presque fini. Lui dit-il.

\- D'accord.

Elle appuya sa joue sur son épaule.

\- Comment va ton bras ?

\- Toujours mal mais il bouge, c'est suffisant.

\- Il rouille de nouveau ?

\- Ça recommence, oui. Ma veste était trempée.

\- C'est qui qui va prendre une douche au vinaigre ? Taquina Natasha.

\- C'est moiiiii. Lâcha-t-il d'un ton aussi enjoué que possible.

Bucky bougea un peu le bras. Il faisait ce qu'il voulait mais quand il l'avait laissé inactif, il avait un temps de retard avant de se remettre en action.

\- Je te frotterai va.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et à l'aveugle, chercha son visage des lèvres. Il rapprocha sa joue et reçu un baiser avant de lui en dérober un tendrement.

\- Merci.

\- J'ai trouvé un autre livre, je devrais réussir à le réparer.

\- Ça va.

Bucky coupa le feu sous les casseroles.

\- Je suis juste inquiet si on doit se battre contre le KGB ou HYDRA…

\- Ne sois pas inquiet. Je te protégerai.

Le brun l'embrassa de façon plus appuyée.

\- Tu peux t'éloigner un peu ?

\- Je vais au lit.

Elle leva les mains et se recula avant d'aller se laisser tomber dans le fauteuil. Elle connaissait assez l'agencement de la maison pour le faire en gardant les yeux fermés et savait qu'elle ne risquait même pas de s'effondrer sur un objet quelconque. Ils n'avaient pas assez de bien pour les laisser traîner partout de toute façon.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver ne tarda à arriver avec deux assiettes de pâtes à la sauce tomate et aux boulettes.

\- Ça, on n'a pas à la maison ! Dit-elle en montrant lesdites boulettes.

\- Peut-être parce que j'ai été les achetées pendant que tu étais à la douche.

\- Donc ton bras va bien. Sourit la Russe. Et tu es adorable.

Elle l'embrassa.

\- La Belle et le Clochard ?

\- Oui.

Elle sourit de plus belle. Il n'avait pas oublié qu'elle adorait ce film et que son rêve était d'avoir un cocker. Et si Bucky lui avait promis qu'ils en auraient un jour, ce n'était pas encore arrivé.

Ils étaient dans cet appartement depuis trois mois mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Ils vivaient dans un taudis mais les autres endroits étaient loués et le propriétaire remettrait bien assez vite cet endroit en état pour pouvoir se faire une autre source de profit. Là, ils devraient fuir, vivre dans les rues pendant un moment et trouvé un autre endroit à usurpé en espérant qu'on ne les retrouverait pas.

Ils pouvaient accepter une telle vie.

Ils pouvaient difficilement laisser un pauvre animal subir ça…

\- Eh bien ! À table !

Natasha attrapa la plus petite assiette des deux. Pas qu'elle avait plus petit appétit que son homme, juste qu'elle préférait qu'il soit bien nourri. Lui-même aurait fait de même si elle lui avait laissé le temps.

\- Encore joyeuse Saint-Valentin.

\- Joyeuse Saint-Valentin. Lui répondit la rousse, tout sourire.

µµµ

La main sur le visage du petit Anthony pour l'empêcher de pleurer, ou du moins que ça s'entende, Howard poussa la porte de la chambre de sa femme. Elle lissait un livre, les larmes aux yeux.

Elle devait rentrer demain à la maison.

Si au moins on l'avait laissé profiter d'une soirée romantique puisque c'était tout ce qu'il lui restait…

\- Ma chérie.

Maria posa un signet dans son livre et leva son visage fatigué vers Howard. Juste au moment où il libéra la petite tête et qu'un cri retentissait dans la chambre.

\- Oh mon Dieu ! Lâcha-t-elle.

Elle repoussa immédiatement les couvertures pour sortir de son lit.

\- Fais attention. Lui somma son époux.

Mais elle était déjà arrivée jusqu'à lui et lui prenait prudemment le bébé des bras. Tout contre son sein, l'enfant perdit ses joues rouges et commença à se calmer un peu. Il sentait l'amour et la chaleur dans ses bras.

Elle le borda tendrement.

\- Pourquoi as-tu…

\- Ce n'est pas Arno. Murmura-t-il. C'est un cadeau de notre part à Peggy et moi-même.

Howard afficha un sourire en voyant son épouse couver le bébé d'un regard tendre.

\- On dirait que ça couvre les cadeaux de Noël et d'anniversaire pendant les deux années à venir, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? Reprit-elle.

\- Tu dis toujours que si quelque chose doit arriver, ça arrivera. Peut-être que ça, ça devait arriver.

Maria acquiesça lentement. Elle le lui avait répété si souvent. Pourquoi Steve était venue lui proposer d'être une USO girl alors qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin et qu'ils se connaissaient si peu ? En mémoire du passé ? Ou parce qu'elle était destinée à rencontrer son époux ?

Alors si, pareillement, elle avait dû voir son enfant, son seul espoir, lui être arraché pour avoir une vie à un pauvre bébé.

\- Mon Dieu…

Elle regarda cet enfant aux grands yeux bleus et le serra doucement contre son cœur. Il avait l'air si pur…

\- Est-ce qu'il… Est-ce qu'il a un nom ?

\- Anthony, sa mère voulait qu'il garde ce nom.

Maria sourit en caressant ses fins cheveux et en effleurant ses adorables petites pommettes.

\- Anthony… Sourit-elle.


	19. P 2 : Ch 2 : Travail à la chaîne

**_Moy prima assoluta_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, tranche de vie, noir (on dirait que je peux pas m'en empêcher)

Couple : WinterWidow ! Plein de WinterWidow. Mais aussi HowardMaria (ou HoMaria (si tu savais ~))

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stan Lee, Jack Kirby, Joe Simon et Don Heck et bien, bien d'autres je suppose (hormis la famille de Dolly)

PARTIE 2

Coryphée

* * *

 _Chapitre 2 : Travail à la chaîne_

 ** _24 Juillet 1974_**

Marvin Green, devenu Rogers, tenait dans ses bras le petit Steven Junior qui jouait avec une voiture en faisant des petits « vrouuuum » avec ses lèvres. L'homme se leva dès qu'il vit apparaître sa belle-mère, sortant d'une salle les bras-chargés.

\- Margaret.

Elle lui fit signe alors qu'elle s'empressait de marcher vers un bureau pour installer les documents. Elle repartit vers le bureau et se tourna vers l'homme.

\- Dolly est occupée.

\- Je sais. Vous pensez que nous pouvons aider ?

\- Nous sommes surchargés. Bien sûr que vous pouvez aider. Veux-tu trier tout ça ?

\- Est-ce qu'on sait déjà ? Pour… Pour Nixon, je veux dire.

\- J'espère que ce cancrelat va tomber. Décréta Peggy, le ton âpre.

\- Je l'espère aussi. Vous avez travaillé tellement d'années pour en arriver ça… Vous méritez que vos efforts… Commença-t-il.

\- Nous méritons d'avoir un meilleur président que ça. Coupa-t-elle. Vous pouvez Marvin ?

Elle lui montra les dossiers.

\- Bien sûr.

Il se leva pour aller vers le bureau, tenant toujours Steven dans ses bras. Le garçonnet tendit les bras vers la femme. Elle sourit en le prenant dans ses bras.

\- Mon chéri. Tu vas pouvoir aider ton cher papa, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ouiiii !

La femme lui caressa ses jolies boucles blondes puis elle posa un baiser sur sa joue et le posa sur le sol. Elle se tourna vers la porte.

\- Nous devons y aller. Il va tomber. Certifia-t-elle.

\- Allez-y ! Encouragea Marvin.

Elle lui sourit en repartant dans le bureau. Elle débordait de travail.

µµµ

\- Attention !

Bucky fit un saut de côté et serra les dents lorsqu'il entendit un bruit de métal qui ne provenait pas de la caisse qu'il portait. C'était ton bras…

Il retint une grimace et se déplaça pour aller poser son chargement là où on le voulait. Il fit tourner son bras et baissa le haut de son t-shirt à manche-longue pour regarder son bras. Il finirait par le tuer avec tous ces ratés. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire de plus ? Une casquette vissée sur la tête, des gants en cuir, un pull sombre sur le dos, il faisait son travail jour après jour, transportant sans cesse des caisses.

\- Eh ben Monsieur Muscle ! Lui lança un collègue en lui balançant sa main dans les omoplates.

Bucky lui fit un signe de main. Il avait un statut bien particulier ici. Il était le seul homme à pouvoir transporter ces immenses caisses extrêmement lourdes de ses propres bras. Les autres utilisaient des machines et ça comptait de l'argent alors si on pouvait _juste_ payer un homme pour le faire.

Ça commençait à peser sur son bras métallique qui avait grand besoin de maintenance mais s'il fallait, grâce au sérum de super soldat, il pourrait le faire d'un seul bras. Alors ça irait…

Le travail qu'il avait depuis cinq mois ne lui filerait pas hors des doigts.

Il refusait de faire une croix sur ce qu'ils avaient, Natasha et lui. Pas maintenant qu'ils avaient un appartement à eux avec un salon, une cuisine et une chambre. Tout séparé !

Il l'aimait toujours plus chaque jour et il voulait qu'être avec lui ne soit pas un fardeau…

Ne pas être un fardeau, c'était aussi lui permettre de vivre dans un lieu digne d'elle.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver déplaça une autre caisse lorsqu'il entendit un aboiement. Il fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête.

\- Maître Tony, faites attention ! Votre père…

\- Leo ! LEO !

Le chien venait de fuir de la main d'un petit garçon de trois ans. Bucky jeta sa caisse sur les autres et il se précipita vers la laisse de l'animal, lequel fonçait vers les zones circulaires crachant des bouts de métaux et sciant grâce à de très hautes températures.

Il saisit le bout de la corde de cuir et tira dessus avant que la bête ne se jette sur un tapis roulant, essayant d'attraper un bout de métal incandescent.

\- Leo !

Le petit garçon courut vers eux.

Bucky emmena le chien, un énorme berger suisse, vers l'enfant, retenu par un homme en habit de majordome.

\- Monsieur, merci beaucoup. Dit celui-ci.

Le garçonnet s'accrocha à son chien qui s'allongea et cogna sa tête sur le petit en riant.

\- Qui dois-je remercier ?

\- Euh… James Romanoff…

L'homme le regarda avec une toute petite pointe de gêne avant de sourire.

\- Vraiment ? Voilà qui est cocasse.

\- Parce qu'un Russe à sauver le fils de son patron, lui qui financement l'armement possible contre ma Mère-Patrie ? Questionna Bucky.

\- En effet.

\- Je n'aurais pas laissé un animal ou un enfant se faire du mal.

\- J'veux voir le travail à papa ! Lança fièrement l'enfant.

Bucky lui sourit.

\- Mais vous devez rester près de moi et je prends la laisse de Leo.

\- Oui… Dit le garçonnet.

\- Jarvis !

Un homme se hâta de venir vers eux. Bucky se détourna après un petit signe à l'adresse de l'enfant. Son travail l'attendait. Il se dirigea vers une autre caisse mais son oreille lui permettait d'entendre sans mal les remontrances faites au petit, lequel pleurait en essayant de s'expliquer. Ce n'était qu'un gargouillis infâme. Même le majordome essayait de protéger le petit garçon en avançant que ce n'était pas sa faute, qu'il avait emmené son jeune maître car il voulait aider son père. Voir ce qu'il faisait.

\- Monsieur…

\- Silence Jarvis ! Et toi ! Je ne te veux pas dans mes pattes !

Le chien jappait tristement fasse à son maître et, aussi soudainement que ça pouvait l'être, un bruit de claque résonna dans l'endroit. Les autres employés c'étaient plutôt arrêtés parce qu'ils avaient vu le geste. Bucky avait entendu l'air siffler, la baffe monter dans les airs et puis les pleurs redoubler de l'enfant.

\- Soit un peu un homme ! Arrête de pleurer comme ça !

Leo jappait de plus belle, ne pouvant faire quoi que ce soit pour le petit parce que c'était son propriétaire qui avait agi.

Et Jarvis ne pouvait pas plus. Il le voulait mais il n'était pas payé pour ça… Il avait déjà échoué à son travail alors.

Bucky fonça avant que la deuxième claque ne résonne et il retint le bras.

\- Com…

Son employeur était rouge de rage mais il s'était figé.

\- On ne s'est pas déjà vu ? Demanda-t-il, la colère vibrant encore dans sa voix mais l'incompréhension étant maître sur son visage.

\- Je suis votre employé. Allez savoir.

\- Alors ne vous interposé pas ou je vous renvoie !

\- Personne ne devrait lever la main sur un enfant. Dit-il.

Il avait plongé ses yeux bleus dans ceux bruns et il les soutenait avec vigueur.

Il le relâcha, presque brusque, et se tourna vers l'enfant dont il caressa les cheveux.

\- C'est fini. Lui souffla-t-il un sourire aux lèvres.

Tony renifla et ramassa la laisse qu'il tendit à Jarvis. Lequel la saisit en le remerciant. Le Soldat de l'Hiver se tourna à nouveau vers Howard qu'il dévisageait avec la même haine qu'il avait eu pour Ivan. Son ventre était toujours noué de ce à quoi il avait assisté à la Chambre Rouge. Tout ce qu'il avait laissé faire.

Toutes les filles qui étaient passées entre ses mains, qu'il avait aidé à finir à l'abattoir soit en échouant, soit en ne sachant tout simplement pas les protéger. Il avait encore leurs visages et leurs noms gravés dans sa mémoire et la nuit, elles lui revenaient.

Il avait sauvé Natasha, l'amour de sa vie, mais chaque jour, c'était elle qui le sauvait un peu plus…

\- Je suppose que je vous donne ma démission ?

\- Vous êtes ?

\- James Romanoff. Dit-il.

\- L'homme qui porte les caisses à mains nues !

C'était un des collègues de Bucky. Lequel lui lança un regard avec l'ébauche d'un sourire.

\- Ah… Je vous prends un jour de salaire pour votre affront. Dit Howard. Continuez votre travail comme ça. Mais n'ayez plus d'affront. Sinon je vous renvoie. Menaça-t-il, l'œil glacé.

Il prit quelques secondes pour le dévisager un peu plus, essayant de se rappeler pourquoi il lui était si familier. Mais James Romanoff… Non, ça ne lui disait absolument rien. Il connaissait des James mais il y en avait des milliers.

\- Allez travailler ! Somma-t-il.

Alors Bucky se détourna, non sans lancer un sourire à l'enfant qui y répondit, puis il repartit déplacer les caisses étonnement lourde.

µµµ

Après une journée de travail, Natasha remonta les rues de New York City pour rejoindre son appartement, bien contente de porter un pantalon. Elle savait que ça lui tenait un peu trop chaud et que ça lui faisait des très jolies fesses que les hommes ne manquaient pas de regarder discrètement mais elle préférait ça à être piégée dans une jupe.

Arrivée au bas de son immeuble, elle grimpa le perron, ouvrit la première porte et alla récupérer le courrier que Bucky oubliait toujours. Bon, c'était aussi parce qu'ils ne recevaient que des journaux et des petites annonces voire des publicités. Ce n'était pas utile mais le papier servait toujours à quelque chose…

Puis on ne savait jamais.

La femme grimpa les escaliers, deux étages, et elle ouvrit la porte de son appartement.

Elle sourit en voyant son amoureux qui était installé dans le fauteuil, lisant un livre.

\- Je suis là.

L'homme leva les yeux vers elle, posant le signet entre les pages et il sourit, lui tendant les bras.

Elle le rejoignit immédiatement, jetant les papiers sur la table basse, et elle se laissa tomber entre les jambes de Bucky. Il en repassa une au-dessus d'elle et lui sourit tendrement en l'enlaçant pour la serrer contre lui.

\- Bonne journée ?

\- Bonne journée. Ils disent que Nixon va tomber. Toutes ses duperies ont été confirmées.

\- Télévision ? Radio ? Écoute au téléphone ? Sourit-il.

\- Oups. Rit-elle.

L'homme rigola en glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Les boucles courtes s'entouraient autour de ses doigts et il aimait ça. Il lui posa un baiser sur les lèvres. Elle y répondit puis regarda son bras, le bougeant elle-même pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait aucun défaut.

\- Il grince un peu.

\- J'ai fait un faux mouvement tout à l'heure.

\- J'essaie d'ouvrir et de voir ce que je peux faire ? Proposa-t-elle.

\- Tu peux si tu veux. Mais ça va. Un peu d'huile et de vinaigre et ce sera bon. Lui souffla-t-il.

Elle lui posa un baiser sur la joue.

\- Je peux le faire. J'ai appris pour ça. Après si je vais savoir faire quelque chose quand je t'aurais ouvert…

Elle lui décocha un sourire et se leva, s'extirpant de ses jambes. Le Soldat de l'Hiver se redressa pour la laisser s'asseoir lorsqu'elle reviendrait. Ce qui ne tarda pas trop. Elle avait huile, vinaigre, chiffon et tournevis. Elle s'installa à son côté et commença à ouvrir.

\- Alors que s'est-il passé dans ta journée, dis-moi ? Questionna-t-elle.

\- Buarf, une journée comme d'habitude… Et toi ?

\- Pareil.

\- Il y a bien quelque chose… Releva Bucky.

\- Ah ?

\- Mon patron est venu.

\- Il a dit quelque chose sur ton nom de famille ? Ton bras ? Tes beaux yeux ? Une augmentation ?

Elle lui sourit puis regarda les câblages qu'elle avait mis à nu. Il ne bougeait pas, la laissant travailler. Il savait qu'elle avait besoin de marge.

\- Non, il était avec son fils… Enfin : il est venu pour frapper son fils parce qu'il était venu avec le chien. Toute une histoire…

Il eut une grimace énervée en se rappelant de l'action de tout à l'heure.

\- Il va bien ?

\- Il va bien.

\- Tu penses aux petites ?

Bucky acquiesça, les lèvres serrées. Elle se pencha sur lui pour lui posa un baiser tendre sur la joue puis elle revint à son bras.

\- Tu as fait de ton mieux. Tu ne savais pas. Il n'y avait rien qui puisse être fait. Je n'ai pas su faire mieux.

\- Oui…

Il pencha légèrement la tête en se serrant les lèvres.

\- J'ai pensé à quelque chose cette nuit. On… On a un joli appartement. On est stable. La guerre avec la Russie est épouvantable mais on a été engagé, toi et moi, Madame Romanoff.

Elle sourit.

\- J'aurais aimé que tu deviennes James Romanova. Ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

\- Si c'était tout ce que je pouvais faire pour te plaire, je le ferai.

\- Romanoff, c'est bien aussi. Tu as pris mon nom. C'était mignon.

\- Je savais que tu aimerais. Et mon nom n'avait pas d'importance, te le donner aurait été stupide.

Elle lui sourit tendrement.

\- Tu es l'homme que je trouve le plus merveilleux. Souffla-t-elle.

\- Et tu es une femme sublime. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur.

Il se pencha, sans bouger le bras, ou à peine, pour l'embrasser très tendrement. Elle y répondit en riant.

\- Mais je dois continuer ça.

Elle rit en le repoussant un peu.

\- Pourquoi tu pensais à tout ça ?

\- Je pensais juste qu'on pourrait… songer à avoir un enfant ?

Le tournevis de Natasha se figea dans l'air. Elle se passa la langue sur les lèvres avec nervosité. Il fallait qu'elle refoule ses larmes. Elle haïssait le fait que Bucky n'avait jamais reçu la lettre qui disait qu'elle ne pouvait porter la vie. Elle ne voulait pas avoir cette conversation avec lui.

Elle ne voulait pas pleurer.

Elle voulait rester forte.

Pourtant, Bucky avait déjà pleuré devant elle. Même assez souvent du fait qu'elle l'avait toujours pris en charge lorsqu'il se réveillait de ses cauchemars, lorsqu'il ne savait plus où était le vrai du faux. Lorsque la Chambre Rouge lui revenait. L'homme qu'elle aimait était l'être le plus fort qu'elle connaissait mais aussi assez faible. Il ne pouvait gérer ses sentiments comme il le voulait. Probablement parce qu'il avait une partie de son cerveau qui lui avait été affreusement volée.

Ou juste parce qu'il gardait assez d'innocence pour ne pas savoir gérer cela.

Toujours était-il qu'elle ne voulait pas être celle qui pleurait dans ses bras. L'orgueil sans doute…

\- 'Tasha ?

\- Tu ne sais pas… Tu ne sais vraiment pas, hein ?

\- Je ne sais pas ? Qu'est-ce que…

Natasha enfonça le tournevis dans les pièces métallique pour vérifier que tout s'agençait correctement.

\- À la Chambre Rouge, on veut faire des armes. On prend des filles pour les jeter dans le monde, en faire des assassines, des espionnes… Tout ce qu'ils veulent. Mais une femme qui a des problèmes tous les mois, qui souffrent ou qui perd trop de sang et a des malaises… Ou une femme qui, en mission, tombe enceinte… Ou dans sa vie à elle. Ça marche aussi…

Elle bougeait un peu les tournevis et elle ne put s'empêcher de renifler. Bucky se pencha sur elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

\- 'Tasha…

\- Ce n'est rien.

Elle renifla et s'essuya le nez de sa main libre.

\- Tu sais pourquoi certaines fillettes mourraient lorsqu'on les emmenait dans cette salle. Pour la phase II ?

\- Non.

La femme continua de bouger les écrous, essayant de dégripper les articulations. Elle huilait quand elle devait comme elle avait appris à le faire dans les différents livres.

\- On nous retire l'utérus, Bucky… C'est violent et certaines d'entre nous…

Elle ferma les yeux un court instant. Mais elle n'avait pas eu le temps de les rouvrir qu'elle sentit un bras autour de ses épaules et une bouche sur son nez, y posant un baiser délicat.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû te demander.

\- Si… C'est normal.

Elle se retint comme elle pouvait de pleurer dans ses bras mais elle en mourrait d'envie.

Elle voulait juste se relâcher.

Elle avait gardé ça si longtemps pour elle… presque quarante ans.

\- On est ensemble. Mais… Je t'avais envoyé une lettre. Je te l'avais dit… J'avais cru que tu me détestais. Que tu pensais que j'étais un monstre et…

\- Jamais je ne penserai ça.

Il lui releva tendrement le visage et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres, caressant sa joue.

\- Je t'aime. Je t'aime comme tu es.

\- Mais je suis un monstre !

\- Un monstre ? Parce que tu ne peux pas porter d'enfant ? Je ne peux pas porter d'enfant. Je suis un monstre ?

Natasha eut un léger rire et lui donna un coup de poing, ses yeux se mouillant de plus en plus.

\- Tu n'es qu'un idiot.

\- Je le pense. Tu es une personne merveilleuse, intelligente, attentionnée, gentille et même courageuse et butée. J'adore ton tempérament. Et ne pas pouvoir porter d'enfant ne fait pas de toi un monstre. Les monstres, ce sont ceux qui t'ont fait ça. Lui dit-il avec douceur.

Il lui caressa toujours la pommette et elle se blottit contre lui.

\- Je voudrais être normale… Je voudrais porter un enfant. _Ton_ enfant. Mais je ne peux pas.

Bucky la serra dans ses bras.

\- Je ne pourrais pas être mère…

\- On pourra devenir parent autrement, tu sais ? Si tu veux vraiment l'être.

Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux puis l'embrassa. Elle répondit à son baiser et se pressa un peu plus contre son torse robuste.

\- Tu m'aimes toujours, hein ?

\- Je n'aime que toi. Tu es merveilleuse.

\- On trouvera une solution… Chuchota-t-elle. Hein ?

\- Si on a pu me remettre un bras, tu pourras sans doute ravoir un utérus ou quoi que ce soit.

Il lui sourit.

\- Tu as survécu. C'est le plus important. On a beaucoup de chances et de temps devant nous.

\- Je t'aime. Tu le sais ça ?

\- Je t'aime aussi.

Elle lui sourit à son tour mais c'était à travers ses larmes. Alors il la prit un peu plus contre elle, lui frottant le dos et cherchant à lui remonter le moral en murmurant des mots tendre.


	20. P 2 : Ch 3 : Va chercher la balle

**_Moy prima assoluta_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, tranche de vie, noir (on dirait que je peux pas m'en empêcher)

Couple : WinterWidow ! Plein de WinterWidow. Mais aussi HowardMaria (ou HoMaria (si tu savais ~))

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stan Lee, Jack Kirby, Joe Simon et Don Heck et bien, bien d'autres je suppose (hormis la famille de Dolly)

* * *

PARTIE 2

Coryphée

 _Chapitre 3 : Va chercher la balle_

 ** _25 Juillet 1974_**

Habituellement, c'était Bucky qui rentrait d'abord parce qu'il partait à huit heures du matin, ne prenait pas de pause et terminait à dix-sept heures. D'ailleurs, il mangeait sur le pouce entre deux transports de caisse, la plupart du temps. Alors que Natasha, elle, partait à neuf heures puis avait une longue pause à midi et, finalement, elle revenait à dix-neuf heures voire vingt selon les problèmes de métro…

Et ils étaient vraiment nombreux.

Alors, forcément, la rousse était bien surprise de se retrouver toute seule à la maison. Surtout après être passée au restaurant pour ramener à manger.

Elle ne s'inquiétait pas que Bucky fasse à manger parce que c'était ce qu'ils avaient convenus pour les Vendredis. Généralement, elle ramenait du poisson frit ou des plats chinois en passant par China Town.

Elle soupira en posant ses clés sur le guéridon dans l'entrée et accrochant sa veste légère au porte-manteau.

\- Bucky ? Appela-t-elle.

Juste dans le doute.

Il pouvait être dans la salle de bain, après tout.

Mais non…

Il ne lui répondait pas.

Depuis hier, elle se sentait un peu mal. Avoir parlé de ne pas pouvoir porter d'enfant… Et aussi le fait que Bucky voulait des enfants et qu'elle ne pouvait lui en donner. Pas comme une femme normale aurait dû le faire.

Mais elle devait aussi se battre contre le sentiment qu'elle était un monstre… Juste parce qu'elle voulait croire ce que l'homme de sa vie lui avait dit. Juste parce qu'elle avait besoin de se raccrocher à quelque chose.

Espionner la vie des gens dans son travail de standardiste n'avait étrangement aucun accent doux aujourd'hui.

Entendant le bruit de la porte, elle se tourna. Elle fit son sourire le plus faux pour ne pas attrister son partenaire. Mais il fronça les sourcils dès qu'il la vit.

\- Pas de faux sourire avec moi.

\- Je pensais être une bonne comédienne.

\- La meilleure. Dit-il. Mais moi, je te connais. Je sais comment tu es. Je ne te connais pas par cœur, parce que si je le dis, tu vas me tuer, mais quand tu souris vraiment, tu es bien plus lumineuse.

La rousse soupira doucement mais un brin amusée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ramènes du travail ?

Elle lui montra la boîte qu'il portait dans les bras. Il y en avait même une deuxième, longue et haute dans l'entrée.

\- Pas du travail. Je suis passé faire les courses. C'est pour toi.

Bucky s'approcha pour donner la première boîte à Natasha. Il fila chercher l'autre pour revenir assez vite afin de la voir ouvrir. Mais elle l'attendit pour pousser les pans du carton.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent avant qu'elle ne lâche un soupir amoureux.

\- Tu es l'homme le plus stupide et le plus fantastique qui sois.

Elle sortit un adorable cocker roux avec un énorme ruban rose autour du cou. Elle serra la petite bête qui le lécha déjà en remuant sa petite queue ronde.

\- Tu m'en parles depuis longtemps. On peut se le permettre alors j'ai fait une folie. Je voulais que tu sois heureuse.

\- Tu étais là, c'était suffisant. Lui jura-t-elle avec amour.

\- Alors je ramène cette petite au chenil ?

\- Non, non, non ! Elle est à moi ! Dit la rousse en le serrant.

Bucky rit et vint l'embrasser.

\- Tu sais comment tu vas l'appeler ?

\- À ton avis, Monsieur-je-te-connais-par-cœur-mais-je-le-dirais-pas-comme-ça ?

\- Lady !

\- Lady. Rit-elle.

 ** _16 Juillet 1975_**

Six ans après le premier pas sur la Lune qui avait suscité tant d'intérêt dans la Nation, et de par le Monde, le peuple était à nouveau scotché à la télévision. Les radios fonctionnaient à plein régime. Tout le monde attendait le moment qui serait le plus propices…

Bucky aussi, alors qu'il déchargeait des caisses. Mais il y avait une certaine peur derrière tout ça. Hier, la mission Apollo-Soyouz avait été lancée, le signe d'une union entre la Russie et les États-Unis. Et si ça voulait dire que le KGB, et donc HYDRA, était accepté sur le territoire américain sous peu. Son bras lui faisait de plus en plus défaut…

\- Et le Ruskof !

Habitué à ce qu'on l'appelle de la sorte, le Soldat de l'Hiver tourna la tête et sourit à un de ses collègues.

\- Quoi ?

Il se débarrassa de sa caisse et vint le rejoindre.

\- T'es excité que nos pays fassent la paix ?

Il pencha la tête. Son cœur était devenu Russe par la force des choses mais il savait qu'il était Américain… Et s'il s'appelait « James », personne ne pensait que c'était son vrai nom. On lui avait lancé plein de supposition de noms allant de « Jamesy » à « Hims ». Le pire étant qu'à en croire les discussions, tout le monde pensaient qu'il s'appelait en effet Hims… Comme si c'était seulement un nom.

\- C'est sympa…

\- T'es toujours froid toi hein !

L'homme lui tapota le dos puis repartit à son propre travail alors que Bucky reprenait le sien.

µµµ

\- Jarvis ?

La tête de Tony apparut derrière le comptoir. Il était grimpé sur une pile de pomme de terre et le majordome eut un sourire attendrit. Mais il se ferait tellement sermonné par son père s'il l'apprenait.

L'homme attrapa alors son précieux petit maître.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il.

\- On peut aller à l'entreprise de papa ?

\- Vous savez bien que non. Votre père serait très furieux…

\- Mais maman et papa…

\- Je vais vous révéler un secret mais il faut le garder pour vous, d'accord ?

\- Ouiiiii !

\- Votre mère a prévu de vous emmener avec elle quelque part tout à l'heure.

\- Ouiiiii ! S'écria Tony, tout content.

Maintenant, il avait du mal à ne pas sautiller sur place. Sa mère aurait enfin du temps pour lui !

Il embrassa les joues de son majordome puis, dès qu'il fut posé, fila dans sa salle de jeu, où Leo l'attendait, trépignant d'impatience.

µµµ

Ça faisait deux heures que Tony attendait que sa mère l'appelle et, enfin, ce fut le cas ! Il bondit de joie et fila dans le salon.

\- Oui, mère ? Dit-il en essayant de cacher son sourire.

\- Je fais la première d'un ballet et j'aimerais que tu m'accompagnes.

\- Oooh ?

Il écarquilla les yeux avec intérêt.

\- J'espère que tu aimeras.

Tony opina vivement. Il ne savait pas s'il aimerait réellement mais il serait avec sa mère alors ça devait être formidable. Quoique puisse être un ballet.

\- Est-ce que Leo vient avec nous ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Non. Les chiens ne sont pas permis.

Le garçon eut un petit air déçu mais finit par sourire. Il serait avec sa maman de toute façon ! Il lui prit la main et elle lui caressa les cheveux en souriant avant de l'emmener vers la limousine. Le petit était vraiment, vraiment impatient. Il espérait qu'il pourrait raconter ça à Steven ! Parce que lui, il jouait toujours avec ses parents et quand il lui en parlait avec son langage d'enfant, il se sentait un peu jaloux…

Son père et sa mère n'avaient jamais de temps pour lui. Maria ne pouvait pas toujours venir le border et c'était invariablement Jarvis et Florina qui le faisaient. Quant à son père… Tous ses efforts se soldaient toujours par la même chose : il se faisait traiter comme un parasite. Pourquoi son père ne pouvait pas seulement le voir ?

Arrivé devant le _Winter Garden Theater_ la voiture s'arrêta et sa mère sortit la première. Elle sourit, enivrée par les souvenirs. Elle attendit que Jarvis ouvre la portière à son fils pour le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Regarde. Sourit-elle. C'est là que j'ai fait mes débuts sur la scène en danse.

\- Ooooh ! Tu vas danser ?

Maria rit.

\- Je suis trop vieille mon bébé. Mais j'ai repris la salle et j'ai créé une troupe.

\- Oh !

Tony la regardait avec des yeux brillants et elle sourit en lui posant un autre baiser sur le front. Elle l'emmena à l'intérieur du bâtiment qui grouillait. Les danseurs se pressaient dans leurs magnifiques costumes aux tons argentés, dorés et cuivrés.

\- C'est beau maman !

Il regarda plus précisément un homme qui était habillé d'une telle sorte qu'il semblait porter une armure. Tout en n'étant pas obstrué dans les mouvements. C'était particulier mais ça lui rappelait son père qui criait toujours « les Stark sont fait de fer ». Il se demandait s'il pouvait être comme cet homme. Et si c'était le cas, est-ce que son père l'aimerait un peu ?

Juste un peu…

µµµ

Tony était encore tout bondissait. Le spectacle de ce soir avait été un peu long mais qu'est-ce qu'il l'avait aimé ! Ces hommes en semblant d'armures étaient très fort parce qu'ils soulevaient des femmes et à voir leur danses, ils chassaient vraisemblablement les gens qui étaient mauvais.

C'était sans doute pour ça que les hommes Stark étaient faits de fer. Pour être brave comme eux !

Et sa mère lui avait dit qu'il s'agissait de l'histoire d'Arthur et des Chevaliers de la Table Ronde. Il se souvenait que _Merlin l'Enchanteur_ en parlait et il voulait supplier sa mère de pouvoir le regarder. Il se doutait que ce ne serait pas ce soir, il était déjà tard et il bâillait. Mais pourquoi pas demain ?

Steven devait venir jouer une partie de la matinée et il serait sans doute content de regarder la télévision parce que ça, la télévision, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il avait là-bas. Pas une aussi belle que la leur.

\- Fais doucement mon chéri. Rit Maria.

Jarvis leur ouvrit la porte de la maison. Ils franchirent à peine le seuil qu'ils rencontrèrent le regard glacé de Howard. Un verre à la main.

\- Ah mon chéri… Commença la femme.

\- Où étiez-vous ?

\- Je t'ai parlé du ballet que j'ai organisé pour fêter la réunification de l'Amérique et de l'URSS, non ? Lui dit-elle.

\- Oui. J'espère que tu as pu faire de bonnes ventes.

\- Très et le public a adoré.

Son ton était presque doux alors qu'il s'adressait à sa femme. Mais c'était moins le cas lorsqu'il tourna le visage vers son fils, lequel s'était caché derrière la jambe du majordome. Bien sûr, ça lui valut un regard mortel.

Un tel geste c'était tellement… lâche ! Efféminé ! Indigne des Stark !

\- Mais pourquoi avoir emmené cette chiffe-molle avec toi ?

\- Howard !

\- Pourquoi avoir emmené Tony voir un ballet ?!

\- Jarvis, emmène Tony. Lui demanda Maria.

\- Jarvis, je te l'interdis ! Sache que c'est à cause de toi qu'on se dispute Tony.

L'enfant sentit ses lèvres tressauter. Ça lui valut un rire gras, moqueur, affligé. La main du concepteur d'armes jaillit et se ferma autour d'un bras du garçonnet.

\- Monsieur… Tenta le majordome.

Un bruit de claque retentit. Maria eut un son étranglé et fit un pas en avant.

\- Howard !

Tony pleurait franchement, toujours tenu par son père.

\- Monsieur, je vous en prie…

\- Silence, Jarvis ! Malgré tes années de service, je peux encore te licencier !

Le majordome serra les dents. Il voulait tellement intervenir pour son petit maître qui venait de recevoir un autre coup. Maria ferma les yeux. Elle avait envie de se jeter entre lui et son petit trésor mais Howard avait certainement trop bu. Il ne pouvait pas voir la différence.

C'était déjà arrivé par le passé…

Elle avait déjà eu de tels bleus au visage que le maquillage ne suffisait pas. On pouvait comprendre pour un enfant. Il s'amusait, il tombait… Pour une femme, plus âgée, quelqu'un comme Maria Carbonell Stark, ce n'était pas le cas. Et si on séparait leur famille pour violence…

Les coups résonnaient, les pleurs de Tony redoublaient.

Elle assistait à ça impuissante. Trop lâche ? Sans doute…

Aussi vite que Howard avait commencé, il arrêta et laissa le petit Tony, recroquevillé au sol, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

La femme avait bien une idée d'un million de choses à hurler à son époux mais elle préférait se laissait tomber aux côtés de son fils pour le serrer dans ses bras et lui caresser le crâne.

\- Ça va aller, mon bébé.

Elle lui posa un baiser sur la joue.

\- Maman, tu me bordes ? Gémit-il.

\- Bien sûr, mon bébé.

Souvent, elle allait voir Howard pour essayer de le calmer, le forcer à renouer avec leur précieux enfant. Mais elle ne prendrait pas le risque aujourd'hui. Il était trop remonté. Alors elle attendrait que l'orage passe. Elle essaierait de lui rappeler qu'il était leur fils. Même s'il n'était pas Arno…

 ** _17 Juillet 1975_**

C'était difficile pour Tony de marcher parce qu'il avait mal partout…

Il voulait absolument sortir avec Steven pour aller promener Leo et il avait reçu gain de cause de Jarvis qui avait pitié de son pauvre petit maître. Un peu d'air frais leur ferait du bien à tous les deux.

Dans le parc, des radios étaient posées un peu partout et on ne pouvait pas manquer, narré par différentes voix, ce qu'il se passait dans l'espace en ce moment. Depuis dix minutes, le module Apollon 18 et le Soyouz 19 s'étaient rassemblés. Tout le monde attendait l'échange et les images étaient retransmises partout. On se pressait dans les bars pour le voir…

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Steven.

Âgé de cinq ans, il suivait souvent toutes ces informations. Sa mère travaillait pour le S.H.I.E.L.D. et son père était journaliste alors il était toujours baigné dans ce genre d'évènements. Un petit coup de pouce ne lui faisait pas de mal, cela dit.

\- Ce sont les vaisseaux spatiaux de chez nous et de l'URSS. Explique Jarvis. Nous sommes tous impatients parce que nous ne sommes plus vraiment amis.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Tony.

\- Parce que nous n'aimons pas ce qu'ils font dans l'URSS, et en particulier en Russie.

\- Oh mais…

Le garçon désigna quelque chose au loin.

\- Lui il est Russe tout le monde dit et il est gentil !

Jarvis n'eut pas le temps de relever la tête que l'héritier Stark courrait vers une personne de l'autre côté du long sentier. Alors qu'il regardait une femme aux cheveux roux mi-longs, il promenait un cocker qui trottinait joyeusement en renflant les herbes.

\- Maître Tony ! Appela le majordome, mort d'inquiétude.

Le petit arriva au niveau du couple juste après que, sa compagne ayant dit visiblement quelque chose de comique, l'homme ne rit puis ne la façon tourner sur elle-même, provoquant une plus vive hilarité dans le couple.

\- Chuuuuut ! Leur somma un homme qui écoutait la radio.

La femme fit la moue et marmonna en russe vers son l'homme qui grimaça.

\- Monsieur Russe !

Jarvis arriva, Leo et Steven avec lui, et il saisit le garçonnet par les épaules alors que le Berger Suisse se hâtait de renifler la toute petite chienne.

\- Excusez-nous.

Le couple afficha des expressions très différentes. La femme ne laissait rien paraître alors que son compagnon était visiblement surpris.

\- Monsieur Russe… Tu te souviens pas ?

Le petit garçon semblait dévasté.

\- Oh… Bien sûr que si.

Il s'accroupit et lui sourit.

\- Comment tu vas ? Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est plus vu, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je vais bien. Et vous Monsieur Russe ?

\- Je vais bien.

Le garçon sourit.

\- Oooh ! Vous avez un chien ! Je peux le caresser ? Mon ami Steven peut le caresser ?

L'homme acquiesçait en souriant. La bête était très douce et ne mordant pas mais il s'agissait d'étrangers, d'enfants. Il fallait mieux être sûr et il surveilla.

\- Je suis vraiment navré. S'excusa Jarvis à l'adresse de la rousse.

\- Ce n'est rien. C'est mieux que la radio. Dit-elle.

\- C'est important. Répondit gentiment le majordome.

Elle fit une légère moue.

\- Oh, je suis Natasha Romanoff et voici mon mari… James. Et notre cocker Lady.

\- Enchanté. Je vous présente Tony Stark, Steven Rogers et Leo. Je m'appelle Jarvis. Ajouta-t-il.

Les yeux de Bucky s'écarquillèrent. Steven Rogers ? Ça lui était étrangement familier…

\- Ça va aller ? Lui demanda sa compagne, en russe.

\- Oui… C'est juste que… Ça me dit quelque chose. C'est bizarre… Murmura-t-il.

\- Je t'expliquerais à la maison… Souffla-t-elle.

Elles s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait de ne pas se faire repérer. Pour ça aussi qu'être James Romanoff avait ses avantages. Ils n'auraient pas voulu qu'on puisse remonter à eux d'une façon ou d'une autre. Bucky Barnes était mort… Et que le monde le sache en vie n'était pas un problème en soit mais ils avaient peur d'être séparé par le passé de l'un ou l'autre. Peur qu'on ne veuille faire des expériences, par exemple…

Ils se taisaient.

Puis il suffisait de voir l'air de son époux… Il ne pouvait pas atteindre son passé et ça lui faisait mal.

\- Nous ne vous embêterons pas longtemps. Dit Jarvis, gêné.

S'ils se mettaient à parler entre eux, c'était probablement qu'ils étaient vraiment ennuyants.

\- Ça va. Dit Natasha. Nous n'avons rien de prévu.

\- Merci à Monsieur Stark qui nous a laissé notre après-midi de libre pour cette « grande nouvelle ». Surenchérit Bucky.

\- Et à mon patron qui a fait de même. S'amusa son épouse.

Jarvis sourit.

\- Et ce Monsieur Russe, l'est trop bien. Il porte des caisses énooooormes. Décrivait Tony avec animation.

\- C'est parce qu'il a l'habitude porter des choses lourdes. Sourit Natasha.

\- Tu es maigre comme une feuille. Protesta le Soldat de l'Hiver en se levant.

Il lui prit la main et la fit virevolter avant de la soulever d'un bras, ce qui força l'admiration des enfants.

\- C'est comme le Roi Arthur. Chuchota Tony à son ami.

Il tendit les bras vers Bucky en sautillant. Bien que surpris, l'arme posa sa compagne, toujours souriante, pour prendre le garçon qui ne put retenir une grimace lorsqu'un des endroits où son père l'avait frappé fut effleuré.

Bucky ne manqua pas de remarquer ça et il fronça les sourcils.

\- … pour fêter cette union, le président de la sécurité de l'état de l'URSS a été invité par le Président en personne pour voir un arrangement. Si la mission réussie, nous attendons un grand traité entre nos pays. Nous sommes près d'êtres à nouveaux alliés.

C'était la radio qui crachotait ça et qui venait de prendre la totale attention des adultes. Peggy allait être très occupée et aurait moins de temps pour son neveu et son petit-fils chéris Howard serait insupportable parce qu'on pourrait attendre n'importe quoi de lui. Bucky et Natasha avaient tout à craindre de cette réunion à venir. Il ne leur restait qu'à prier que les navettes n'entrent pas en contact.

\- Nous allons rentrer. Sourit Natasha. Ça a été très bien de vous rencontrer. J'espère que ça se reproduira.

Elle leur offrait le plus beau et le plus ravi des sourires qu'elle pouvait seulement avoir en réserve.

\- On se reverra, hein ? Demanda Tony, les yeux larmoyants. Je t'aime bien, Monsieur Russe.

Bucky sourit attendrit.

\- On essayera ! Promit-elle.

\- D'accord…

L'héritier Stark voyait peut-être beaucoup de personnes mais c'était très rares qu'elles s'occupent de lui alors, forcément, lorsque c'était le cas, il éprouvait immédiatement de l'affection pour eux.

Malheureusement, deux mains étaient bien assez pour le compter… Sa maman, sa tante Peggy, Jarvis, Florina, sa cousine Dolly et son cousin Marvin puis Steven et maintenant Bucky « Monsieur Russe ». Sans oublier Leo !

Mais c'était bien peu… Surtout pour un pauvre enfant qui ne demandait qu'à être un peu aimé.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver ne manqua pas son air triste lorsqu'il posa l'enfant au sol.

\- Tu sais quoi ? On a toujours promené Lady vers sept heures. Natasha ou moi. On se verra peut-être.

Les yeux de Tony brillèrent.

\- Oui !

\- Bucky…

L'arme acquiesça. Ils dirent au revoir aux enfants et au majordome et partirent. Ils devaient rentrer à la maison, s'assurer qu'ils pouvaient préparer une fuite s'il le fallait, être sûr qu'ils avaient bien assez d'arme. Si le KGB franchissait les lignes américaines… Ils ne voulaient pas y penser mais ils devaient être prêts. Ce n'était pas qu'ils avaient peur pour rien… Elle était tout de même la célèbre ballerine Natalia Shostakova et la seule survivante du programme de la Chambre Rouge alors qu'il était le Soldat de l'Hiver. L'arme qu'HYDRA leur avait donnée.

Ils espéraient que leur vie ne serait pas trop perturbée.

Ils devaient partir à tout moment…


	21. P2 : Ch 4 : La Brèche

**_Moy prima assoluta_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, tranche de vie, noir (on dirait que je peux pas m'en empêcher)

Couple : WinterWidow ! Plein de WinterWidow. Mais aussi HowardMaria (ou HoMaria (si tu savais ~))

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stan Lee, Jack Kirby, Joe Simon et Don Heck et bien, bien d'autres je suppose (hormis la famille de Dolly)

* * *

PARTIE 2

Coryphée

 _Chapitre 4 : La brèche_

 ** _26 Novembre 1976_**

Les cris résonnaient dans la maison.

Tony était recroquevillé dans sa chambre, sous le bureau. C'était encore une mauvaise journée… Ses parents se disputaient et, quelque part au fond de lui, il savait que c'était de sa faute. C'était parce qu'il avait _Les Chaussons Rouges_ à la télévision et que ça lui avait rappelé le ballet de sa mère ! Et le Roi Arthur donc il commençait à dévorer les livres !

C'était sa faute parce qu'il avait voulu voir le film alors que, de l'avis de son père, il n'aurait pas dû.

Ses parents se disputaient et lui, il n'était qu'une chiffe-molle… Une petite tapette… C'était ce que son père avait dit avant de lui mettre deux claques violentes sur chacune des joues. Ça tête tournait encore d'ailleurs. Comme si les baffes avaient été si puissantes que son crâne avait virevolté sur son cou…

µµµ

D'un certain côté, Natasha et Bucky auraient bien aimé aller au restaurant avec l'argent qu'ils avaient su épargné. Juste un peu d'argent qu'ils pouvaient se permettre d'utiliser pour se faire plaisir. Et de l'autre, ils tenaient à rester à couvert. Ils ne vivaient plus. Ils attendaient…

Heureusement, ils avaient une chose fantastique : Natasha.

Si elle n'était pas la meilleure espionne que Bucky n'ait connue, certes il n'en connaissait pas d'autres, il ne savait pas ce qu'elle était.

Grâce à elle, ils auraient toujours un coup d'avance. Même si ça voulait dire qu'ils étaient constamment sur le qui-vive, sur les nerfs…

µµµ

\- Maman…

Entendant sa fille l'appeler, Peggy leva les yeux de son travail. Elle avait toujours du temps à consacrer à sa précieuse enfant. Même si elle était débordée.

\- Sergent Fury, vous pouvez sortir un moment ? Nous reprendrons ça plus tard. Jura-t-elle avec un sourire.

\- Bien, Madame la Directrice.

Il s'inclina et quitta la salle en fermant la porte derrière lui. Peggy posa les dossiers qui s'étalaient sur son plan de travail.

\- Ne reste pas debout Dolly. Quémanda-t-elle. Tu es…

\- Pas faite en sucre, maman. Rit-elle. Tu as beau être la femme la plus forte que je connaisse, tu seras toujours ma maman, n'est-ce pas ?

Dolly rayonnait alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur une chaise, posant sa main sur son ventre de cinq mois.

\- Bien sûr que oui. Tu en doutes seulement ?

\- Non.

Elle sourit tendrement.

\- Que voulais-tu ?

\- Deux choses. D'abord : ces personnes dont Tony parlent toujours… Est-ce que tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

Puisque son fils passait aussi énormément de temps avec eux, désireux d'être avec son cousin qu'il adorait, elle était au moins aussi inquiète que sa mère.

\- On ne trouve rien sur l'homme. James Romanoff n'existe pas et il n'y a aucune James émigré qui correspond au signalement. Il a l'air d'être un vrai Russe selon Jarvis, il a l'accent des pays slaves même quand il parle anglais. Il faudrait trouver son vrai nom. Ils ont dû l'anglicisé. Pour la jeune fille, tout ce que je trouve c'est une ancienne ballerine de presque cinquante ans. Je doute que ce soit elle. Je continue de chercher. Ne t'inquiète pas pour notre petit Steve. Jarvis est toujours avec eux. Nous nous inquiétons certainement pour rien. Assura-t-elle.

Dolly acquiesça en serrant les dents.

De toute façon, s'il arrivait quelque chose à son fils, elle pouvait faire confiance à sa mère pour le retrouver en un temps record.

\- Et ensuite ? Tu m'annonces que tu comptes appeler ce bébé Margaret Junior ? Sourit Peggy.

\- C'est à y penser ! Mais Marvin aimerait bien Adrian pour une fille.

\- Il aime vraiment _ce_ film, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Il l'a déjà vu cinq fois ! Rit Dolly.

\- Et Rocky pour un garçon ?

\- Sylvester. J'ai dit oui.

\- Ah ! Fit Peggy avec un petit rire.

\- Mais non. C'est au sujet de tonton Howard… Je suis très inquiète pour lui. Il ne semble pas très bien. Si ?

\- Il est… alcoolique. Dit-elle comme si c'était une excuse suffisante.

\- Il boit beaucoup, oui.

\- Je sais.

Peggy se remit une mèche de cheveux en arrière. C'était difficile d'expliquer ce qu'il se passait. Bien sûr qu'il fallait s'inquiéter. Surtout que Howard était à la tête du S.H.I.E.L.D. avec elle, bien qu'il fut en-dessous d'elle. Il aurait prétexté que c'était parce que c'était uniquement parce qu'il était préoccupé par la course à l'armement mais l'un n'empêchait pas l'autre. Il le prouvait constamment. La Directrice n'aurait jamais pas la folie de laisser toutes les manettes entre les mains d'Howard.

Même s'il était son ami.

\- Il est très froid avec Tony.

\- Je sais. Il a du mal.

\- C'est son fils ! Comment un père peut avoir du mal avec son fils ? Protesta Dolly.

\- Ça arrive. Howard est comme ça. Il a toujours eu beaucoup de pression. Quand je l'ai connu, il buvait déjà. C'est quelqu'un de bien.

Sa fille serra les dents.

\- Je suis inquiète. Est-ce qu'il n'y a rien à faire ? Tony à l'air vraiment très triste.

\- Bien sûr qu'il l'est, ma chérie. Ses parents n'ont jamais de temps pour lui.

Peggy se leva pour venir auprès de sa fille qui avait baisé les yeux, contenant sa rage face à l'injustice.

\- Nous avons beau être là pour lui, ce n'est pas pareil, tu t'en doutes bien.

Dolly soupira et acquiesça.

\- Oui, tu as raison.

Surtout pas quand un des plus grands sujets de conversation qu'ils avaient n'était autre que son père à elle en personne. Elle aussi, d'une certaine façon, elle n'avait jamais eu de père mais elle avait sa mère pour toujours être là…

µµµ

Tony n'entendait plus de cris. Il déglutit difficilement et sortit de sa cachette. Il rampa pour s'en dégager et hésita néanmoins avant d'avoir le courage de quitter sa chambre. Il s'imagina être Arthur, pas celui du dessin animé, ni du ballet, mais celui du livre ! Sinon, son père lui en voudrait… Être celui des livres était bien mieux !

Il marcha le long du couloir, prêtant l'oreille à tout bruit.

Il descendit les escaliers et se rendit dans le salon.

\- Maman ? Papa ? Appela-t-il timidement.

Rien.

\- Jarvis ?

Il l'avait appelé d'une toute petite voix. Parce que s'il était occupé, il accourrait quand même pour venir s'occuper de lui et il ne voulait pas déranger le majordome.

S'avançant vers le fauteuil, il trouva Leo allongé sur le tapis et s'installa auprès de lui. Il lui caressa le poil et s'appuya contre lui.

C'était étrange.

Il était tout froid.

\- Leo ? Tu es malade ? Demanda-t-il.

Il caressa le pelage douillet mais n'eut pas de réaction. Il secoua doucement son fidèle compagnon. D'habitude, il se réveillait quand c'était comme ça…

Il secoua plus fort.

\- Leo ?!

Toujours rien.

\- LEO ?

Le garçon le secoua de toutes ses forces.

Tony se leva et courut à la porte.

\- JARVIIIIIIIIIS ? Appela-t-il, paniqué.

Ça ne tarda pas : le majordome arriva en courant, manquant de tomber sur une moquette.

\- Tony !

Il le prit dans ses bras.

Une autre cavalcade les surprit. C'était Maria qui se précipitait auprès de son fils tant aimé.

\- Que se passe-t-il.

\- Leo est tout malade, il bouge plus. Gémit-il.

Les deux adultes se jetèrent un regard inquiet. Leo était un vieux chien. Il avait déjà quatorze ans ! Il ne le montrait pas à son tout jeune maître parce qu'il était très intelligent mais les fins de journée étaient souvent pénibles pour le quadrupède…

Jarvis confia donc l'enfant à son employée et il s'approcha de l'animal. Il priait intérieurement pour que ce ne soit pas un cadavre. L'enfant avait besoin de garder son fidèle ami auprès de lui.

Il était une de ses plus grandes joies.

Le majordome dut malheureusement se confronter à la réalité des faits lorsqu'il eut touché le chien. Il vérifia pourtant plus que de raison qu'il était mort. Jusqu'à ce que la réalité soit plus forte que tout.

Il se tourna vers sa maîtresse qui tenait l'enfant sanglotant dans ses bras et secoua lentement la tête.

\- Mon petit trésor…

Elle lui caressa les cheveux avec affection.

\- Leo va aller ben, hein ? Couina-t-il. Le vétérinaire… Commença-t-il avec espoir.

\- Leo est mort. C'était un vieux chien et…

\- Mort ? Gémit Tony. Mort comme Captain America ?

\- Oui, mon chéri. Leo est parti retrouvé Captain America pour l'aider à battre les méchantes personnes au paradis. C'est un bon chien.

\- Mais… Mais…

Tony ne put rien faire faire contre ses larmes. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son fidèle ami l'avait abandonné pour rejoindre le Capitaine. Ce n'était pas juste !

\- Mais moi aussi j'ai besoin de l'aide de Leo. Protesta-t-il.

Il leva les yeux, les poings tremblant, les joues ravagées de larmes.

\- Captain America ! Pitié ! Rends-moi Leo ! Gémit-il. Tu es assez fort pour battre les méchants sans lui ! S'il te plaît ! C'est mon meilleur ami !

Maria serra son fils contre lui en le bordant, posant des baisers sur ses joues salées.

\- Ça va aller, mon chéri.

\- Pitié… Je serai sage, Captain America…

Le garçonnet tremblait.

Pourquoi on ne lui rendait pas son chien ?

Il y eut du bruit. Les marches grinçaient sous le pas d'Howard qui sentait énormément l'alcool. Jarvis se précipita auprès de lui pour parler en faveur de l'enfant. À voir sa tête, s'il ne disait rien, l'homme s'en prendrait à son fils pour faire tant de grabuge.

Il avait une chance que le concepteur comprenne la douleur d'un petit garçon.

Peut-être de les réunir enfin…

\- Monsieur, Leo vient de mourir. Tony l'a trouvé…

\- Ça suffit, Tony !

Le petit sursauta dans les bras de sa mère.

\- Tu ne vas pas pleurer pour ça ! C'était mon chien, tu me vois pleurer ?!

\- N… Non. Gémit Tony.

\- Alors tais-toi ! Tu m'empêches de travailler à pleurer comme ça. Ce n'est qu'un animal ! On en aura d'autres et tu les oublieras. Pourquoi tu ne peux pas être un peu plus viril que ça ?!

\- How… Commença Maria.

\- Que je ne t'entende plus pleurer ! Les hommes Stark sont faits de fer ! Les hommes Stark ne pleurent pas pour un vulgaire animal !

Mais Tony avait bien du mal à retenir ses larmes. Il vit la main de son père se lever et poussa un cri en jetant son visage entre les seins de sa mère.

Alors Howard le saisit, l'arrachant à Maria pour lui coller une baffe monumentale.

\- Howard !

\- Ne te mêle pas de ça, Maria. Lui reprocha-t-il.

Jarvis ne pouvait pas voir ça. Il devait se dresser contre son employeur ! Mais qui s'occuperait de l'enfant s'il se dressait une fois ? S'il devait partir…

C'était un affreux cercle vicieux et il se détestait.

Après cinq minutes, le garçon était recroquevillé sur lui-même, aux pieds de son père. Lequel ne demeura pas longtemps, remontant à l'étage.

\- Tony !

Maria prit son fils dans ses bras. Il gémit de douleur.

\- On fera un bel enterrement pour Leo.

\- Non… Papa ne veut pas.

Sa mère le serra dans ses bras. Il aurait l'enterrement pour son chien ! Elle le relâcha et partit d'un pas décidé vers l'étage. Cette fois, elle aurait gain de cause, même si elle devait essuyer des coups !

\- Tony…

Jarvis prit l'enfant dans ses bras.

\- Je veux être avec Leo et Captain America…

\- Ne dites pas des choses comme ça. Je sais que vous souffrez beaucoup. Vous savez, quand je suis triste, je ne pleure pas mais je fais des choses pour me changer l'esprit. Pourquoi vous ne feriez pas l'armure d'Arthur dont vous me parlez souvent ? Celle que vous avez fait avec des légos.

Le garçonnet renifla.

\- Arthur, il a du métal, comme les vrais Stark, pas du plastique.

La peine rongeait son petit cœur, les mots de son père le frappant encore et encore. Mais il s'accrocha à la chemise de son majordome.

\- Vous savez quoi ? J'ai quelques bibelots métalliques, des petites chutes. Si vous êtes très prudent, je vous les donnes. Et vous pourrez la faire.

Le jeune maître leva ses yeux larmoyant vers lui.

L'idée était exquise…

Il ne pourrait pas oublier son pauvre Leo mais s'il pouvait faire l'armure dont il avait toujours rêvé, peut-être que son ami canin la verrait et qu'ils pourraient la faire pour Captain America… Pour qu'il la revête au Paradis…

\- Merci. Chuchota-t-il vers la seule personne qui l'aimait vraiment…


	22. P 2 : Ch 5 : Meurtrière

**_Moy prima assoluta_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, tranche de vie, noir (on dirait que je peux pas m'en empêcher)

Couple : WinterWidow ! Plein de WinterWidow. Mais aussi HowardMaria (ou HoMaria (si tu savais ~))

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stan Lee, Jack Kirby, Joe Simon et Don Heck et bien, bien d'autres je suppose (hormis la famille de Dolly)

PARTIE 2

* * *

Coryphée

 _Chapitre 5 : Meurtrière_

Milford, New Jersey ** _–_** ** _3 Septembre 1978_**

 _Clac._

\- Bordel de merde, non !

Un rire gras frappa les oreilles de Bucky. Il tourna la tête vers l'agent du KGB qui le tenait en joue.

\- Revenez auprès de nous ou nous serons forcés de tuer Mademoiselle Romanova. Ce serait dommage, un si beau corps.

\- C'est Madame, connard. Dit Bucky en utilisant sa main de chair pour soulever le poignet, gauche.

Son alliance, un simple anneau d'or sans grandes prétentions, scintillait dans le sol. L'homme plissa les yeux à cause d'un reflet et il eut juste le temps de pousser un cri avant de tomber du haut du toit. Il n'avait même pas su se rattraper. Qui l'aurait pu ? Le coup brutal et violent avait été jeté directement dans ses bijoux de famille !

Bucky se passa la main dans les cheveux en grognant et s'approcha du bord. En bas, il y avait un corps dans une mare de sang. La force de super soldat avait aidé à ce que l'impact le fasse exploser comme un ballon.

Il devait fuir.

Et son bras de métal qui ne fonctionnait plus…

Manhattan, New York

\- Père, s'il vous plaît…

\- Encore à te plaindre ?

La main d'Howard se leva. Tony n'avait que quelques secondes pour réfléchir : il voulait être séparé de tout ce qu'il avait ou être battu ? Il avait un peu l'habitude d'être frappé…

Il pouvait bien laisser ça arriver une fois de plus.

Encore…

\- Howard !

Maria prit Tony par les épaules, l'éloignant de la trajectoire. Elle se sentit mal dès qu'elle fit le regard meurtrier se poser sur elle. Mais elle essaya de résister. Elle tira son enfant chéri contre elle, appuya son visage dans ses fins cheveux brillants coupé en une coupe au bol.

\- S'il te plaît… C'est difficile pour lui. Il commence l'école et tu l'envoies directement dans une école privée…

\- La meilleure école qui soit ! Et Peggy a dit qu'ils faisaient sautés des classes aux enfants prodiges. S'il y a bien une chose à laquelle il est utile !

Ce n'était pas un compliment. Juste un crachat parmi tant d'autre…

Au moins, pour une fois, il ne déshonorait pas le nom des Stark et dorait même le blason en montrant des aptitudes qu'un enfant de son âge ne devrait pas avoir. Enfin quelque chose dont il pouvait être fier !

Mais seulement s'il pouvait l'envoyer dans cette école avec pensionnat qui en ferait un diplômé avant l'âge de quinze ans…

\- Penses à tout ce qu'il y a de positif. Il pourra avoir une petite amie plus âgée que lui. Dit Howard.

\- Je ne veux pas de petite amie… Chuchota Tony.

Une baffe le fit baisser les yeux.

Peut-être qu'il aurait une petite amie…

\- Vas-y, Tony.

Maria sourit à son fils. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit loin d'elle mais en un sens, elle y voyait une bonne chose : Howard arrêterait de le frapper. Ce serait un peu moins pénible pour son fils adoré pendant quelques temps…

 ** _4 Septembre 1978_**

Natasha allait le tuer.

Il n'avait pas peur du KGB… Enfin si, il avait très peur du KGB et il le détestait. _Mais_ , il n'avait pas autant peur du KGB qu'il avait peur de sa femme.

Il n'avait pas pu rentrer…

Il courait, il prenait le métro, mais avec un bras défaillant, cassé, il ne pouvait pas faire ce qu'il voulait. Encore moins pour semer les Agents du KGB qu'on leur avait certainement envoyé. Il pouvait les tuer, eux, ça ne le gênait pas de les tuer, mais tout de même !

Et le pompon sur le gâteau ? Il n'avait pas pu aller travailler !

Il allait mourir.

Mais bon, y avait un point positif quand on y pensait : Natasha serait la dernière chose qu'il verrait avant sa mort…

Bucky bondit d'appui de fenêtre en appui de fenêtre, grimpa sur le toit à l'aide de son seul bras valide. Il marcha le long des tuiles et entendit des gémissements. Il fronça les sourcils et regard au loin.

µµµ

Tony lisait les histoires du Roi Arthur en retenant ses larmes. Cette première journée était affreuse. Il avait cours avec des personnes de quatorze ans parce que Jarvis, sa mère et sa tante Peggy lui avaient permis d'apprendre très vite. Puis il aimait les maths et les avaient maîtrisés. Il suivait bien quelques cours avec des personnes de son âge mais si peu…

Les professeurs le trouvaient gamin.

Bien sûr qu'il l'était.

Il avait sept ans !

\- Eyh p'tit !

Tony leva les yeux et vit trois garçons de treize à quatorze ans qui le fixaient en souriant. Voilà qu'ils trouvaient une proie avec laquelle ils pouvaient s'amuser. Le plus grand fit d'ailleurs craquer ses poings…

\- B… Bonjour…

Il ne voulait pas se faire frapper par ces « grands » et savait qu'il devait faire profil bas. Avec son père, ça ne fonctionnait jamais. Mais peut-être qu'avec ces gens…

Il sentit immédiatement une vague de douleur dans ses cheveux. On l'avait saisi. Et on le soulevait…

\- Tu fais le malin parce que papa paie, pas vrai ?

\- N… Non. Je veux juste étudier… Je ne vous dérange pas… Dit-il.

\- Ben si, tu nous dérange. Tu nous déranges parce que t'es là !

Un autre, petit blond qui avait les bras croisés, ricana alors que l'autre approuvait bêtement.

\- Je vais… Je vais partir alors.

Tony essaya de se défaire de la poigne mais c'était vain. L'autre était beaucoup plus fort que lui alors tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était espérer.

Mais l'espoir n'était jamais ce qu'il possédait vraiment. Forcément, il reçut un coup. Puis deux. Et ça continua, ses yeux fermés retenant ses larmes avec autant de vigueur qu'il pouvait.

S'il se mettait à pleurer, si son père l'apprenait, ce serait la catastrophe… S'il humiliait encore le nom des Stark. Non, il ne voulait pas ! Il ne voulait pas rendre sa mère triste, décevoir encore plus son père. Risquer le métier de Jarvis qui le protégeait toujours…

Il attendait juste que les coups ne cessent.

Ça « allait ».

Ils frappaient moins fort que son père…

D'un coup, il sentit un bras autour de lui et il écarquilla les yeux, les ouvrants d'un seul mouvement de paupières.

µµµ

Bucky avait bien entendu des gémissements. C'était ceux d'un enfant qui se faisait malmener.

Une boule immonde grouilla dans son ventre.

C'était des enfants qui s'en prenaient à ce petit. S'il intervenait, avec sa force, il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'il leur fasse du mal. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser faire une telle infamie !

Plus que jamais.

Peut-être parce qu'il revit Yelena, sa tête cognant le bord du ring… Peut-être parce qu'il était extrêmement fatigué et qu'il ne pouvait plus gérer aussi bien ses sentiments…

Tant pis !

Il sauta du toit, roulant sur son bras pour amortir le choc bien que ça souleva un odieux craquement. Il courut vers le groupe de garçon et d'un mouvement de jambes, les faucha. Leur victime tomba en arrière et il étendit son bras, de chair forcément, pour le rattraper. Ses yeux rencontrent de grands iris clair.

\- Tony ?

\- Monsieur Russe ! … Monsieur Romanoff. Se reprit-il en rougissant.

Quand il parlait de « Monsieur Russe » son père lui reprochait toujours que c'était extrêmement gamin…

Là encore, il ne pouvait se permettre un tel comportement.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- V… Vous avez pas le droit d'être ici ! Lança l'adolescent brun.

\- Je vais le dire à ma maman ! Reprit le petit blond.

L'autre opina.

\- Ah ouais ? Peut-être que si je vais craquer vos nuques, vous ne pourrez rien dire. Déguerpissez ! Et que je ne vous reprenne plus à embêter Tony !

Les adolescents pâlirent en voyant ce regard de tueur dressé vers eux. L'un d'eux poussa même un couinement. Il venait de s'uriner dessus… Il se mit à pleurer malgré ses treize ans bien frappé et s'enfuit en courant.

\- Arold !

Les autres lui coururent après.

Bucky soupira et posa un genou à terre.

\- J'espère qu'ils ne t'ennuieront plus.

Il sourit à Tony et se redressa.

L'enfant étendit la main pour l'attraper au moment où il allait partir. Comme Leo était mort, il ne voyait plus « Monsieur Russe » que quand il se glissait dans l'entreprise de son père lorsqu'il ne devait pas.

Rarement, donc.

Et il voulait prolonger le moment…

Mais il fut surpris en sentant ce qui était sous ses doigts. Encore plus en entendant le craquement… Pas vraiment un craquement pour quelqu'un qui passait sa vie bercé par les bruits du métal. C'était plus le frottement sec de deux plaques d'acier sur le point de se dissocier.

\- Monsieur Romanoff ! Vous avez un bras en métal ?!

Il le regarda avec des yeux brillants.

\- Oh… Oui. J'ai perdu un bras alors… on me l'a remplacé.

Il força un sourire.

\- Il a un problème ?

L'homme n'eut pas le temps de protester que son gant était légèrement baissé, la manche relevée.

\- Oh…

\- Quoi ? Déçu ?

\- Un peu. Il est tout rouillé ! C'est pas joli quand c'est tout rouillé…

Il rougit.

\- Ce n'est pas _utile_ quand c'est rouillé.

Bucky força un sourire en le voyant faire des efforts comme ça pour être grand et il lui caressa la tête. Il entendait du bruit au loin. Les trois garnements avaient prévenus des adultes. Il ne devait pas rester là.

\- J'y vais Tony. Je do…

\- Non. Gémit-il. Pitié.

L'enfant se jeta sur sa jambe.

Bucky serra les dents mais lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Vous me manquez. Couina-t-il. Je dois pas dire parce que pap… père il…

\- Il quoi ?

Les sourcils de l'arme se froncèrent et il s'accroupit à nouveau.

\- Qu'est-ce que ton père te fait.

\- Maman dit qu'on doit pas dire…

Tony baissa les yeux, emplit de honte. Il le disait déjà un peu… Mais s'il le disait, il pousserait leur famille à se séparer. C'est ce qu'on lui avait dit. Il serait emmené dans une autre famille qui serait encore plus méchante, où personne ne l'aimerait. Où il n'aurait pas assez à manger et où on ne pourrait pas lui acheter tout ce qu'il voulait, où il n'aurait pas ses jeux, pas d'animaux s'il le demandait…

Puis on mettrait son papa dans un « mauvais lieu » et son père le détesterait encore plus !

\- Tony… On te frappe ? Beaucoup, je veux dire.

Il savait que son père le frappait.

\- C'est ma faute. Je suis… une… chiffe-molle ?

\- Une chiffe-molle ?

Tony opina.

Il tourna la tête vers les personnes qui venaient depuis le grand bâtiment.

\- Et ta mère ?

\- Toujours occupée.

Le garçon fixa le sol. Les dents de Bucky se serrèrent. Il attrapa l'enfant par la taille, recula et partit en courant avec sa charge.

\- Oooh ?

\- Je t'emmène avec moi, d'accord ?

\- Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ?

Bonne question.

Parce qu'il avait un coup de sang. Parce qu'il était inquiet. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il souffre. Parce qu'il appréciait cet enfant. Parce qu'il était un peu idiot ?

\- Pour que tu sois aimé.

Il lui sourit.

Ça lui semblait une excellente raison. Et tout à fait vraie. Il avait pu apporter de l'amour et une vraie vie à la femme qu'il aimait. Pourquoi pas à un enfant ? Et s'ils arrivaient à avoir un avantage de chaque côté ? Lui serait aimé et aurait des parents dignes de ce nom. Et eux, ils auraient l'enfant qu'ils voulaient tous deux avoir. Bien sûr, Lady était un amour mais ça restait un chien…

Tony s'accrocha au cou de Bucky. Il avait très envie d'être aimé…


	23. P 2 : Ch 6 : Tout petit

**_Moy prima assoluta_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, tranche de vie, noir (on dirait que je peux pas m'en empêcher)

Couple : WinterWidow ! Plein de WinterWidow. Mais aussi HowardMaria (ou HoMaria (si tu savais ~))

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stan Lee, Jack Kirby, Joe Simon et Don Heck et bien, bien d'autres je suppose (hormis la famille de Dolly)

PARTIE 2

* * *

Coryphée

 _Chapitre 6 : Tout petit_

Natasha aurait dû partir au travail mais elle attendait encore son amant. Elle serait en retard mais elle savait aussi que quelques regards et un sourire éloquent fermerait les yeux de ses employeurs.

Midi…

Elle devrait vraiment moins s'inquiéter. Mais le KGB avait pu attraper son homme ! Comment ne pas s'inquiéter ?

Le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait arracha un petit soupir rassuré à la rousse. Néanmoins, elle se posta dans l'entrée et posa ses mains sur les hanches, le regard froid, le visage fermé. Elle était prête à l'attraper et à lui dire ce qu'elle pensait d'un tel retard ! Il l'avait inquiété, cet idiot !

Lady s'était précipité sur le seuil, elle aussi, et aboyait joyeusement en agitant la queue. Le compagnon de sa Maîtresse lui avait tellement manqué !

\- B… Oh mon Dieu ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?!

Bucky lui fit signe de se taire, entra dans l'appartement et ferma derrière lui.

\- Ne me dis pas de me taire ! Aboya-t-elle.

\- Je ne voulais pas que les voisins.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fichu ?!

\- Bonjour, Madame Russe !

Natasha reconnut alors Tony et était entre l'énervement grandissant et l'envie d'assommer tout simplement Bucky. L'enfant était serré contre l'homme mais souriait à la rousse qui affichait un faux sourire.

\- Donc tu as pris du temps à rentrer et tu n'es pas allé au travail parce que tu étais occupé à kidnappé l'enfant de ton patron ? Demanda-t-elle en russe.

Son ton était posé, elle avait l'air de lui parler tout à fait normalement. Ainsi, l'enfant ne pouvait pas entendre les disputes et risquer de se sentir mal.

\- Je ne l'ai pas kidnappé. Je…

\- Tu appelles ça comment ?

\- Ok. Je l'ai kidnappé. Mais c'est un enfant qui se fait battre. Je l'ai trouvé à se faire passer à tabac par des adolescents.

\- Tu ne supportes pas de voir des gens souffrir. Encore moins quand tu les apprécies.

\- Je devrais le supporter ? Répliqua-t-il.

Il ne gérait pas aussi bien son ton que son épouse et ça s'entendait parce que Tony le regardait avec de grands yeux inquiets.

\- Je ne dis pas que tu dois le supporter mais je dis que kidnapper un enfant ! Bon Dieu ! Bucky ! On a assez de problème avec le KGB et HYDRA pour que tu nous en rajoute !

Cette fois, elle avait du mal à se contenir. Elle redoutait trop que leur vie vole en éclat.

Elle s'approcha de lui et Bucky se baissa pour poser l'enfant qui s'accrocha désespérément à lui, les yeux suppliant.

\- Non… Couina-t-il.

\- Je veux juste lui donner une meilleure vie. C'est mal ? Demanda l'homme, toujours en russe.

\- Oui !

\- Pour toi aussi ?

\- Pour… Espèce d'enfoiré.

\- N'est-ce pas ? Répondit Bucky.

Natasha soupira et se frotta la tempe avant de s'éloigner, ayant très très envie de frapper son compagnon.

\- Ce n'était pas pareil.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tout le monde s'en fiche de moi. Répliqua-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

\- Sauf moi.

\- Sauf toi. Mais lui…

\- Je ne peux pas le laisser se faire frapper.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse, Bucky ? Tu veux qu'on le mette à l'école ? Qu'on fasse semblant de rien ? C'est l'enfant Stark ! On le connaît ! Son visage est partout !

Tony était tout tremblant, continuant de s'accrocher à l'homme qui avait fini par s'accroupir pour soulager son dos meurtri.

\- Je ne sais pas, j'avoue. Je n'ai pas réfléchi. Mais pendant combien de temps j'ai simplement fermé les yeux ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Dit-elle.

Elle avait les lèvres pincées parce qu'elle savait aussi qu'il faisait allusion à la Chambre Rouge. Ils y faisaient toujours allusion.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Elle rendait les armes et Bucky caressa la tête de Tony. Le garçonnet ne savait pas si c'était bon signe alors que Lady continuait à attendre en aboyant joyeusement, ce qui n'était pas pour soulage l'atmosphère non plus.

\- Quelque chose ?

\- Je te déteste. Soupira-t-elle.

Bucky baissa les yeux puis les releva vers l'enfant.

\- Tu me lâches ? Tu peux aller dans le fauteuil.

\- D'accord…

Le petit s'obligea à s'exécuter. Il caressa Lady au passage et fila vers le sofa dans lequel il se hissa. Il regarda le couple, se tordant les mains avec une grande gêne.

\- Vous vous disputez pas, hein ? Souffla-t-il.

\- Bien sûr que non. Lui répondit Bucky.

Natasha prit la main de son amant et fronça les sourcils en sentant à quel point le bras métallique se laissait faire.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

\- Alors… J'avais bien un gars du KGB sur le dos. Il m'a cassé le bras.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas dire ces trois nouvelles en même temps ? Tu en donnes deux en une seule fois, alors trois…

Elle soupira en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient faire ?

\- Je peux m'en sortir avec un bras. Ça va.

\- Même pour travailler ?

\- Bien sûr. Dit-il.

Natasha était à deux doigts de s'arracher les cheveux. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait aimer Bucky et qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait le détester !

\- Peut-être… que je peux ?

Le couple tourna la tête vers Tony.

\- J'ai fait ça…

Il sortit timidement sa petite armure et aussi le prototype d'un homme de métal.

\- Bon, je me rectifie : tu as fait un bon choix. Dit la rousse dans sa langue natale.

Bucky lui lança un faible sourire et s'approcha de Tony, se demandant s'il pouvait lui faire confiance à ce point.

µµµ

\- Tadaaaam.

Tony leva son tournevis et leva les yeux vers Bucky. Celui-ci bougea le bras en écarquillant les siens de stupeur. Depuis quelques temps, les mécanismes faisaient un bruit fou dès qu'il bougeait. Au point qu'il dormait très mal parce qu'il essayait de ne pas trop bouger pour ne pas réveiller sa belle.

Et là… Là ! Il pouvait le remuer comme il voulait.

Bien sûr, les pièces reprenaient un air de rouille mais avec un peu de vinaigre, ce serait vite réglé.

Bucky remua les doigts en souriant.

Il regarda ensuite l'enfant qui était presque pressé contre lui, l'air impatient, inquiet. L'homme lui caressa les cheveux.

\- Merci ! T'es un champion.

Les iris bleus clairs pétillèrent comme jamais et il se jeta contre lui, son cœur battant la chamade tant il était _heureux_. Pour la première fois, quelqu'un voulait bien reconnaître un tout petit peu sa valeur ! Son père ne voyait jamais rien dans ce qu'il faisait. Il n'y jetait même pas un œil.

Bien sûr, il y avait Jarvis qui trouvait toujours prodigieux ce qu'il faisait mais ce n'était plus aussi plaisant depuis que son père lui avait craché que c'était son métier. Il n'aurait jamais dû dire que « Jarvis, lui, il trouve que je m'en sors bien », il aurait pu garder un peu de ces rêves.

Mais Bucky trouvait qu'il était un champion !

\- Je peux laver ton bras ? Demanda Tony avec espoir.

\- D'accord, il est trop mignon. Accorda Natasha en voyant cette frimousse.

Elle s'approcha de lui et posa un baiser sur une de ses joues rebondies. Elle lui donna alors le vinaigre blanc et le chiffon qu'elle avait amené. Bucky eut un léger rire en réalisant qu'on ne lui demandait même pas son avis.

Pas que ça le dérangeait. Encore moins en voyant la fierté sur le visage de l'enfant qui frottait énergiquement le bras de Bucky.

µµµ

\- Madame, je me vois obligé d'insister : vous êtes sûre, Madame ?

\- Oui. Je suis sûre et certaine. Les fils Hogdson, Wyatt et Smith ont été attaqués par un homme alors qu'ils discutaient avec le petit Stark. Ils ont fui, lorsque nous sommes arrivés, il n'y avait plus personne. Le livre et le sac d'Anthony étaient sur le sol, près d'un arbre. Il n'y avait rien. Personne.

\- Vous…

\- Je suis sûre. Certifia-t-elle.

\- Merci…

Jarvis raccrocha.

Il posa ses doigts sur les dessus du téléphone, regarda le cadran et ravala ses larmes et son tremblement. Dans un cas comme ça, la première chose à faire était d'appeler Howard Stark, le chef de toute l'entreprise, son chef… et celui qui devrait de toute évidence rassembler la rançon. Qu'elle soit exorbitante ou pas.

Mais les faits étaient différents.

Howard détestait son fils. Est-ce qu'il paierait vraiment une rançon ?

Alors il aurait dû appeler Maria. Elle serait éplorée, mais elle avait le droit de savoir avant que la pression médiatique ne presse sur eux comme jamais. Et, justement, elle pourrait sans doute obtenir quelque chose de Howard. Elle pourrait l'obliger à payer cette somme… Juste parce qu'il voulait la voir heureuse.

Mais Jarvis savait qu'il y avait une autre chose à faire. Une chose bien plus intelligente…

Il composa un numéro et porta le combiné à son oreille.

\- Secrétariat du S.H.I.E.L.D. que puis-je pour vous ?

\- Je suis Edwin Jarvis, le majordome des Stark. Madame Rogers me connaît et j'aimerais l'avoir de toute urgence. C'est au sujet de son neveu.

\- Oui, attendez un instant.

Jarvis garda son flegme mais il était énervé. Qu'est-ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas dans « de toute urgence ».

Il dut attendre cinq minutes. Cinq longues minutes qui le mettaient au supplice et où il était obligé de se retenir de trépigner d'agacement et de peur avant qu'il n'entende la voix salvatrice de Peggy.

\- Allô ?

\- Madame Rogers ! On vient de me rapporter que Tony a été kidnappé.

Le majordome entendit le souffle de Peggy se couper de l'autre côté du téléphone. Elle, elle avait serré ses mains sur les feuilles dont elle allait s'occuper. Elle ferma les yeux et inspira profondément pour se calmer.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Questionna-t-elle.

\- Qu…

\- Qui ? Où ? À quelle heure ? Tout ce qu'on peut avoir sur le sujet. Tout. Le moindre détail.

Jarvis eut un profond soupir. Il avait eu peur une seconde.

\- On ne sait pas. Trois adolescents ont décrit un grand homme aux cheveux bruns. Courts. Ils n'ont rien pu donner de plus. Expliqua le majordome.

\- L'école privée de Saint-Thomas, n'est-ce pas ? Questionna Peggy.

\- Oui.

\- Quelle heure ?

\- Dans les environs de dix heures vingt-cinq. On n'a rien noté de particulier.

\- J'irai moi-même.

Jarvis savait que ça voulait dire que les choses sérieuses allaient avoir lieu. Il ne doutait pas que cette vieille amie retrouverait leur Tony en un temps record.

µµµ

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ce soir ?

Tony leva des yeux surpris vers Natasha qui s'adressait à lui. Il aurait cru qu'on demandait ça à Bucky mais puisque c'était la deuxième fois que la phrase sonnait dans l'air et que personne n'avait réagi, ça devait vraisemblablement être pour lui…

Aussi, il avait arrêté de caresser Lady et réfléchissait sérieusement.

Habituellement, il ne choisissait pas. C'était toujours Howard qui avait ce droit. Et tant pis si Tony devait avaler des chicons au jambon, du foie de bœuf ou encore des huitres. Les goûts de son père étaient ce qu'ils étaient et on voulait tellement lui faire plaisir…

En fait, à un tel point que Tony n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il aimait manger.

Des choses simples…

\- De la purée ? De la compote ? … Des bâtonnets de poisson ? Hasarda-t-il.

Il en avait mangé à l'école avec Steven une fois alors ça ne pouvait qu'être lié a de bons souvenirs. Ça ne pouvait qu'être bon.

\- Tu fais ça, Bucky ?

\- Ouip. Lui dit-il en allant vers la cuisinière.

Le garçon les regarda, un peu surpris. C'était très particulier parce que le seul réel système de couple qu'il connaissait, hormis ses parents qui avaient des employés pour tout faire, c'était la famille de Steven. Et c'était toujours Dolly qui cuisinait. Et on disait toujours que c'était un travail de femme. La preuve ? Ils avaient des cuisinières à la maison !

Mais si ça lui faisait bizarre, ça ne le gênait pas. Il se tourna vers Lady et recommença à la caresser en lui souriant. Leo lui manquait beaucoup, d'autant plus qu'Howard avait trouvé inutile de reprendre un autre animal à quatre pattes après lui. Il était content d'avoir de nouveau un chien à dorloter.

\- Je vais faire le lit, je reviens. Dit Natasha en allant dans la salle d'à côté.

\- Regarde si on a assez de draps pour le divan-lit.

\- Ouaip ! Lança la femme.

\- Vous me… donnez votre chambre ? Souffla l'enfant.

Il clapa ses mains sur sa bouche. Mince ! Il les avait dérangés pendant qu'ils étaient occupés. Même sa maman ne supportait pas ça, bien qu'elle ne le montre pas de la même façon que Howard…

\- Bien sûr. Pour que tu sois bien installé.

Tony se désigna.

Chez les Rogers, les rares fois où il y allait, il avait une chambre d'ami. Chez sa tante Peggy qu'il aimait si fort, il avait une chambre rien qu'à lui. Mais c'était bien la première fois qu'il entendait, comprenait, qu'on allait dormir dans le divan pour qu'il soit bien…

La chaleur courait dans son torse et il se leva du sol pour se précipiter vers Bucky, lui enlaça la jambe.

\- Eh ! Fit le soldat, étonné.

Tony rougit et se recula.

\- Désolé.

\- C'est rien, tu m'as juste surpris. Ça ne va pas ? Lui demanda-t-il.

\- Si.

Le garçonnet se rapprocha timidement.

\- Je peux ?

Bucky jeta les pommes de terre dans l'évier où il avait fait couler de l'eau et il s'accroupit pour le prendre dans ses bras. Tony se blottit tendrement. Cette chaleur lui faisait du bien. C'était comme Jarvis. Sauf qu'il n'était pas payé pour…

Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'on l'aimait vraiment pour une fois ?

Sa mère disait qu'elle l'aimait mais elle n'avait jamais de temps pour lui, son père le détestait, il le savait, et Jarvis… Il n'aimait pas penser au fait que la seule personne qui l'aime et qui lui montre ne le ferait pas s'il n'était pas payé.

Mais là… Bucky l'avait choisi, non ? Natasha l'avait accepté. Et il se sentait étrange ici.

Il savait qu'il devait être triste : il n'était ni avec sa mère, ni avec son père. Mais ils l'avaient envoyé dans un internat. Un internat ou il se faisait frapper parce que… parce qu'il était plus intelligent que les garçons de son âge ? Parce qu'il aimait le Roi Arthur ?

Tout à coup, un poids énorme lui tomba dans les talons.

\- Mon livre ! J'ai oublié mon livre sur le Roi Arthur ! Couina-t-il.

\- J'irai voir pour te le récupérer sinon je t'en rachèterais un, promis.

Tony acquiesça en ravalant ses larmes.

\- Tu… Tu connais ? Dit-il tout timidement.

\- Le Roi Arthur ?

\- Oui.

\- Bien sûr.

\- Moi j'aime bien les chevaliers avec leurs armures ! Et toi ?

Bucky attrapa le garçonnet dans ses bras et se redressa, posant l'enfant sur un plan de travail et lui disant de ne pas bouger.

\- J'aime beaucoup… Les actes de bravoures. Les chevaliers qui font ce qu'ils peuvent pour aider les gens.

\- Ooooh. Et toi, Madame Russe ?

Natasha revint avec des draps.

\- Tu peux m'appeler Natasha, Nat' ou 'Tasha. Lui dit-elle. Et moi j'aime bien… Les magiciennes comme Morgane. Sourit-elle.

\- Oh ! Mais c'est une méchante !

\- Je l'adore. Au moins, c'est une femme forte.

Bucky sourit alors qu'il pelait les pommes de terre. Sa compagne jeta les draps sur le divan et le rejoignit pour l'aider. Tony sourit et put même mettre la main à la patte en donnant les différents aliments au couple ou en les remettant dans l'eau.

Il se sentait bien.


	24. P 2 : Ch 7 : Coûte que coûte

**_Moy prima assoluta_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, tranche de vie, noir (on dirait que je peux pas m'en empêcher)

Couple : WinterWidow ! Plein de WinterWidow. Mais aussi HowardMaria (ou HoMaria (si tu savais ~))

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stan Lee, Jack Kirby, Joe Simon et Don Heck et bien, bien d'autres je suppose (hormis la famille de Dolly)

* * *

PARTIE 2

Coryphée

 _Chapitre 7 : Coûte que coûte_

Il était hors de question que Peggy ne quitte le S.H.I.E.L.D. tant qu'elle n'aurait pas un début d'indice. Elle était déjà passée par l'école Saint-Thomas pour récupérer elle-même les témoignages de tout le monde. Ça ne l'avançait pas beaucoup, malheureusement… Elle aurait voulu trouver plus que ce qu'on lui avait déjà donné.

Elle avait comme l'impression de ne pouvoir sortir d'une impasse.

Elle relisait ce qu'elle avait écrit à défaut d'avoir d'autres choses sur le côté. Elle avait si peu de donnée !

Peggy ne se souciait pas de devoir rester jusqu'au petit matin ici. Pas plus que de le faire les jours suivants.

Qui l'attendait ?

Puisque tout le monde avait quelqu'un dans sa vie, elle savait que la seule chose qu'il lui restait à faire, c'était mettre tous ses efforts dans ce tout petit qui n'avait personne. Bien sûr, il y avait Maria et Howard mais ni l'un, ni l'autre n'était encore…

La porte s'ouvrit d'un seul coup, la coupant dans ses pensées. Le cœur de Peggy se serra tout en la voyant quelque peu soulagée.

\- Peggy !

Maria se précipita vers elle et la Directrice se hâta de se lever pour la rejoindre et la prendre prudemment dans ses bras.

\- Ça va aller. Je vais le chercher. Je vais le trouver. Je suis en train de voir toutes les personnes suscepti…

\- Tout le monde ! Coupa Howard avec force. Qui ne voudrait pas me demander des millions ?! Des milliards ! Siffla-t-il. Ou de l'armement ! On ne doit rien faire de stupide !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Lui demanda Peggy avec sel. Attendre qu'ils nous envoient une main pour nous dire qu'ils veulent ton argent ? Prendre le risque qu'ils lui fassent du mal ?! On peut essayer de le trouver ! Ces trois garçons ont dit que l'homme connaissait le nom de Tony.

\- Tout le monde le connaît ! Il est un des enfants les plus médiatisés au Monde ! Comment on ne le connaîtrait pas.

\- Et que Tony le connaissait. Continua Peggy.

\- Que Tony le connaissait ? Mais il ne connait pers…

Maria porta ses doigts à ses lèvres. Howard se tourna vers elle, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Maria ! Qu'est-ce que tu sais ?!

\- Tu sais très bien ! Dit-elle. C'est l'homme qui travaille chez toi.

\- James Romanoff ? Souffla Peggy.

\- Oui. C'est lui. Il l'adore. Dit Maria. Il en parle tout le temps. Insista-t-elle.

\- Mais nous ne connaissons rien de lui. Répondit la Directrice. Il n'existe pas et sa femme n'existe pas plus.

\- Il existe. Rectifia Howard.

\- Oui, je sais qu'il existe physiquement. Lui répliqua son amie avec âpreté.

\- Je sais où il habite. Certifia l'homme.

\- On peut y aller sans mandat ? Questionna Maria.

\- On possède le S.H.I.E.L.D. Bien sûr qu'on le peut !

Le concepteur se détourna et partit à grands pas. Il était hors de question que les choses se passent comme ça ! En plus, cet employé était parfaitement bien payé. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il voudrait seulement lui voler de l'argent ?

Et pourquoi s'en prendre à Tony ? Pour faire du mal à Maria ?!

Personne ne faisait du mal à sa femme…

µµµ

Tony n'arrivait pas à dormir. C'était un endroit vraiment exceptionnel ici mais ce n'était pas chez lui et les bruits le perturbaient. Il ne savait pas à quoi ils se raccrochaient. Il ignorait si ces _tac_ s puissants étaient dus aux tuyauteries, si le bruit de grattement provenait du sol ou du plafond…

Il se demandait s'il avait le droit d'aller se jeter dans les bras de Bucky ou Natasha. Ils lui avaient déjà lus une histoire. Alors peut-être que sortir et venir se plaindre auprès d'eux ne ferait que susciter de la colère… Il ne voulait pas qu'ils soient en colère… Mais il se sentait si mal…

µµµ

\- Tu vas faire quoi ?

Bucky leva les yeux vers Natasha qui sortait de la salle de bain. Dans une nuisette noire, elle s'approcha pour caresser Lady, laquelle remua joyeusement la queue.

\- Eh bien, là, de suite…

Il se leva, la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

\- Ne sois pas idiot !

Elle le repoussa en dissimulant un sourire.

\- Je te parle de Tony. Demain, tu dois aller travailler.

\- Tu crois qu'il sentira son odeur sur moi ?

\- Et s'il remonte à nous, ils ont notre adresse.

\- On pourrait déménager dans leur dos.

\- Ce n'est pas très légal. Soupira-t-elle.

Elle s'éloigna de quelques pas en réfléchissant. Ils avaient dit qu'ils seraient dans la légalité totale.

S'ils le pouvaient.

Bien sûr, Natasha Romanoff n'existait pas. Pas plus que James Romanoff mais qui croiraient qu'ils avaient cinquante et soixante ans ? Pas alors qu'ils étaient si bien conservés. De plus, James Buchanan Barnes était mort.

Ils ne pouvaient pas être légaux sur ce point. Et ce malgré leurs efforts. Repartir à zéro n'était pas aussi facile qu'il y paraissait.

\- Je veux juste lui apporter une vie meilleure.

\- Je sais. Et il le mérite. Il était si lumineux. C'est ce que je voudrais si je pouvais… Ce que j'aurais voulu pour les filles de la Chambre Rouge. Se reprit-elle.

\- Je sais. Moi aussi…

\- Nous ne pouvons pas faire comme bon nous semble. Et avec le KGB…

\- Je sais.

\- Arrête de dire « Je sais ».

\- Je…

Il lui tira la langue et lui fit un clin d'œil.

Elle soupira en levant les yeux au ciel mais il lui tendit les mains en souriant et elle les lui donne. Il la fit doucement virevolta et la rapprocha de lui. Elle le laissa faire et se resserra dans ses bras.

\- On déménage ou pas ?

\- C'est peut-être mieux. Même vis-à-vis du KGB. Ils commencent à s'infiltrer dans le territoire alors…

Bucky eut un soupir. Le KGB et HYDRA auraient leur peau. Ou ils joueraient bien trop avec leurs nerfs. L'un ou l'autre. Voire les deux en même temps…

\- Nous devons rester sur nos gardes.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver opina à ces mots prononcés par sa compagne. Ils l'étaient toujours mais ils le devaient plus encore. Peut-être que, oui, il n'aurait pas dû faire l'erreur de prendre Tony. Et en même temps, il ne pouvait pas ne pas le faire. C'était viscéral. Il devait réparer ses erreurs.

Il devait faire quelque chose…

\- Bucky ?

Il lui sourit, gêné de s'être arrêté comme ça.

\- Pardon. Souffla-t-il.

\- Danse avec moi. Lui dit-elle en le faisant doucement tourner.

Il la prit dans ses bras pour un doux slow que seuls eux pouvaient entendre. Ils le faisaient souvent. Ils n'avaient jamais besoin de musique, se contentant seulement d'être ensemble et de se laisser porter par tout ce qui se déchargeait d'eux.

Quoiqu'ils ne puissent pas faire ce qu'ils voulaient exactement. Pas de swing avec un plancher aussi fin. Pas de valse avec si peu de place. Pas de ballet parce qu'ils n'étaient que deux. Ça ne les empêchait pas de trouver des pas au milieu de leurs pas. Tout ce qui comptait c'était le temps passé ensemble.

Des coups résonnèrent contre la porte.

Bucky échangea un regard avec sa compagne. Les coups avaient été plutôt puissants, ce qui n'était pas pour les rassurer. Ça faisait penser au KGB et à HYDRA. Quoiqu'ils auraient probablement fait sauter la porte.

La femme souleva le bras de son mari pour tournoyer en-dessous de la façon la plus naturelle qui soit avant de se diriger vers la porte de la chambre. Elle trouva Tony, debout. Lequel baissait timidement la tête.

\- Désolé, j'ai regardé…

\- Ce n'est rien. Dit Natasha avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

Elle échangea un regard avec son époux qui lui offrit son plus beau sourire, de quoi réchauffer le cœur de l'espionne.

Il prononça muettement « on se retrouve bientôt » en russe. Juste pour brouiller un maximum de piste. Il attendit de voir la rousse, expliquant à Tony ce qui arrivait, passer par la fenêtre avant de se diriger vers la porte. Au passage, il attrapa un couteau de cuisine qu'il mit dans son dos, à sa ceinture, puis un revolver. Là aussi, il le cacha.

Si ça se mettait, ce n'était qu'un voisin. Ils n'avaient pas trop bougés mais peut-être qu'on leur reprochait d'avoir fait trop de bruits. Ils pouvaient avoir un voisinage vraiment épouvantable…

Enfin, il ouvrit la porte.

Il trouva des hommes habillés en gris et noir, portant des gilets pare-balles et des casques sur leurs crânes. Ils avaient des armes à la main. Mais une chose interpellait Bucky. Ils ne faisaient ni partie du KGB, ni de l'HYDRA. Mais sa chérie lui avait dit qu'ils risquaient d'attirer le S.H.I.E.L.D… Il aurait dû l'écouter…

\- Bonjour. Que puis-je pour vous ?

\- Où est l'enfant ? Demanda celui le plus proche.

Il leva le revolver pour le mettre sous son menton.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parler.

\- Vous savez pertinemment de quoi nous voulons parler. Répliqua-t-il.

Un autre Agent leva une cibiste, ou un talkie-walkie, dans lequel il parla.

\- On a l'homme. Regardez si la femme n'essaie pas de s'enfuir.

\- Natasha ! S'alarma Bucky.

Il claqua violemment la porte. Il entendit le bruit des gâchettes qu'on actionnait et il se jeta au sol, glissant derrière le fauteuil et tirant le panier de Lady à lui. Il la glissa sous son t-shirt, laissant sortir la tête par le col. Il avança rapidement, à quatre pattes, alors que la pétarade augmentait avec vigueur. Il entendit des cris, des ordres, puis la porte vola en morceaux et les hurlements augmentèrent.

Bucky ferma la porte de la chambre derrière lui. Il se redressa et passa par la fenêtre, se hâtant de grimper.

µµµ

Natasha venait à peine de sortir de la salle et de commencer à grimper qu'elle ne se sentit pas rassurée. Elle avait une intuition.

\- Accroche-toi bien. Dit-elle à Tony.

Celui-ci acquiesça, serrant son petit robot entre ses mains et ses bras autour de son cou. Il serra ses cuisses autour de la taille de la femme. Elle grimpa à l'escalier de secours, contente de ne pas porter de chaussures car on ne l'entendait pas. Par contre, l'air était un peu frais sur ses jambes presque nues.

Elle entendit un bruit.

Était-ce les retors d'un hélicoptère ?

Est-ce qu'elle devait continuer de monter ou descendre. Normalement, elle devrait monter mais on l'attendait clairement par là.

Elle sauta par-dessus la rambarde ce qui causa un cri au petit qui s'accrocha de plus belle. La femme se retint au dernier garde-fou et elle se laissa ensuite tomber sur le sol. Elle longea le mur et regarda par où passer. D'abord elle remarqua des Agents et fonça vers l'autre côté. Elle fit signe à l'enfant de rester silencieux, bien sûr. Elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque qu'ils la repèrent.

Du bruit l'alerta en haut et elle remarqua que son homme montait. C'était logique. Mais est-ce qu'il le ferait pour la protéger ou parce qu'il supposait qu'elle était là ?

Ils se retrouveraient…

Elle y croyait.

Natasha contourna alors l'immeuble et elle marcha lentement.

Elle dut faire tous les efforts possibles pour retenir un juron lorsqu'elle marcha sur un tesson de verre. Elle avait connu pire mais elle ne s'y était pas attendu. Elle s'appuya contre la benne à ordure et arracha le morceau avant de se remettre à marcher. Un peu plus prudente encore.

\- Posez mon fils immédiatement.

Tony se tendit de tout son être.

Natasha entendit le bruit du revolver qu'on actionnait. Des revolvers. Cinq ou six… Six. Elle en était sûre.

On l'avait suivie.

Comment ne l'avait-elle pas entendu ?

Elle remarqua des câblages.

Ils venaient d'en haut.

C'était pour ça.

Ils avaient fait assez de bruits dans les environs pour couvrir leurs actions ici. Alors elle n'avait pas entendu.

Et l'homme qui venait de parler, par contre, venait directement d'en face. Il avait l'air féroce et Tony se blottissait contre elle.

\- Howard !

µµµ

Bucky arriva en haut de l'immeuble sans souci. Le bruit du retors de l'hélicoptère lui harcelait les oreilles qu'il avait un peu plus perfectionnées que celles d'autrui mais il ne trouva pas sa compagne qu'il aimait tant. Ni le petit.

Par contre, il y avait une foule d'Agents du S.H.I.E.L.D. Il en vit même certains sur le bord de l'immeuble, prêt à bondir dans le vide. Et d'ailleurs, ils ne tardèrent à le faire. Accroché à des câblages.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver se précipita vers eux, Lady jappant contre son ventre. Il virevolta sur lui-même, donnant plusieurs coups nets en même temps. Tous sur la nuque des Agents qui s'effondrèrent sur le sol.

Il se précipita alors vers un des câbles en mettant son couteau entre ses lèvres et il se jeta dans le vide, s'accrochant au fil de sa main métallique. Il ne pouvait se faire mal de la sorte. Lorsqu'il se laissa tomber, il écrasa une personne, envoyant son pied dans le visage d'un autre et frappa, de ses mains deux hommes ensembles. Natasha évita un coup de feu et il attrapa le couvercle d'une poubelle pour l'envoyer dans un Agent alors que sa compagne s'occupait du dernier d'un violent coup de pied qui l'expédia presque dans Howard Stark.

\- Alors voilà l'immonde salopard qui travaille pour moi et ose me voler mon enfant !

Le concepteur avait un revolver en main. Il le brandit vers eux alors qu'une femme, Maria en l'occurrence, se précipitait vers eux.

\- Howard !

\- Reste éloignée ! Ils sont dangereux ! Toi, la rousse, nous ne payerons pas de rançon alors rends-moi mon fils ou je serai obligé de t'exploser la cervelle.

Bucky s'avança se mettant devant elle. S'il le fallait, il pourrait un premier. Mais son mouvement le fit entrer dans un ray de lumière et la femme poussa un gémissement étranglé.

\- B… Bucky ?

Howard lança un regard à son épouse, sans abaisser son revolver.

Natasha entendit du mouvement derrière elle et virevolta d'un coup, attrapant le pistolet de son mari et le dressant vers…

\- Je ne ferai pas ça à votre place.

Dolly Rogers se tenait face à elle, levant également une arme. Un fusil à pompe.

Ce qui fit doucement et ironiquement rire la Russe.

\- Violent.

\- Calmez-vous, tout le monde.

Le bruit des talons claquaient sur le sol et la femme qui s'approchait avait tellement de prestance qu'on ne pouvait que vouloir s'écraser. Elle portait un fusil à la ceinture mais elle ne l'avait pas sorti.

Voilà qui donnait bien plus envie de faire confiance.

\- Éloigne-toi ! Ne te mêle pas de ça ! Rendez-moi mon fils ! Vous n'aurez pas mon argent et vous ne ferez pas plus de mal à Maria que ça ! Posez l'enfant où nous tirons ! Hurla Howard.

Le dos contre celui de Bucky, Natasha savait que s'ils n'avaient pas eu le gamin et la chienne avec eux, ils auraient facilement pu s'en sortir mais ce n'était malheureusement pas le cas.

Avoir une famille, c'était une plaie…


	25. P 2 : Ch 8 : Choeur

**_Moy prima assoluta_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, tranche de vie, noir (on dirait que je peux pas m'en empêcher)

Couple : WinterWidow ! Plein de WinterWidow. Mais aussi HowardMaria (ou HoMaria (si tu savais ~))

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stan Lee, Jack Kirby, Joe Simon et Don Heck et bien, bien d'autres je suppose (hormis la famille de Dolly)

* * *

PARTIE 2

Coryphée

 _Chapitre 8 : Chœur_

Maria avait les yeux grands ouverts alors qu'elle regardait l'homme se tenant dans la lumière. C'était bien Bucky, non ? Elle ne rêvait pas ? Elle tourna la tête vers Peggy qui s'avança vers Howard pour le contenir.

\- Non !

Le concepteur était fou de rage, que ce soit parce qu'on lui avait pris son fils qu'il aimait peut-être malgré tout, ou parce que Maria souffrait, qu'on l'avait floué, qu'on… Un million de raison pouvait lui faire perdre le contrôle. Même le fait qu'il n'avait plus bu depuis cinq heures après s'être enfilé presqu'une bouteille en un coup.

Alors sa main dressée tremblait.

Il vit le couple d'assassin bouger, entendit Tony gémir parce qu'il glissait des bras de la femme qui essayait de faire le moindre mouvement.

Son doigt ripa sur la gâchette, un bruit de détonation explosa, l'odeur de la poudre flotta à leurs narines...

Était-ce volontaire ou était-ce un accident ?

Un cri retentit.

Un cri de douleur…

Le cri de Natasha.

Tony pleura alors que la rousse se pliait légèrement.

\- Natasha !

Voyant, sentant la douleur chez sa compagne, Bucky revit toutes les fois où il n'avait pas pu protéger celle qu'il aimait. Un bouillon de rage bouleversa ses pensées. Soudainement, l'arme d'HYDRA est de retour et sans penser à vérifier que sa Natasha allait bien, il se jeta sur Howard.

Lequel tira.

Lady hurla à la mort, s'agitant contre le compagnon de sa Maîtresse. Mais elle n'avait pas été touchée. Le Soldat de l'Hiver avait dressé la main et la balle rebondit, se plantant dans l'épaule de Stark. Ça ne calma pas la rage de l'arme vivante. Au contraire. Comme un requin, voir le sang lui donna envie de finir le travail. Alors il planta le couteau dans la gorge de l'homme. L'homme qui avait fait souffrir Natasha et ne méritait pas de mourir rapidement.

Le sang s'écoulait des veines dans un million de douleur. La vie fuyait mais Howard ne pouvait être soulagé ni par une mort immédiate ni par de l'alcool alors qu'il pressait ses doigts sur la blessure.

Tout c'était passé en si peu de temps que Maria hurla à l'instant même où Lady tombait au sol à force d'avoir trop remué. Elle en profita pour courir auprès de sa Maîtresse, cherchant de la protection, alors que l'Américaine se précipitait auprès de son époux mourant, la tête vrillée par un million d'idées contraires.

\- Arrêtez ! Cria Dolly.

Natasha lui faucha les jambes avant qu'elle ne tire de son fusil à pompe et la vieille danseuse poussa un autre cri tonitruant.

Peggy envoya son genou dans le ventre de Bucky, le renvoyant auprès de la Russe.

\- Appelez une ambulance. Somma-t-elle à un Agent pas assez sonné pour en être capable mais bien assez pour ne pas pouvoir se battre.

\- Ça suffit !

Elle attrapa les poignets du Soldat de l'Hiver de ses mains et fut frappée par la même chose que Maria avait remarquée bien plus tôt.

L'homme qu'elle tenait. Elle remarquait enfin ses traits.

Bucky…

\- Nous ne voulions pas faire de mal à ta compagne. Nous l'emmenons à l'hôpital mais tu dois nous rendre Tony.

\- Natasha ?

\- Ça va. Dit-elle. Connu pire.

\- Bucky !

La rousse se redressa et se tourna vers Maria et Peggy.

\- Dépêchez-vous ! Cria cette dernière vers l'Agent.

Bien que tenant le couple en joue, elle était accroupie au côté d'Howard. Il allait mourir…

\- Comment le connaissez-vous ? Demanda l'espionne, resserrant Tony.

Elle lui caressa les cheveux pour le calmer.

\- Rendez-nous mon fils. Supplia Maria. Bucky, je t'en prie.

Elle fit un pas vers lui et il arracha sa boucle de ceinture d'un mouvement brusque pour s'en servir d'arme.

\- Bucky…

Maria renifla.

\- Tu ne me reconnais pas ? C'est Maria. C'est ta _Sugar Plum Fairy…_

L'homme la regarda, les lèvres pincées. Cette appellation lui était plus que familière. Natasha posa sa main sur l'épaule de Bucky.

\- Calme-toi. Tu les connaissais…

La gorge du Soldat de l'Hiver se serra alors que Peggy baissait les yeux vers Howard. Il ne bougeait plus. Il n'avait pas l'air de seulement respirer…

\- Howard ?

Elle n'osait pas le secouer pour essayer de le faire réagir. Ça ne pourrait qu'empirer les choses. Mais que faire d'autre ?

Le bruit des ambulances au loin leur parvint. Elles se rapprochaient.

La situation était pour le moins… déstabilisante.

Peggy ne savait pas comment réagir. Howard était en train de mourir, ou l'était-il déjà, mais Bucky s'était défendu. Et, justement, c'était Bucky !

Et si Maria aimait Howard et que le voir mourir lui faisait énormément de mal, en un sens, elle ne se sentait pas aussi concernée qu'elle aurait dû. Peut-être à cause des années d'alcoolisme, de coups, de désaccords…

µµµ

\- Bucky ?

Le Soldat de l'Hiver leva les yeux vers Peggy, resserrant ses bras autour du petit corps assoupi de Tony. Après que les ambulances ne les aient pris en charges après que Natasha ne fut emmené chez le médecin pour qu'on lui retire la balle, lui soigne le pied et ne lui fasse un vaccin après que Maria n'ait été convié à la morgue pour Howard, l'enfant était venu s'installer sur les genoux de Bucky.

Et il s'était endormi.

\- Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Oui. Ce n'est rien de grave. Mais Howard est mort.

\- Il a attaqué Natasha et il frappait Tony. Répondit agressivement Bucky.

\- Pardon ? Howard ne…

\- Il le frappait. Il l'a fait devant moi. Et ça sentait. Se voyait.

Les yeux de la femme étaient écarquillés.

\- Il n'y a pas besoin de vous en vouloir. Je n'ai vu que ça toute ma vie. J'ai l'habitude. Je le vois.

Le ton de Bucky était extrêmement sombre.

\- C'est pour ça que tu l'as pris ? Demanda Peggy entre stupeur, hésitation et désapprobation.

Mais peut-être une pointe d'approbation malgré tout…

\- Entre autre. Il avait besoin que quelqu'un se soucie de lui. Il avait besoin d'être sauvé et d'être aimé.

La façon dont il parlait sidérait Peggy. Elle avait l'impression de reconnaître son vieil ami et pourtant…

\- Bucky…

\- Ce n'est pas contre vous. Dit lentement le Soldat de l'Hiver, serrant toujours Tony contre lui. J'ai perdu la mémoire. Asseyez-vous. Proposa-t-il.

La Directrice s'assit à côté de lui.

\- Tu as perdu la mémoire ? Mais tu es… en vie.

\- HYDRA m'a sauvé… Façon de parler… Ils m'ont inoculé le sérum de super-soldat, donnés ce bras…

\- Mais tu es en vie. Et tu as tué Howard. Chuchota-t-elle.

Que devait-elle faire ?

Il était un assassin ! D'un autre côté, il avait voulu protéger sa femme et elle comprenait l'acte.

Que devait-elle faire ?

Il avait tout de même kidnappé un enfant ! Dans un bon but, certes, mais c'était tout de même ce qui avait lancé tous les problèmes…

Il ne cherchait même pas à se défaire de ces actes. Il les assumait d'un hochement de tête. Bref. Mais tout de même…

\- Nous ne pouvons pas laisser les choses se passer comme ça. Dit-elle finalement.

\- Très bien.

\- C'est tout ?

\- Nous devons déjà vivre avec le KGB et HYDRA en ombre, nous supporterons également le S.H.I.E.L.D.

Peggy avait les yeux écarquillés devant un tel flegme.

\- Pourquoi ? Lâcha-t-elle.

\- Parce que nous appartenons au KGB et qu'ils veulent nous récupérer. Parce que j'appartiens à HYDRA et qu'ils veulent me récupérer.

Il resserra doucement l'enfant contre lui.

\- Nous ne sommes pas des gens bien mais nous ne voulions pas causer la mort d'Howard Stark.

\- Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Bucky. Détrompa-t-elle.

L'observant, elle fut frappée par une réalité qui ne l'avait pas encore saisie.

\- Je peux ? Demanda-t-elle.

Le soldat fronça les sourcils mais acquiesça. Elle lui prit le visage entre les mains et le regarda profondément. Elle ne l'avait jamais touché, elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment fixé d'aussi près mais elle pouvait sans conteste reconnaître ses yeux bleus si limpides qui prenaient des teintes argentées ou vertes selon les lumières. Et ses cheveux bruns foncés, ayant l'air noir par endroit, retombant jusqu'au bas de sa mâchoire, bien qu'il les remettait derrière ses oreilles.

C'était lui.

C'était James Buchanan Barnes. Comme elle l'avait vu il y avait une trentaine d'année pour la dernière fois. Il avait bien dû prendre un peu d'âge, ayant maintenant l'air d'avoir passé les trente ans alors qu'il n'avait que vingt-sept ans lorsqu'il était mort. Mort…

Il n'était pas mort.

Mais il n'avait pas pris beaucoup de contrecoup du temps.

Et une pensée bien plus égoïste triturait le cerveau de Peggy…

Il avait eu le sérum de super-soldat, c'était ça ? Ce qui voulait que si Steve avait survécu, elle et lui, ils auraient un tel écart d'âge ?

\- Ça ne va pas ?

Peggy relâcha son vieil ami et lui sourit poliment.

\- Si, pardon. Je suis juste surprise. Je dois voir Maria. Je te demanderais de ne pas partir, s'il te plaît.

\- Natasha est ici.

Ça suffisait à lui faire comprendre qu'il ne bougerait pas de là.

Elle s'éloigna alors, ses talons claquant de moins en moins fort à mesure qu'elle s'en allait.

µµµ

Maria tenait la main d'Howard en regardant son corps posé sur la table qui coulerait bientôt dans le tiroir, parmi les autres cadavres. Elle entendit du bruit derrière lui, elle tourna la tête et força un sourire en voyant Peggy, laquelle vint la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Bouleversée…

La Dame lâcha la main de son époux. Elle se tourna légèrement vers son amie qui la resserrait.

\- Tu peux venir à la maison si tu as besoin.

\- J'aurai beaucoup à faire… La pression médiatique, les obsèques, régler la succession de l'entreprise…

Un rire nerveux sortit de sa bouche.

\- Tu m'entends ?

Peggy sourit tristement et lui caressa les cheveux pour l'apaiser.

\- Ça va ? Hormis ça… Tu n'as pas besoin de voir un médecin ?

\- Parce que je suis folle ?

\- Parce que Howard…

La Directrice eut une seconde d'hésitation avant de prendre simplement le taureau par les cornes.

\- Parce qu'Howard frappait Tony et je pense que ça pourrait être ton cas.

\- Howard ne me frappait pas. Pas depuis que j'ai arrêté d'intervenir. Ajouta-t-elle d'une voix brisée. Comment es-tu au courant ?

\- Bucky.

\- Comment…

Maria se passa la main sur le visage, les épaules se secouant.

\- Comment un homme qui l'a à peine vu peut le savoir ? Est-ce qu'il lui a dit tellement de choses ? Tout à l'heure… il s'est endormi dans ses bras. Couaqua-t-elle. Comment est-ce seulement possible ? Tony a préféré un étranger !

\- C'est B…

\- Mais il l'ignore. Il ne peut pas avoir les mêmes pensées que nous. Je te connais Peggy, je sais que tu te demandes s'il faut vraiment le mettre en prison. Et moi je me demande si je le veux… Je ne suis pas aussi triste que je le devrais. Je pense aux formalités… Pourquoi ? Je l'aime !

\- Peut-on vraiment aimer quelqu'un qui faisait du mal à notre enfant ? Questionna son amie avec douceur.

\- J'aimais Howard.

Mais la voix de Maria tremblait horriblement alors qu'elle disait cela. Elle disait aussi qu'elle aimait Tony et elle l'avait laissé partir dans une école où Peggy avait appris qu'il se faisait déjà frappé et méprisé. Bien sûr qu'elle aurait dû se douter que lui faire sauter autant de classe ne serait pas bon. Même si elle voulait prétendre que c'était parce qu'ainsi, son fils ne s'ennuierait pas en étant en avance sur ses camarades.

Elle avait juste suivi Howard.

Mais pourquoi ?

Pas parce qu'elle l'aimait. Parce qu'il lui faisait peur ?

\- Peggy… J'aimerais que tu me rendes un grand service… Chuchota-t-elle.


	26. P 2 : Ch 9 : Séparé

**_Moy prima assoluta_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, tranche de vie, noir (on dirait que je peux pas m'en empêcher)

Couple : WinterWidow ! Plein de WinterWidow. Mais aussi HowardMaria (ou HoMaria (si tu savais ~))

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stan Lee, Jack Kirby, Joe Simon et Don Heck et bien, bien d'autres je suppose (hormis la famille de Dolly)

* * *

PARTIE 2

Coryphée

 _Chapitre 9 : Séparation_

Bien qu'il ait dit à Peggy qu'il ne bougerait pas, toutes les résolutions que Bucky avait données s'effondrèrent lorsqu'une infirmière vint à lui. On lui avait brièvement fait part de la situation alors c'était difficile de savoir si elle devait être émue et toucher du spectacle de l'enfant dans les bras de l'homme.

\- Votre femme vous demande.

Bucky se leva immédiatement et suivit la femme jusqu'à la chambre de Natasha. À voir son visage, elle n'avait pas reçu la moindre anesthésie mais elle avait géré la douleur. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils n'y étaient pas habitués, l'un et l'autre. Toutefois, sa compagne paraissait _particulièrement_ agacée. Et il le comprit quand elle donna un coup sur son poignet, faisant tinter du métal.

\- Merde.

L'arme vivante s'approcha d'elle et posa prudemment Tony auprès de Natasha qui passa son bras autour du petit corps, lequel se blottit inconsciemment contre elle.

Le soldat prit les menottes et fit sauter le métal, s'offrant un remerciement de son épouse qui se frotta le poignet avant de caresser les cheveux noirs de l'enfant.

\- Lady ?

\- Ils ne voulaient pas qu'un chien rentre alors elle est à l'entrée. J'ai dû l'attacher.

\- D'accord. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Pour la deuxième phrase, elle avait parlé en russe.

\- Je ne sais pas. J'ai tué cet homme.

Natasha tendit la main pour la mettre sur la nuque de Bucky et l'obliger à se pencher vers elle.

\- Tu es idiot. Tu ne te bats pas pour ça.

\- Je me bats pour toi. Pour quoi d'autres ? Tu es la seule personne.

\- Menteur.

Elle lui caressa le bas de la mâchoire et lança un regard à Tony. Le Soldat de l'Hiver eut un léger sourire, passant ses doigts dans les cheveux en pagailles de l'enfant.

\- Mais tu es importante pour moi. _Si_ importante.

\- Je te remercie de te soucier comme ça de moi. Certifia-t-elle.

Elle se redressa un peu pour l'embrasser et il se pencha encore plus, craignant pour ses points de suture.

\- Alors…

\- Je pense qu'on va devoir fuir. Mais ils ont été beaucoup plus rapides que je ne le pensais. Dit la rousse.

\- Moi aussi…

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Il faut seulement aller chercher Lady. Dit-elle en se redressant dans le lit. Et qu'on me trouve des vêtements… avec cette chemise… Grimaça-t-elle.

\- J'y vais.

Bucky l'embrassa puis posa un baiser sur la tempe de Tony avant de sortir de la chambre.

Il n'avait pas promis à Peggy qu'il resterait. Seulement qu'il restait aux côtés de Natasha. Il ne la mettrait pas en danger ! Ils ne finiraient pas en prison. Ils ne prendraient pas le risque que qui que ce soit les retrouve !

µµµ

Le bras de Peggy était passé autour des épaules de Maria alors qu'elles marchaient dans les couloirs. La nouvelle gérante de toute l'industrie Stark était en larmes, tremblante, perdue…

\- Maman !

Dolly arriva en courant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-elle à l'adresse de sa fille qui avait encore les yeux rouges.

\- Je ne les trouve pas !

\- Occupe-toi de ta tante. Dit Peggy.

Elle retira ses chaussures qu'elle jeta sur le sol et courut vers le couloir où elle avait laissé Bucky. Ce n'était pas possible ! Comment avait-elle pu être si idiote ? Elle lui avait fait confiance parce que c'était son ami. Peut-être parce qu'elle s'en voulait un peu parce qu'elle le pensait mort par sa faute.

Ce qui serait arrivé sans HYDRA, certes…

Elle ne pouvait pas devenir idiote juste parce que c'était un ami ! Il avait tout de même tué Howard. Il avait beaucoup changé en trente-quatre ans, ravagé par l'alcool, la pression et de nombreuses dépressions, mais tout de même ! Il ne l'avait pas reconnue. Il n'avait pas reconnu Maria !

Quoiqu'il eut l'air de réagir au surnom qui rendait toujours Howard jaloux…

Elle passa devant une chambre et se cogna violemment dans la personne qui en sortait. Personne qui passa ses bras autour d'elle pour la soutenir.

\- Mer… Bucky !

Peggy jeta un coup d'œil dans la salle et remarqua Natasha qui serrait Tony contre elle avec un sourire… Le même sourire qu'elle voyait sur les photographies où elle s'occupait de Dolly…

\- On croyait que vous aviez fui.

Il acquiesça.

\- On part. N'essayez pas de nous retrouver.

Il la relâcha et s'éloigna. Peggy l'attrapa et l'empêcha de partir. Lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers elle, elle comprit qu'il avait changé. Bien que ce fût son visage, la détermination sauvage qui le balayait était aussi effrayante qu'angoissante. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu lui arriver…

\- Si vous ne me lâchez pas, je vais devoir vous faire mal. Je ne le veux pas, mais je le ferais.

\- Bucky !

Peggy resserra sa main sur lui.

\- Nous ne sommes pas vos ennemis.

\- Pourquoi ? J'ai tué cet homme. Votre… ami ?

\- Ami de très longue date. Je ne pardonne pas, certifia-t-elle, mais Maria m'a confirmé tes dires.

Le regard de Bucky était plus hésitant, plus fuyant. Elle se rapprocha de lui.

\- Je peux fermer les yeux sur ce meurtre à une condition.

Elle retint un frisson lorsque les yeux bleus se plantèrent sur elle avec une telle vigueur.

\- Travaille pour le S.H.I.E.L.D. Ou faites-le à deux si vous préférez. Nous pourrons vous encadrer et éviter qu'une telle chose se reproduise.

Le regard de l'homme devint plus profond encore. Presque comme si elle l'avait insulté.

\- _Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Divisions_ , le bouclier en hommage à Steve Rogers. Formé pour conserver la paix et l'ordre dans le Monde. Dit-elle, comme un soulagement.

\- Steve… Rogers… Ce nom… est familier. Murmura Bucky.

Peggy eut presque pitié de lui en voyant son regard fuyant, la façon dont ses mains tremblaient.

\- C'est ton meilleur ami.

Il acquiesça lentement.

\- J'en parlais toujours à Natasha…

C'était un murmure peu sûr. Une affirmation autant qu'un doute…

\- Tu t'en souviens ?

Il secoua la tête.

\- Avant. Dans mon autre vie.

\- Elle a ton âge ?

À nouveau, il secoua la tête.

\- Dix ans de moins.

Peggy se mordit l'intérieur de la joue.

\- La Russe que tu as rencontré à Moscou en 1943 ?

Bucky eut un sourire et acquiesça vivement. La Directrice regarda vers la porte. Le Soldat de l'Hiver entendit des bruits de pas et leva le regard pour voir arriver Maria et Dolly.

\- Quelle est ta réponse, Bucky ?

\- On n'a pas le choix. Soit un de nous deux dit « oui », soit vous me mettez en prison. Natasha et moi… On ne nous sépare pas. Dit-il.

La porte s'ouvrit. Bien sûr, Natasha n'avait rien manqué, ils n'étaient pas loin. Elle avait un regard désapprobateur quant à leurs techniques.

Utiliser la fragilité de Bucky ?

Voyant le regard de Maria sur son fils, elle eut envie de juste le resserrer contre elle. Elle connaissait Tony, il les avait accepté comme plus que des amis, il avait l'air heureux… Voilà bien assez de raison pour ne pas avoir envie de lui rendre son enfant…

\- S'il te plaît, Bucky.

Maria s'approcha de lui. Il la regarda avec beaucoup d'hésitation.

\- Maria Carbonell… Ta _Sugar Plum Fairy_. Dit-elle en se montrant. J'étais ta partenaire de danse.

Bucky eut l'air gêné en regardant Natasha qui eut un léger sourire. Elle lui posa la main sur l'épaule et lui embrassa la joue.

\- Je sais que tu as dansé avec d'autres femmes. Je ne t'en veux pas.

\- Je suis…

Maria s'interrompit. Elle n'allait pas dire qu'elle était sortie avec Bucky parce qu'elle présentait que ce serait du suicide.

\- S'il te plaît, accepte. La prison n'est pas un endroit pour toi…

\- Je peux vous appeler uniquement pour des missions spéciales. Dit Peggy. Ça n'empêchera en rien votre vie. Et vous aurez la protection du S.H.I.E.L.D. vis-à-vis du KGB.

\- Maman… Commença Dolly.

\- Et de HYDRA. Coupa Bucky.

Pas qu'il veuille l'interrompre. Juste que c'était le cas. Ils craignaient aussi HYDRA. Surtout HYDRA dans son cas.

Peggy acquiesça.

\- HYDRA n'est plus mais s'ils devaient revenir, d'eux aussi.

Bucky regarda vers sa compagne en soufflant « HYDRA n'est plus ».

Elle sourit et acquiesça, au moins autant soulagée que lui. Elle vérifierait tout de même l'information.

Dans le doute.

\- Qu'en pensez-vous ? Bien sûr, nous vous relogerons. Ajouta Peggy bien que ça donne l'impression qu'elle fasse pression.

Le couple se dévisagea, la rousse caressant le dos de Tony qui dormait toujours comme un bienheureux. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment besoin de parler.

Fuir maintenant était possible. Mais pour aller où ? Et si les points de suture de Natasha se rouvraient et que tout devenait horriblement pire ?

Ils devaient ouvrir les yeux.

Et ça semblait moins pire que le KGB ou HYDRA…

Puis, dernier point mais pas le moindre : ils pourraient continuer de voir Tony. Ne fut-ce que de temps en temps. Parce qu'ils doutaient, surtout Bucky, qu'il puisse garder son travail dans de telles conditions.

\- D'accord.

Natasha opina vers son mari pour lui faire signe de poser la question qui le taraudait.

\- Je suis renvoyé n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non. Bien sûr que non.

\- Sympa… Souffla Bucky.

Il regarda Tony alors que Peggy et Maria échangeaient un regard, des murmures et que Dolly secouait la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de Tony ? Demanda Natasha. Maintenant que l'autre connard est mort, merci chéri, je suppose que ça passe ? Le laisser seul aux mains d'un majordome, être toujours occupé. Se débarrasser de lui dans un pensionnat pour qu'il ne gêne pas.

Bucky acquiesça mécaniquement. La femme d'affaire eut un rire mêlant nervosité, soupçon de joie mais surtout tristesse. Elle s'approcha de son ancien partenaire lui. Elle lui prit le visage dans les mains, comme Peggy plus tôt. Pendant un instant, elle se crut jeune à nouveau. Elle crut à une époque où les rêves n'avaient pas été volés par la guerre.

Une guerre qu'ils avaient gagnés et pourtant… Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient perdus ?

\- Justement… J'y ai déjà pensé. Je serai occupée pendant un moment et être entouré… Ça lui fera du bien. J'aimerais… que pendant un temps indéterminé vous preniez soin de mon fils…

Bucky entendit la respiration de Natasha se couper mais il la regarda tout de même. Il brûlait d'envie de dire « oui ». Juste « oui ». Il se retenait au maximum pour que sa chère et tendre ne se sente pas obligée. Il pensait toutefois qu'elle était comme lui sur ce point.

Elle avait l'air d'accord.

Elle hocha d'ailleurs la tête.

\- Merci. Souffla Bucky.

\- Aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, reconnut Maria, merci à vous. Venez chez moi pour cette nuit. Proposa-t-elle.

Dolly se sentait impuissante, ne comprenant pas. Ni Peggy, ni Maria ne lui avaient dit parce qu'elles pensaient que c'était mieux. Parce qu'elles ne voulaient pas qu'elle perde l'image de son oncle qu'elle avait. Elle avait pourtant plus de trente ans. Mais elle savait déjà que c'était un alcoolique notoire. Elle n'avait pas besoin de s'en vouloir pour tous les moments où elle avait laissé Steven avec son oncle…

 ** _5 Septembre 1978_**

Tony se réveilla en bâillant et, directement, il eut une sensation de _déjà-vu_. Une forte sensation. Bien sûr, il avait pu voir la salle où il allait dormir mais ce n'était pas aussi limpide que maintenant. Là, c'était extrêmement familier… Il ne lui fallut pas bien longtemps pour qu'il comprenne…

Ses pensées furent multiples lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il était dans sa chambre. Bien sûr, il aimait sa mère. Et il voulait que son père soit fier de lui. Il adorait Jarvis ! Mais il se sentait aussi extrêmement triste de ne pas être avec Natasha et Bucky. C'était si différent… Et contrairement à ses visites chez sa cousine, il avait cru que ça pourrait _durer_. Finalement, il était à nouveau ici et il se sentait déjà seul.

Il sortit de sa chambre et récupéra son robot sur la table de nuit, le serra dans ses bras et enfila ses pantoufles avant de sortir de la pièce pour voir s'il avait le droit à un petit déjeuner.

Arrivant dans la salle, son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Natasha lisait un dossier de plusieurs appartements et maisons que le S.H.I.E.L.D. pourrait leur fournir, il fallait juste que ce soit dans leurs moyens niveau loyer Bucky était à côté d'elle, regardant les informations dans le journal avec nervosité même si Peggy leur avait juré protection.

\- 'Tasha ! Buck !

Le garçon se précipita vers eux.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver laissa tomber le journal et sourit en tendant les bras à l'enfant qui s'y précipita. Il sourit en se faisant soulever et il se blottit contre lui.

\- Vous êtes à la maison !

\- Juste pendant un moment. Dit Natasha.

Le garçonnet se tourna vers elle, se sentant tout de suite triste.

Il devait ravaler sa tristesse. Il ne devait pas pleurer. Même s'il avait bien compris que son père était parti aider Captain America et Leo au Paradis… Même si son père ne pourrait pas l'engueuler parce qu'il était une chiffe-molle…

\- On cherche une maison.

Elle leva les papiers.

\- Tu voudras aider ?

\- Oui. Dit-il d'une petite voix.

\- Parce que tu vas pouvoir rester avec nous. Expliqua Bucky. Ta maman nous a demandé de s'occuper de toi. On viendra la voir très souvent. Certifia-t-il.

Tony fronça les sourcils.

\- C'est comme si… vous étiez le pensionnat ? Demanda l'enfant avec une hésitation.

\- En quelques sortes. Sourit Natasha.

Le jeune Stark réfléchit. Il n'aimait pas le pensionnat mais être avec Natasha et Bucky, c'était différent. Et puis, il reviendrait souvent ! Très souvent.

\- Oui ! Je veux !

\- Magnifique. Sourit Bucky en le resserrant contre lui.

La rousse rapprocha la chaise pour se mêler au câlin.

\- On a parlé avec ta mère. On va te mettre dans une école avec des gens de ton âge. Et si tu sens que tu as de l'avance sur certains cours, tu pourras avoir des cours d'avances pour ceux-là. Expliqua Bucky.

\- Oh ! Oui !

Il avait du mal à ne pas sautiller sur place. Il passa un bras autour de chaque cou et sourit.

Même sa maman l'avait compris !


	27. P 2 : Ch 10 : Un petit nid vert

**_Moy prima assoluta_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, tranche de vie, noir (on dirait que je peux pas m'en empêcher)

Couple : WinterWidow ! Plein de WinterWidow. Mais aussi HowardMaria (ou HoMaria (si tu savais ~))

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stan Lee, Jack Kirby, Joe Simon et Don Heck et bien, bien d'autres je suppose (hormis la famille de Dolly)

* * *

PARTIE 2

Coryphée

 _Chapitre 10 : Un petit nid vert_

 ** _9 Septembre 1978_**

Après une semaine à avoir vécu chez sa mère mais en même temps avec les Romanoff, c'était la première fois où Tony vivrait officiellement chez eux. En effet, aujourd'hui, c'était le grand déménagement. Le couple n'avait pas beaucoup d'affaire alors ça allait vite mais lui, il avait le droit de tout empaqueter.

Il se faisait aider de Steven et de sa tante Peggy, venue pour l'occasion. Il en profitait pour lui raconter la nouvelle école.

Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'ami, il n'en avait d'ailleurs pas du tout, hormis Steven qui était dans la classe au-dessus cela dit. Mais on le voyait comme un enfant de son âge… On ne lui reprochait pas de jouer avec un robot. Il était heureux.

Dans le salon, Maria avait réussi à trouver du temps malgré son horaire de ministre. Après l'enterrement, la ronde de famille à voir puis les explications à donner à la presse et avant le rendez-vous avec le notaire, les autres rabattages médiatiques et les occupations administratives, elle avait un peu de temps.

Juste un peu.

\- Merci encore. Commença-t-elle en mettant de la vaisselle que Tony appréciait, et qui était de toute façon en trop, dans une caisse.

\- C'est normal. Nous apprécions beaucoup Tony et je suis persuadée qu'il nous rendra très heureux. Dit Natasha.

Ce que le Soldat de l'Hiver approuva d'un hochement de tête en aidant Maria comme il pouvait. Une proximité qui n'était pas pour gêner la dame qui ne savait jamais comment réagir avec lui.

\- Quel âge tu as, Bucky ?

\- Natasha dit que je dois avoir soixante ans.

\- Tu ne les fais pas.

\- Pas du tout ! Sourit Natasha.

\- Je vous trouve même jeune mentalement…

\- Nous profitons. Dit-elle.

Elle se dirigea vers Jarvis pour prendre les essuies et draps qu'il apportait.

\- Et je pense que c'est les douleurs, le corps défaillant et la tristesse qui rend les gens aigris. Nous n'avons rien de tout ça. Chaque jour est bon parce que, de toute façon, nous avons connu pire.

\- Et nous sommes ensemble. Compléta Bucky.

Maria sourit.

\- C'est mignon.

Elle avait l'air de vouloir ajouter quelque chose mais n'en faisait rien. Ça ne manqua pas à Natasha malgré tout.

\- Il y a un problème ? Vous revenez sur votre décision ?

Elle en serait très en colère après l'espoir qu'ils avaient eu… Est-ce que c'était acceptable de s'enfuir avec l'enfant de ses bienfaiteurs ? Mais Tony l'attendait au moins autant qu'eux…

\- Howard te gardait parce que tu faisais ton travail vite et bien. Mais une machine pourrait le faire aussi vite. Ce qui libérerait de l'argent et des fonds. Sa théorie que ça coûtait moins d'essences n'était pas mauvaise mais quand ça devient trop lourd pour toi, il faut une machine de toute façon. Et la personne qui utilise cette machine est celle qui s'occupe des autres.

\- Elle est en train de te virer. Dit Natasha en russe.

\- Elle aurait pu me le dire quand je lui ai demandé… Répondit-il dans la même langue.

\- Dans un autre temps. Continua Maria.

Elle était tout de même un peu gênée parce qu'ils se parlaient dans une langue qu'elle ne comprenait pas…

\- Avec tout le travail avec les entreprises Stark…

Elle souffla parce qu'elle était très inquiète. Peggy et Marvin avaient dit qu'ils la soutiendraient mais ce n'était pas un travail pour une femme ! Elle fonçait vers la catastrophe…

\- Je ne pourrais pas m'occuper de la troupe de danse que j'ai montée. J'aimerais que tu en deviennes le chef. Que tu choisisses les spectacles, que tu les prépares, que tu les fasses répéter. Même que tu y participe si tu veux. Sourit-elle. Juste que tu fasses tout ce travail que je ne peux faire. Je te paierais, je paierais les danseurs, les salles… tout. Juste que tu t'en occupe. Dit-elle. Tu pourras même faire le Lac des Cygnes si tu veux.

La rousse se tourna vers son mari.

\- C'est ton rêve. Souffla-t-elle en russe.

\- Je ne m'en souviens pas. Dit-il dans la même langue.

\- Je sais. Mais ça reste du ballet. Ça te plairait ? Tu peux dire non. On te trouvera un travail. Et je pressens qu'elle garderait ton travail aux Stark Industries si tu disais « non ». Mais du ballet…

\- Natasha pourrait venir danser ? Demanda Bucky, en anglais.

Maria regarda vers la ballerine. Celle-ci sourit.

\- Si elle le veut.

\- Je ne force à rien. Et tu peux même faire ce que tu désires. C'est toi qui gère. Il n'y a pas que les danseurs professionnels.

Bucky hésitait toujours, regardant son amoureuse. Celle-ci acquiesça à nouveau et lui posa un baiser sur les lèvres.

\- Oui. Sourit le Soldat de l'Hiver. Je ne… Je ne me souviens plus de mon rêve. Mais j'aime la danse.

L'entrepreneuse sourit. Il y eut un bruit dans le hall, l'homme tourna la tête et il vit Tony qui venait en trépignant.

\- Je peux avoir de l'aide pour mon lit.

Bucky se leva immédiatement et le rejoignit, le prenant dans ses bras, posant un baiser sur la joue de l'enfant qu'il emmena dans sa chambre. Attendrie, Natasha tourna la tête vers l'autre femme.

\- Mais j'ai une question du coup.

La Russe sourit, l'air mutin.

\- Il s'est passé quoi entre mon Bucky et vous pour que vous soyez _si_ généreuse.

\- Ah… Bucky et moi, il ne s'en souvient sans doute pas, avons travaillé longtemps ensemble. J'avoue que nous sommes même sortis ensemble mais je ne supportais pas que Steve passe avant tout pour lui. C'est son meilleur ami. Mais c'était… fusionnel. Expliqua-t-elle. Et parce que je passais tant de temps avec lui et Steve, lorsque le moment est venu où Captain America avait besoin de danseuse, il a demandé à m'engager. Il avait besoin de soutien. J'étais là. Et grâce à lui, grâce à Bucky en fin de compte, j'ai rencontré Howard. Ça s'est mal fini, je ne sais plus où j'en suis avec lui, je le saurai peut-être un jour… Tout ceci, je le lui dois. Je veux juste lui rendre un peu de bonheur.

Natasha sourit.

\- Il rend les gens heureux. Il ne s'en rend pas compte.

Elle reprit directement :

\- Il sera fantastique avec Tony. Il aime les enfants. Il a un passé. Il a des choses dont il veut se racheter. Il sera fantastique avec Tony.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Dit Maria.

µµµ

Même si ce n'était pas pour plaire à Maria, les Romanoff, et Stark, avaient finalement choisi un petit appartement dans Harlem. Ils auraient deux voisins au-dessus, un en-dessous mais ils seraient dans un deux chambres, assez ample pour eux. Il n'était pas loin du travail de Natasha, pas plus du Winter Garden Theater où il allait travailler et l'école de Tony, pourtant dans l'Upper East Side, était à moins d'une vingtaine de minutes à pied.

Ils avaient donc choisi, pour toutes ses raisons combinées, cet appartement-là parmi tant d'autres.

Maria et Jarvis les avaient emmenés avec les quatre caisses d'affaires de Tony et la seule que le couple possédait.

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de leur aide, mais les ex-Agents du KGB purent monter les escaliers avec leurs chargements. Tony les suivait, tout content. Il avait hâte de déballer, hâte de trouver sa chambre.

Lorsqu'ils ouvrirent la porte, Tony sourit devant ce vaste salon qui ne demandait qu'à être personnalisé. Voyant les caisses être posées, il s'y précipita pour aider. Maria sourit en voyant ainsi son fils et elle eut un soupir presque triste.

\- Est-ce que nous vous laissons ? Questionna-t-elle. Ce sont vos vrais premiers.

\- Volontiers. Dit Natasha. Merci beaucoup.

Maria embrassa son fils, lui souhaita de bien s'amuser et partit après que Jarvis ait fait également ses au revoir à son jeune maître. Celui-ci câlina Lady en souriant puis retourna vers les caisses. Il prit des assiettes et fila vers les armoires de la cuisine. Avant même que les super-soldats n'aient eu le temps de le prévenir, il essaya de les ranger.

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Il pouvait à peine atteindre le plan de travail, il ne pouvait pas voir ce qu'il faisait et les assiettes étaient en équilibre instable. Natasha se précipita vers lui pour rattraper les plats qui lui échappèrent malgré tout. L'une d'elle tomba au sol. Tony poussa un cri et se recula mais il fut attrapé par des bras robustes, les bras de Bucky.

\- J'ai pas fait exprès. Sanglota-t-il. J'ai pas fait exprès ! Je te promets !

\- Tu n'as rien ?

Bucky le serrait contre lui mais la main dans ses cheveux ne serrait pas, elle caressait avec inquiétude, soulevant les mèches pour voir.

\- N… Non…

Le Soldat de l'Hiver le resserra contre lui.

\- Ouf.

\- Tu… Tu me frappes pas ? S'étonna Tony.

\- Non. Pourquoi je ferai ça ? Tu as voulu nous aider. C'était un accident. Mais tu ne dois plus toucher aux affaires qui cassent, d'accord ?

Le garçonnet opina.

\- Désolé. V… Vous avez crié.

\- On a eu peur. Dit Natasha en venant lui poser un baiser sur la tempe.

\- Tu t'occupes des serviettes ? Proposa Bucky. Tu as besoin d'aide ? Ajouta-t-il vers sa femme.

\- Oui. Dit le garçonnet.

L'homme posa leur protégé loin de l'assiette brisée et il le regarda se précipiter vers la caisse alors que Natasha répondait « non » mais ordonnait à Lady de s'asseoir. Elle ne voulait pas plus qu'elle se blesse que l'enfant.

\- Quand même. Dit Bucky, en russe.

\- Quand même quoi ? Questionna Natasha en allant chercher la poubelle et les fournitures de nettoyage.

Ainsi, elle pouvait faire le ménage même si elle détestait ça.

Bucky, lui, en profita pour sortir les autres choses qui cassent afin de facilité le tri pour leur petit.

\- Il pensait qu'on allait le frapper.

\- Je sais… Si tu n'avais pas tué Howard, je voudrais le tuer. Et toi aussi. Ça ira. Maintenant, c'est nous qui nous en occupons. Alors… Ça se passera bien. On fera tout pour. Sourit-elle.

Elle l'embrassa et reprit le ménage.

µµµ

Après le repas et un bain pour le petit Tony, il était temps de le mettre au lit. Il était impatient du recevoir le baiser de ses parents de remplacement, mais aussi de recevoir une histoire. Comme promis.

Bien sûr, il avait choisi un passage du Roi Arthur. Son passage préféré et c'était Natasha qui lui faisait la lecture en imitant les voix. De quoi faire plaisir à l'enfant et le faire rire même s'il connaissait ce passage par cœur.

Il finit même par s'endormir au milieu, tenant toujours son précieux robot dans les mains. La Russe se pencha alors sur l'enfant pour lui poser un baiser sur le front et, peu après, son homme embrassa également le petit. Ils sortirent alors de la chambre et Bucky alla terminer la vaisselle pendant que Natasha mettait la télévision. Quoique ce fut une pratique qui lui était très étrange… Mais Maria leur avait offert, comme pour les remercier alors…

Juste au moment où elle choisissait une chaîne au hasard, l'écran lui jeta un « quarante-deux » à la figure. Sans crier gare.

\- Eh bien. Quand on met la télévision, on en trouve des choses… Souffla-t-elle devant l'air atterré des personnages. C'était quoi la question, tu penses ? Demanda-t-elle.

Bucky haussa les épaules et posa sa dernière assiette sur le sèche-plat. Il s'essuya les mains et la rejoignit pour lui ravir un baiser.

\- La Directrice Rogers est venue me voir tout à l'heure.

\- Ah bon ?

Le Soldat de l'Hiver s'assit à côté d'elle et étendit le bras sur le dossier du divan. Elle profita de cette ouverture pour venir se blottir contre son torse musclé.

\- Elle veut que je fasse une mission. Un homme que je dois mettre hors d'état de nuire. Harold Respect, il s'occupe d'un armement concurrent aux Stark Industries et qu'ils ne peuvent pas gérer. Ils craignent que des pays ennemis puissent en faire usage.

\- Comme la Russie ?

\- Ou l'Allemagne.

Bucky lui prit la main et lança un coup d'œil vers la télévision.

\- Donc… Tu vas tuer Monsieur Respect…

Natasha entendit le sourire dans la voix de son amant et elle leva les yeux vers lui.

\- Oui, très cher, je vais tuer le Respect pour le devenir à sa place !

\- Tout le monde devrait te respecter !

Bucky l'attira un peu plus contre lui pour l'embrasser tendrement.

\- Mais toi tu vas devenir puissant aussi. Répondit-elle contre ses lèvres.

\- Avec les danseurs ?

Il eut une grimace et elle se recula un peu.

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien.

\- Toujours des doutes ? Supposa-t-elle.

\- Toujours. Souffla-t-il.

\- Essaie. Si ça ne te plaît pas, tu trouveras un autre travail. Ou tu reprendras l'ancien, on s'arrangera.

Bucky acquiesça et sourit lorsqu'elle l'embrassa. Aimer Natasha semblait tellement naturel. Même si c'était les sentiments d'un autre, il avait appris à les construire en trois ans. Et même s'il aimait la danse, même s'ils dansaient très souvent avec sa chérie, ce n'était qu'entre les murs de leur maison, c'était privé. Et ce n'était certainement pas quelque chose qu'il afficherait.

Aimer la danse.

Pas en tant que tueur.

Pas en tant qu'homme.

Pour ce point-là, quelque chose s'était brisé en lui. Il n'était même pas sûr de savoir danser correctement.

C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il avait assisté à quelques cours de danses ses derniers jours.

Il ne voulait pas faire défaut à Maria.

Elle lui disait quelque chose…


	28. P 2 : Ch 11 : Routine et pistes

**_Moy prima assoluta_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, tranche de vie, noir (on dirait que je peux pas m'en empêcher)

Couple : WinterWidow ! Plein de WinterWidow.

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stan Lee, Jack Kirby, Joe Simon et Don Heck et bien, bien d'autres je suppose (hormis la famille de Dolly)

PARTIE 2

Coryphée

 _Chapitre 11 : Routines et pistes_

 ** _27 Septembre 1978_**

Dans le quartier d'Harlem, Tony suivait Bucky en trottinant. Les horaires de ses « parents » étaient très particuliers mais il n'avait rien à y redire. L'homme était plutôt là le matin et Natasha en soirée. Toutefois, ils essayaient d'être toujours là pour le repas du soir et pour le coucher. Sinon il pouvait se placer à côté du téléphone et savait qu'on l'appellerait. Après tout, l'un et l'autre avaient des fois des missions longues même s'ils essayaient généralement de les expédier en un temps record.

Le garçon n'avait vraiment pas à se plaindre, passant des moments privilégiés avec tous et ayant découvert de nombreuses choses avec eux. Que ce soit simplement des possibilités déjà effleurées auparavant ou des réelles innovations ! Par exemple, il aidait vraiment à la cuisine, il pouvait même un peu nettoyer et en tant qu'enfant qui n'avait jamais rien eu à faire, même laver un peu était comme de l'amusement !

Aujourd'hui, justement, c'était un peu particulier parce que Natasha devait rattraper des heures de standardistes les ayant perdues pour une mission du S.H.I.E.L.D. De ce fait, elle ne pouvait pas conserver son mercredi de congé que ses beaux yeux et son sourire enjoleur lui avait décroché lorsqu'ils avaient obtenus la garde de Tony. Et Bucky devait absolument travaillé parce que le mercredi après-midi était le jour où ses danseurs étaient les plus disposés à travailler. Tout comme le week-end et certains soirs.

Ils auraient tout aussi bien pu confier l'enfant à Maria, ou plutôt à Jarvis, mais l'homme avait eu une idée qui avait directement plu au garçonnet : l'emmener au cours de danse. Pour qu'il ne s'ennuie pas, ils lui avaient fait un petit sac avec un livre, son robot et de quoi s'occuper.

\- Tu savais que maman elle a été danseuse aussi ? Sourit Tony.

\- Il paraît.

Bucky comprit qu'il avait été amer et il se reprit immédiatement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ?

Il lui offrit un immense sourire que l'enfant ne croit pas que l'amertume soit contre lui. Au contraire. C'était juste que _Sugar Plum Fairy_ lui revenait tout le temps. Et ces monceaux de son passé qu'il ne pouvait raccrocher à rien lui ouvrait le cœur.

Pourtant, on l'avait entièrement plongé dedans. Il était face à des personnes qui attendaient qu'il agisse comme avant, qu'il soit « leur » Bucky. Il n'était que celui de Natasha…

Il souriait en écoutant Tony lui parler, tout excité. Le petit avait même glissé sur le premier ballet qu'il avait vu avec sa mère. Bien sûr, celui du Roi Arthur et que c'était ce qui lui avait donné sa passion. Il lui parla du nombre de fois où il avait essayé de revoir son ballet mais il avait une énorme épine dans le pied pour que cet espoir renaisse.

Son père.

Forcément.

\- On pourra aller le voir avec Natasha s'ils le refont. Proposa naturellement Bucky.

\- Mais c'est juste un spectacle maman elle a fait… Expliqua Tony, penaud.

\- Eh bien… Je pourrais demander sa documentation à ta mère. C'est moi qui m'occupe de sa troupe alors je peux le faire.

Le gamin sautilla, les yeux écarquillés de joie.

\- Oui ! Oui ! En plus si c'est toi tu le fais, ce sera trop bien Buck ! Lança-t-il gaiement.

\- Je ne parierai pas là-dessus. Rit Bucky.

Ils tournèrent devant le lotissement et, au lieu de prendre la porte principale comme des personnes civilisées, ils entrèrent dans la petite ruelle pour passer par une salle dérobée. Dès la première fois, c'était ce qu'avait fait le Soldat de l'Hiver. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il éprouvait à ce point le besoin de rentrer dans le théâtre par les coulisses mais il écoutait simplement son cœur.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu as l'air trop bien.

Tony rougit un peu en franchissant la porte que lui tenait l'homme.

\- Je t'ai vu danser avec 'Tasha… Quand je peux, je regarde. Avoua-t-il comme si c'était une faute grave.

L'arme rit alors que l'enfant avançait et rejoignait les vestiaire, comme indiqué, où le premier devait un minimum se changer.

\- Ce n'est pas un mal. C'est même très bien, je trouve. Lui sourit Bucky. Sauf si c'était quand tu devais dormir.

Il réfléchit au fait qu'ils dansaient surtout avant d'aller se coucher. Ce qui pouvait être relativement tard.

\- Juste une fois ! Mais je devais aller faire pipi.

\- Que je ne te prenne pas sur le fait.

Tony baissa les yeux. Bucky ne le frappait jamais, pas plus que Natasha, mais le décevoir lui faisait mal au cœur.

\- Tu devrais apprécier le cours. Dit l'homme.

\- Oui ! On fait quoi ici ?

\- Je me change. Lui expliqua Bucky avec patience.

Encore une chose qu'il ne pouvait pas dire que son père avait jadis eu pour lui. Et l'enfant eut même le plaisir de recevoir des explications. Sur la tenue, par exemple.

\- Ça c'est mon cinglet et ici mes collants. C'est pour épouser mes mouvements et qu'on les voit bien. Ici ce sont mes chaussures de danses. Elles sont souples et confortables. Les filles en utilisent avec des bouts renforcés parce qu'elles sont bien plus courageuses et qu'elles montent souvent en pointes complètes alors qu'on fait des demi-pointes. Ça veut dire que nous, nous dansons sur le bout des pieds et elles, vraiment sur les orteils. Expliquait-il en se changeant.

Tony avait une soif d'apprendre évidente et tout lui plaisait. Il aimait même apprendre la composition des plats qu'ils mangeaient. Bucky savait qu'il ne pouvait pas faire d'erreur en lui racontant tout ça. Tant avec l'enfant que parce qu'il s'était à nouveau documenté.

Comme Maria l'avait dit, il y avait de quoi prévoir des cours pour entrer dans les frais. Des cours de tous les âges. Et ça lui donnait une idée.

\- Tu veux que je te donne une tenue ? Pour que tu apprennes avec nous ?

\- Oui ? Demanda-t-il, les yeux brillants.

\- Oui. Sourit Bucky.

Il vit le petit trépigné et alla fouiller après une tenue. Il voulait juste l'occuper et le voir s'amuser. Il le mettrait en garde sur la difficulté du métier si jamais il essayait de réitéré la danse. Il pouvait très bien détester après avoir dû se plier pendant une heure aux ordres d'autrui.

Bucky savait ce que ça faisait. Il sentait dans le fond de ses tripes qu'il avait détesté ça quelquefois…

Et puis ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal à l'enfant d'apprendre tout ça avec eux. Après tout, pour l'instant, il ne montait pas encore de spectacle. Il s'entraînait avec la troupe pour qu'ils aillent confiance en lui, pour qu'il sache qui savait faire quoi, pour les aider s'il était en mesure de les aider et surtout pour qu'il puisse trouver le spectacle à faire.

Même si cette dernière chose allait se régler.

Maria lui avait parlé du Lac des Cygnes, ce n'était pas obligatoire. Et il ne voulait vraiment pas s'y plier…

Peut-être que s'il le faisait, que s'il entendait la musique, son passé lui reviendrait d'un coup. Et si ce n'était pas le cas ? Et si c'était le cas mais qu'il se rendait qu'il ne pourrait jamais faire le ballet à cause de son bras ? Surtout qu'il savait que son bras le déséquilibrait vraiment et que c'était un travail extrêmement épuisant de s'y adapter. Il lui arrivait de l'être lorsqu'il dansait trop longtemps avec Natasha.

Tuer, se battre, ce n'était pas pareil. Ça demandait plus d'instinct encore. La danse exigeait une certaine rigueur et sa partenaire en dépendrait.

Il ne pouvait pas mettre sa partenaire en danger…

Pour l'instant, il était très heureux comme ça.

µµµ

Assis sur le côté de la scène, Tony regardait Bucky donner le cours aux autres. Ils étaient vraiment merveilleux. Il se demandait comment ils pouvaient faire ça. Des choses bien plus prodigieuses que tout ce que faisaient ses « parents adoptifs ». Parce qu'ils avaient la place et l'échauffement pour ça. Il voyait alors des jetés, des grands écarts, des pirouettes, des portés, des danses longues et belles.

Il observait les pieds de l'un et l'autre, se souvenant de ce que lui avait dit l'homme.

Après encore quelques pas, le Soldat de l'Hiver les fit s'étirer pour ne pas risquer qu'ils se blessent.

\- C'était très bien, merci. Et je vais vous faire part du spectacle de cette année.

Il avait l'air gêné.

Ça lui renvoyait des pans de son passé. Il fallait qu'il s'asseye… Les autres l'écoutaient, le regardaient avec attende.

\- Nous allons faire le spectacle que Madame Stark a composé…

\- En fait, elle l'a demandé et c'est Pietro Zeilavic qui l'a composé pour elle. Rectifia une fille au fort accent russe.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver n'avait pas souvent l'occasion de leur parler, si ce n'était un bref bonjour, et l'entendant parler, il se rappelait. Ils étaient dans une troupe voulue mi-américaine, mi-russe. Tant parce que les Russes étaient réputés pour leurs ballets que parce qu'ils avaient voulu apportés quelque chose. Montré que la Guerre Froide n'était pas partout.

Pour Bucky, c'était justement prouvé l'inverse de son avis.

Il ne prenait d'ailleurs jamais aucun plaisir à rappeler qu'il était lui-même un Américain ayant épousé une Russe et dont il avait pris le nom. En plus, il était aussi un peu Allemand sous la bannière des idéaux nazis alors qu'il était juif. Non, il préférait ne pas parler de ça.

\- Oui… Que direz-vous de faire ce spectacle ? Je dois récupérer les débuts de Maria Stark et… les modifier ?

Il avait trop d'hésitation dans ces deux derniers mots alors qu'il tournait la tête vers le garçonnet qui lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

Il y eut un pouffement dans la salle. La femme qui s'était adressée à lui dissimula sa bouche dans sa main.

\- Pardon. Lui dit-elle. Il est mignon mais il n'est pas très doué. Tu crois qu'on va aller à la catastrophe. Souffla-t-elle en russe à son amie.

Celle-ci retint un rire et poursuivit la discussion dont Bucky saisissait bien sûr la teneur : sois beau mais tais-toi.

Peut-être que, oui, il était fait pour être danseur et rien d'autre.

\- Donc… L'histoire c'est…

Nouveau rire de la même fille. Tony leva la main en soufflant « moi, moi ». Bucky lui lança un coup d'œil, souffla de honte pour sa propre personne et hocha la tête en souriant. Son protégé se leva d'un bond et se précipita auprès de lui.

\- L'histoire que ma maman a faite est sur la relation d'amour du Roi Arthur, de Guenièvre et de Lancelot.

Il l'avait régulièrement lue pour la comparer avec sa propre histoire. Si le ballet de Maria devait être parfait, à ses yeux d'enfants, son écriture n'était pas aussi bien que tous les livres qu'il avait lus mais c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait approcher…

\- Ça commence avec les chevaliers qui sont adoubés. Ils sont huit. Expliqua-t-il. Lorsqu'ils sont adoubés, le Roi se rend compte qu'il manque une personne, et ils doivent la trouver et ce sera une personne qui sera plus Noble que les autres. Après, le Roi va à la recherche du fameux chevalier et il va au village où il danse avec plusieurs jeunes filles, joutes avec des garçons dans une étrange danse et puis il la voit. Guenièvre. Il fait des danses avec toutes les filles qui sont encore sur son chemin pour arriver à elle. Et quand ils dansent… c'est magnifique !

Tony s'en souvenait encore. Il ne savait qu'une danse pouvait dégager autant de chose. D'ailleurs, il ne l'avait plus pensé jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre ses parents adoptifs. Même si leurs danses étaient rarement du ballet. Quand il les voyait en tout cas.

\- Alors après, Arthur et Guenièvre s'épousent dans un magnifique duo.

\- Pas de deux. Lui murmura Bucky.

\- Pas de deux ! Après ça, on voit Lancelot venir au monde, avec Viviane qui s'occupe de lui. C'est aussi un très beau _pas de deux_. Dit-il avec fierté d'avoir retenu ce terme. Puis Arthur et Lancelot se battent contre différents méchants, revenant petit à petit l'un vers l'autre. Des fois, ils ne cèdent pas aux femmes aussi. Et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochent, ce personnage, Morgane apparaît. Et elle danse autour d'eux mais c'est comme si ni Arthur, ni Lancelot ne la voyait. Et ils s'atteignent. Ils dansent un peu. Le Roi emmène Lancelot parmi les autres, il est accueilli. Et puis Lancelot rencontre Guenièvre. C'était aussi un très beau pas.

Tony eut un léger frisson. La partie à venir était sa préférée. Surtout dans la version de sa mère.

\- Ensuite, après quelques scènes entre Lancelot et Guenièvre ou de combat, on voit Guenièvre s'éloigner d'Arthur et rejoindre Lancelot dans un t… P… pas de trois ?

Bucky lui sourit. L'enfant, ragaillardi, poursuivit :

\- Mais Arthur finit par le découvrir et il fait tuer Guenièvre. Lancelot veut l'empêcher et tue des gens pour y arriver mais lorsqu'il atteint Guenièvre, elle est déjà morte. Alors Lancelot se bat avec Arthur qui meurt puis il repart au lac avec Viviane qui le noie pour qu'il rejoigne sa Guenièvre. Et voilà !

L'arme d'HYDRA l'applaudit en lui souriant, poussant certains des autres de ses « employés » à faire de même.

\- Alors prenez tout ceci en tête, je dois réviser quelques points et dans une semaine, je ferais des auditions. Tony, tu peux aller me prendre une feuille et écrire tous les rôles principaux ?

\- Oui !

Le garçon fila.

\- Notez votre nom à côté des rôles qui vous intéressera. Merci. Sourit Bucky, un peu trop nerveux.

Tony revint bientôt et nota avec application. Ils purent alors laisser les danseurs y mettre leurs noms. Dès que c'était fait, ils pouvaient retourner se changer.

Discutant avec son amie, la Russe de tout à l'heure s'approcha de la feuille.

\- … intrépide. Trop d'hommes et pas assez de femmes. On n'a même pas autant d'hommes.

\- Notre ancienne employeuse l'a bien fait.

\- Elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. C'est juste un jeunot qui veut faire plaisir à son fils. Dit-elle en écrivant son nom au niveau de Guenièvre.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Je l'adore et je veux lui faire plaisir. On m'avait dit de faire le Lac des Cygnes mais je n'avais pas envie et il connaît par cœur les travaux de sa mère. Priez pour qu'il ne soit pas avec moi. Parce que je veux _vraiment_ lui faire plaisir. Sourit Bucky, parlant russe.

Les deux filles se figèrent.

\- Pardon ? Fit la mégère.

\- Vous m'appelez James. C'est James Romanoff. J'ai vécu mes premières années en Russie.

La harpie rougit et s'éloigna rapidement. Bucky sourit à l'autre puis se tourna vers Tony qui lui souriait de toutes les dents.

\- Eyh !

Le Soldat de l'Hiver s'approcha de lui alors que les derniers notaient leurs noms.

\- Tu veux danser ?

\- Oui !

Bucky le prit dans ses bras en tournant sur lui-même, ce qui fit rire Tony.

\- Tu t'es amusé au moins ?

\- Oui ! Je suis trop trop content que tu fasses le Roi Arthur ! Je pourrais t'aider ?

\- J'y compte bien.

Le soldat le posa puis lui prit prudemment les mains en faisant attention avec celle de métal. Il ne voudrait pas lui broyer les mains. Il se pencha pour être à son niveau et ils firent quelques pas qui n'étaient pas fameux.

\- Je pourrais venir plus souvent, papa-Buck ? Hein ?

L'homme s'arrêta, surpris. L'enfant rougit de honte mais Bucky le serra contre lui en souriant.

\- Oui. Avec plaisir.


	29. P 2 : Ch 12 : Remplacement

**_Moy prima assoluta_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, tranche de vie, noir (on dirait que je peux pas m'en empêcher)

Couple : WinterWidow ! Plein de WinterWidow.

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stan Lee, Jack Kirby, Joe Simon et Don Heck et bien, bien d'autres je suppose (hormis la famille de Dolly)

* * *

PARTIE 2

Coryphée

 _Chapitre 12 : Remplacement_

Berlin, Allemagne **_–_** ** _5 Mai 1981_**

\- Winter Soldier !

Le nom de code fit frissonner Bucky. Frissonner de dégoût… Il n'aimait pas ce nom de code. Il savait pourquoi on le lui donnait. Il le détestait peut-être d'autant plus qu'il était ici. Qu'il était en Allemagne et que ce qui se dressait devant lui, c'était l'entrée d'une base d'HYDRA.

Il ne voulait pas.

Il leva son fusil et tira. Une balle qui fusa et passa au-dessus de l'épaule de la femme venant vers lui. Une balle précise comme il n'en doutait pas… Elle fit s'effondrer sa proie et il tendit les bras pour accepter la silhouette gracile laquelle lui lança un regard puis soupira en lui rajustant le masque noir qui entourait ses yeux.

\- Tu pourrais faire pareil.

\- Je n'en ai pas besoin. Sourit-elle.

Elle lui prit prudemment la photo qu'il tenait. C'était celle qu'il préférait depuis que Peggy lui avait remontré son passé quelques années plus tôt. Deux ans. Deux ans et demi ? Des photographies, des bandes cinématographiques qu'elle avait retrouvées. Ça lui avait demandé un peu de temps parce qu'elle, elle ne possédait que de quoi se rappeler d'un Steve grand, puissant, élancé. Là, grâce à Rebecca, et un peu Maria, elle avait pu lui rendre une grande partie de son passé.

\- Tu te fais du mal. Reprocha Natasha.

Comment ne pas se souvenir des yeux et du visage illuminé de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Comment ne pas se souvenir de l'horreur qui l'avait frappé lorsqu'on lui avait dit « il est mort » lorsqu'il avait voulu revoir son ami de toujours.

L'espionne trouvait que ce que Peggy avait fait était très cruel. Bucky en était heureux. Il se souvenait de Steve.

\- Je me fais du mal en rentrant là-dedans alors je pense que j'ai aussi le droit de me faire du mal comme ça. Dit-il en tendant la main.

Natasha soupira en lui rendant le cliché.

\- Je comprends de quoi se plaignait Maria. Si seulement tu regardais comme ça une photo de nous… Soupira-t-elle tragiquement.

\- J'espère que non ! Je n'ai pas besoin de photo de nous parce que tu es là.

Bucky la prit dans ses bras.

\- Je ne te laisserais jamais partir. Chuchota-t-il.

\- Étonnement sexy. Taquina-t-elle.

Elle l'embrassa doucement.

\- Tu es prêt ?

\- Oui…

Il força un sourire et glissa précieusement la photographie dans sa poche avant de suivre sa femme dans les boyaux putrides d'HYDRA.

\- Tu me le diras si ce n'est pas le cas. Dit-elle à mi-voix. Si ça ne va pas, je m'occuperais de tout.

\- Tu t'occuperas de tout quoi qu'il se passe. Sourit Bucky.

\- Pas faux !

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil puis signe de se taire. D'un sourire partagé, ils convinrent que ce qui primait, c'était de se taire, être discret. Faire la mission…

Ils avancèrent à pas de loups, Bucky vérifiant leurs arrières et Natasha prête à tuer tout ce qui venait en face d'eux.

Ils purent traverser un couloir entier avant qu'ils n'entendent le grésillement et le vrombissement de différents moteurs. Ils furent encore plus prudents alors que le Soldat de l'Hiver stressait beaucoup trop…

Leurs pas lents les menèrent devant des cuves remplies de liquides bleutés. Bucky grimaça.

Ils marchèrent et entendirent des dialogues en allemand. Une langue que l'un et l'autre comprenaient parfaitement.

Natasha bondit de derrière le mur et tira une salve de coup. Elle avait été si rapide et les surprenait tellement qu'elle ne rata personne. Des balles qui se figeaient dans des membres, faisaient sauter le sang mais ne tuaient pas.

Pas encore.

\- Agent de l'HYDRA, vous avez cinq secondes pour nous dire où est l'arme où vous mourrez. Dit-elle. Un !

\- Elle le fera vraiment. Mis en garde le Soldat de l'Hiver.

\- Deux.

\- Nous pouvons trouver…

\- Trois.

\- … L'arme sans vous.

\- Quatre.

\- Coupez une tête ! Ricana l'Agent.

\- Cinq.

\- Il en poussera deux. Souffla Bucky.

Natasha acheva tout le Monde d'une balle dans le front alors que son époux murmurait « Hail HYDRA ».

\- Ça va ?

Il déglutit difficilement. Il ne se sentait pas bien du tout d'un seul coup. C'était comme si quelque chose grouillait en lui, se glissant sous sa peau, venant lécher ses veines et poigner dans son cœur. Il allait vomir.

Il se reprit.

Il n'était pas un Agent d'HYDRA ! Il ne leur appartenait pas bon sang !

\- Tu te sens prêt à continuer ?

L'homme eut un mal fou à hocher la tête mais il y parvint finalement. Natasha lu prit le poignet pour le faire avance.

Lorsqu'il eut quitté la salle, il reprit ses esprits et il récupéra son bras pour que sa moitié puisse faire entièrement usage des siens.

Bucky avait l'impression d'entendre leurs pas résonner sur le sol et il détestait ça. Ils ne devaient absolument pas se faire prendre.

Ils débouchèrent dans une autre salle et purent voir un homme fuir par un couloir. Une balle dans la nuque l'empêcha de s'en aller.

\- Bon ! Même question que les autres.

Les munitions jaillirent du canon de Natasha. À côté d'elle, Bucky avait beau être un tueur hors pair, il faisait un peu potiche. À moitié parce qu'il la laissait s'amuser. En cas de danger, si HYDRA ne le parasitait pas, une véritable machine uniquement destinée à tuer serait relâchée.

\- L'arme !

\- Allez vous faire foutre.

Un coup de feu retentit.

\- Winter Soldier ?

\- Réflexe. Dit-il en regardant le crâne explosé.

\- J'aurais aimé que tu aies un autre réflexe. Lui sourit-elle.

\- Nous ne dirons rien.

\- La ferme, je flirte.

Natasha lui tira dessus.

Elle tourna la tête vers les autres et leur sourit.

\- Alors…

\- Nous ne comptons rien dire. Répliqua un autre. HYDRA nous en récompensera.

\- Vous aurez un magnifique cercueil.

Nouvelle cervelle qui explose. Elle se tourna vers l'homme qui restait et qui déglutit.

\- Le couloir au fond, la sixième porte à droite. Je vous jure. Épargnez-moi. Souffla un homme plutôt âgé qui serrait sa main sur sa cuisse en sang.

Bucky tendit la main pour l'attraper au niveau du col en se demandant s'il s'agissait d'une des personnes qui l'avait modifié.

S'il le voyait, il s'en souviendrait ? Il voudrait se venger ?

Il suivit Natasha qui marchait devant, tirant leur poids derrière eux.

\- Si vous nous avez menti, on vous arrache la vérité puis on vous éclate la tête. Dit-elle d'un ton posé.

Et c'en était effrayant.

Ils arrivèrent devant la sixième porte, à droite, non sans avoir fait exploser quelques têtes au passage. Et par ils, pour ce dernier point, il fallait bien sûr comprendre la Russe. Ils s'arrêtèrent et d'un violent coup de pied, Natasha cogna la porte pour l'ouvrir, virevoltant pour se cacher derrière le mur.

Des balles fusèrent, relativement bas.

La personne devait être assise.

Quelqu'un gardait forcément l'arme.

L'Agent d'HYDRA ricana.

\- Vous ne savez pas ce qui vous attend.

\- Je m'en charge.

Bucky jeta leur prisonnier dans le mur et bondit dans le champ de munitions, utilisant son bras pour les faire ricocher. En un seul coup d'œil, il attrapa toute la scène.

Toute l'horreur qui y résidait.

Ils ne savaient pas ce qui les attendait.

L'arme d'HYDRA qu'ils devaient absolument _détruire_ … Il ne pouvait pas. C'était impossible ! Qui le pourrait ?

Peut-être des vrais Agents d'HYDRA ou du KGB et pas un vulgaire pantin comme lui ?

Probablement…

Une balle ricocha et un cri, plus un grognement exacerbé, le frappa de plein fouet. La hargne qui y résidait était palpable.

\- Winter Soldier ?

\- Je m'en charge…

\- Lorsque tu l'auras fait, cette garce ne te fera plus conf…

\- Ben oui coco, tu m'insultes. Tu croyais qu'il n'allait pas te tuer ?

Bucky ne s'était même pas tourner vers lui et avait tiré à bout portant.

De quoi faire peur à la source du cri face à lui et pourtant, ça n'arrêta pas la rafale de balle. Avec les réflexes et la capacité d'analyses augmentés du soldat, ce n'était pas compliqué de les interceptés. Il en attrapait même certaines pour les jeter au sol. C'était terrifiant.

Vraiment terrifiant.

Pourtant son adversaire continua de tirer. Et lorsqu'ils furent face à face, si le fusil tomba, ce n'était par crainte. Il se jeta sur Bucky qui fit un pas de côté, évita l'attaqua, saisit le bras et le colla dans son dos avec aisance, arrachant un cri. Il attrapa le deuxième poignet, tira en arrière pour courber le dos et plaça un pied entre les siens. Son autre main se mit sur la gorge, comme une menace qu'au moindre mouvement, la gorge pouvait craquer.

\- Où est l'arme. Exigea-t-il.

\- Tss !

\- Je ne me répéterais pas.

Natasha vérifia combien de balle il lui restait, rechargea son canon puis entra dans la salle.

Elle se figea ce qui fit ricaner l'adversaire.

\- Vous n'avez pas encore compris hein. Les Agents du S.H.I.E.L.D. sont juste débiles. L'arme… c'est moi !

\- Ça ?

\- On dit « elle » ! Lâcha l'arme en question.

La Russe fixait la gamine de huit ans que son homme avait maîtrisé.

\- Une enfant ? Souffla Natasha.

\- Peu surprenant… Répondit Bucky.

La petite fille lança violemment son pied dans la jambe de la femme qui s'éloigna en serrant les dents. Ça lui donnait envie de lui envoyer son poing dans le visage. Mais c'était une enfant…

Elle n'avait probablement pas été autrement qu'une arme.

\- HYDRA et le KGB sont horribles…

Natasha acquiesça à la phrase de son époux.

\- Vous ne me tuerez pas. Et dès que vous détournerez le regard, je vous tuerais !

\- J'en doute. Dit l'espionne.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Questionna Bucky.

\- On devait la _détruire_.

\- Mais personne ne le peut, pas vrai. Pas une adorable enfant.

La femme s'accroupit avec un sourire glacé.

\- Mais tu ne seras pas toujours une enfant. Et à vrai dire, te tuer ne me dérangerais pas.

Elle sourit de toutes ses dents, provoquant un frisson chez la fillette qui serra les mâchoires en retour.

\- Nous sommes des monstres créés par HYDRA et par le KGB… Pourquoi crois-tu qu'on nous a envoyé ? Questionna l'espionne en souriant.

Elle observait cette fillette. Pas bien plus âgée qu'elle le jour de son premier meurtre. Si ce n'était qu'elle, elle possédait des yeux verts et pas de ce brun si onctueux. Sinon, elles étaient toutes les deux rousses. Elles avaient même la même coupe aujourd'hui : mi-long, un peu bombé. Elle avait des taches de rousseur par contre.

\- Vous ne me tuerez pas !

\- Qui es-tu ?

\- L'arme d'HYDRA. Je dois remplacer Winter Soldier. Ou l'aider.

Elle balança autant que possible la tête en arrière pour tenter de voir l'homme qui la maintenait. Elle savait que c'était lui. Le bras métallique…

\- Que peux-tu dire ? Questionna Natasha.

\- Je vous dis la vérité et je suis libérée ?

\- Bien essayé. Répliqua la Russe, amusée de voir ce regard de biche.

Elle l'utilisait.

Obtenir ce qu'on voulait sans se battre.

\- Dis-moi juste ce qu'ils t'ont fait. Ce que tu es. Pourquoi toi ?

\- Je suis l'arme d'HYDRA. Dit-elle avec force.

Natasha leva les yeux vers Bucky.

\- On l'emmène à notre Directrice ? Interrogea-t-il.

Il opina.

Que pouvaient-ils faire d'autre ?


	30. P 2 : Ch 13 : L'arme des sous-sols

**_Moy prima assoluta_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, tranche de vie, noir (on dirait que je peux pas m'en empêcher)

Couple : WinterWidow ! Plein de WinterWidow.

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stan Lee, Jack Kirby, Joe Simon et Don Heck et bien, bien d'autres je suppose (hormis la famille de Dolly)

* * *

PARTIE 2

Coryphée

 _Chapitre 13 : L'arme des sous-sols_

Washington, D.C **_–_** ** _6 Mai 1981_**

Le claquement sec des talons eurent autant d'effet sur Peggy que le bruit des portes qui s'ouvraient d'un seul coup. Elle lança d'ailleurs un regard aux intrus qui ne s'étaient même pas annoncés. Si ce n'était pas le couple qu'elle avait engagé, elle ne savait pas qui c'était.

Elle afficha un léger sourire mais il se figea lorsqu'elle remarqua ce que tenait l'un des deux : une fillette.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle.

Elle se leva et marcha jusqu'à eux. La main métallique du soldat était sur la bouche de l'enfant. Entre autre parce qu'elle n'avait cessé de le mordre alors ils avaient dû s'en sortir autrement.

\- C'est l'arme. Dit Natasha.

Bucky jeta un coup d'œil aux environs pour voir s'il pouvait installer la gamine quelque part. Mais à part sur le bureau de Peggy ou sur sa propre chaise…

\- L'arme ?

La fillette avait l'air extrêmement fière de ce point et il semblait qu'elle souriait.

\- On ne connaît même pas son nom. Dit Bucky.

\- Je vais appeler un médecin pour qu'on lui fasse un check-up.

Cette fois, le regard de la fillette était glacé.

\- Je la tiens, Peggy. Souffla le Soldat de l'Hiver.

\- Merci.

Elle lui fit signe et l'emmena à sa suite dans le département scientifique. Natasha leur emboîta le pas parce qu'elle n'avait rien de mieux à faire. À cette heure-ci, ça ne servait à rien d'appeler à la maison ou chez Maria : Tony était encore à l'école.

Ils arrivèrent alors dans une salle au carrelage blanc où qu'on regarde et emplie de fauteuils. Peggy en désigna un à Bucky qui put y installer la fillette. Ses bras avaient à peine touché les accoudoirs que des sangles métalliques en jaillirent et l'attachèrent. Au niveau de la gorge aussi…

Le professeur de danse lança un regard à son amie qui lui pressa la main sur l'épaule.

\- Ce n'est rien. Juste pour éviter qu'elle s'enfuie.

La fillette hurla, essayant d'attirer n'importe qui pour se défendre. En la voyant comme ça, un homme pervers, une femme aimante devrait la libérer.

Quelqu'un arriva en effet mais c'était visiblement un médecin qui n'eut pour elle aucun intérêt. Si ce n'était pour son sang. Il en retira plusieurs unités et la laissa là à hurler et s'agiter. Natasha eut une petite grimace et elle regarda vers son époux qui était visiblement perturbé.

\- Je m'en charge. Lui dit-elle. Si tu allais nous chercher à manger ?

\- Oui. Peggy, je te prends quelque chose ?

\- Oui, volontiers.

Peggy eut un petit sourire vers lui et elle le regarda partir avant de revenir vers la fillette qui pestait.

\- Nous ne te voulons aucun mal. Nous avons juste besoin de savoir comment prendre les choses. Tu es l'arme d'HYDRA mais tu es une enfant. Et nous ne voulons pas te faire du mal. Expliqua posément la Directrice.

Natasha se pencha vers elle à son tour. Mais avant de dire quoi que ce soit, elle remarqua quelque chose. La façon dont la fillette tenait ses bras malgré les liens. Elle en désactiva un sous l'air surpris de son employeuse qui saisit directement un revolver.

La Russe défit le bouton de la manche de la fillette et le lui remonta prudemment. Elle avait déjà vu qu'elle se tortillait lorsque Bucky le tenait trop fort dans l'hélicoptère qui les avait ramenés ici.

Elle vit alors les marques pâles sur son corps, les auréoles bleues ou mauves. Par certain endroits c'était verts et jaunes.

Les yeux bruns la cinglaient avec hargne, même une haine farouche et Natasha se pencha un peu plus, lui touchant la main qu'elle n'avait pas encore emprisonnée à nouveau.

Elle continua en anglais parce qu'elle avait bien remarqué au regard de la fillette qu'elle parlait la langue.

\- Comprends que tout ce que nous voulons savoir, le sang nous le dira. Mais si tu nous le dis, on pourra avoir confiance en toi et t'aider.

\- M'aider ? Siffla-t-elle.

\- Tu peux t'en remettre à nous.

\- Pourquoi ?! Tu vas me pleurer dessus en me disant que tu as été comme moi et que c'est trop triste et que tu vas être ma maman ?

\- Je vais te dire qu'on m'a donné une seconde chance. Par contre mon mari va pleurer et te dire qu'il te protégera.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu faisais des coups bas à Bucky. Releva la Directrice, l'air strict.

C'était étrange de voir l'espionne être entre professionnalisme et jeu. Mais elle comprenait en un sens…

\- Si, il m'aime pour ça. Sourit Natasha.

\- Je vais avoir la larme à l'œil. Dit froidement l'Allemande.

La Russe la regarda dans les yeux.

\- Le S.H.I.E.L.D. est rapide. C'est ta dernière chance.

La porte s'ouvrit et Bucky rentra. Il donna un sandwich au thon à Peggy, un aux œufs et à la crème à son épouse et un Dagobert pour la fillette. Elle le dévisagea en fermant ses doigts dessus.

\- Pourquoi ?

C'était un ton suspicieux et un peu mauvais.

\- Parce qu'il est mignon. Dit Natasha.

Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou.

\- Et je l'ai épousé.

Elle l'embrassa et il y répondit. L'espionne en profita pour voir ce qu'il s'était pris : boulette sauce-tomate en sandwich. Elle le lui piqua pour prendre une bouchée.

\- Tu peux manger, ce n'est pas empoisonné. Mais on attend toujours des réponses. Je te l'ai dit : on le saura. Ta famille, ce qu'on t'a fait.

\- Vous pouvez peut-être savoir que j'ai ce sérum de super-soldat mais vous ne pouvez pas savoir comment ils m'ont entraînée.

Elle se figea, les yeux écarquillés.

Elle avait dit pour le sérum de super-soldat…

\- En effet. Sourit Natasha. Nous pouvons par contre nous en douter.

La jeune fille était renfrognée. Elle s'était fait avoir par une technique aussi facile ? Soit l'espionne était vraiment plus douée qu'elle, soit elle était juste faible… Extrêmement faible…

\- Tu pourras au moins nous donner ton prénom ? Proposa l'homme. Voici la Directrice Peggy et Natasha, ma femme. Moi, c'est Bucky.

\- C'est pas un nom « Bucky ». Lui aboya-t-elle.

Il ne releva pas l'insulte et se contenta de toujours lui sourire même s'il mordit dans son sandwich. Elle soupira alors et bougea ses doigts sur le sien. Elle devait faire quelque chose. Elle devait choisir : s'abandonner à ces monstres qui avaient investis et réduit la base d'HYDRA à néant en quelques minutes ou résister. Espérer qu'on vienne la chercher.

Pourquoi ?

On pouvait la recréer.

Pas exactement ainsi, différemment… Mais probablement mieux encore.

Elle soupira alors profondément.

\- Je m'appelle Sinthea, on m'appelle Sin. Dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle se passa la langue sur l'intérieur des joues puis afficha un sourire étincelant.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ? Que HYDRA s'en prend à des gosses. Ce n'est pas comme si vous ne le saviez pas.

Elle fixa le Soldat de l'Hiver.

\- Vous savez exactement tout ce que fait HYDRA.

\- Nous savons ce qu'ils font à des adultes. Rectifia Peggy.

\- Ce n'était que la première étape. Ils voulaient créer des dizaines, des centaines de Soldat de l'Hiver. Il n'était qu'un prototype. Juste bon à servir de test. Nous n'avons pas besoin de m'effacer la mémoire. Je suis entièrement dévoué à HYDRA.

\- Mais le sérum de super-soldat empêche de vieillir. Ou plus de la même façon. Intervint Natasha. Est-ce que tu as sept ou huit ans ? Quel âge as-tu ?

Sa façon de parler était spéciale mais elle n'était plus une enfant normale. Pas après être passée comme ça entre les mains d'HYDRA.

\- C'est une forme de sérum modifié. Instable. Pas celui d'Erskine.

Elle lança un regard à Bucky. Il avait reçu la même chose que ce que Red Skull s'était jadis envoyé. Un sérum valable mais pas parfait. Et qu'est-ce qu'elle avait ? Une version modifiée. Une version dont on ne savait même pas de quoi il s'agissait réellement. Elle avait des frissons le long du corps… Ils n'étaient pas dus par le moindre effroi. C'était une désagréable sensation qui courait en elle. Et elle était presque sûre que c'était le sérum qui faisait ça.

\- Modifié comment ?

C'était la Directrice qui s'adressait à elle.

Sin lui jeta un coup d'œil et porta le sandwich à ses lèvres, mâchonnant, comme pour lui dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas répondre.

La politesse.

\- Est-ce dangereux ?

Toujours Peggy.

Sin avala sa bouchée et en prit une nouvelle.

\- Dangereux pour _toi_. Dit Natasha. On veut savoir si on doit mettre quelque chose en œuvre pour te protéger.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'on ne devrait pas ? Demanda l'espionne.

\- C'est parce que je suis une enfant. C'est ce qui fonctionne toujours avec les gens. Une enfant…

Elle eut un sourire moqueur.

\- Parce que tu es Humaine. Répondit Bucky.

La petite arme serra les dents. Elle recommença à mâchonner. Ses yeux se baissèrent une seconde. Une seule…

Elle ne devait pas se permettre de plus avant de paraître trop faible.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est dangereux. Ils ne savent pas ce qui adviendra de moi. Ma capacité de vieillissement sera biaisée, c'est ce qu'ils disent. Les molécules sont instables. Je peux revivre le même jour constamment puis en prendre cent d'un coup.

Elle déglutit difficilement, ne sachant pas si elle en disait trop ou pas. Elle se sentait mal. Elle était… en train de se montrer si faible !

\- Nous travaillerons dessus. Dit Peggy. Peut-être qu'avec l'aide des super-soldats que nous avons, nous pourrons te stabiliser et te permettre une vie normale.

Normale ?!

Elle ne pouvait pas en avoir une. C'était un monstre. Elle avait été créée pour tuer, aliénée par HYDRA… Et elle trouvait leurs idées délicieuses.

\- Tu serais surprise. Lui dit gentiment Peggy. Nous t'en donnerons une. Certifia-t-elle.

Sin ne voulait toujours pas y croire et elle mordit dans son sandwich. Elle mâchonna en les regardant les uns et les autres. Elle avait besoin d'apprendre ce qu'ils attendaient d'elle…

\- J'ai besoin que l'un d'entre vous, au moins, retourne dans la base et récupère les informations. J'ai besoin que vous détruisiez tout le sérum qu'ils ont là-bas. Dit Peggy.

\- De toute évidence, c'est moi qui irai.

Natasha fit un clin d'œil en passant son doigt sous la mâchoire de son compagnon qui l'enlaça en lui souriant.

Sin les observa, sidérée.

Comment pouvaient-ils…

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils soient comme ça ! Elle savait qu'ils étaient des tueurs, qu'ils étaient comme elle, dans le fond. Et pourtant, ils étaient heureux. Mais le Soldat de l'Hiver était son prédécesseur.

Elle était la première réussite depuis lui.

Et HYDRA, même le KGB, continuaient de les traquer. Mais eux… eux ne s'en souciaient même pas.

Peut-être parce qu'ils avaient le S.H.I.E.L.D. de leur côté. Elle les enviait…


	31. P 3 : Ch 1 : Dans les ruelles

**_Moy prima assoluta_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, tranche de vie, noir (on dirait que je peux pas m'en empêcher)

Couple : WinterWidow bien sûr et d'autres à venir.

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stan Lee, Jack Kirby, Joe Simon, Don Heck puis J.M DeMatteis, Ron Frenz et puis Mark Gruenwald et Kieron Dwyer (ah !). Sans doute d'autres je suppose (hormis la famille de Dolly qui sont à moi, en quelques sortes)

* * *

PARTIE 3

Sujet

 _Chapitre 1 : Dans les ruelles_

Manhattan, New York **_–_** ** _30 Novembre 1987_**

Des gouttes écarlates explosèrent sur les graviers foncés de la ruelle, pluie sombre se mêlant aux cris de douleurs d'un adolescent.

S'il laissait faire, ça se passerait vite.

Ça se passait toujours vite.

\- Eyh ! Vous voulez pas vous en prendre à quelqu'un de votre taille !

Il leva les yeux et eut un bref sourire en voyant la silhouette se tenir dans l'entrée. Il ne voyait pas le visage mais il devina son rictus machiavélique à entendre les jambes de ses bourreaux faire des claquettes.

\- Vous voulez vous battre ou vous dégagez comme des fillettes ?

De toute évidence, ils décidèrent de fuir à toute vitesse et, en un temps record, la ruelle ne contenait plus que la pauvre victime et son sauveur.

\- Je passais dans les parages et je me disais « tiens, et si je venais rendre visite à mon petit Tony qui doit être encore en train de se faire tabasser et qui m'offrira de la distraction. »… Mais non. Ils se sont enfuis. Ils craignaient.

Tony soupira et cracha le sang qu'il avait dans la bouche.

\- Merci, Brock…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

\- Je te le mets droit dans le mile : je suis sorti.

Il montra, d'un coup de menton, une porte dérobée qui donnait sur l'immense bâtiment.

\- Ooooh. Une petite tapette de danseuse ?

Tony soupira en acquiesçant.

\- Ton père voudrait que tu leur bottes le cul.

\- Mon père et ma mère trouvent que j'ai raison. Tant que je ne crève pas. Je leur ai dit que tu me poursuivais et que tu tombais toujours à pic alors…

\- Eyh. Je n'ai pas à chercher des gens avec qui m'amuser. Il me suffit de t'agiter. Sourit-il. Tu as besoin d'une escorte alors, princesse ?

\- Pas besoin d'une escorte… Maugréa Tony. Je vais juste rentrer à la maison. Tout va bien se passer.

\- Comme d'habitude.

Brock lui sourit de toutes ses dents puis lui tapota le crâne.

\- Allez, on rentre ! Dit-il.

Il passa un bras autour des épaules avant de l'entraîner à sa suite dans les rues de Manhattan. Tony maugréa mais se laissa faire. Il espérait que ça ne se voyait pas trop qu'il s'était fait frappé…

µµµ

À peine rentrée du travail, Natasha s'étira et se dirigea vers la cuisine en se disant qu'un peu de porridge serait le bienvenu. Ou une pomme. Et puis, tout compte fait, elle choisit de ne pas choisir en se préparant l'un et l'autre.

Elle avait d'ailleurs un morceau de pomme en bouche lorsqu'elle entendit qu'on ouvrait la porte. Elle s'y rendit alors et découvrit Tony en compagnie de Brock.

\- M'dame Romanoff ! Vous êtes toujours aussi chaude ! Sourit-il.

\- Merci Brock. Tony…

Elle s'approcha de son fils pour lui prendre le menton entre les doigts.

\- Je peux rentrer ? Fit Brock.

Avant même d'avoir la réponse, il s'empressa de le faire, se dirigea vers le sofa et se laissa glisser dedans pour, finalement, allumer la télévision. Pendant ce temps, la rousse inspectait le visage de son enfant.

\- Alors ? Demanda-t-elle, les sourcils légèrement haussé. Qui était-ce cette fois-ci ?

\- J'sais pas 'man-'Tasha… Des types. Brock n'a pas pu les passer à tabac… Mais si tu arrives à les trouver. Dit-il avec un sourire.

\- Je passerais toute la ville au peigne fin pour faire payer à ces idiots.

\- C'est ma faute… Marmonna Tony.

\- Ce sont des idées reçues ! Ce n'est pas ta faute.

\- Depuis le temps… Quand est-ce que papa rentre ?

Le jeune Stark se dirigea vers le salon à son tour, jetant son sac sur la table basse pour en sortir son trousseau et, par conséquent, son stylo. Il tendit la main vers Brock qui lui donna une farde en carton emplie de feuilles pêle-mêle.

\- Il devrait être bientôt là. Tu t'inquiètes toujours, c'est mignon.

Elle repartit dans la cuisine pour terminer la préparation de son porridge.

\- Fais tes devoirs toi-même, Brock.

\- Nan, c'est chiant et Tony adore ça. Répliqua-t-il.

\- À les adolescents. Quel plaisir. Lâcha-t-elle.

Washington, D.C

\- Et ce sera… tout. Dit Peggy en fermant un dossier.

Elle leva les yeux vers Bucky qui se tenait devant elle, les bras croisés. Elle lui sourit et se leva ensuite.

\- Merci beaucoup pour le rapport. Et pour avoir fait tomber cette base d'HYDRA.

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que je dois les détruire ? Est-ce que HYDRA est actif ?

Il posa sa main sur son bras métallique.

\- Lorsque nous avons trouvés Sin…

\- Nous n'avons aucune preuve que ce n'était pas une partie indépendante. C'est là le problème. Puisqu'ils voulaient utiliser un enfant issu de Red Skull, c'est malheureusement ce qu'il faut craindre : que des boutures d'HYDRA se propagent. Et tu vas peut-être passer toute ta vie à les combattre. Dit-elle.

\- Et le KGB ?

\- Mikhaïl Gorbatchev essaie de le dissoudre. Vous n'avez plus rien à craindre. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant que vous ne soyez tranquilles.

Bucky eut un simple hochement de tête.

\- Tu dois être soulagé. Lui dit Peggy.

\- Je suppose. Mais le KGB ne voudrait pas s'effondrer si facilement. Ils ont la Chambre Rouge et…

Bucky ne savait pas, en fait. Tout ce qu'il connaissait, lui, c'était la Chambre Rouge. Il n'était pas le mieux placé pour dire de qui ils devaient avoir peur. Il était parti du principe qu'il aurait peur de toutes les personnes dont Natasha lui dirait de se méfier.

\- Mais prudence. Nous ne serons jamais sûrs que tout va bien. N'est-ce pas ?

Le Soldat de l'Hiver acquiesça avec un peu d'hésitation. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer Peggy qui vieillissait toujours un peu plus. Ses cheveux commençaient à grisonner, sa peau à se craqueler ou se couvrir de plaques. Elle lui avait dit dernièrement qu'elle aurait bientôt septante ans. Lui aussi, c'était vrai, mais ça ne se voyait pas. Il se demandait ce qui se passerait.

On ne voyait plus jamais Peggy sortir. Elle gérait vraiment tout d'ici et ne quittait son bureau qu'en cas de force majeur.

\- Tout va bien. Lui dit-elle.

\- D'accord. Je vais rentrer.

\- Prends un de nos nouveaux quinjet. Je crois qu'ils devraient t'emmener à la maison relativement vite.

\- Merci. Fais appel à moi dès que tu le souhaites. Pour le travail ou…

\- Oui.

Elle lui sourit.

Bucky s'éloigna vers la porte mais s'arrêta pour se tourner vers elle.

\- Je me souviens d'une chose… Il allait à tous les défilés militaires…

\- Ça ne m'étonnerait pas de lui. Rit doucement Peggy.

L'homme secoua doucement la tête avec un léger sourire. Mais d'une certaine façon, lui, ça l'étonnait.

Chaque bribe de souvenirs…

C'était beaucoup plus facile avec Natasha. Elle était plus simple.

\- Merci pour le quinjet. Je te dirais s'il fonctionne bien.

Peggy eut un soupir un peu plus défaitiste. Comment lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'agissait toujours pas envers lui à profit.

On avait dû lui faire bien du mal par le passé pour qu'il en soit toujours ainsi persuadé. Il ne voyait de désintérêt nulle part sauf dans sa famille…

Manhattan, New York

Les yeux rivés vers la porte avec nervosité, Tony tirait sur une part de pizza.

\- Arrête de regarder comme ça. On dirait que c'est toi sa femme. Lâcha Brock en dérobant sa part à lui.

\- Je ne serai pas d'accord avec ça. Répondit Natasha.

La main soutenant la joue, elle ne jetait pas tant des coups d'œil vers l'entrée que vers les jeunes gens à sa table qui discutaient. Ou, pour être exact, Brock et Sin qui discutaient pendant que Tony avait l'air de stresser.

Pour deux raisons, à vrai dire. La première étant que c'était lui qui avait réparé son bras et qu'il avait changé les plaques qui ne cessaient de rouiller pour quelque chose de plus performant. Il avait remplacés des écrous et ajouter des fonctionnalités, comme un filtre de perception.

Mais s'il ne rentrait pas de mission, ça voulait dire que c'était de sa faute…

La porte s'ouvrit finalement et Tony se leva d'un coup.

\- Papa, embrasse ta femme : Tony. Lança une adolescente rousse en mettant ses pieds sur la table.

\- Je crois que je te déteste. Lui dit le jeune Stark en se tournant vers elle.

\- Bizarre, j'ai le même humour que ton meilleur ami. Se moqua Sin.

Elle se leva et dépassa son frère adoptif pour se jeter sur Bucky qui la rattrapa.

\- Bonne journée ?

\- Oui !

Elle s'accrocha à son cou pour l'empêcher d'avancer mais son père la souleva sans problème et rejoignit la table de la cuisine. Il se pencha pour embrasser Natasha puis prit Tony dans ses bras tout en saluant Brock d'un mouvement de main.

\- Ça s'est bien passé ? Aucun problème avec le bras.

\- Il est parfait.

Bucky fronça les sourcils.

\- Il s'est fait tabassé. Ricana Sin avant de filer autour de la table pour reprendre sa place.

Elle prit une part de pizza alors que sa mère en prenait une à son tour, histoire de réserver un peu du plat à son amant. Lequel lui tendit une enveloppe. Ce qui n'était pas peu surprenant. La ballerine fronça les sourcils et parla, interrompant une discussion entre les deux hommes de sa vie.

\- Tu prends le courrier maintenant ?

\- Non, désolé… C'était devant la porte.

Natasha observa le papier.

Black Widow, disait-il.

\- On ne risque pas d'être en retard pour le spectacle ? Questionna Tony d'un ton un brin pressant vers Bucky. Pas que ça me dérangerait d'être en retard.

\- De toute façon, tu ne peux pas être en retard tant que tu es avec moi. C'est moi qui donne les cours. Rappela son père adoptif en souriant.

\- Oui… Brock, tu viens à la répétition ?

Natasha s'était levée et était partie dans la salle de bain avec l'enveloppe.

\- Tu veux t'embêter à aller voir Tony danser ?

\- Ou peut-être se faire taper sur les doigts. Répondit le concerné à Sin. Oui, Tony, je viens.

\- Génial ! Sourit Tony.

Il se reprit et toussota.

\- Sympa.

\- Bon, ben soirée de rous… 'Man ?

Sin fronça les sourcils.

Natasha avait préféré ouvrir la lettre dans la salle de bain, dont elle avait ouvert la fenêtre, pour le cas où elle serait piégée.

Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment qui courait le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Elle décacheta l'enveloppe et se bouchant le nez.

Rien.

Elle fit tomber le papier, et le contenu de l'enveloppe, sur le sol. Juste un carton qu'elle ouvrit d'un coup de pied.

« Black Widow, toi et Winter Soldier êtes priés de revenir au KGB. Nous vous laissons deux semaines où les conséquences pourraient être horribles.

R. »

C'était tout ce qu'il y avait dedans…

Mais...

Sur le papier, quelque chose avait été accroché. Blanc sur blanc, il fallait le voir. Elle le retira prudemment, se bouchant encore le nez.

Ce n'était rien de dangereux.

Pas physiquement en tout cas.

Ce qui se tenait là n'était qu'un simple polaroïd. Mais il datait de quelques jours seulement et les représentait tous les quatre à la terrasse d'un café que Sin avait tenu à leur montrer.

On menaçait sa famille ?

D'un seul coup, faire partie du KGB semblait intéressant…


	32. P 3 : Ch 2 : À coups de

**_Moy prima assoluta_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, tranche de vie, noir (on dirait que je peux pas m'en empêcher)

Couple : WinterWidow bien sûr et d'autres à venir.

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stan Lee, Jack Kirby, Joe Simon, Don Heck puis J.M DeMatteis, Ron Frenz et puis Mark Gruenwald et Kieron Dwyer (ah !). Sans doute d'autres je suppose (hormis la famille de Dolly qui sont à moi, en quelques sortes)

* * *

PARTIE 3

Sujet

 _Chapitre 2 : À coups de…_

Les coups sur la porte firent sursauter Natasha qui tourna la tête vers son époux et lui jeta un regard désapprobateur.

\- Arrête de faire ça !

\- Arriver derrière toi sans faire de bruit ?

\- Oui ! Tu es supposé être lourd ! Protesta-t-elle.

Elle le rejoignit en soupirant et passa ses bras autour de son cou. Elle donna un petit coup sur son bras métallique pour la forme puis l'embrassa tendrement. Il y répondit en caressant sa joue.

\- Ça va ?

\- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? Répondit la rousse.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver fronça les sourcils.

\- Pas avec moi, 'Tasha…

\- Hm… Dit-elle.

Elle s'éloigna et sortit immédiatement de son étreinte même si elle l'aimait beaucoup. Elle se dirigea vers la table de nuit, fit tourner le papier dans sa main pour vérifier une dernière fois les mots affreux qui y étaient écrits. Elle soupira en le tendant à son homme.

Il parcourut le message sans montrer le moindre sentiment. Elle fixa ses yeux pour déceler ses émotions. Ce monstre, cette machine de guerre, il pouvait rester insensible comme tout mais son regard trahissait toujours ce qu'il pensait. Là, elle voyait l'horreur, l'inconfort, le malaise.

\- Bu…

\- Qui c'est ce R. ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je vais le chercher. Un homme qui a un prénom, un nom patronyme ou un nom de famille avec un R, je suppose. Je vais fouiller toutes les données du KGB en espérant que ce n'est pas un nom de code. Mais en général, ça part quand même de quelque chose.

\- Oui… Souffla Bucky. Ça nous laisse deux semaines. Ils veulent s'en prendre aux enfants ?

\- Je pense.

Natasha songea un seconde que « enfant » ça faisait bizarre. Ils avaient l'air d'être davantage le grand frère, ou la grande sœur, avec un partenaire que des parents. Ils avaient fait une croix à avoir l'air d'une famille de la sorte. Ça pouvait aussi protéger leurs petits.

\- Je vais prévenir Peggy. Elle devrait nous apporter une protection… Je ne m'inquiète pas pour Sin. Par contre…

Bucky eut un grognement en croissant les bras. La rousse se tourna vers lui et lui fit un maigre sourire.

\- Ce n'est pas que je le trouve faible.

\- Je sais. Lui dit-il. Je pense comme toi.

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit le mot, photographie comprise.

\- Je le protégerais de ma vie.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu meurs, idiot !

Elle leva la main qui fut brutalement attrapée avant d'être attirée vers son époux qui la serra contre lui, plongeant ses yeux brûlants dans les siens. Elle souffla et détourna le visage pour qu'il ne lise pas en elle comme dans un livre ouvert.

\- Tu as pensé à ce que ça fera ? … Si on n'y arrive pas. Ajouta-t-il.

\- Tu es tellement pessimiste, Barnes. Soupira-t-elle.

\- Tu y as déjà pensé.

C'était une affirmation. Il la connaissait. Si elle réagissait comme ça, c'était qu'elle avait retourné la situation dans tous les sens et qu'elle savait vers quoi ils risquaient d'aller. Mais son épouse lui répondit par un sifflement et regarda la main de métal qui la retenait avant de mordre le bras de chair.

\- Euh ?

\- Je ne peux pas mordre l'autre, je me venge sur celui-là.

Bucky eut un léger rire et il la relâcha pour la serrer contre lui. Elle refusa de se blottir contre lui parce que ça aurait montré ce qu'elle ressentait.

\- Tu es la meilleure espionne et la meilleure combattante que je n'aie jamais rencontrée. Je te fais confiance. Je sais qu'on ne risque rien.

La femme se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

\- Tu veux être mignon mais tu es juste débile. Tu me mets la pression en disant ça. Informa-t-elle. Et je n'ai jamais fait le poids contre un homme.

\- Tu as besoin d'entraînement ?

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et regarda son regard sérieux avant de baisser le visage en secouant la tête.

\- Tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'on n'en soit pas là. Ni toi, ni moi n'avons eu le choix et avons dû rentrer dans le KGB et maintenant…

Elle s'éloigna pour s'asseoir sur le lit, montrant des signes de faiblesses.

\- Ils ont déjà fait des monstres de nous. Qu'est-ce qu'on d…

\- Natasha !

L'espionne eut un sursaut. Il… lui avait crié dessus ? Il ne faisait jamais ça. Bucky était toujours si tendre et compréhensif avec elle. Il acceptait tout… Elle l'aimait plus qu'elle ne le détestait pour ça.

Elle le regarda s'approcher puis s'agenouiller devant elle, le cœur battant un peu trop la chamade.

\- Quoi ? Dit-elle d'une voix aussi peu rauque qu'elle le pouvait.

Il lui prit la main qu'il serra dans la sienne, y posant un baiser, effleurant son alliance de ses lèvres rosées.

\- Combien de fois je devrais te dire que tu n'as rien d'un monstre.

\- Lyudmila…

\- Elle t'a dit pendant cinq ans, peut-être six, que tu étais un monstre. Ça fait trente ans que je te dis le contraire. Et je t'aime… Pourquoi tu la croirais elle ?

Natasha se dégagea, se leva et l'enjamba.

\- Parce que tu m'aimes et que ça te rends stupide !

\- Elle te détestait, elle était méchante et c'est une salope.

La Russe se tourna vers lui avec l'ébauche d'un sourire.

\- Tu traites les gens de salope pour moi ?

Il renversa la tête en arrière pour la voir.

\- Bien sûr. Je ferai tout pour toi.

Natasha se détourna pour cacher ses rougeurs. Pourquoi était-il toujours aussi mignon après autant de temps ?

\- Idiot. Soupira-t-elle.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Hm… Ce que je voulais dire…

Elle se passa les mains sur le visage puis se tourna vers lui, s'abaissant pour embrasser ses lèvres.

\- C'est que je ne veux pas que les enfants deviennent des monstres. Je ne veux pas qu'ils deviennent comme nous. Sin…

Elle avait un brin du mal à en parler à un homme même si c'était un homme adorable et compréhensif comme Bucky.

\- Elle n'est pas encore en passe de devenir une femme. C'est peut-être à cause du sérum.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver acquiesça lentement.

\- Et Tony… Bon Dieu, Tony est…

\- Tut ce qu'l y a de plus normal ?

\- Si on considère qu'un génie est normal, oui ! Soupira-t-elle.

\- Calme-toi. Tout ira bien. On les protégera…

Natasha rentra dans le lit et fixa le plafond.

\- Tu peux m'entraîner, oui… Lâcha-t-elle. Même si ce n'est pas deux misérables semaines qui feront la différence et qu'on peut les retrouver n'importe où. Ils sont peut-être déjà là.

Il la rejoignit et posa un baiser sur le haut de sa poitrine avant de lui sourire et de lui prendre la main, entremêlant leurs doigts.

\- Tout se passera bien. On fera tout pour que ça arrive.

Il lui sourit.

\- Nos adorables bébés ne risquent rien.

La ballerine soupira derechef.

 ** _1_** ** _er_** ** _Décembre 1987_**

\- J'aimerais vraiment que tu puisses comprendre qu'on ne veut pas de toi ici mais ça voudrait dire que tu aurais un cerveau et c'est loin d'être le cas.

La gorge se serra de rage.

Stephen Strange porta une cigarette à ses lèvres et dévisagea de haut en bas Tony Stark. Lequel croisa les bras puis afficha un sourire lorsque la brute épaisse se retourna et partit en maugréant.

\- Un jour, tu comprendras que c'est pour ça que tu te fais taper.

\- Nan. C'est parce que je fais de la danse.

Tony grimpa sur le muret à côté de Stephen qui relâcha les volutes de fumée en haussant un sourire.

\- De toute façon, je fais les devoirs de Mark alors s'il veut que je continue, il sait qu'il a plutôt intérêt à ne pas me faire chier.

\- Tu es un tyran quand tu t'y mets.

\- Je profite juste de ce que j'ai pour ne pas qu'on me fasse chier quand je le peux. Répliqua-t-il.

Il subissait bien assez les coups et les blessures pour que ça dure sur les personnes dont il avait un quelconque appui dessus.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Bien sûr, Steph'. Je ne peux pas faire les devoirs de ce gus depuis l'hôpital. Et encore moins s'il me casse les mains. Il a besoin de sa moyenne.

Stephen eut un sourire narquois en portant sa cigarette à ses lèvres.

\- Cet idiot va finir champion de basket et ce sera grâce à toi mais personne ne le saura.

\- Le problème des génies. Lui dit le jeune Stark avec un sourire.

\- Par contre ta sœur…

Tony tourna la tête pour voir dans la direction que lui désignait son ami. Il vit alors qu'un loubard était plié en deux devant elle et fut sa façon de se tenir, elle venait d'envoyer son pied entre les jambes de celui-ci.

\- Merde… Qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche encore.

\- Je ne m'inquiéterais pas pour elle. Remarqua-t-il.

\- Pour elle ? Je m'inquiète pour ce pauvre type et pour la convocation de mes parents. Répliqua Tony. Sin ferait peur à un taureau enragé qui lui fonce dessus.

Il fila vers sa cadette qui venait de donner un coup de pied dans le grand dadais. Forcément, ça causa la réaction d'un autre colosse qui fonça vers elle.

\- Sin ! Appela-t-il.

Elle éjecta son pied dans le ventre du gars puis se tourna vers Tony en souriant.

\- Yo ! Je m'amuse comme tu peux le voir !

\- Justement…

\- C'est ton frère ?

Le colosse envoya son poing dans le visage du jeune Stark pour lui apprendre. Le brun se cogna sur le sol et cracha du sang.

\- Eyh ! Hurla Sin.

Elle se précipita vers lui mais il se bougea, évitant l'attaque et fauchant les jambes de l'Allemande qui n'eut aucun mal à se réceptionner.

Tony se redressait lorsqu'il sentit une pression sur ses doigts. Il déglutit difficilement.

\- Avance et je lui broie les mains à ta tapette de frère.

\- A… Commença-t-il.

La pression le fit taire.

Il n'avait pas à proprement parler de ses mains pour danser mais bien pour sa deuxième passion.

Sin calcula comment l'attaquer mais finit par lever les mains en souriant.

\- Je ne bouge pas.

\- Bien. Peut-être que tu pourrais même devenir mi…

Il fut brutalement couper dans sa phrase alors qu'une force herculéenne le frappait dans le dos et le jetait au tapis. Sin le bondit dessus et se fit une joie dans le frapper alors que Tony se faisait relever. Il sentit que sa main était sur une paume alors que, hagard, il regarda Stephen courir vers eux pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

\- Tes doigts n'auront rien.

\- Merci.

Tony se rapprocha de son sauveur qui penchait la tête avec un sourire sadique.

\- Sin gère. Je crois que le gars va finir à l'hosto.

\- Merde !

Le jeune Stark se précipita vers sa sœur et l'attrapa par la taille pour l'éloigner.

\- Mais ne le sauve pas ! Protesta-t-elle en s'agitant. Je vais le tuer !

\- 'Pa-Buck et 'Man-Tasha ne voudraient pas ça.

\- Tss.

\- Tu irais en maison correctionnelle petite idiote !

Sa sœur lui écrasa le pied pour qu'il la relâche, lui montra son majeur et partit gaiement. Certains élèves allaient rapidement chercher un professeur maintenant que la rage était retombée. Même si l'Allemande n'avait que quatorze ans, elle était forte et athlétique. Bien assez pour faire redouter les plus costauds.

Bien que certains continuaient de l'affronter. Mais Brock disait que c'était une parade nuptiale.

Tony se tourna d'ailleurs vers lui et retint un soupir.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Je fais rien moi à part sauver ton petit cul.

\- T'peux pas la résonner ?

\- Nan. Tu dis pas à un lapin de pas avoir un pompon.

\- Hein ? Fit Stephen.

\- Han, c'est mon genre de métaphore. Dit Brock.

Le jeune Stark soupira et regarda vers le bâtiment dans lequel sa sœur s'était glissée. Il ne put contenir sa grimace en voyant le proviseur arriver, ajustant sa cravate pour faire du zèle.

\- On s'arrache. Dit-il.

\- On s'arrache. Sourit Brock. Même si je lui referais bien la gueule à lui aussi.

Tony lui lança un regard désapprobateur alors que, levant les mains, Stephen se mit en route. Lui et son ami n'étaient pas exactement appréciés des professeurs. Certes, ils étaient très intelligents et brillants, mais tellement arrogants et insupportables ! Ils doraient le nom de l'établissement avec des notes frisant l'excellence ils donnaient envie à leurs enseignants de les tuer. Et en plus, Stephen fumait alors que c'était interdit dans l'enceinte de l'école.

Ils n'allaient pas non plus leur donner d'excuses…

Levant les yeux, Tony retint une désagréable impression. Quelque chose lui donnait des frissons dans le dos. Il se sentait… épié.


	33. P 3 : Ch 3 : Au détour des pavés

**_Moy prima assoluta_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, tranche de vie, noir (on dirait que je peux pas m'en empêcher)

Couple : WinterWidow bien sûr et d'autres à venir.

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stan Lee, Jack Kirby, Joe Simon, Don Heck puis J.M DeMatteis, Ron Frenz et puis Mark Gruenwald et Kieron Dwyer (ah !). Sans doute d'autres je suppose (hormis la famille de Dolly qui sont à moi, en quelques sortes)

* * *

PARTIE 3

Sujet

 _Chapitre 3 : Au détour des pavés_

 **3 Décembre 1987**

Encore penché sur les informations qu'elle avait pu trouver, Natasha passait au peigne fin tout ce qu'elle avait à propos du KGB. N'importe quoi qui pouvait les ramener à R. Malheureusement, elle voyait trop de membre de l'Union Soviétique entrer dans le pays. Trop de membres du KGB. Même certains qui avaient été présentés à la télévision, accueilli par le Président…

Une boule montait dans le ventre de la rousse. Plus encore parce que, pour protéger sa famille, elle devait être complètement surveillée. Elle avait toujours une ombre au-dessus d'elle, planant.

Elle avait vraiment l'impression d'être de retour en Russie…

Elle se demandait si ce n'était pas mieux de simplement disparaître. Ils pouvaient peut-être leur fuir. Ils avaient commencés à devenir casanier à cause des enfants, parce qu'il leur fallait de la stabilité. Et elle savait que c'était sa plus grosse erreur.

S'ils n'avaient pas dû rester à New York parce que Maria y était, parce que Peggy les surveillaient, ils seraient partis. Ils n'auraient pas commencés à pouvoir les retrouver. Ils n'auraient pas pu les retracer…

La faute, c'était encore une fois leur famille. Elle l'adorait mais…

µµµ

Tony termina d'étirer ses membres puis se dirigea dans les coulisses. Il rejoignit les vestiaires et se changea. Il leva les yeux et hésita à se rendre dans les douches. Ça lui ferait un très grand bien et il voulait porter ses vêtements sans être encore couvert de sueur. Mais c'était un peu bizarre pour lui…

Ceux qui le tabassaient disaient qu'il était une tapette. C'était pour ça qu'ils le passaient à tabac. Et s'ils le faisaient parce qu'il était danseur, que donc il l'était, ils n'avaient pas tort sur tout.

Oui, c'était une « tapette ». Oui, il aimait les hommes. Et la première fois qu'il s'en était rendu compte, ce n'était heureusement pas quand il était en collant. Mais d'un autre côté… ça arrivait quand même. Surtout lorsqu'il répétait le pas de deux entre hommes du Roi Arthur. Il était Lancelot. Un jour, il ferait cette représentation devant tout le monde. Il attendait le moment opportun.

Il dansait pour le plaisir en attendant.

Mais il ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait faire. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas rejoindre d'autres garçons qui seraient nus. Il ne les aimait pas mais il ne s'agissait pas d'amour. Désirer un corps, coucher avec la jeune Sunset l'année passée pour se convaincre qu'il était hétéro, vouloir éperdument découvrir ce que c'était faire l'amour avec un homme, ce n'était que du cul.

La façon dont il pensait à celui qu'il aimait… ça, c'était de l'amour.

Mais il n'y croyait pas.

Ses sentiments ne seraient jamais partagés, jamais assouvis. Mais il était gay. On n'aimait pas les gays, ils n'avaient pas le droit de faire ce que bon leur semblait et, surtout, ils n'avaient pas le droit de s'aimer.

Il préférait être le seul à être gay… Le seul à souffrir.

Même si ça voulait dire qu'il serait triste et qu'il n'aurait jamais une relation aussi belle et fusionnelle que ses parents…

Il soupira et décida qu'il allait se doucher. Il ferait attention à ce que ses passions ne ressortent pas.

µµµ

Le bruit de la bouche d'égout qui venait d'être frappé résonna dans la rue. Bien que ce bruit avait été provoqué parce que Sin avait sauté dessus, tombant depuis un muret. Elle mâchonna son chewing-gum et se tourna vers l'homme qui l'accompagnait.

\- Faut que je passe voir ton frère. Stephen a été le voir à la danse ?

\- Nop. Il aime pas ça. Il trouve ça ringaaard. Et tu sais quoi !

Elle mit ses mains à l'arrière de son jeans blanc, souriant.

\- C'est super ringard ? Sourit Brock.

\- Ouais ! Tu trouves aussi ?

\- Ouais.

\- T'imagine que maman voulait que j'en fasse ? Papa a parlé en ma faveur. J'aurais pas voulu devoir… buark !

\- Tu es le trésor de ta mère parce que tu danses aussi. Mais ce sont des danses mortelles. Sourit-il. J'adore cette façon là de danser.

\- Mieux que celle de Tony, hein ?

Sin sourit et fronça les sourcils à cause d'une impression désagréable. Elle se frotta la nuque et pensa qu'elle pourrait en toucher un mot à ses parents.

µµµ

Bucky leva les yeux de ses documents et il sourit vers les jeunes élèves de son cours du vendredi. Histoire d'avoir les fonds pour la troupe qui avait bien changé. Il se mit debout et utilisa une photographie de lui et Steve pour retrouver sa page plus tard. Il y avait tellement de données que Natasha et lui se séparaient le travail. Et même comme ça, ils étaient surchargés.

Mais il devait absolument trouver la menace qui pesait sur sa famille. Il devait la protéger. Et il aurait lui-même suivit ses enfants si Natasha ne l'avait pas menacé de divorcer s'il lâchait son travail.

Pas parce qu'elle ne l'aimait pas.

Juste parce qu'elle voulait qu'il continue de faire quelque chose qu'il aime. Hormis elle, la seule chose qui le reliait encore à sa vie d'antan.

Et c'était vrai qu'il adorait danser. Il s'était même laissé convaincre par sa chérie pour faire du ballet. Vraiment.

Mais pas avec la troupe Carbonell. C'était, au contraire, avec les filles. Il ne ferait pas un grand rôle et c'était une représentation pour les parents alors il servait uniquement de soutien. Ce serait déjà ça. Et peut-être que Natasha avait raison. Peut-être que ce serait le premier pas avant de faire un vrai ballet. Peut-être d'y accompagner Tony qui le suppliait d'un jour danser avec lui, Tony qui ne servait que de doublure et qui devait attendre sa chance en espérant que quelqu'un se casse quelque chose…

\- Prêtes mes Demoiselles ? Sourit-il.

\- Ouiiii ! S'écrièrent les filles.

\- On s'étire… Invita-t-il avec un sourire accueillant.

µµµ

Tony regarda Jeremy, ou plutôt ses fesses, alors qu'ils quittaient la salle de danse. C'était le dernier. Fini les entraînements jusque lundi prochain.

Enfin, pour ledit Jeremy. Lui, il aurait les répétitions avec son père demain et après-demain. Puis ce soir…

Il avait terriblement hâte.

S'il continuait comme ça, peut-être que dans quelques mois…

Il avait déjà eu des petits rôles quand il avait commencé. Plus depuis qu'il était suffisamment grand. Il voulait juste goûter la vraie ivresse de la scène. Comme Bucky…

Il ferma la porte derrière lui et se passa la main dans les cheveux. Il était peut-être un con arrogant, quand il n'était pas adorable avec sa famille et son meilleur ami, mais ce n'était pas simple pour lui.

Il aurait aimé pouvoir courir avec Jeremy et l'inviter, finir dans sa chambre. Mais c'était à double tranchant. Être danseur ne voulait pas dire être gay : la preuve étant ses parents adoptifs.

Tony soupira et se dirigea vers le bout de l'allée à son tour. Il entendit un sifflement dans l'air, pas un son de bouche. Et avant qu'il ne comprenne exactement, il vit quelque chose de long et métallique jaillir avant qu'il ne se cogne violemment contre le mur. Il lâcha un petit cri et sentit la douleur irradier tout son corps.

Il tenta de ne pas tomber au sol et s'accrocha aux briques en relevant la tête. L'homme qui se tenait devant lui était très étrange. Portant une tenue rouge, il avait une peau si blême. Ses lèvres livides étaient étirées en un sourire. Il s'avança vers lui. Un tuyau sortait de son poignet et c'était ce même tuyau qui le tenait contre le mur. Il était solide, rigide et au contact, Tony ne pouvait savoir la matière…

\- Anthony Edward Stark ?

L'adolescent serra les dents.

Il voulait s'enfuir, hurler mais ses forces l'abandonnaient. Il se sentait comme une poupée de paille, il glissait contre le mur sans pouvoir se retenir.

\- Anthony Edward Stark, le fils adoptif des Romanov ? Exigea-t-il.

Sa voix âpre au fort accent russe coulait dans les veines de Tony alors qu'il tombait sur le sol. L'homme se passa la langue sur les lèvres et le tuyau se leva.

Un tentacule.

Le bout pointu se fracassa à côté de Tony qui ferma les yeux sous le choc. Il devait se relever. Pourquoi ses jambes refusaient de lui répondre ?! Il voulait fuir…

Il n'arrivait même pas à partir à quatre pattes. Mais en rampant…

Il se laissa tomber sur le sol et joua des coudes.

De la poussière de brique lui tomba dans les cheveux et il redressa la tête en tremblant. C'est alors qu'il vit que le tuyau écrivait.

C'était du cyrillique et il n'avait jamais appris à le lire mais il pouvait se douter de la teneur. Les yeux rouges, luisant sur ce visage blafard, lui criait comme il voulait le tuer. Il rampa encore plus vite s'il le pouvait.

De la folie.

Il n'avait pas dépassé l'espace des poubelles lorsque le message fut fini. Il n'avait même pas eu l'espoir de pouvoir se sauver que le tentacule fondait et le rejetait sur le sol.

\- J'ai entendu parler de toi. _Da_ ? Ta vie…

Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres et le bras métallique s'enroula autour de ses hanches avant de se jeter sur les cuisses, déchirant le denim qui le couvrait.

Tony essaya de trouver quelque chose pour se défendre, frappant sa main sur le sol à la recherche de n'importe quoi. Une brique de jus de fruit ? Une paille ? Une fourchette en plastique ?! On se moquait de lui !

Il essaya de fracasser le couvert dans le membre mais ça ne servait à rien.

Bien sûr.

La matière blanche explosa en une pluie de morceau et il hurla. Le tentacule gelé était en lui, se faufilant dans son intimité et remontant. Ses jambes tremblaient sans qu'il ne sache ce qui était en train de lui faire le plus mal : les rires de l'homme, les mouvements en lui ou la douleur incommensurable qui lui ouvrait les chairs.

La main de son harceleur se posa dans ses cheveux et Tony essaya de retenir le million d'épines de feu qui roulait en lui, ses sanglots. Il ferma la bouche de toutes ses forces en voyant l'air affamé de l'homme. Peut-être que s'il ne lui offrait pas le spectacle de sa souffrance, il le laisserait ?

La chose remuait en lui et il avait l'impression qu'elle essayait de remonter dans ses intestins. Tout en imposant ce mouvement. Par pur envie de le voir souffrir. Le tentacule allait toujours en grandissant et la douleur augmentait.

\- P… Pitié…

Les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues.

L'homme se pencha sur lui et arracha son t-shirt pour le toucher.

\- Tes parents reviendront lorsqu'ils sauront.

Tony sentait sa tête dodeliner. Tout l'abandonnait, ne laissant qu'un nid de douleur et de honte. Le membre bougea un peu plus en lui mais étrangement. Il ne s'enfonçait plus pourtant les anneaux roulaient en lui. Mon Dieu, il essayait vraiment de lui arracher la seule chose qu'il avait encore.

La chose qu'il voulait _lui_ donner.

Il ne l'avait plus, non ? Il n'avait… plus rien qui ne soit à lui. Tout avait été sacrifié sur l'autel qu'il avait érigé à son père, le vrai, même lorsqu'il avait couché avec cette fille. Pour que Howard soit fier au Paradis… ou aux Enfers.

Et ça… sa fierté.

Envolée.

Que de l'arrogance feinte pour faire croire que le poison qu'était Howard ne le rongeait pas constamment. Qu'il n'avait pas besoin que Bucky fasse de la danse avec lui pour ne pas en avoir honte.

Il tendit la main pour essayer d'arracher le tuyau. Il avait au moins l'orgueil de ne pas y prendre de plaisir mais sa conscience s'évaporait.

\- Pitié… M… ma mère… elle pai… paiera… Dit-il machinalement.

\- Nous ne voulons pas son argent.

\- Pi…

Tony ne l'avait pas vu faire.

Il sentait bien les doigts qui pinçaient ses tétons comme s'il voulait les lui arracher mais ça… S'il l'avait vu venir.

L'organe qui venait de profiter qu'il avait ouvert la bouche. Il bougeait en lui avec violence, mêlant sang, sueur et rancœur dans sa bouche. Il doutait même de l'arrière-goût qu'il sentait.

Il voulait hurler « pourquoi » mais n'aurait pas pu. Il ne s'appartenait plus, il pleurait.

Il savait « pourquoi ». Lorsque son papa-Buck et sa maman-'Tasha le trouveraient comme ça, souillé, violé, réduit à un petit cadavre profané jusqu'à l'os, ils sauraient ce qui attendrait Sin s'ils ne se rendaient pas.

Il ferma les yeux sur ses larmes.

Tout irait bien… Bucky et Natasha seraient rouges de rage. Le KGB libérerait le couple d'assassin le plus effroyable qui n'existe.

Sin irait bien…

Tony sentit la dernière humiliation couler dans sa gorge et sa conscience s'envola.

Au moins, il n'aurait pas à vivre longtemps avec ça…


	34. P 3 : Ch 4 : Quand sonne la cloche

**_Moy prima assoluta_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, tranche de vie, noir (on dirait que je peux pas m'en empêcher)

Couple : WinterWidow bien sûr et d'autres à venir.

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stan Lee, Jack Kirby, Joe Simon, Don Heck puis J.M DeMatteis, Ron Frenz et puis Mark Gruenwald et Kieron Dwyer (ah !). Sans doute d'autres je suppose (hormis la famille de Dolly qui sont à moi, en quelques sortes)

* * *

PARTIE 3

Sujet

 _Chapitre 4 : Quand sonne la cloche_

\- Allez ! Protesta Sin. On peut pas aller voler un truc à la boulangerie ?

\- Tes parents vont finir par te tuer. Et _me_ tuer s'ils croient que la mauvaise influence vient de moi.

\- Tu parles ! Je t'ai corrompu !

La rousse sourit de toutes ses dents.

Dans la rue, les gens les regardaient d'un mauvais œil. Lui, dix-huit ans, bientôt dix-neuf, tout en muscle, les cheveux noirs mi-long en batailles dans une coupe peu probable, arborant de surcroit une décoloration partielle dont une partie était teinte en rouge sang. Ajouté à cela les vêtements déchirés, la veste en cuir… Et puis elle, quatorze ans, encore toute innocente avec ses cheveux roux, ses taches de rousseur et, certes, un short trop court, mais soit…

Tout le monde le voyait comme un prédateur sexuel. Ils seraient en France, les passants pourraient tout à fait accoler les paroles de « _quand on arrive en ville_ » sur cet homme au sourire trop pervers.

Surtout face à cette pauvre enfant.

Il tira un vieux portefeuille de son jeans, à croire qu'il allait tomber en miette de ce simple mouvement. Il donna des billets à Sin qui lui dressa son majeur en le traitant de chiant avant de filer vers la boulangerie.

\- J'ai promis à ton frère ! Répliqua Brock.

Il sourit en la regardant entrer dans la boutique, boudant. Il se doutait qu'elle ne prendrait rien pour lui, juste pour se venger. Par contre, elle achèterait sans doute pour sa famille. Avec un peu de chance, il se ferait servir quelque chose par Tony. Certainement pas par les Romanoff.

Rumlow partit vers la salle de danse, sachant que son ami aimait bien le voir à sa sortie. Il se déplaçait de moins en moins souvent ses derniers temps. De quoi s'en vouloir. Surtout avec Stephen qui se trouvait trop bien pour traîner là-dedans. Brock se demandait si Tony lui en voudrait si son poing rencontrait le nez du jeune Strange… Bah. Il assumerait les conséquences.

Le jeune homme hâta le pas en entendant que dix-sept heures sonnaient.

Il ne courait pas, mais presque, lorsqu'il arriva dans la bonne rue. Il avait eu le temps de croiser Jeremy, qu'il reconnaissait à sa façon d'essayer de se donner un « genre » mais qu'il avait juste l'air ridicule. Enfin, Brock en notait seulement qu'il était vraiment en retard et que Tony allait lui en vouloir.

\- J'chuis là bébé ! Lança-t-il en dérapant devant la ruelle.

Il s'arrêta en voyant le spectacle. Un homme aux cheveux blonds et long qui cascadait dans son dos. Pas que c'était ça qu'il avait noté en premier, plutôt son organe qui sortait de la bouche de Tony et le membre qui s'agitait en lui. Mais qui disait long cheveux disait…

Brock profita de la vague de plaisir qui irradiait l'homme pour l'attraper par sa chevelure et il tira violemment dessus avant de lancer son poing dans la gorge de l'individu. Il lâcha un cri étranglé puis le bras de métal se rétracta d'un coup, projetant du sang sur les murs et sur Rumlow. Il se lécha la lèvre d'un mouvement mécanique et saisit le tentacule. D'un mouvement brusque, il l'entoura autour du cou de l'agresseur et tira aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Un coup de poing brûla son ventre et l'éjecta contre le mur.

Le jeune homme se reprit, attrapa la poubelle la plus proche et la lança de toutes ses forces sur son adversaire, cognant son crâne. Assez pour l'étourdir.

Il arracha alors son couteau de sous son pantalon et se jeta sur l'inconnu. Le tentacule se déplia et cogna alors que des phéromones étaient relâchées. Brock sentit ses forces l'abandonner. Il haleta, plissa les yeux, enroula son bras autour du tentacule et jeta son couteau.

Il se laissa tomber au sol, l'énergie vidée.

Le bras métallique retomba dans un bruit mat, attirant le corps à sa suite, le couteau dans la gorge. Profondément enfoncé.

Bon Dieu ! Encore heureux que ce type était encore à moitié laissé par l'ivresse parce qu'il n'aurait pas fait le poids sinon.

\- Tony…

Brock se redressa et marcha à quatre pattes vers lui. Il attrapa le corps de son ami. Il ne bougeait pas et du sang coulait entre ses cuisses. Beaucoup de sang.

\- Tony !

Il se pencha sur lui. Le cœur battait mais à peine alors que la respiration, elle, était absente. Il le posa, pressa ses mains sur sa poitrine pour aider les pulsations puis se pencha sur ses lèvres pour insuffler de l'oxygène.

Rien.

Il répéta l'opération alors que le sang continuait de couler autre ses cuisses. Merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ? Mettre un bouchon ?!

Il souffla tout l'air qu'il avait dans ses poumons droit dans ceux de Tony. Il pressa sur son cœur et répéta encore l'opération.

\- Tu vas pas crever connard. EYH ! Hurla-t-il vers la ruelle. Que quelqu'un appelle une putain d'ambulance.

Il insuffla de l'air à Tony, pressa sur son cœur…

\- Dix milles putain de dollars au premier connard qui appelle une putain d'ambulance ! Gueula-t-il de toute la force de ses poumons.

Brock reprit de l'air et le donna immédiatement à son ami. Il pressa sur son cœur.

Il entendit un hoquet.

Une paupière se souleva.

À peine.

\- Oh putain.

\- Br… oc… k ?

\- On va te trouver une putain d'ambulance.

Tony ferma les yeux. Merde… Il allait devoir vivre avec ça ?

µµµ

La porte s'ouvrit avec une telle violence que toutes les petites danseuses sursautèrent, les yeux grands ouverts.

\- 'Pa !

Bucky se précipita auprès de Sin en entendant l'inquiétude dans sa voix. Pour qu'elle en ait, ça devait être _très_ grave.

\- Tony est à l'hôpital !

Les yeux du brun s'écarquillèrent.

\- Il…

\- Il va survivre mais…

Elle lui prit le poignet, hésitant visiblement.

\- Viens.

Elle l'attira à sa suite.

\- « Mais » quoi ?

Sin ne lui répondit pas. Elle savait que sa voix ressortirait étrangement. Mais ça ne faisait que rajouter de la peur dans le cerveau de son père qu'elle aimait tant, bien que très secrètement. Bucky la suivit, ravalant les vagues de panique dans son corps. Surtout face à si peu d'explications. Il ne réalisait même pas à quel point il avait été irresponsable en laissant les petites filles là-bas. L'accident qu'il pourrait leur causer.

Comment pouvait-il s'en préoccuper alors que Tony allait mal !

Il allait survivre mais il ne terminerait pas à l'hôpital juste comme ça. Ça ne pouvait pas être une appendicite. On la lui avait déjà retirée. Quoi alors ? Une cheville cassée à la danse ?

Certainement !

Ce n'était qu'une cheville cassée.

Tout allait bien…

Mais Sin ne serait pas autant paniqué…

µµµ

La sonnerie répétée de la porte obligea Natasha à laisser ses recherches pour aller ouvrir. Elle espérait que c'était le voisin pour lui envoyer un bon coup entre les deux cuisses. Pour toutes les fois où il avait été insupportable, ce serait délicieux.

Ce qu'elle espérait un peu depuis le temps que cet idiot leur pourrissait la vie.

Elle ouvrit et fut surprise de trouver Stephen devant sa porte.

\- M'dame Romanoff, faut que vous veniez avec moi. Tony est à l'hôpital.

Natasha eut besoin de tout son talent d'espionnage pour qu'on ne voie pas son malaise.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Il a été attaqué par un… type ? Brock dit qu'il avait un tentacule métallique et qu'il a écrit en russe sur le mur. Il a… violé Tony.

\- Q… Quoi ?

\- Et il est encore inconscient. Il était presque mort. Dit-il.

Ça en faisait beaucoup du point de vue de Natasha et si elle n'était pas nourrie de colère, elle aurait certainement eu besoin de deux secondes.

\- Où est ce connard ?

\- Mort. Brock l'a tué. Dit-il.

\- Un bon point pour lui. Maugréa Natasha.

Elle se passa la main sur la tempe.

\- Bucky ?

\- Prévenu. Sin s'en charge.

Elle n'aurait pas à aller le chercher. Bien.

Elle n'attrapa même pas sa veste, même pas ses clés, et elle sortit avec Stephen pour se précipiter, avec lui, jusqu'à leur voiture. Et ensuite… l'hôpital.

µµµ

Des murmures réveillèrent Tony. Son corps ne lui faisait étrangement pas mal. Il était toutefois un peu ailleurs. Il regarda d'abord les câblages accrochés à lui et remarqua alors qu'on lui transfusait du sang, qu'on lui envoyait de la morphine et… est-ce qu'on lui avait enfoncé un tube dans la bouche pour le faire respirer. Sa main se leva, cherchant à le retirer. Pour mourir ? Parce que ça lui renvoyait l'homme de tout à l'heure ?

Un peu des deux ?

\- Eyh, eyh, non !

Sa main fut attrapée.

Il écarquilla les yeux avec horreur et chercha à se dégager.

Une poigne noire l'empêchait de terminer le geste, il voulait appeler à l'aide.

La porte s'ouvrit.

\- Eyh ! Pas touche bougnoul !

\- Bou… Commença-t-il.

\- C'est pas sympas !

Cette phrase venait d'un homme un peu enrobé installé dans le lit à côté de Tony.

\- Il allait retirer son respirateur. Protesta le noir.

\- Tony !

Le nouveau venu s'approcha et se pencha sur lui, voyant ses grands yeux paniqués.

\- Tout va bien, Tony. T'es à l'hosto. Un type a été finalement appâté par les dix milles dollars promis. Il est dehors, je demanderais à ta mère, celle que tu veux, de nous en débarrasser. Retire pas ton respirateur, mec.

Tony n'avait même pas la force d'acquiescer. Il eut par contre un regard vers le noir.

\- Quoi ? Je dois le remercier ? J'arrivais. Toujours là pour sauver la vie de mon p'tit Tony.

Brock eut un long soupir parce que, cette fois, c'était différent… C'était plus qu'un passage à tabac qui pouvait bien se finir. Il avait failli le perdre…

\- Merci le bougnoul.

\- Il s'appelle James. Répliqua celui enrobé.

Tony leva les yeux vers lui.

\- Et moi c'est Harold. Reprit-il.

\- Pourquoi on t'a foutu dans une chambre avec quelqu'un d'autre hein… Soupira Brock.

La porte s'ouvrit une fois encore. C'était Natasha et Stephen. La femme s'approcha immédiatement de son enfant pour lui poser un baiser sur la tempe.

\- Ça va aller.

Elle lui prit la main.

\- Tu pourras bientôt rentrer à la maison et Lady te fera plein de câlin. Lui sourit-elle.

Elle tourna la tête vers le copain de chambrai de son fils et son ami à lui. Elle fronça les sourcils et passa une main prudente dans ses cheveux de son enfant. Il n'avait pas l'air trop paniqué. Probablement parce qu'elle était sa mère ou que c'était elle et Bucky qui l'avait élevé. Qu'il avait cette résistance ou ce besoin de faire semblant qu'il l'avait si ce n'était pas vraiment là…

\- Ton père va bientôt arriver.

\- Je vais appeler sa mère et sa tante. Dit Stephen.

Brock leva la main.

\- Je viens avec toi, Stephie.

Tony suivit du regard ses amis puis revint à sa mère, lui serrant doucement la main. Il voyait en elle à quel point elle était en colère. Qui que soit la personne qui avait fait ça, toute son organisation s'effondrerait…

µµµ

Arrivé dans la ruelle où son frère avait été retrouvé, Sin désigna le message en cyrillique sur le mur. Bucky serra les dents. Tant parce qu'il aurait préféré être à côté de son Tony pour le câliner plutôt que de rester là dans un tord-boyau glacé. Et aussi à cause de ce qu'il lisait…

« Vous mettez du temps à vous décider. Voilà de quoi vous précipiter. Votre famille sera morte dans une semaine si vous ne vous décidez pas. Et si nous ne devons garder qu'un d'entre vous, nous avons déjà choisi. »


	35. P 3 : Ch 5 : Déchirement

**_Moy prima assoluta_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, tranche de vie, noir (on dirait que je peux pas m'en empêcher)

Couple : WinterWidow bien sûr et d'autres à venir.

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stan Lee, Jack Kirby, Joe Simon, Don Heck puis J.M DeMatteis, Ron Frenz et puis Mark Gruenwald et Kieron Dwyer (ah !). Sans doute d'autres je suppose (hormis la famille de Dolly qui sont à moi, en quelques sortes)

* * *

PARTIE 3

Sujet

 _Chapitre 5 : Déchirement_

Harold et James discutaient lorsque la porte s'ouvrit encore une fois. Ils pouvaient dire que leur compagnon de chambre, que le compagnon de chambre de Harold, était apprécié parce que ça n'arrêtait pas. Quoiqu'il fallait ajouter aussi le fait que ses amis entraient et sortaient régulièrement.

\- Toi !

C'était la femme qu'ils avaient reconnue comme étant Maria Stark. Ce qui avait sidéré les deux amis. Tony Stark en tant que tel n'était pas vraiment connu. Encore moins parce qu'il avait tendance à se faire appeler Tony Romanoff, question de préférence.

Et Maria désignait Bucky qui venait de rentrer. Sin, à ses côtés, haussa un sourcil avant de filer vers son frère qui la salua d'une voix rauque. On lui avait retiré le respirateur, pas la morphine.

\- Ma…

\- C'est de ta faute ! Cria-t-elle. Tu étais censé le protéger !

\- Maria… Commença Peggy.

\- Je le protège.

\- Il a l'air vraiment protégé ! S'écria-t-elle.

\- Maman… Murmura Tony.

\- Tout ce que tu devais faire… Commença la femme d'affaire.

\- C'était ramassé les pots que toi et ton connard de mari aviez brisé. Éloigne-toi avant que je ne m'énerve, je n'ai pas le temps pour tes conneries.

Bucky s'approcha de Tony. Pour ce qu'il y avait avec Maria… Ils ne se parlaient jamais : elle était toujours trop occupée. Tout ce qui reposait entre eux c'était des souvenirs qu'elle lui lançait au visage et dont il n'avait… eh bien, pas souvenir.

\- 'Pa…

\- Ça va ? … Autant que faire se peut ?

\- Hm… Je suis labellisé Romanoff, maintenant.

Il lui lança un sourire forcé mais qui avait tout de Tony. Il lui tendit la main sans le regarder, cependant, et il ravala l'ébauche de son vrai sourire lorsqu'il sentit la main de chair contre la sienne.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Natasha en russe.

Maria eut un sifflement et elle sentit l'électricité statique emplir la pièce.

\- Bucky, les machines. Lui dit Peggy.

Le courant électrique cessa de passer dans le bras cybernétique.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Eux ?

Peggy chuchotait mais elle se doutait de la question de Natasha. En russe… Mais ils avaient des invités.

\- M'dame Stark, vous pourriez vous rendre utile et allez voir les secrétaires pour trouver une chambre libre à Tony ? Que votre fric serve à quelque chose.

\- Com…

\- Ça suffit. Dit Peggy. Si vous voulez vous disputez, allez dehors ! Tony a besoin de repos.

\- Papa, 'man-Tasha… Vous restez ?

Bucky lui sourit et acquiesça en lui resserrant la main.

\- On va être un peu beaucoup ici, faut que des gens sortent. Dis, et on liquide des gens. Dit Brock.

Stephen fronça les sourcils.

\- Pas vraiment. Répondit-il.

\- Hm… Je te laisse en famille Tony, je vais me griller une clope.

\- Oh, Stephen. J'ai oublié ma photo' à la salle de danse…

\- Ah ouais. Je vais la chercher. Je passe chez vous pour ramener des affaires à Tony aussi.

\- Je v…

\- Brock. Arrêta Tony, les yeux grands ouverts.

\- Je viens pas avec toi. Amuse-toi bien Stephie.

\- Je peux aller aider ou je te manquerais ? Questionna Sin.

Tony avait l'air d'hésiter mais il eut un hochement de tête. Probablement pour cacher toute sa faiblesse. Sin partit alors avec Stephen. Non sans attraper Maria par le bras pour l'obliger à la suivre. Elle ne voulait pas laisser d'autres tensions germer. La femme d'affaire était hors d'elle.

Elle était chassée comme ça ? C'était son fils qui souffrait là ! Elle n'en avait pas fini !

\- Eyh, euh…

C'était Harold dans le lit d'à côté. Il fit un signe à son ami qui l'aida à se lever.

\- Non, vous ne devez pas… Commença Natasha.

\- On m'a juste retiré les amygdales. Rit Harold. Je vais avoir le droit à beaucoup de glace et un bon petit tour c'est bien aussi. Comme ça, vous êtes un peu seul.

Tony se pinça les lèvres.

\- Harold et James. Présenta-t-il.

\- James. Chouette nom. Dit Natasha.

Bucky lui lança un bref regard puis remercia les adolescents qui sortaient. Brock alla s'asseoir sur le lit.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a écrit ? Souffla Tony.

\- Que dans deux semaines, notre famille serait détruite et qu'un de nos sera seul et forcer de rallier le KGB. Souffla Bucky.

\- Vous n'aviez pas dépêché des Agents ? Questionna Brock.

\- Si. Répondit Peggy. Ils étaient prêts, ils étaient toujours sur le qui-vive mais ils ont échoués de toute évidence… Ils étaient postés un peu partout. Expliqua-t-elle. Mais…

\- Le problème c'est qu'ils pensaient avoir encore une semaine devant eux, n'est-ce pas ? Questionna Natasha, les lèvres pincées.

\- C'est cela. Rétorqua la Directrice.

Elle était au moins aussi énervée qu'eux, regardant son neveu avec tristesse.

\- On sait qui c'était ? Demanda Bucky.

Carter-Rogers acquiesça d'une façon trop sévère.

\- Arkady Rossovich.

\- R. ? Souffla le Soldat de l'Hiver.

\- D'après les recherches que j'ai faites, il se faisait également appeler Omega Red. Dit-elle, le corps tendu.

\- R… Répéta Natasha.

\- C'est fini ? Demanda Tony.

Il avait envie de pleurer…

Ses parents resteraient avec lui, au moins ?

\- Il a été clairement envoyé par le KGB. Même si c'est R. il travaille pour eux. Répondit Peggy.

\- Mais le KGB va bientôt disparaître. Nous tuerons toutes les personnes qui sont à sa tête. Il s'effondrera et ce sera fini. Lâcha agressivement Bucky.

Natasha acquiesça et posa un baiser sur le front de leur bébé. Elle ne lui dirait pas maintenant qu'elle doutait qu'ils arrivent à faire disparaître le KGB. Il y aurait toujours quelqu'un pour prendre le relais. Et de toute façon, ce genre de personnes n'était pas facilement trouvable… Ils se cachaient, se retiraient, ne donnaient jamais leur vrai nom… Mais il s'agissait d'eux. Peggy et Natasha étaient de grandes espionnes. Elles devraient pouvoir se sortir de là.

Protéger leur petit Tony.

µµµ

Peggy était partie, devant retourner à Washington mais aussi s'occuper de Maria pour qu'elle évite de tomber sur Bucky. Elle connaissait son nouveau caractère, elle savait qu'il était aussi doux qu'auparavant mais sa façon de bien vouloir faire, de vouloir protéger les siens pouvait le rendre vraiment violent. Il vivait à l'instinct. Un instinct insufflé par HYDRA et le KGB.

Ça lui ferait du mal après coup mais il ne supporterait pas qu'on prenne Tony comme excuse.

Peggy avait aussi promis que Steven viendrait rendre visite à son cousin adoré. Probablement avec Adrian.

Et Natasha s'était absentée pour aller chercher à manger à son fils qui avait récupéré ses affaires apportées par sa sœur et son ami.

\- 'Pa…

Tony venait de poser le livre sur la mécanique qu'on lui avait ramené.

\- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Bucky lui sourit en lui tendant la main. L'adolescent la regarda et la prit. Il regarda aux alentours de la pièce. Brock et Sin étaient dehors, la fillette ayant aussi besoin de soutien mine de rien, et Stephen avait dû rentrer à cause de de son père. Ses camarades de chambre n'étaient pas encore rentrés mais ça ne tarderait… Alors Tony se permit de presser la paume contre sa joue et sourit légèrement quand le pouce frottant tendrement sa pommette.

C'était son père, il savait que lui ne lui ferait pas de mal…

\- Tu crois que je vais encore pouvoir faire de la danse ? Chuchota-t-il.

\- Bien sûr, mon chéri. Peut-être pas directement mais je te remettrais à niveau lentement si tu as besoin.

\- S'il te plaît. Je…

Il baissa les yeux.

\- Tony…

L'homme se pencha légèrement vers lui et força un sourire malgré le fait qu'il était extrêmement tendu.

\- Je suis désolé. Ça n'aurait pas dû t'arriver. Nous voulions vous protéger.

\- Vous avez fait ce que vous pouviez… Je sais que vous ne vouliez pas ça.

Il eut un sourire triste en resserrant le bras de son père qui lui caressait toujours la joue.

\- On aurait dû faire plus. Si tu as besoin de prendre un congé quand tu sortiras de l'hôpital, dis-le. Ils surveillent tes injections de morphine, tu ne devrais pas avoir de problèmes.

\- Je dirais pas non à de l'alcool. Marmonna Tony.

\- Je n'approuve pas mais Brock a dit qu'il ramènerait de la bière. Tu pourras en prendre une.

L'adolescent eut un faible sourire.

\- Tu veux bien me prendre dans tes bras ?

Bucky ne se fit pas prier et lui frotta tendrement le dos, appuyant son visage dans ses cheveux. Il entendit l'adolescent sangloter et le resserra. Il ne savait que dire. Il ne savait que faire pour remonter le moral de son enfant.

Tony avait envie de lui dire qu'il l'aimait mais il avait peur. Il tremblait trop. Il était dépassé…

µµµ

Un cauchemar enserrait Tony, celui-ci remuait dans son lit en gémissant. Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues, il suppliait. La morphine avait déjà été diminuée et il avait mal. Des douleurs qui se renvoyaient dans son corps. Des douleurs qui lui donnaient l'impression qu'il se faisait vraiment violer.

Il sentit quelque chose sur son épaule et il poussa un hurlement en se reculant vivement. Il manqua de tomber et sentit les câblages tirer sur sa peau et ses veines. Il poussa un gémissement et se redressa péniblement, cherchant à voir dans la pénombre ce qui était presque facile avec toutes les diodes scintillant dans la pièce.

\- C'est moi, Harold…

\- Harold…

\- Harold Hogan, ton camarade de chambre. On m'a retiré les amygdales. Je mange tout le temps de la glace et je t'ai donné la deuxième partie de mon dernier pot. Tu te souviens ?

Tony se passa la main sur le visage et acquiesça.

\- Tu peux m'appeler Harry aussi. Invita-t-il avec joie.

\- Harry… Je peux t'appeler Happy ? Je trouve que Happy ça t'irait mieux. Je vais t'appeler Happy.

\- Ouah ? Ok ! Rit-il. Ça va ? Tu as mal ou quoi ?

\- Juste un cauchemar. Répondit Tony. Ça va. Tout le monde fait des cauchemars.

\- Ouais. C'est cool qu'autant de gens sont venus te voir même si j'ai pas trop compris la dispute entre ton père et ta… grand-mère ?

\- Ma mère. J'ai été adopté et mes parents adoptifs sont géniaux.

\- Ouah. Je ne savais pas que les gens adoptés le prenaient si bien.

Tony le regarda retourner dans son lit et se rallongea correctement. Il n'avait pas envie de dormir et n'avait personne qu'il puisse avoir à ses côtés. Pourtant, si Brock avait su qu'il avait besoin de lui, il savait qu'il le rejoindrait et passerait la nuit avec lui. Il se serait sentit moins seul.

Mais ce Happy avait l'air sympathique. Il pouvait peut-être passé la nuit d'un air détaché…

\- Je les ai rencontrés quand j'avais sept ans. Ils étaient géniaux et ils se sont occupés de moi alors ma mère les as laissé s'occuper de moi. De toute façon t'as vu ma mère. Toujours occupé.

\- Les Stark sont toujours occupés. Mais ils ont travaillés avec Captain America !

\- Hm…

\- … Mais ça aurait été mieux que tes parents aient du temps pour toi.

Il entendit le ton plus triste de Happy qui comprenait visiblement que ça n'allait pas.

\- Tu as plein d'ami, tes parents adoptifs t'adorent… Et James et moi, on peut devenir tes amis aussi !

\- James… Il s'appelle comment ?

\- Hum… James ? Oh ! James Rupert Rhodes.

\- Maintenant, ce sera Rhodey !

\- Tu aimes bien donner des surnoms aux gens, n'est-ce pas ? Rit son camarade.

\- Je m'en sors bien.

\- Tu en donnes à tes amis ?

\- Steph' pour Stephen, Stevie pour Steven, oui c'est compliqué, Brocky ou Bing pour Brock ! Lâcha-t-il avec fierté.

\- Pas mal ! Rit Happy.

Tony eut un soupir soulagé et en profita pour juste poursuivre la conversation. Se faire un nouvel ami lui plaisait. Oui, il parlait beaucoup de lui mais n'était pas trop intime pour autant, il cachait énormément de choses. Et puis l'autre lui apprenait aussi des choses.

Et, surtout, il pouvait ainsi ne pas penser aux horreurs qui grouillaient dans son cerveau…


	36. P 3 : Ch 6 : Le siège du KGB

**_Moy prima assoluta_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, tranche de vie, noir (on dirait que je peux pas m'en empêcher)

Couple : WinterWidow bien sûr et d'autres à venir.

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stan Lee, Jack Kirby, Joe Simon, Don Heck puis J.M DeMatteis, Ron Frenz et puis Mark Gruenwald et Kieron Dwyer (ah !). Sans doute d'autres je suppose (hormis la famille de Dolly qui sont à moi, en quelques sortes)

* * *

PARTIE 3

Sujet

 _Chapitre 6 : Le siège du KGB_

Washington, D.C. **–** **11 Décembre 1987**

\- On peut dire en quelque sorte que c'est une mission en famille !

Parlant dans son talkie-walkie, Sin avait du mal à sautiller. Avoir la permission de ses parents de pouvoir faire ce qu'on voulait, c'était extrêmement plaisant ! Surtout lorsqu'on pouvait tuer. Elle avait été créée pour ça !

Le sperme congelé de Red Skull et un ovule de femme de la race aryenne, la clé de voûte d'HYDRA. Elle était là pour tuer. Elle était ravie que ça arrive enfin. Le KGB tomberait.

Au moins une partie. Peut-être que ce n'était pas ce qu'ils devaient faire. Peut-être qu'ils savaient que ne servirait à rien. Mais Sin sentait qu'elle s'en moquait… Elle voulait venger son frère. Et si la menace du KGB demeurait… Ils trouveraient autre chose !

\- Oui, c'est ça. Lui dit Natasha. Mais fait attention à toi. S'il t'arrive quelque chose…

\- Oui, je fais gaffe ! Je reste dans le secteur de 'pa. Répondit-elle.

\- Parfait.

Sin chercha son père de vue, sourit puis courut vers le bâtiment du KGB. Elle se recula assez sur son bâtiment pour que, lorsqu'elle s'élança, elle atterrisse directement sur l'autre bâtisse. Juste au moment où Bucky y arrivait grâce à un grappin. La petite rousse lui sourit en s'échauffant pour filer dans les étages.

\- Ta mère va faire des recherches pour trouver les dirigeants du KGB.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air très sûr.

La rousse eut une grimace cette fois-ci. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas ça. C'était Bucky ! C'était le Soldat de l'Hiver. C'était son _père_. Il ne pouvait pas être aussi peu sûr ! Il était l'homme qu'elle respectait le plus alors, forcément…

\- Je me demandais juste si tu avais toujours des contacts avec HYDRA, quand je te vois si excité au sujet de tuer, tout ça.

\- Peut-être que c'est juste Brock qui me donne envie de tuer.

\- Et là, ça ne me donne pas envie de vous laisser avec lui.

Bucky lui fit un sourire forcé alors qu'il attendait le signal de Natasha.

\- Je n'ai plus de vrais contacts avec HYDRA, si ça peut vous rassurer. Mais je peux les retrouver quand je veux.

\- Hm… Lui dit Bucky.

Il la prit dans ses bras.

\- Bucky ! C'est bon pour moi. J'ai besoin que vous me fassiez une distraction.

\- Tout de suite ma belle.

\- Redis ça et tu ne retrouveras plus jamais tes couilles. Chantonna Natasha.

Bucky eut un sourire alors que Sin tirait la langue avec un air de dégoût. Son père lui lança un sourire à sa fille avant de la prendre dans ses bras pour se jeter dans le vite, se rattrapant à un appui de fenêtre pour se projeté dans une vitre. Il la jeta au sol où elle roula dans les tessons.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver se réceptionna à son tour, sur les pieds pour sa part.

\- Laisse-nous encore quelques secondes !

\- J'attends, j'attends. Répondit Natasha.

Manhattan, New York

Robocop passait à la télévision et Tony était recroquevillé dans le fauteuil, une couverture autour de lui. Il ne faisait pas exactement froid mais il était toujours frigorifié. Il n'avait plus besoin de morphines quoi que des douleurs le lançaient constamment. Maria pensait que c'était davantage des douleurs fantômes…

Entendant du bruit, le jeune Stark se tendit.

\- C'est moi. Tiens.

Brock posa une tasse de cacao chaud devant l'adolescent et, fusil à pompe dans la main, se laissa tomber à côté de lui.

Il étendit le bras.

\- Tu me permets ?

\- Ouais.

Il ferma les yeux une seconde, s'appuyant contre lui.

\- Je vais bien.

\- Ouais, bien sûr. Je vais te croire.

Il lui prit le menton entre les doigts, manquant de lui envoyer son fusil dans le visage, et le regarda en faisant une moue.

\- Arrête…

\- Quoi ? Tu me mens, je t'embête.

\- 'Man et 'Pa vont régler tout ça. Tout ira mieux…

Tony haussa les épaules. Brock lui sourit.

\- Ouais ! J'aurais adoré les accompagner. Ils vont s'éclater !

\- En effet… s'éclater.

Tony essaya de sourire mais n'y parvenait pas. Il avait toutefois appris à simuler. Mais pas vraiment en présence de son meilleur ami. Ça lui arrivait aussi de se laisser aller en présence de Happy mais c'était parce qu'il s'ouvrait à lui et ne le jugeait jamais. Il redoutait toujours que Steven le vende et Stephen, lui, était… trop détaché pour qu'il pense à dire ce qu'il pensait vraiment.

\- Ça va aller, Ton'. On va pouvoir reprendre la vie comme avant. C'est pas ça qui va t'en empêcher, hein ?

\- Ouais… C'est juste chiant que 'man, maman-Maria et 'pa se disputent.

\- T'es de quel côté ?

Le danseur regarda son ami. Il ne doutait pas qu'il lui demandait ça avec une pointe de pensées sociopathes mais peut-être aussi parce qu'il se souciait de lui. Parce qu'l y avait des choses qu'il ne pouvait dire qu'à Brock. Peut-être parce qu'il était tellement concerné et désintéressé en même temps…

\- Je suis obligé de répondre ?

\- Ce serait pas mal. Ça m'amuserait. Sourit Rumlow, sans honte.

Tony passa son bras autour de ses jambes. Il ne tenait pas à le dire à voix haute parce qu'il n'était pas sûr que ce soit acceptable.

Même pour lui.

\- Tss… C'est pas une question à laquelle je veux répondre. Lâcha-t-il alors.

\- Bah. Comme tu veux. Les parents adoptifs, je suppose. Je comprends. Pas souvent vu ta mère te rendre visite.

\- Je vais lui rendre visite. Répondit Tony.

\- Ouais. Mais pas elle.

\- Elle est occupée.

Il appuya sa tête contre ses genoux.

\- Je peux pas lui en vouloir d'être occupé. 'Man-'Tasha et 'Pa sont pas là non plus, je ne t'entends pas les critiquer.

\- Hm. Parce que je suppose qu'ils se bougent le cul pour toi.

\- Ouais… 'Pa dit qu'on va sans doute déménager…

\- Pour aller où ?

\- On le sait pas…

\- Il a peur à ce point du KGB ?

Tony appuya son menton sur ses rotules en lançant un coup d'œil à son ami.

\- Ouais, ok… Je vois. Mais ils vont tout massacrés.

Le ton de Brock était toutefois un peu tendu. Étrangement tendu. Comme s'il ne croyait pas plus au fait qu'ils puissent seulement échapper au KGB.

Pourquoi ?

\- Tu as quelque chose à voir avec le KGB ?

\- KGB ? Nop. Répondit Brock.

\- Autre chose ?

\- Buarf…

Le jeune Stark observa son ami.

\- Si on déménage, on ne se verra peut-être plus…

\- Tu rêves. Je te retrouverai toujours, mon chéri !

Le sourire de Tony n'était que léger. Presque forcé. Il se resserra contre lui. Terrifié de ce qu'il pouvait encore perdre…

Il n'en dirait rien bien sûr. Ces tristes pensées devaient rester siennes et il devait les noyer. Rester le Tony Stark-Romanoff que tout le monde attendait.

Washington, D.C.

\- Merde !

Sin retira son couteau de la gorge d'un homme puis se tourna vers Bucky qui attrapa son talkie-walkie.

\- Black Widow ?

\- Je n'ai pas les informations. Elles sont absentes. Les hauts-gradés ne parlaient même pas aux chefs du KGB, seulement des intermédiaires.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Bucky tira sur un homme qui s'encourait pour en découdre.

Une folie en soi.

Sin lança un regard à son père avant de fuir dans une autre pièce juste pour massacrer un maximum de gens.

L'âme d'une enfant d'HYDRA…

\- Ce que j'ai ? Le nom des personnes que vous êtes en train de massacrer ! Que c'est utile ! Pesta Natasha. Je pourrais essayer de m'infiltrer dans le KGB mais…

Bucky siffla.

\- … Ils risqueraient de me reconnaître et je ne prendrais pas le risque alors arrête de me siffler dessus, idiot !

\- Désolé. Je veux que tu restes en sécurité.

\- Parce que…

\- … Je t…

\- … aime. Je sais. Pas parce que je suis une femme. Coupa Black Widow. Je sais que tu n'es pas sexiste. On ne serait pas ensemble sinon. Je t'aurais déjà tué avec un oreiller.

\- Que d'amour.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver vida son chargeur sur une foule de personne qui comptaient s'enfuir mais qu'il avait vu passé dans le couloir par la porte ouverte.

\- Sin ?!

\- J'vais bien ! Cria-t-elle.

\- Que fait-on ?

\- Que veux-tu qu'on fasse ? Nous donner au KGB ou fuir ?

Le ton de Natasha était âpre et Bucky aurait voulu être auprès d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras même si elle ne se serait pas laissé faire et qu'elle n'aurait pas manqué de l'insulter.

Il comprenait vraiment sa douleur. Fuir, avoir peur, ne jamais vraiment pouvoir se poser. Même s'ils n'en avaient pas l'air, ils avaient toujours redoutés le fait que l'organisation puisse être là, quelque part, les attendant.

Ils avaient fait pires que ça…

Ils auraient pu souffrir eux. Mais leur bébé…

\- Ça s'arrangera, Black Widow. Même si on doit traquer le KGB toute notre vie… Mais je veux que tu vives heureuse. Et je ferai tout pour ça.

Natasha serra les dents.

Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire ? Elle savait que Bucky était trop bon. Presque trop con. Et ça c'était encore spécifié lorsque Peggy avait dit qu'en un sens, elle était sûre qu'il était tombé de ce train parce qu'il n'avait pensé qu'à Steve.

Si le Soldat de l'Hiver ne s'en souvenait pas, Natasha savait que c'était tout à fait le genre de son mari…

Elle préférait de loin que son surnom lui vienne d'Alexi, de l'époque où elle devait vendre son corps… Elle ne voulait pas devenir la veuve noir de Bucky Barnes…

 **13 Décembre 1987**

Alexander était très occupé et ça lui demandait tout son temps. Au point que sa sœur avait beau essayer de lui trouver une petite amie, il n'avait pas de temps à leur consacrer. D'autant plus que son ami de longue date avait reçu une promotion et, Lieutenant-Colonel qu'il était, il comptait bien avoir assez d'avancement pour un jour être au placé dans le S.H.I.E.L.D. Il pensait qu'il pouvait faire beaucoup de bien à l'organisation. Tout ce qu'il lui restait à faire, à partir de là, c'était prouvé sa valeur.

Et lui, dans son dos, il comptait bien l'aider.

On oubliait ses talents, on ne se rappelait que de la paperasse qu'il faisait constamment, des longues réunions, des sourires qu'il lançait à Peggy Rogers pour qu'elle ne s'énerve pas contre lui. Un travail de haut risque mais rien d'aussi palpitant qu'à l'époque où il était dans l'armée.

Le téléphone sonna. Il retint un soupir excédé et décrocha en se calculant un ton joyeux et ravi. Comme s'il avait vraiment hâte qu'on l'embête avec des problèmes dont on n'avait rien à faire.

Mais il était surpris.

Aucun numéro ne s'affichait…

\- Allô ?

\- Allô ? Alexander Pierce ?

\- Oui. Qui le demande ?

\- Hum… Ça pourrait vous surprendre.

\- Dites. Somma le secrétaire.

\- Avant ça… je tiens à vous dire que j'air des contacts avec Peggy Rogers. Si je n'obtenais pas ce que je désire, il se pourrait que les choses ne se passent plus du tout comme vous le pensez. Votre couverture s'effondrerait.

\- _Qui_ êtes-vous ?

Il enclencha le traceur pour trouver d'où venait l'appel.

\- J'ai besoin que HYDRA démantèle pour moi le KGB et que ma famille n'ait plus rien à craindre.

\- Qu… Quoi ? HYDRA ? HYDRA n'exis…

\- Ne dites pas ça à l'arme d'HYDRA.

\- Winter Soldier… Chuchota Alexander, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Oui. Ça vous semble possible où je dois m'adresser à quelqu'un d'autre ?

\- HYDRA peut détruire le KGB. Mais ça ne se fait pas en un claquement de doigt. Et pas sans force. Nous désirons récupérer notre meilleure arme.

\- Je me doutais qu'il faudrait passer par là. Et j'exige la sécurité de ma famille. Ne pensez pas que je n'ai pas plusieurs tours dans ma manche. HYDRA sombrera si je n'obtiens pas ce que je veux.

Pierce fouilla dans ses affaires à la recherche du code qui rendrait son arme à HYDRA. Il savait que ce n'était pas ben loin. Il entendait bien les risques mais ce n'était pas comme si exterminer le KGB, la concurrence, le dérangeait vraiment…


	37. P 3 : Ch 7 : Lettres

**_Moy prima assoluta_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, tranche de vie, noir (on dirait que je peux pas m'en empêcher)

Couple : WinterWidow bien sûr et d'autres à venir.

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stan Lee, Jack Kirby, Joe Simon, Don Heck puis J.M DeMatteis, Ron Frenz et puis Mark Gruenwald et Kieron Dwyer (ah !). Sans doute d'autres je suppose (hormis la famille de Dolly qui sont à moi, en quelques sortes)

* * *

PARTIE 3

Sujet

 _Chapitre 7 : Lettres_

Manhattan, New York **–** **14 Décembre 1987**

Lorsque la sonnerie de la porte retentit, Natasha eut d'abord un sursaut avant de caresser machinalement Lady. Elle se leva et contourna la table basse pour aller ouvrir, les cernes s'étendant sous ses yeux. Ouvrant, elle priait de toutes ses forces pour que ce soit Bucky.

Il n'était jamais rentré. Peggy n'avait pas de nouvelles de lu et elle, elle ne trouvait rien avec les données qu'elle possédait.

Natasha soupira pourtant en voyant Brock qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte.

\- Euh… Yo aussi. Je suis venu chercher votre fiston préféré pour l'emmener à l'école, comme promis.

\- Oui, oui…

\- Ça va pas ?

Brock rentra dans la maison.

\- J'attends Bucky.

\- Mission ?

\- Il est sorti pour régler un problème avec le KGB. Essayer de faire tomber l'association. Ils n'ont pas fini de rester sur notre dos. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on va faire. Il est peut-être en mission, oui. Dit-elle avec nervosité.

\- Sans doute ouais, ma belle.

Natasha lui lança un regard puis partit dans la cuisine.

\- Tu prends quelque chose ? Demanda-t-elle.

Elle cassa des œufs dans la poêle tout en mettant du lait dans un poêlon.

\- Ouais, du café. M'ci.

Natasha ne lui répondit pas, regardant les aliments qui cuisaient.

\- Je vais réveiller Tony.

\- Oui.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à ce moment-là. Mais il ne s'agissait pas de Tony et plutôt de Sin qui ne portait qu'un soutien-gorge et une culotte noirs.

\- Eyh ! Brocky !

\- Sin !

\- Va t'habiller tu veux ? Lui lança Natasha.

\- Ma faute si y a un mec dans la maison ?

Elle s'arrêta à la porte de la salle de bain.

\- Autre que 'Pa et Tony.

Brock lui sourit et Sin lui tira la langue avant de fuir dans la salle où elle se changea. Pendant ce temps, Rumlow rentra dans la chambre de son ami, lequel dormait à la lueur d'une veilleuse batman, de quoi pincer le cœur de fer du petit caïd.

Il s'approcha et s'accroupit devant le lit.

\- Eeeeh ?

Tony grogna et se tourna dans ses couvertures.

\- Ton-Ton !

\- Hmm…

\- C'est ton Brock chéri que tu vénères et que tu as fait un autel à son nom !

\- Br… ock…

\- Ouaip. Debout. On va aller à l'école aujourd'hui !

\- C'est vrai…

Il se frotta les cheveux et se tourna dans les couvertures, encore une fois, et sortit de son lit.

\- Fais chier…

\- Stephie a hâte de te voir revenir.

\- Il m'a rendu visite samedi.

\- Je te tirerais par la jambe s'il faut. Sourit Brock.

\- Je viens, t'inquiète pas. J'ai pas envie d'aller avec ses idiots.

Tony soupira.

\- Ta sœur est à la douche. Ou en train de se changer, j'en sais rien, je suis pas allé voir.

Le jeune Stark eut un vague sourire.

\- Tu sors ? Je me change, j'arrive.

\- Si tu es pas là dans cinq minutes, je viens te chercher.

\- Promis, je serai là. Répondit-il.

Le plus jeune secoua la main vers lui lorsqu'il sortit puis se changea en se remettant les cheveux en arrière dès qu'il fut vêtu.

Personne ne savait ce qui lui était arrivé mais il redoutait qu'on lui pose des questions. Qu'est-ce qu'il ferait si on lui en posait ? Bien sûr, il pouvait simplement les envoyer se faire foutre mais il craignait tellement qu'on en vienne à des causes à effets…

Ce qu'Omega Red lui avait fait restait tristement gravé dans sa peau.

Il passa ses doigts sur la boîte de calmant puis ouvrit le tiroir où il avait glissé une bouteille de bière. Elle était chaude depuis longtemps, loin d'être agréable à boire mais une petite gorgée d'alcool était toujours la bienvenue.

Alors il but, faisant glisser le liquide brûlant entre ses lèvres pour se donner du courage.

Beaucoup de courage.

Il la rangea prudemment, fit passer un médicament dans sa gorge qui était encore frémissante de joie après l'alcool et sortit enfin de sa chambre. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine où Natasha jetait des tartines toastées au milieu de la table, sur une assiette, et ramenait un poêlon de lait.

\- Tony. Tu vas bien ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

Elle glissa les parties de l'omelette, et un peu de bacon, dans chaque assiette. Sin était déjà installée, les jambes étendues sur l'assisse de son frère comme ça lui arrivait bien souvent.

Tony remarqua toutefois qu'il n'y avait que quatre plats.

\- Ça va. C'est une journée d'école normale. Pourquoi ça irait mal ? Où est 'Pa ?

Sin s'étira en s'appuyant contre le dossier de sa chaise. Quoique, installée de travers comme elle était, elle manqua surtout de tomber.

\- On sait pas. Mais y va revenir.

\- KGB ? Questionna Tony.

Il s'approcha de sa chaise.

\- Sin, laisse ton frère s'installer.

\- Naaaan. Fit-elle en souriant.

\- Sin ! Gronda Natasha.

Cette fois, l'ordre frappa la jeune fille qui soupira et bougea ses jambes pour laisser Tony prendre place.

\- Oui, sinon, mon chéri. Il devrait être de retour dans un jour ou deux. Dit Black Widow.

\- Ça peut être que le KGB. Avec une bombe comme ta mère pour femme et des enfants adoraaaaables comme vous, il pourrait pas se barrer.

\- Merci ! Lança Sin.

\- Mouais. Fit Tony.

\- « Merci », je suppose… Acheva la Russe en coupant un morceau d'œuf.

\- Tout va bien. Personne n'en doute. Vous avez tellement de choses à faire pour l'instant. Pas étonnant. Tes œufs craignent Nat'.

\- Un jour tu te prendras un poids dans le visage à force de me parler comme si j'étais ta meilleure amie.

\- Alors que vous avez quoi ? Soixante piges ? Tu es super bien conservée et je vais pas ne pas faire une ode à ta beauté !

Natasha se frotta le crâne en retenant un soupir. Ce n'était pas qu'elle ne pouvait pas apprécier des compliments. Plutôt que Brock était de loin la personne la moins civilisée pour lui en faire.

Tony mâchonna un morceau de bacon puis tendit ce qu'il en restait à Lady qui se précipita vers lui pour le dévorer.

La Russe força l'impression que tout allait bien.

Ce n'était pas si compliqué. Elle avait l'habitude de se mentir à elle-même de toute façon.

 **16 Décembre 1987**

L'odeur des pâtes se propageait dans la maison, appelant les deux rousses qui rejoignirent la cuisine où seulement trois assiettes avaient été installées par Sin. Tony apporta un plat de pâtes aux fromages sur la table et se laissa glisser sur sa chaise, n'étant pas d'humeur à faire plus d'effort que cela pour être agréable.

Ça se passait bien à l'école mais c'était devenu gênant parce que sa mère, Maria, se sentait obligé de venir vérifier que tout allait bien. Ou se sentait-elle obligé de montrer qu'elle était une bonne mère après qu'on lui ait reproché l'inverse ?

Le souci étant que c'était trop étouffant…

\- Tu as pu appeler Tatie Peggy ? Demanda Tony.

Natasha prit les choses en main pour servir les assiettes, mettant même de l'eau dans leurs verres.

\- Oui. Elle n'a pas de nouvelles de ton père.

Le garçon eut un soupir.

\- C'est papa ou la danse qui te manque ? Taquina Sin.

\- Les deux. Surtout papa. Répondit Tony.

À sa famille proche, il pouvait montrer ses sentiments.

Même s'il en cachait une partie. Comme le fait que ça lui faisait si horriblement mal parce qu'en l'absence de Bucky, il voyait celle d'Howard. Et sa mère devait être douée pour débusquer les sentiments parce qu'elle venait parler avec lui avant qu'il ne se couche. Ça lui faisait beaucoup de bien, il devait le reconnaître. Quant à Sin… Eh bien, sa façon d'être était encore plus bizarre que d'habitude.

\- En fait…

Sin fouilla son jeans si court que Tony aurait appelé ça un short. Ce qui était presqu'inquiétant lorsqu'on pensait qu'on était en hiver, qu'il neigeait…

Elle remonta ses mains et finit par les glisser dans son décolleté pour en tirer un papier.

\- C'est là que je l'ai mis !

\- Pourquoi tu mets ça là ? Grimaça Tony qui portait des pâtes à ses lèvres.

\- Maman m'a appris à faire ça. Les mecs rechignent quand même à fouiller là même si ce sont des gros pervers. Ou ils fouillent pas aussi vite qu'ils pourraient le faire alors c'est cool.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Questionna Natasha qui faisait tourner les spaghettis autour de sa fourchette.

La jeune fille tendit le message à sa mère.

\- Papa a dit que je devais te le donner s'il n'était pas revenu dans trois jours.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Black Widow.

Elle se fit violence pour ne pas se précipiter sur le mot, pour ne pas lâcher sa fourchette d'un coup et montrer à quel point elle voulait _savoir_. Elle posa son couvert, tendit la main et attrapa le papier.

Une enveloppe. Elle l'ouvrit et en sortit une feuille un peu cartonnée.

Tony, la bouche pleine, se pencha vers sa mère pour lire par-dessus son épaule.

« _'Tasha, d'ici quelques secondes, tu vas me détester._

 _Si Sin t'a donné cette lettre. Soit tout va bien et dans quelques secondes, je tue notre fille soit tout va mal._

 _Je vais contacter HYDRA, on m'a certifié qu'elle était toujours là et comment l'atteindre._

 _Le KGB devrait bientôt s'effondrer. Et vous aurez la protection d'HYDRA en plus de de celle du S.H.I.E.L.D._

 _Je ne veux pas être loin de vous mais je veux vous protéger plus que tout. Je fais peut-être les mauvais choix. Mais je ne peux supporter qu'il arrive encore quelque chose d'horrible à notre famille._

 _Si me vendre à HYDRA peut vous offrir une vie tranquille, ça le vaudra vraiment._

 _J'aimerais que vous soyez heureux._

 _Désolé de devoir te laisser comme ça. J'espère qu'on se retrouvera et je te fais confiance pour me ramener auprès de la femme la plus merveilleuse qui soit._

 _Je t'aime._

 _Et j'aime aussi les enfants. »_

Natasha remarqua d'ailleurs une autre lettre pour Tony, une pour Sin et même quelques photographies. Son cœur était lourd et elle était sur le point de fondre en larmes. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui faire ça ?

Ce n'était pas possible…

C'était le seul homme qu'elle n'ait jamais vraiment aimé.

C'était…

Elle donna leurs lettres aux enfants, se constitua un visage joyeux qui n'était rien et mangea simplement, prête à réconforté Sin ou Tony au moindre signe de tristesse.


	38. P 3 : Ch 8 : Après le temps

**_Moy prima assoluta_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, tranche de vie, noir (on dirait que je peux pas m'en empêcher)

Couple : WinterWidow bien sûr et d'autres à venir.

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stan Lee, Jack Kirby, Joe Simon, Don Heck puis J.M DeMatteis, Ron Frenz et puis Mark Gruenwald et Kieron Dwyer (ah !). Sans doute d'autres je suppose (hormis la famille de Dolly qui sont à moi, en quelques sortes)

PARTIE 3

Sujet

 _Chapitre 8 : Après le temps_

Toledo, Ohio **–** **5 Avril 1988**

Le talkie-walkie de Natasha se fracassa sur le sol lorsque la rage la saisit. Bien sûr, l'engin vola en éclats. Il n'était pas tout à fait résistant.

Connerie.

HYDRA lui avait encore échappé.

Le pire était que les effectifs du KGB diminuaient vraiment si elle en croyait les informations qu'elle volait. Et ce même si, en fait, elle ne risquait plus rien, qu'elle n'avait plus été contactée, que ses enfants n'avaient plus été menacés, Natasha était loin d'être rassurée. Elle se demandait si ce n'était pas préférable de partir. De tout abandonner… À vrai dire, elle y songeait de plus en plus.

Le comportement de son fils et de sa fille y jouait beaucoup…

Washington, D.C.

Une explosion retentit dans un quartier presqu'entièrement désaffecté. Il y avait toutefois des bouts de chairs et de membres qui explosèrent et Sin poussa un petit cri de joie. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle sourit avant de regarder, au loin, le bâtiment du S.H.I.E.L.D.

Elle aurait dû être à l'école à cette heure-ci et elle n'était pas sûre que sa mère laisserait passer ça même si elle savait qu'elle avait manqué le travail, elle aussi. Elle savait parfaitement ce qui arriverait si elle osait lancer à Natasha qu'elle ne faisait que l'imiter.

Ce serait une catastrophe.

µµµ

Installée dans son fauteuil, Peggy travaillait, tout en déléguant ce qu'elle pouvait déléguer. Ce qu'elle _devait_ déléguer.

Si ça ne tenait qu'à elle, elle se serait arrangée pour n'avoir jamais à transmettre les rênes mais elle savait qu'elle devait le faire. En particulier parce qu'elle était souvent préoccupée par une chose ou l'autre. Surtout par les recherches de Bucky. Et elle ne trouvait rien.

Peut-être que si Natasha lui faisait un peu plus confiance, ce serait différent mais ce n'était pas le cas…

La confiance que lui donnait l'espionne était tout ce qu'elle pouvait donner à quelqu'un qui n'était pas _unique_ comme avec son époux et ses enfants. Il était vrai qu'elles s'appréciaient mais ça n'allait pas plus loin.

Des coups à la porte firent lever les yeux de Peggy.

\- Oui ?

La porte s'ouvrit et Sin apparut en souriant.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être à l'école ?

\- Si, je pense.

La jeune fille sourit en s'avançant.

\- On va te reporter des explosions prochainement. C'est moi. J'ai fait sauter des entrepôts qui appartenaient à des terroristes.

Peggy fronça les sourcils et attrapa les dossiers.

\- La mission était à maman. Je l'ai vue, j'ai décidé que je l'aiderais.

\- Tu devrais être à l'école au lieu de t'occuper de tout ça.

\- J'avais pas envie. L'école c'est naze et je suis plus intelligente que la plupart de ces cons.

\- Merci le super-sérum, pas vrai ? Dit Peggy.

\- Yup. J'ai été créée comme une arme, je tiens à être utile.

\- De ce que j'ai compris, ton père s'est vendu pour que tu aies une vie meilleure.

La dirigeante du S.H.I.E.L.D. ignorait que c'était à HYDRA que Bucky s'était vendu. Elle pensait naturellement que c'était au KGB, ce qui avait augmenté la haine de l'organisation dans le cœur de Black Widow.

C'était juste qu'elle ne savait pas plus comment trouver HYDRA… Elle ne cesserait de le faire tant qu'elle existait. Tant qu'on ne lui aurait pas rendu Bucky.

Et Sin… Elle savait pertinemment que Peggy pourrait l'aider mais elle était l'arme d'HYDRA et elle aimait le poison qu'ils étaient.

Un jour.

Peut-être.

\- Mon père, lâcha-t-elle enfin, voulait que j'aie une vie _heureuse_. Heureuse ne veut pas dire que je dois aller à l'école. Que je dois faire toutes les conneries que vont les autres. Heureuse, ça veut juste dire que je dois être heureuse. Et quoi de mieux que pouvoir m'amuser simplement en faisant des choses qui me plaisent, et dont vous avez besoin ?

\- Sin…

\- On ne sait pas. Dit-elle directement. On ne sait pas ce qui adviendra de moi. J'ai quatorze ans et j'ai même pas traversé la puberté, quoique j'aie de super nibard que les mecs reluquent tout le temps. Je finirais peut-être comme ma mère…

Peggy se leva, contourna le bonheur et posa ses mains sur les épaules de la fillette.

\- Alors tu veux perdre ta chance ? Si tu es lassée d'être une tueuse et que tu veux faire autre chose ?

\- Si je reste une gamine à vie et que je ne quitte jamais ce système ?

La Directrice resserra doucement ses mains sur ses épaules.

\- Voilà ce qu'on va faire…

La demoiselle leva les yeux vers elle. Elle avait envie de lui crier qu'elle n'était pas sa mère et qu'elle ne lui devait rien. Mais elle pouvait au moins l'écouter.

\- Tu retournes à l'école et je te donne des missions, qui ne seront pas trop dangereuses, après les cours. Et si ta mère est d'accord.

\- Alors je te donnerais ma réponse lorsque je saurais si maman est d'accord.

\- Cela va sans dire.

\- On pourrait avoir un marché, alors. Lui répondit la jeune fille en souriant.

Manhattan, New York

\- J'avais pas envie. L'école c'est naze et je suis plus intelligent que la plupart de ces cons.

\- Stephie va être triste quand il apprendra ça. Se moqua Brock.

Il tendit une bouteille de bière à Tony qui s'en saisit immédiatement et porta le goulot à ses lèvres.

\- Je sais… Mais j'avais vraiment pas envie.

Il pinça les lèvres avec tristesse et désarroi. Le vide laissé par l'absence de son père s'étendait de plus en plus. Ajouté à cela les cauchemars, le fait qu'il ne dansait plus… Tout ce qui lui restait c'était la mécanique. Chose qu'il faisait actuellement. Il travaillait sur un robot miniature portant des armes effroyables.

Ça le détendait.

\- C'est pour ça que tu me fais sécher aussi ?

\- Comme si ça te dérangerait. Se moqua Tony.

Il attrapa un tournevis pour ajuster un canon. C'était un travail minutieux et il avait des lunettes de protection.

\- Je peux faire autre chose pour te remonter le moral ? Questionna Brock en portant la boisson alcoolisée à ses lèvres.

Tony ne répondit pas.

\- Tu ne vas pas continuer à te morfondre comme ça.

Rumlow étendit les bras.

\- Viens faire un câlin.

Le jeune Stark soupira mais vint près de lui, acceptant l'étreinte. Il ferma un œil quand il se fit tapoter la tête. Se passant la langue sur les dents, le plus jeune réfléchit à toute vitesse.

Il se sentait presque ridicule dans ses bras. Il l'acceptait de bien peu de personnes. Sa mère, sa sœur… Stephen et Steven puis Peggy bien sûr. Marvin ne pouvait pas le toucher, Dolly… Comme pour Adrian, ça dépendait de son humeur.

Et aujourd'hui, il était d'une terrible humeur parce qu'il craignait pour sa mère.

Mais il avait besoin de lui. Il appuya son front contre son épaule en écoutant distraitement l'album _Blow up your video_ qui passait en boucle. Ça ne lui remontait pas vraiment le moral.

Il savait qu'il sombrait.

Il devait se reprendre.

Tony leva le regard vers Brock qui lui frottait le dos et il se redressa pour l'embrasser.

Son aîné écarquilla les yeux.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? Tu t'es pris un coup sur la tête ou quoi ?

\- Non…

Tony s'éloigna et revint sur son robot qu'il poussa du bout de son tournevis.

\- Je voulais juste battre le feu par le feu.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes ? Ou me danses, comme tu préfères.

\- Je te _danse_ que si je veux baiser avec quelqu'un de confiance, j'ai pas beaucoup de choix et que, de toute façon, je suis sûr que tu te fais les deux.

\- Les deux ? Homme et femme ? Sourit Brock.

Il fit couler une longue rasade de liquides entre ses lèvres alors que son ami acquiesçait.

\- Jamais couché avec un mec.

\- Ce serait l'occasion.

\- Comme ça je saurais si je suis vraiment pas gay ? Railla Rumlow.

Tony haussa les épaules.

\- Je te demanderais bien si tu as déjà essayé de baiser une fille mais je sais parfaitement que oui. Alors bon…

Brock s'étira et se leva.

\- Ton lit ?

Tony le regardait sans croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Le baiser lui avait échappé mais ça…

\- Ce n'est pas une blague de mauvais goût j'espère ?

\- Et toi ? Questionna l'aîné.

Le danseur secoua la tête et regarda la main que lui tendait son meilleur ami. Il étendit la sienne pour l'attraper. Sa tête était soudainement… lourde comme du plomb.

Il jeta ses lunettes sur la table basse où il laissa son prototype et suivit Brock dans sa chambre. Dans son lit.

Même ça, ça n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça…

µµµ

\- Je t'aime.

Les trois mots étaient sortis dans un gémissement presqu'étouffé alors que Tony se rendait contre le corps de son ami. Ses bras l'enserraient chaudement, l'un autour de son dos, l'autre sur sa cuisse.

Lui-même le serrait contre lui, ses ongles plantés en lui. Il ne se souvenait plus quand il avait commencé à se calmer, à ne plus avoir peur et à juste se libérer.

\- Hein ?

Tony regarda son meilleur ami dans les yeux.

\- Je… t'aime… Dit-il d'une petite voix.

\- Oh…

Le jeune Stark se sentit extrêmement stupide tout à coup.

\- Je… Je voulais vraiment faire ça avec toi.

\- C'est chou, Tony…

\- Mais… Lâcha l'autre, avec âpreté.

\- Je n'ai fait ça que parce que tu en avais besoin. Tu pourras passer à autre chose. … Et j'aime ta sœur.

Tony manqua de s'étrangler. Il repoussa son meilleur ami pour l'éloigner en hurlant :

\- Quoi ?!

\- J'aime ta sœur ? Répéta l'autre, perturbé en amorçant le mouvement de recul.

\- Sin ?

\- Tu as une autre sœur ?

Brock sortit enfin de son corps. Stark se sentait mal. C'était comme s'il était encore plus souillé qu'avant. Il avait envie de vomir. Ça n'aurait pas dû se finir comme ça.

Il attrapa ses habits et les enfila.

\- Tu aurais dû me le dire directement !

\- Et tu aurais demandé à Stephie de te baiser ?

\- J'aurais pas fait le con ! Bordel !

\- Comment tu voulais que je sache que tu m'aimais ?

\- Je t'ai embrassé ! Répliqua Tony.

\- Et tu m'as dit que tu voulais te faire prendre. Bien sûr qu'il y a des embrassades avant !

\- Idiot ! Siffla Stark.

Il termina d'enfiler sa chemise et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Tony ?

\- Je vais chez ma mère, ma vraie mère. J'ai besoin de prendre du recul.

Tony se dirigea vers la table de la cuisine pour laisser un mot à sa mère et Sin. Ça lui arrivait souvent d'en parler. Il franchissait le cap.

Cette humiliation lui tordait les boyaux.

\- Tony !

Brock sortit de la chambre en enfilant un jeans.

\- Je crois que tu es un connard.

\- Sans blague.

\- Comment tu oses me baiser alors que tu aimes ma sœur ?

\- De la même façon que j'ose baiser d'autres filles. Tu voudrais que je me tape ta sœur de quatorze ans ?

Tony s'approcha de la table basse pour attraper son prototype et le jeter de toutes ses forces sur son ami.

\- N'essaie pas de faire croire que tu as agis en gentleman ! Lui cria-t-il.

\- Ne me fais pas ta crise…

\- Je te fais ma crise parce que j'ai toutes les raisons de la faire ! S'écria le jeune Stark. Tu es con ! Vous êtes tous des connards égoïstes !

\- Et t…

\- Je suis le plus grand, ouais. Répliqua Tony.

Avant même que la situation ne termine de s'envenimer, il sortit de la maison en clapant la porte.

Il n'avait même pas pris ses clés…


	39. P 4 : Ch 1

**_Moy prima assoluta_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Noir, aventure, mystère

Couple : WinterWidow (oui, non ?) et surprises *clin d'œil* (mais si on veut BrockTony dans un passé lointain)

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stan Lee, Jack Kirby, Joe Simon, Don Heck puis J.M DeMatteis, Ron Frenz et puis Mark Gruenwald et Kieron Dwyer (ah !). Sans doute d'autres je suppose (hormis la famille de Dolly qui est à moi, en quelques sortes)

* * *

PARTIE 4

Étoile

 _Chapitre 1 :_

Washington, D.C. **–** **22 juillet 2011**

\- Aujourd'hui, le criminel Ivan Vanko, qui avait été défait par Iron Man presqu'un an auparavant, a été retrouvé mort dans sa cellule. Les raisons de sa mort ne sont pas naturelles mais il ne s'agit pas non plus d'un suicide. Des enquêteurs se penchent actuellement sur la question.

Tony déglutit difficilement et chercha la télécommande, pestant contre le fait que sa tante n'ait toujours pas une de ces merveilleuses télévisions à commandes vocales.

\- Sur une note plus joyeuse, Tony Stark a annoncé publiquement qu'il avait demandé en fiançailles la secrétaire générale et sous-chef des Stark Industries, Virginia 'Pepper' Potts.

\- Tu vas te marier, Tony ? Oh, j'aurais tellement aimé que tu me le dises toi-même. Quelle manière de l'apprendre.

Stark cessa de chercher la télécommande dans tout le bazar sur la table basse de sa tante. Une chose qui était déjà surprenante, entre les verres sur la table, la bouteille ouverte, les journaux ouverts et les écosses de pistaches dans un cendrier.

\- Euh… Je te l'ai déjà annoncé. C'est pour ça que je suis venu. On se mariera le treize Août.

\- Oh ? C'est rapide.

\- C'est… parce qu'on est ensemble depuis un moment. Murmura Tony en fronçant les sourcils.

\- C'est vrai. Ça fait combien de temps ?

\- Six ans…

\- Tu sembles de bien triste humeur. Ça ne te plaît pas d'épouser Pepper ? Je ne suis pas surprise. J'ai toujours cru que tu étais gay.

Tony manqua de s'étouffer en entendant ça.

\- Q… Quoi ?!

Il avait les yeux écarquillés.

\- Je pensais que tu étais gay. Oh bien sûr, pas avec Brock et Stephen mais… Je ne t'ai jamais vu vraiment avec des filles.

\- Hormis Pepper.

\- Oui. C'est une très gentille fille ! Je l'apprécie beaucoup et elle a le caractère pour s'occuper de toi.

Peggy caressa les cheveux de son neveu en lui souriant.

\- Si tu n'étais pas gay, je crois que j'aimerais que tu épouses une femme comme elle.

\- Je… ne suis pas gay… Et on va se marier le treize Août… Tu es sûr que ça va, tatie ?

\- Bien sûr, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

\- Tu ne veux pas aller voir un médecin ? Pour moi ? Tatie…

\- Je n'en ai pas besoin.

\- Tu es vieille… Tu es une personne âgée ?

La femme rit et lui tapota la joue. C'était vrai qu'elle avait dû donner les rênes du S.H.I.E.L.D. à cet homme qui l'avait souvent accompagné : le tout récemment promu Colonel, Nicholas J. Fury. Elle lui faisait confiance. Elle avait abandonné ces rênes depuis sept ans maintenant. Bien qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment tout lâché avant un moment… depuis 2008, elle avait vraiment dû laisser les choses se relâcher et l'homme gérait tout…

\- Ça te rassurerait vraiment ? Tu n'as pas des personnes comme ta mère à ennuyer ?

\- 'Man ? Nan, elle est occupée avec le S.H.I.E.L.D., ils l'ont appelée de toute urgence. Je la retrouverais dans mon salon quand elle aura le temps.

\- Maria.

\- Oh… Maman. Oui. Elle est très bien à la maison. Au moins…

\- Tu sais quand elle va mal et tu peux la prendre en charge. S'amusa sa tante.

Et ça elle s'en souvenait ?

\- Oui. Répondit Tony en souriant. Je vous surveille !

Elle rit et lui prit le visage entre les mains.

\- On peut aller voir le médecin si tu veux.

Peut-être qu'elle faisait semblant de ne pas avoir entendu pour le mariage parce qu'elle n'aimait pas Pepper ? Peggy en était encore capable… Mais que ce soit ça ou pas, il préférait l'emmener faire un petit _check up_. À nonante-trois ans, c'était toujours bon…

µµµ

Natasha rentra en courant dans la chambre où on l'avait appelée. Elle se précipita vers le corps à moitié congelé qui étaient pris en charge par les Agents du S.H.I.E.L.D. pendant que certains apprêtaient une chambre.

\- Mademoiselle Romanoff.

\- Madame ! Répliqua-t-elle.

D'un mouvement vif, elle se tourna vers le Colonel Fury qui se tenait derrière elle. Elle lui leva l'annulaire pour exhiber son alliance même si elle aurait bien dressé un autre doigt.

\- C'est bien lui ?

\- Clint…

La femme soupira et montra l'ébauche d'un sourire à son ami avant de revenir vers le corps.

\- Je peux le reconnaître. Dit Fury. C'était le héros de mon enfance, il a sauvé mon père.

\- C'est le héros de l'enfance de tout le monde ! Sourit Clint.

\- C'est lui…

Il était sur la photographie qui comptait tellement pour Bucky, sa préférée. Celle qu'elle gardait prudemment pour lui, pour lui rendre un jour.

\- Que va-t-il se passer ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Nous allons le mettre en salle de réveil, lui laisser le temps de se reprendre et lui expliquer. Répondit le Colonel. Il pourrait devenir le flambeau que le Monde a besoin. Le Captain America aura toujours sa place dans le S.H.I.E.L.D.

\- Le S.H.I.E.L.D. ne veut rien dire pour lui. Répliqua Natasha.

Elle porta son doigt à ses lèvres réfléchissant. HYDRA était tapi quelque part… Et si Steve pouvait l'aider ?

Elle sentit une main sur son épaule puis des bras s'y placer. Clint s'appuyait sur elle, réconfortant sans qu'on ne le sente vraiment. Sauf elle qui le connaissait si bien…

Natasha allait gentiment le repousser lorsque son téléphone sonna avec la musique d'AC/DC que Tony s'était imposé _Rock'n'Roll Train_. Elle éloigna alors son ami avec un peu plus de rudesse et fit quelques pas hors de la salle en décrochant.

\- Allô ?

\- 'Man… Je viens de rentrer du médecin avec tatie.

La Russe regarda vers Steve. Est-ce qu'il pourrait être heureux de retrouver l'amour de sa vie qui était actuellement si vieille ?

\- Fais attention, les gens vont finir par se rendre compte que tu t'inquiètes de trop.

\- Elle a Alzheimer…

\- Oh, Tony… Où es-tu ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Je viens au S.H.I.E.L.D. Tatie ne veut pas que je la prenne en charge, elle veut rester à la maison…

\- Tu ne peux pas la voir dépérir, ça te fera trop de mal.

Disant cela, la rousse fit un signe à Fury puis partit en courant hors du bâtiment, guettant l'arrivée de son précieux enfant devenu milliardaire après avoir repris les Stark Industries à dix-sept ans. De rage contre Brock, de rage contre l'une de ses passions qui s'effondrait, de rage contre le KGB, de rage contre son père qui disparaissait, de rage contre l'homme qui lui avait tout pris…

Natasha raccrocha lorsqu'elle vit Tony et elle se précipita vers lui. Son tout petit qui ne l'était plus tant et semblait avoir dix ou quinze ans de plus qu'elle…

Elle le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre elle.

\- Ça va aller. Tu pourras être là dans les moments forts.

\- Je serai toujours là pour elle… Je veux qu'elle soit heureuse jusqu'au bout. Murmura-t-il.

\- Je sais. Tu feras les choses biens.

Sa mère lui caressa doucement la joue.

\- Ça ira. Tu veux faire quelque chose ?

\- Je vais rester ici quelques jours, je peux venir dormir chez toi ?

\- Oui.

Elle lui posa un baiser sur le front.

Tony la resserra et remarqua qu'un Agent lui dressait le pouce pour le féliciter de la belle femme qu'il avait réussi à avoir. Le milliardaire répondit en dressant également un doigt. Le majeur.

 **23 Juillet 2011**

Le Soleil commençait à se lever, baignant doucement la ville mais gardant encore un peu d'obscurité pour les ruelles sombres où le commerce de nuit s'achevait petit à petit. Les dealers cachaient leurs marchandises et faisaient les derniers marchandages les petits voyous laissaient tomber leurs méfaits et leurs plans et les prostitués se rhabillaient.

La plupart d'entre eux.

Ils laissaient quand même toujours leurs clients finir leurs petites affaires à moins qu'ils n'aient vraiment pas payer.

Il ne demeurait alors plus que des gémissements uniques alors qu'un corps à peine nu se tortillait contre un mur immonde dans la noirceur encore présente. Tony renversa la tête en arrière, appréciant le mouvement qu'on lui imposait. Ses ongles râpaient contre le mur et il s'abandonnait étrangement. Ça aurait pu, ça aurait dû, le renvoyer à de tristes souvenirs mais il contrôlait tout.

Et ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il avait arrêté de croire que Brock surgirait de nulle part pour le sauver. Rhodey et Stephen n'avaient jamais eu de temps à perdre pour ça et Happy, par pitié, il ne le voulait pas ! Il préférait savoir Happy en vie plutôt qu'à essayer de le sauver.

Le milliardaire, haletant, laissa tomber son front contre le mur, la respiration haletante.

Depuis qu'il avait dû tuer Obadiah, il n'avait plus personne pour s'occuper de lui de la sorte.

Il fut une époque, malgré les désaccords, il était persuadé que s'il s'était tourné vers Brock, il aurait dit oui. Mais depuis qu'il avait demandé à Sin, lorsqu'elle avait eu dix-sept ans, de sortir avec lui, tout espoir s'était effondré. Quoiqu'il était ravi que sa sœur ait trouvé le bonheur… Mais cette fenêtre fermée, il s'était tourné vers l'associé de son père, l'actionnaire qui tenait l'entreprise jusqu'à ce qu'il la reprenne. Cet idiot avait cru qu'il était le chef, qu'il en avait fait sa traînée prête à répondre à tous ses ordres.

C'était lui qui guidait la barre depuis le début.

Ce serait toujours lui.

Personne ne toucherait plus jamais son corps sans qu'il ne décide, sans qu'il ne soit sûr qu'on l'adulerait ou qu'on ne serait pas au moins appâté par _lui_ que son argent soit pris en compte ou pas.

Jamais de coup d'un soir avec quelqu'un d'éméché ou drogué, pas de rapport sexuel parce qu'on avait pitié de lui. Jamais plus de viol…

Tony se redressa en chassant les idées sombres et il se rhabilla. Il lança un regard par-dessus son épaule. Le prostitué le voyait comme un Messie. Bien sûr, être payé mille dollars pour posséder un corps comme le sien !

Le milliardaire partit vers le _Tidal Basin_ pour prendre juste quelques secondes de vue fantastique.

Il n'avait pas dormi, il n'avait pas mangé, il n'avait que bu de l'alcool. Sa mère allait le tuer…

Un peu hagard par la nuit à faire l'idiot et par le sexe acceptable qu'il venait de recevoir, Tony ne remarqua pas un coureur et ils se cognèrent violemment l'un l'autre. Bien sûr, Iron Man tomba sur le sol et poussa un grognement.

\- Woaw… Désolé, désolé. Tony Stark, hein ?

L'intéressé regarda la main qu'on lui _tendait_ et soupira.

Au point où il en était…

Il l'accepta et se laissa remettre sur pied avant d'épousseter ses genoux.

\- Faites gaffe où vous courez.

\- Ça c'est fou ! Fallait faire gaffe à votre priorité de droite ou balancer des tonnes de billets pour que je m'arrête.

\- Tu es à gauche et je n'ai que des coupures de cent dollars sur moi.

\- Si je crie assez fort, des voyous pourraient vous tomber dessus.

\- Je jetterais l'argent sur toi et ils s'en prendront à toi.

\- Excellente technique. Je n'aurais pas le droit de voir l'Iron Man ?

\- Pas à la première rencontre. Fit Tony d'un ton outré.

L'autre rit.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Excusez-moi d'être surpris.

\- Je me balade. Je réfléchis à mes prochaines idées géniales. J'en ai eu cinq rien que pendant cette conversation.

\- Je demande à voir.

Tony lui jeta un coup d'œil et observa ce sourire frais.

\- Et toi ? Footing matinal ? Il n'est pas _trop_ matinal ?

\- Non. C'est bien assez pour une bonne journée. Après j'ai le temps pour un Starbuck bien mérité puis je vais travailler. Je me couche tôt.

\- Starbuck… Je l'offre. Pour… la collision que tu as causée.

\- C'est sympa.

Il lui tendit à nouveau la main.

\- Sam Wilson. Se présenta-t-il.

Sans le regarder, Tony lui tendit la sienne.

\- Toujours Tony Stark.


	40. P 4 : Ch 2

**_Moy prima assoluta_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Noir, aventure, mystère

Couple : WinterWidow (oui, non ?) et surprises *clin d'œil* (mais si on veut BrockTony dans un passé lointain)

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stan Lee, Jack Kirby, Joe Simon, Don Heck puis J.M DeMatteis, Ron Frenz et puis Mark Gruenwald et Kieron Dwyer (ah !). Sans doute d'autres je suppose (hormis la famille de Dolly qui est à moi, en quelques sortes)

PARTIE 4

* * *

Étoile

 _Chapitre 2 :_

Malibu, Californie

\- Voici. La cellule du prisonnier 6219.

Le gardien poussa les grilles pour laisser l'Agent entrer dans la cellule. Il n'y avait rien à voir. Le corps avait été enlevé. Tout ce qu'il restait, c'était des traces de sang. Il avait déjà vu le cadavre. C'était clairement une mise à mort. Personne ne pouvait se mutiler à ce point. Les bras ouverts ne tenant qu'à un tendon, le torse évidé.

Le pire autant qu'il supposait que Vanko était mort à cause de l'hémorragie.

On l'avait tué d'une façon horrible tant pour qu'il souffre que pour annoncer le monstre qui était quelque part…

\- Eh beh… Pas la moindre idée de comment on est entré ici. Je veux bien que vous me filiez les enregistrements des caméras.

\- On va vous les donner, Agent euh…

\- Rumlow. Lui sourit-il.

Il jeta un dernier regard aux environs. Mais il ne voyait vraiment pas comment ils s'étaient infiltrés ici. Peut-être grâce à un pot de vin ? Il envoya plusieurs messages sur son téléphone tout en suivant l'homme qui l'entraînait dans son bureau. Il pourrait continuer de rassembler un maximum d'informations.

µµµ

\- Tony ?

L'homme ferma la porte derrière lui.

\- C'est moi. Lâcha-t-il. Comment ça va ?

Il grimpa les escaliers alors que la voix de Pepper lui parvenait. Il se rendit directement dans le salon pour rejoindre sa mère qui était souvent installé devant la télévision. Il n'eut pas le temps de rentrer, se pencher sur elle et lui embrasser la joue qu'il vit Brock.

\- Yo ! Mon Tony préféré ! Je t'ai déjà dit que j'avais honte de toi ?

\- Un million de fois, au moins. Pourquoi ?

Le milliardaire se pencha sur sa mère pour l'embrasser. Elle le serra dans ses bras tout fripés. Ses mains avaient même tendance à trembler. Tony fit mine de ne pas l'avoir remarqué, ne pas encore lui demander si elle n'avait pas Parkinson, ne pas redouter qu'elle meure bientôt. Surtout pas alors qu'il était déjà dévasté pour sa tante.

\- Hum… Parce que tu vas épouser cette…

Pepper entra dans la pièce.

\- … ravissante femme ! Dit-il en lui tendant les bras.

Elle haussa un sourcil avec un léger sourire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu allais encore dire sur moi, Rumlow.

Elle s'approcha de Tony et lui posa un baiser sur le coin des lèvres. Il lui répondit par un sourire gauche alors que Brock la dévisageait.

\- Ça veut dire que tu ne veux pas être mon témoin à mon mariage ?

\- Que Stephie, Rhodey et Happy aient se faire foutre, _je_ suis ton témoin.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Sourit Tony, un brin soulagé tout de même.

\- Tu penses bien.

Brock ouvrit son téléphone et en sortit un message avant de venir faire la bise à Pepper, prouvant que sa présence ici était intrusive. Bien que personne ne pouvait franchir le système de défense de JARVIS si Tony ne voulait vraiment pas qu'il arrive. Il était toutefois rare que l'Intelligence Artificielle ne laisse pas rentrer Rumlow.

Le milliardaire attrapa donc l'engin qu'on lui tendait. Il pâlit.

\- Sinon, j'étais en mission. Dit-il.

\- Pour le S.H.I.E.L.D. ? Questionna Pepper, permettant à Tony de vite reprendre contenance.

Sa mère, Natasha, avait prévenu son meilleur ami. Stephen avait beau être fantastique et très proche de Tony, toujours là pour l'assister dans des galas trop ennuyeux où il ne pouvait fuir, juste pour lui remonter le moral, il ne traverserait pas le Pays. Brock, oui.

Est-ce que Happy et Rhodey étaient déjà au courant aussi ?

Est-ce qu'il voulait qu'ils le soient ?

\- Ouaip. Je suis allé voir Vanko.

\- Oh… C'est affreux ce qui lui est arrivé. Dit Pepper. Et Hammer ?

\- Hammer va bien. Il s'éclate en prison. Jamais vu un mec autant content d'être la pute de son copain de cellule.

Maria grogna avec un frisson de dégoût. Tony détourna la tête et évita de regarder Brock qui devait avoir un sourire prédateur, moqueur ou les deux en même temps. Il ferma le téléphone et le rendit à son ami qui l'enfonça dans sa poche.

\- Je pense que les types qui ont fait ça en avaient juste rien à foutre de Hammer. Ce qui les intéresse c'est Vanko et y a un message derrière tout ça.

\- Un vieux message, tu penses ? Questionna Tony.

\- Probablement. Répondit Brock. Je dois encore enquêter. J'ai des trucs à faire. … Oh et ta mère m'a dit qu'elle ne te trouvait pas !

\- Je sais où…

Brock rit, coupant la réponse de Maria.

\- Elle veut que tu reviennes à Washington.

\- Pourquoi ?

L'homme regarda vers la blonde qui se tenait à quelques pas de son ami.

\- Toi tu sais ?

\- Non ?

\- Même pas alors que Phil est ton meilleur ami gay ?

\- Phil n'est pas gay ! Protesta Pepper. Je… ne pense pas ?

\- Nan, il l'est pas. Il a une meuf chaude comme la braise. Mais pas autant que la mienne.

\- Eyh ! S'écria Tony. … Nan t'as raison, elle est plutôt sexy.

\- Je sais. C'est de famille. Sourit Brock.

\- Merci. Comment elle va ?

\- Elle va. Donc… euh… Steve Rogers, le Captain America… On l'a trouvé. Il est en vie. Congelé.

Les yeux de Tony s'écarquillèrent.

\- Oh mon Dieu… Si papa avait su ça.

\- How…

\- Mon père. Coupa Stark vers Maria, un peu trop agressivement.

Bien que, d'eux deux, il ignorait lequel était le plus dans le déni… Probablement Maria parce qu'il avait toujours dit que Bucky était son père. Il avait depuis longtemps prouvé qu'il méritait de l'être.

Même s'il était parti.

Son absence lui rongeait encore le cœur.

\- Tu veux aller le voir ?

\- Non. Répondit Tony. Ça ira. J'aurais juste voulu que papa sache…

\- Peut-être un jour.

Stark alla vers le mini-bar et se servit un verre de bourbon. Il eut une pensée pour sa tante Peggy. Elle se souvenait encore… elle aurait la joie de retrouver son mari, même un moment, mais est-ce qu'il voulait que ça arrive ? Steve avait beau être un vieux, il ne l'était pas physiquement…

Washington, D.C.

Les idées de Steve étaient confuses. Il ne savait pas comment il s'était retrouvé sur le sol ainsi… Il voulait lever ses mains pour les passer sur son visage mais il n'en trouvait pas la force. Peut-être qu'il redoutait un peu aussi la force de frappe qui l'avait balancé sur le carrelage sans la moindre difficulté.

Une force de frappe qui avait de ravissant cheveux roux et une poitrine beaucoup trop rebondie pour n'être que des pectoraux aussi musclés que le sien.

Il était le mari de Peggy Carter-Rogers mais il devait reconnaître qu'il était un peu sidéré.

Il avait les membres engourdis. C'était peut-être à cause de ça…

\- Bonjour, Captain America. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous et ça fait plaisir de vous voir. Dit la femme en se penchant vers lui.

\- Bonjour…

\- Je vais devoir vous faire un choc. Lâcha-t-elle.

\- Un choc ? Répéta Steve.

Il se redressa un peu et s'éloigna pour éviter de lui voler un baiser par mégarde. Quelque chose lui disait que si ça arrivait, il s'en mordrait les doigts.

\- Nous sommes en 2012, Capitaine.

\- Deux…

La bouche de Steve s'ouvrit.

\- Ce n'est p…

Elle tendit la main.

\- C'est possible. Vous avez été congelé pendant près de septante ans. Nous aurons essayé de vous décon…

\- Je vais prendre le relai, Madame Romanoff. Nous n'avons pas besoin que vous lui en disiez trop.

La rousse lui lança un regard glacé. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait lui dire de trop ? Il redoutait qu'il perde une arme car elle parlerait de Bucky ? Steve n'avait aucune raison de ne pas faire partie du S.H.I.E.L.D. mais il avait des droits avant tout.

Comme de savoir tout ce qui c'était passé en son absence.

Et peut-être qu'il voudrait savoir que son meilleur ami appartenait à HYDRA. Quoi que cette dernière chose, Fury l'ignorait. Même Peggy pensait que Bucky était juste mort en essayant de détruire le KGB. C'était un peu le cas. Mort une deuxième fois…

\- Vous avez une fille. Dit Natasha.

Elle se reçut un regard noir du Colonel et elle lui sourit. Il pouvait aller se faire voir. Si Peggy était la tante de son fils chéri, le héros de la Nation faisait partie de la famille et c'était ce qui comptait avant tout. Ils ne pouvaient se faire confiance qu'entre eux. Elle essuya alors le courroux faciale de l'afro-américain avant de se tourner vers le Capitaine, qui avait la bouche grande ouverte.

\- P… Pardon ?

\- Dorothy Liberty Rogers. Elle a soixante-huit ans.

\- So… Soixante-huit. Elle est…

Steve se passa la main sur le visage.

\- Peggy était enceinte ?

Natasha acquiesça et l'attrapa par l'épaule pour l'aider à se lever.

\- S'il vous plaît… Peggy, est-elle… Par pitié…

\- Elle vit.

Steve sourit.

\- Elle a nonante-trois ans…

\- Elle a refait sa vie ? Demanda le Capitaine.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait vouloir. L'espérer de tout son cœur pour que Peggy ne l'ait pas attendu tout ce temps ou juste pouvoir revenir dans sa vie et profiter de son amour comme s'il ne s'était passé que quelques heures. Juste ce qui était son cas.

Il ne pouvait pas être égoïste. Pas avec une des personnes qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Pas avec la seule qu'il lui restait.

\- Non… Elle n'a pas refait sa vie.

\- Serait-il possible que je la vois ? Je vous en prie, Madame…

\- Bien sûr. C'est normal.

\- Ne faites pas passer les affaires de famille avant le bien du Monde ! Protesta vivement Fury.

\- Famille… Tu es ma petite fille ? Sourit doucement Steve en la prenant dans ses bras.

Black Widow leva les mains avant de le repousser.

\- Je ne suis pas votre petite fille mais je fais bien partie de la famille. C'est une longue histoire. Disons que je connais bien Peggy et que je connais bien Maria Carbonell-Stark même si nous avons beaucoup de désaccord.

\- Carbonell-Stark ? Ils se sont mariés ? Merveilleux ! Howard est-il…

La rousse ne put retenir un rire en secouant la tête. Elle attrapa Steve par le poignet avant de l'entraîner avec elle.

\- Je vais tout vous expliquer. La famille et le Monde actuel. La technologie, et la technologie Stark de surcroit, a fait un bond en avant exceptionnel. Et je dois avouer que si j'avais dû traverser toutes ces années comme vous, je serai devenue folle. Je serai gentille. Promit-elle.

Nick grogna dans leur dos alors que, pied nu, Steve se laissait emmener. Il avait tellement hâte de revoir Peggy…

µµµ

\- Boss !

Pierce se passa la main sur le visage. Des fois, il avait juste envie d'attraper son revolver et de tirer une balle dans la tête de son vis-à-vis. Heureusement, il était son boss dans tous les cas mais il était surtout extrêmement agaçant.

\- Oui ? Dit-il d'une voix presque lasse.

Il n'eut pas de réponse orale. Par contre, il trouva un téléphone sous ses yeux et eut la « chance » de lire le message qu'on avait tapé juste pour lui.

« Le KGB est de sortie. Eux ou ces hommes. J'ai besoin de notre arme pour en arracher ce qu'il reste ».

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'était ce qui était convenu. Répondit son interlocuteur.

« Et je préfère que nous soyons la seule organisation parasite à ressortir de nulle part ».

Pierce eut un rire plus moqueur que joyeux.

\- Je vois. Dit-il, le ton sec.

\- Vous savez les risques qu'on prend si on ne se plie pas à ce qu'on avait prévu. On a des arrangements, on s'y tient.

\- Je vous trouve un peu trop content de vous tenir à des arrangements.

\- J'ai mes mystères. Sourit-il.

« Et je pense à HYDRA avant tout. Elle s'effondrera d'une seule langue bien pendue. Notre arme s'est assuré qu'il pourra avoir ce qu'il voulait. S'en prendre à Vanko est une menace directe sur Stark, à mon avis. »

\- Tu as peut-être raison. Reconnut Alexander.

Il lança un coup d'œil à son vis-à-vis qui effaçait les preuves de leurs conversations muettes. Y compris dans les brouillons et dans la puce mémoire : on n'était jamais trop prudents.

\- Fais-le. De toute façon, je ne veux pas avoir ces problèmes sur le dos.

\- Merci beaucoup.


	41. P 4 : Ch 3 : Une après l'autre

**_Moy prima assoluta_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Noir, aventure, mystère

Couple : WinterWidow (oui, non ?) et surprises *clin d'œil* (mais si on veut BrockTony dans un passé lointain)

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stan Lee, Jack Kirby, Joe Simon, Don Heck puis J.M DeMatteis, Ron Frenz et puis Mark Gruenwald et Kieron Dwyer (ah !). Sans doute d'autres je suppose (hormis la famille de Dolly qui est à moi, en quelques sortes)

* * *

PARTIE 4

Étoile

 _Chapitre 3 : Une après l'autre_

L'impatience de Steve lui rongeait le ventre, ne faisant pas attention au fait que les routes étaient encore plus dures de nos jours et qu'il y avait plus de tessons de verre sur le sol. Il avait déjà été pieds nus pour pourchasser un Agent d'HYDRA, être pieds nus pour retrouver l'amour de sa vie, c'était bien peu.

Il trouvait que Natasha marchait bien trop longtemps et s'il avait pu, s'il avait su où vivait sa femme, il aurait couru pour s'y rendre. Bien qu'il se serait probablement perdu lamentablement…

\- Et Dolly a deux enfants avec Marvin qui a pris le nom Rogers sans faire d'histoire…

Steve acquiesça nerveusement. Voilà qui le surprenait mais ça devait vouloir dire qu'il méritait sa fille s'il faisait un tel geste ! … Ou qu'il voulait utiliser la notoriété du Captain America ?

\- D'abord Steven Rogers Junior.

Le blondinet manqua de s'arrêter de surprise.

\- Et ensuite Adrian. Steven a trois enfants, avec deux femmes différentes, Adrian en a deux.

Steve voulait en entendre plus mais il voulait aussi que ça vienne de sa femme ou de sa fille… ou de ses petits-enfants. Il… Il était arrière-grand-père ? Hier, il était encore un homme qui pleurait la perte de son meilleur ami et aujourd'hui, il était arrière-grand-père… Pourquoi est-ce qu'on lui avait arraché ça ?

\- Et vous êtes _qui_ ? Demanda-t-il. En quoi sommes-nous liés ?

Natasha hésita en lui jetant un coup d'œil. Elle avait encore la photographie dans sa poche. Elle lui réchauffait la cuisse et elle savait qu'ils avaient tout dit à Bucky. Elle savait qu'on lui avait tout dit alors qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir. Elle espérait bien que l'espoir reviendrait pour Steve un jour.

Pour eux.

Ils se battaient pour ça depuis plus de vingt ans.

Ils y arriveraient…

\- Je suis la femme de Bucky.

\- P… Pardon ? Bucky ?

\- Bucky n'est pas mort. Il est entre les mains de HYDRA. Nous ne pouvons rien faire parce que nous ignorons où elle est. Nous l'avons infiltré, cependant. Et je sais que nous le retrouverons.

\- Bucky est… HYDRA n'est pas…

\- HYDRA n'est pas détruit, non. Je suis navrée pour ça. Nous nous battions activement contre. Peggy pensait avoir détruit tout ce qu'elle pouvait, mais ma fille est une arme d'HYDRA et elle a retrouvé une filière. Nous ne la voyons presque jamais à cause de ça. Elle détruit ce qu'elle peut en détruire.

\- Vous avez des enfants… Chuchota Steve.

\- Oui. Deux.

\- Comment s'appellent-ils ?

Natasha sortit la photographie de sa poche et se tourna vers le blondinet qui ne rechigna pas à faire de même bien qu'il espérait que ça voulait dire qu'ils étaient arrivés à bon port.

\- Tony et Sin. Le premier est l'enfant des Stark, nous l'avons adopté.

Steve tomba à nouveau des nues.

\- Attendez… C'est trop d'informations. Dit-il, la respiration sifflante.

\- Je m'en doute. Lui fit Natasha en tendant le cliché vers lui. Je ne peux pas alléger les informations.

Surpris, le Capitaine prit malgré tout le papier. Il vit la vieille représentation de lui auprès de son meilleur ami.

\- C'était son bien le plus précieux. Il l'avait toujours avec lui. Et nous le retrouverons.

\- Merci… Vous avez l'air jeune. Dit-il gauchement.

\- Sérum de super-soldat, vous connaissez, je crois.

La rousse sourit puis partit, Steve trottinant derrière elle, mal assuré.

µµµ

La sonnerie de la porte retentit dans la maison et Peggy eut un long soupir. Elle aurait voulu juste se poser, surtout après toute l'agitation qu'il y avait eu. Elle avait le sentiment que tout le monde pensait qu'elle allait mourir d'une seconde ou l'autre. Peut-être qu'elle en aurait oublié la raison si un énorme « tu as Alzheimer » n'était pas affiché sur les murs. Mais ça lui laissait tout de même le temps, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle voulait prendre le temps de préparer sa mort.

Elle redoutait seulement l'instant où elle ne se rappellerait plus de son petit Tony qui avait tellement besoin d'elle.

Puis il y avait quelque chose dans un mois… mais quoi ?

Peggy ouvrit la porte et elle crut avoir complètement perdu la tête en une seconde. Alzheimer était si rapide ?

\- Peggy !

\- St… Steve ?

Sa voix était chevrotante, non ? Elle était toujours vieille ?

Elle regarda vers l'autre personne pour essayer de remettre tout en place mais c'était Natasha. Savoir si on était vieille ou jeune à côté de Natasha était bien ridicule.

\- C'est moi, Peggy.

Le blondinet sourit en lui prenant doucement les mains. Elle les regarda se joindre et se recula.

\- Tu ne devrais pas, je suis une vieille.

\- Tu es ma Peggy. Tu seras toujours ma Peggy dans mon cœur.

Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa sans sourciller une seconde.

Les larmes roulèrent sur les joues ridées de l'ancienne-directrice. Ça faisait bien longtemps que ce n'était plus arrivé mais là, elle avait juste besoin de laisser tout fondre hors d'elle.

C'était Steve ! C'était son Steve. L'amour de sa vie.

Et si elle tournait la tête, est-ce qu'elle retrouverait constamment la joie de le retrouver ?

Mais c'était Steve…

Elle voulait juste être avec lui. Se blottir dans ses bras chauds était effroyablement agréable…

\- Je t'aime. Chuchota-t-elle.

Une chose qu'elle n'oublierait jamais.

\- Même après septante ans, je t'aime toujours.

\- Je t'aime. Lui répondit-il. Je t'aimerais toujours.

Peggy savait que ses jours étaient vraiment comptés. Elle devait lui dire qu'il devait refaire sa vie quand elle ne serait plus qu'une vieille peau acariâtre, incapable de faire le tri dans ses souvenirs… Mais elle ne voulait pas, en un sens.

Elle l'avait attendu septante ans. Les autres pourraient bien attendre leurs tours…

Malibu, Californie

Un millier de préoccupation frappaient le cerveau de Tony. Que ce soit à cause de Vanko, du retour de Captain America ou simplement Pepper qui pépiait près de lui… C'était donc vrai que les femmes étaient toujours heureuses à leur mariage ? Même si elles se rendaient bien compte que ce n'était que faux ?

Pepper devait bien le voir !

Il ne la touchait jamais…

Pas de façon sexuelle. Songeant à cela, il ne pouvait que ressentir encore la chaleur dans son bas-ventre. Il avait envie d'être à nouveau comblé. Peut-être ce soir… Il avait des jouets pour ça. Il les avait cachés depuis longtemps à Pepper. Elle ne se doutait pas… Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils ne couchaient pas qu'il était gay, si ?

Qu'il avait ce vide…

Il faisait tourner son téléphone entre ses doigts en réfléchissant. Il se demandait si Steven allait l'appeler pour lui dire que son grand-père était revenu parmi eux. Il s'interrogeait… Est-ce qu'il s'en souciait vraiment ?

Il acquiesça vaguement lorsque sa fiancée lui présenta un assortiment de fleurs. Si ça pouvait lui faire plaisir… Il était extrêmement cher, tant pis. Ce n'était pas l'argent qui manquait.

Le téléphone sonna.

\- C'est pour moi. Dit Tony.

\- Pas pour le mariage ? S'assura Pepper avec une excitation que trop palpable.

Le milliardaire était tellement mal à l'aise pour elle…

\- Non.

Il décrocha.

\- Allô ?

\- Bonjour, Monsieur Stark ?

Il connaissait cette voix. Il se leva, posa un baiser sur la joue de sa mère et eut un mouvement de main vers Pepper avant de s'éloigner de quelques pas. De quitter même le salon.

\- Oui ?

\- C'est Sam, de tout à l'heure. Rit-il.

\- Sam ! Oui, bien sûr ! Excuse-moi, je ne t'avais pas reconnu.

\- Tu dois rencontrer beaucoup de gens, c'est normal. Lui dit l'autre.

\- Pas mal de gens mais bon. On s'est vu y a trois heures quand même.

L'autre rit.

Sa voix était chaleureuse, son rire aussi. Iron Man se sentait particulièrement. Sam avait cette même aisance que Happy. Il l'avait pris comme ami comme ça, un jour. Comme Sam. C'était d'ailleurs très étrange qu'il l'appelle comme ça. Même Stephen ne l'appelait pas comme ça…

Brock pouvait le faire.

Mais Brock était un peu bizarre…

\- Tu voulais quelque chose ?

Mince, il n'était pas très engageant…

\- Juste savoir si ça allait. Tu vas te coucher ?

\- Pas avant ce soir. Beaucoup de choses à faire.

\- N'oublie pas. Lui dit l'afro-américain. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose et que je te trouve à l'hôpital la prochaine fois.

\- J'habite à Malibu. Rappela-t-il.

\- Ah oui…

\- C'est rien. Moi je me souviens pas toi, toi tu peux oublier où je vis. Mais au moins, on se reverra, pas vrai ?

\- Ouaip ! Sauf si tu veux qu'on se revoie ?

Tony se sentit encore plus étrange. Il sentait que Sam était désintéressé. Il ne voulait pas l'argent des Stark comme d'autre aurait pu le faire avant lui. Il s'était toujours méfié de tout le monde…

\- Oui ! On a qu'à reprendre un starbuck après demain ?

\- Pourquoi pas ! Tu dois en avoir besoin avec toutes les préparations du mariage en plus.

\- Oui. Je suis épuisé ! Dit-il avec un brin d'exagération.

\- C'est surtout ta fiancée qui fait tout, c'est ça ?

\- Mais moi je m'occupe des Stark Industries…. Non, en fait c'est elle qui fait ça aussi.

Sam rit.

\- C'est la femme parfaite dis donc !

\- Oui ! Et c'est moi qui l'épouse.

Il était beaucoup trop habitué à mentir. Heureusement, toutes ses relations étaient basées sur ça. Quand il disait que sa sœur était adorable, par exemple. C'était un monstre. Mais il adorait ce monstre !

C'était sa sœur.

Il mentait aussi quand il disait que son père était mort. Il ne l'était pas…

Il mentait quand il ne présentait pas Natasha comme sa mère alors qu'elle comptait si fort dans son cœur…

Washington, D.C.

Le bruit des verrous qu'on bougeait fut ce qui le tira de son sommeil. Déjà, son corps se réchauffait. De la vapeur brûlante nappait son corps et ses membres remuaient. Il avait mal. Ce n'était pas grand-chose. L'eau roulait sur sa peau. Une mèche de cheveux immondes le frappa sur la joue. Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres dans un mouvement mécanique et recueilli une goutte qu'il recracha.

Les solutions cryogéniques, c'était infecte.

Il sentit des bras fermes sur ses bras et on l'entraîna vers un siège où on le laissa tomber.

\- Soldat ?

\- _Ja ?_

\- Soldat, tu as une nouvelle mission.

L'Agent d'HYDRA n'était pas peu content que cette arme n'ait pas besoin de code. Pas par l'union allemande. Eux, ils utilisaient juste l'amour et la peur de l'organisation qui avait été distillée dans le crâne du pauvre homme. C'était bien suffisait pour s'offrir une des plus grandes armes qui avait été donnée d'exister.

Maintenant qu'elle était également bridée, maintenant qu'elle était catalysée, c'était vraiment un des pires assassins au monde. Sans la moindre pensée.

\- Tu dois détruire le KGB.

Le regard profond se planta sur lui.

\- Trouve où il se cache, anéantis-le. Somma l'Agent.

\- _Ja._

Le Soldat détourna les yeux et les posa sur la silhouette devant lui, ses paupières battant plusieurs fois avant de se stabiliser en un grand regard inquiétant qui ne pouvait ciller.

\- C'est bon ?

\- Oui. L'arme d'HYDRA… Chuchota l'Agent.

L'homme lui fit signe de disparaître puis s'approcha de cette machine de destruction. Il s'accroupit devant lui et lui décocha un immense sourire.

\- Hello, beau-père. On va faire un petit arrêt, toi et moi…


	42. P 4 : Ch 4 : Rousses

**_Moy prima assoluta_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Noir, aventure, mystère

Couple : WinterWidow (oui, non ?) et surprises *clin d'œil* (mais si on veut BrockTony dans un passé lointain)

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stan Lee, Jack Kirby, Joe Simon, Don Heck puis J.M DeMatteis, Ron Frenz et puis Mark Gruenwald et Kieron Dwyer (ah !). Sans doute d'autres je suppose (hormis la famille de Dolly qui est à moi, en quelques sortes)

* * *

PARTIE 4

Étoile

 _Chapitre 4 : Rousses_

 **25 Juillet 2011**

Ce n'était pas pour lui. Ce n'était vraiment pas pour lui. Il le savait dès qu'il avait sorti le revolver de sa poche. Déjà, il n'aurait jamais dû garder ça depuis la mort de Riley, quelques semaines plus tôt. Mais tant mieux. Parce qu'il pouvait agir. … Essayer d'agir.

Il ne faisait vraiment pas le poids.

Cette personne utilisait d'étranges nuances noires qui créaient des objets de masse variées qui disparaissaient après avoir tué des personnes par écrasement. Ses coups de feu finissaient toujours par être simplement engloutit par les traits sombres que lançait la femme.

Une détonation brisa la frénésie qui s'était emparé de Washington.

Il leva la tête et aperçut une femme rousse qui venait d'atterrir près de lui. Elle se passa la langue sur les lèvres en souriant et sortit deux immenses canons.

\- Salut. On dit que la taille ne compte pas mais ce n'est pas vraiment mon avis !

\- Black Widow… Souffla la femme à l'énergie noire.

Sam Wilson, qui se battait bravement contre des forces plus puissantes que lui, redressa la tête de stupeur. C'était elle la fameuse espionne ? Elle était connue hors des limites du S.H.I.E.L.D. et on la lui avait lui-même présentée comme référence à plusieurs occasions.

\- Nan. C'est sa fille. Répliqua-t-elle.

\- Sa… Ce n'est pas possible !

Les yeux bruns de la femme s'emplirent de rage et d'incompréhension à la fois.

\- C'est faux !

\- C'est vrai ! Tu vois ces cheveux roux.

Elle les rejeta en arrière en souriant puis pressa sur les gâchettes des engins qui projetèrent de l'énergie avec violence. L'autre bondit, des traits noirs l'enroulant et tournoyant pour la faire léviter.

Ce qui surprit le plus Sam, ce fut le sourire sûr de la jeune femme. Elle venait quand même bien de rater son coup ?! Les traits n'avaient même pas effleuré leur assaillante mais elle s'en moquait ?

Un bruit violent leur cogna les oreilles et, la seconde d'après, un objet rouge et or traversait l'air à toute vitesse. Le bruit sourd était celui d'une musique jouée à tue-tête.

L'attaquante n'eut pas le temps de remarquer quoi que ce soit qu'une charge la cogna de plein fouet, la projetant violemment au sol où la rousse courut et utilisa des menottes pour maintenir l'intrigante en place. Il s'agissait de deux bracelets en matière très résistante et relié par un arc électrique.

Malgré les mouvements de l'inconnue, elle ne pouvait rien faire.

L'afro-américain eut alors la surprise de voir la fille se jeter au cou d'Iron Man.

\- Tu arrives toujours à-pic !

\- Tu penses bien ! Je veux sauver la journée. Sourit le milliardaire.

Il ouvrit la bouche et la ferma consécutivement sans savoir quoi dire. Saluer cette connaissance ? Qu'ils avaient encore prévu de se voir d'ici déjà une bonne heure ? Demander ce qu'était cette folle là ? Il n'y comprenait rien, il n'avait jamais vu ça… Quoique dernièrement ont ait reportés beaucoup d'activité des plus étranges.

Il pouvait lever la main pour demander quelque chose, pas vrai ?

\- Eyyyh, c'est pas notre troisième rendez-vous ce soir ?

Sam eut un sursaut en réalisant qu'on s'adressait à lui alors que la rousse maintenait la grande blonde par les menottes.

\- Tu sais ce qu'on dit : au troisième rencard, tu vois mon Iron Man.

\- C'est une métaphore pour sa bite. Dit la rousse de façon absolument pas discrète.

\- Je…

\- Ça va ? Demanda Tony en tapant derrière la tête de la belle femme qui siffla vers lui en retour.

\- Ça… va. J'ai été surpris. Qu'est-ce que…

Un éclat d'énergie noir éclata et la rousse leva brusquement son poignet. Une lumière vive et blanche se déploya. La blonde poussa un cri et s'effondra sur le sol. Des arcs électriques la parcoururent ensuite alors qu'elle tressautait, un appareil noir collé contre son flanc.

Tony souffla, le visage la seule chose dévoilée à présent. Mais son souffle ressemblait plus à un chantonnement joyeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

\- C'est un taser, mon chou.

\- L'énergie blanche.

Elle soupira alors.

\- Quoi ? C'est si honteux que ça ?

\- Le KGB utilise de l'énergie qui prend sa source dans la _Dark Force_. Je suppose que c'est elle leur générateur.

Sin donna un coup de pied dedans. Elle se tourna vers lui en soupirant une nouvelle fois.

\- HYDRA a voulu être prêt contre eux. Ces enculés. Tss. Alors on a décidé de travailler sur la _Light Force_. Opposé, tout ça. On a besoin de vierge pour ça et c'est la seule chose qui est un peu classe dans toute cette histoire.

\- C'est sûr que _Light Force_ … Dit Tony avec une grimace.

\- Ah ! Même toi ! Enfin… T'es peut-être gentil Iron Man, tout chou, tout ça. T'es quand même un ancien concepteur d'arme.

\- Howard… Commença-t-il.

\- Meh ! À ce propos : c'est bientôt mon anniversaire et j'espère que tu m'offriras une arme cette fois. Pas une foutue peluche de cinq mètres.

\- Elles sont géniales !

\- Elles ne rentrent pas dans mon appart' !

\- Excusez-moi…

\- Sam ! Fit Tony en se tournant vers lui.

\- KGB, HYDRA ? Répéta-t-il.

\- Ce sont des associations. Fit la femme. Malfaisantes. Mais moi j'aime bien HYDRA.

\- Tu m'étonneees. Lâcha Stark.

L'afro-américain fronça les sourcils. Il leva la main pour attirer à nouveau leur attention. Le milliardaire lui sourit alors qu'il passait le bras autour des épaules de la demoiselle.

\- Oui, tu as la parole ?

\- HYDRA et le KGB ne sont plus.

\- Ouais. Sourit-elle. Bon ! C'est vous qui prenez ça ou nous ? Questionna-t-elle.

\- Euh…

\- Vous. Je te laisse t'en charger, j'ai une manucure à me faire pour tabasser les gens en beauté. On se revoit une autre fois. Hm… Tu vas voir Pepper ?

\- Nop.

\- Dommage. Dit-elle en se remettant du rouge à lèvre.

Elle frappa violemment la femme entre les deux omoplates puis se détourna et agita la main en s'éloignant, les hanches roulant.

\- Euh…

Tony se pencha pour soulever la femme et la jeter sur son épaule.

\- Je dois aller déposer ça puis on pourra sortir.

\- Je…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ici d'ailleurs ? Tu connais ma sœur ?

\- Ta…

Sam toussa dans sa main.

\- Ta sœur ? La rousse.

\- Oui. C'est ma sœur. Sinthea. On l'appelle Sin. Elle est adorable quand on regarde derrière le petit cochon qu'elle est.

\- Le petit… Woah. Elle est jolie ta sœur.

\- C'est de famille. Sourit Tony.

\- J'allais le dire.

Le milliardaire sourit de plus belle. Il lui fit signe alors qu'il partait vers le Triskelion. Sam s'empressa de lui emboîter le pas.

\- En fait, je connais pas ta sœur. On s'est rencontré par hasard. Je voulais protéger la ville de cette femme parce qu'elle faisait des dégâts considérable. Et ta sœur m'a sauvé la mise. Puis tu nous as sauvé la mise.

\- J'aime sauver les gens. En tout cas, c'était classe de te rencontrer comme ça sans que ce soit prévu, encore.

\- Ouais. Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais faire ? Questionna-t-il.

\- Et toi ?

\- Je pourrais nous faire des pâtes au beurre ? Avec des hot-dogs ? Proposa Sam en souriant.

\- Ça me semble parfait.

µµµ

Depuis Alexi, Natasha avait vraiment du mal avec tout ce qui était du ménage. Bucky lui avait toujours fait et aujourd'hui ? Elle pouvait parfaitement être devant la télévision à regarder une série stupide comme _Law & Order_, tentant de deviner les résolutions avant les policiers. Et si elle se souciait du ménage ? Non.

Pourquoi ?

Elle avait un fils qu'elle aimait très profondément et qui le lui rendait bien avec sa façon étrange de couvrir de cadeau les gens qu'il aimait. Dans son cas, il lui offrait les services d'une femme de ménage. Laquelle était très sympathique. Elle travaillait bien et était toujours amusante.

Et pour ça… qu'est-ce qu'elle remerciait son fils chéri.

Quoiqu'elle n'aimait pas son habitude d'aller ouvrir la porte lorsqu'on y sonnait. D'autant plus lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de Brock.

Elle l'appréciait assez mais il y avait des fois où elle avait envie de se passer de ses commentaires. Ou de penser à sa fille qui était Dieu sait où. Elle soupira et repoussa son tricot qui s'occupait pour éviter qu'il se moque. Elle le fourra d'ailleurs sous un oreiller avant de se rendre vers la porte où la femme de ménage parlait avec animation à son invité.

Lorsqu'elle arriva, Rumlow sourit en levant la main.

\- Hello, beauté rousse numéro deux.

\- Si tu pouvais me passer ça. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- J'ai un cadeau pour toi.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Depuis quand est-ce que tu m'offres des cadeaux ? Et je pensais que tu étais à Malibu.

\- Non. J'avais du travail. On a un problème avec le truc qui commence par K.

\- C'est ton cadeau ?

Natasha soupira fortement. Elle travaillait au S.H.I.E.L.D. et elle avait Tony comme fils : elle était déjà au courant. Surtout depuis qu'on avait fait venir cette « DarkStar ». Ils l'avaient mis dans une salle spéciale et de rapides courants électriques étaient régulièrement envoyés pour l'empêcher d'utiliser ses pouvoirs.

Brock tourna et attrapa une personne qui s'était placé derrière lui. Il lui saisit les épaules et la poussa vers la rousse qui écarquilla les yeux.

\- Bucky !

Elle lui sauta dessus.

\- Non !

Trop tard, l'homme l'avait violemment repoussée, la faisant rebondir sur la moquette. La technicienne de surface poussa un cri avant de couiner et de mugir plusieurs insultes mêlés à des mots d'épouvantes.

\- Outch. Repos Soldat ! Ordonna Brock.

Il tapota la tête de Bucky avant de rentrer dans la maison, repoussant l'étrangère pour relever sa « belle-mère ».

\- Il est complètement sous HYDRA. Mais cadeau. Si tu veux, je peux lui ordonner de te faire l'amour ou des trucs comme ça.

Natasha lui jeta un regard noir et s'approcha du soldat dont les pupilles se rétrécirent au maximum. Elle leva les mains pour montrer qu'elle ne lui voulait aucun mal.

\- Bucky…

Elle se tourna vers sa femme de ménage.

\- Monique, vous pouvez y aller, s'il vous plaît. Brock, fais-le rentrer…

\- Soldat, rentre dans la maison. Salon ?

La Russe acquiesça.

\- Va dans le salon, tu avances et tu prends à droite.

Bucky s'y rendit sans rechigner, la démarche raide. Natasha dit au revoir à sa femme de ménage et ferma derrière elle.

\- Je dois te prévenir : il n'est plus pareil.

\- Je l'ai sorti de là une fois.

\- Je sais. Mais on ne lui a pas fait un seul lavage de cerveau. Des dizaines, des vingtaines… Peut-être même des trentaines de fois. Je crois que je suis gentil.

\- Je dois essayer !

Natasha lui lança un regard à la fois glacé et déterminé avant d'aller dans le salon. Elle hésita une seule seconde. Pas qu'elle n'avait pas foi en la bestialité et l'âme de danseur de Bucky, plutôt qu'elle redoutait qu'il lui casse toute sa maison s'ils devaient se battre. Sa première réaction était de s'inquiéter de ça, en toute logique.

Mais si Bucky redevenait son Bucky, ça le vaudrait. Même si elle devait débourser des milliers de sa poche. Et empêcher Tony de les lui payer…

Elle s'approcha alors de lui.

\- Sol…

\- Aucun ordre. Lui dit-elle. Il doit rester lui-même, sinon, il ne pourra pas s'y abandonner.

Elle s'approcha tout de même avec prudence pour ne pas déclencher de réflexe sauvage et normal. Elle retira ses chaussures en s'avançant et termina sur la pointe des pieds, se hissant même sur les orteils. Elle n'avait plus fait ça depuis un moment.

Vraiment.

Parce qu'elle avait mal comme jamais. Pas les petites douleurs de lorsqu'on pratiquait.

Elle virevolta sur elle-même et s'élança vers lui. Il la repoussa d'un mouvement de pied dans son ventre, l'obligeant à se rattraper sur les talons en poussant un grognement.

\- N'intervient pas. Dit-elle d'une voix un peu rauque à Brock.

Elle notait d'ailleurs, avec une pointe de stupeur, qu'il n'avait pas fait de commentaires quelconques pour se moquer d'elle.

Natasha monta à nouveau dans cette position douloureuse mais la laissa tomber lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle n'était pas capable de la tenir en s'avançant. Elle resta sur la pointe des pieds, douloureux, malgré tout en s'approchant dans des gestes gracieux, élevant les mains au-dessus de sa tête.

Lorsqu'il voulut lui saisir le bras pour la rejeter, elle se colla à lui, amorçant un mouvement qui pouvait le faire réagir. L'utilisant comme appui.

Elle eut mal.

Pas autant que lorsqu'il lui donna un coup de coude dans la poitrine et l'éjecta.

Elle ahanait, ses pieds saignaient, tant pis…

µµµ

\- Ça suffit !

Brock attrapa sa « belle-mère » qui crachait du sang. Et le Soldat de l'Hiver le fixait toujours, le regard à la fois perdu et douloureux. En un sens, il ignorait qui elle était et se demandait ce qu'elle faisait comme ça, pourquoi elle persistait dans ses attaques si _bizarre._ Et en même temps, la danse, les cheveux flamboyant et même le contact de sa peau lui semblait familier. Ça lui faisait mal à la tête mais il devait prendre garde…

\- Ouais… Qu'est-ce qu'on en fait ? Demanda Natasha en s'essuyant les lèvres.

\- Je peux le ramener à la maison, le laisser ici, le mettre dans un bâtiment d'HYDRA.

\- Pourquoi vous l'avez sorti ?

\- Parce que HYDRA veut renverser le KGB. J'ai du travail à faire. Lui dit-il.

\- Hm. Laisse-le ici. Ça lui reviendra peut-être. Je vais boire un peu, j'ai un goût affreux dans la gorge.

Elle lança un regard à Bucky. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait briser le Soldat de l'Hiver et recréer des moments, des sentiments avec le seul homme qui n'avait jamais compté ?

Elle se rendit dans la salle de bain et se rinça la bouche. … Et son visage couvert de larmes.


	43. P 4 : Ch 5

**_Moy prima assoluta_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Noir, aventure, mystère

Couple : WinterWidow (oui, non ?) et surprises *clin d'œil* (mais si on veut BrockTony dans un passé lointain)

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stan Lee, Jack Kirby, Joe Simon, Don Heck puis J.M DeMatteis, Ron Frenz et puis Mark Gruenwald et Kieron Dwyer (ah !). Sans doute d'autres je suppose (hormis la famille de Dolly qui est à moi, en quelques sortes)

* * *

PARTIE 4

Étoile

 _Chapitre 5 :_

 **26 Juillet 2011**

L'odeur des œufs brouillés au fromage et morceaux de bacons coupés en lanières embaumait la cuisine, accompagné d'un bon café, de quelques tranches de pain beurré et la journée pourrait démarrer. Le Soleil se levait tout doucement mais il faisait presque nuit malgré tout. La lumière grésillait en un petit bruit gênant.

\- Eyh…

La voix venue à la porte poussa le cuisinier à se tourner. Il sourit et s'approcha de lui.

\- Je pensais que tu dormirais.

\- Je me suis réveillé. Et je suis venu te voir.

L'hôte approcha son visage mais hésita. C'était peut-être un coup d'un soir. Ça s'était passé tellement rapidement…

Il sourit lorsque les lèvres se posèrent contre les siennes.

\- Bonjour. Lui souffla-t-il.

\- Je te fais à manger ?

\- Hm. J'irai me recoucher après. Tu es fou d'aller courir si tôt. Se moqua Tony. Il y a tellement de meilleures choses à faire au lit. Et on dit que c'est comme courir un marathon.

Sam sourit et effleura la joue de son amant. Il se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa. C'était probablement une connerie monumentale d'avoir cédé à ses pulsions, d'avoir mis cet homme dans son lit et d'avoir crevé une amitié dans l'œuf.

Et si ça s'arrêtait ?

S'il perdait tout ?

On lui crierait de juste profiter. Mais il avait mis en terre son meilleur ami seulement quelques semaines plus tôt et il avait besoin de plus.

Il répondait au baiser, il comptait bien reprendre ce corps qui l'avait supplié hier de le prendre plus fort, de le dominer d'une façon parfaitement onctueuse et plaisante.

Bestiale.

Malibu, Californie

Au petit matin, Pepper sortit de son lit en s'étirant, portant une nuisette et remarquant une chose qui n'était que trop habituelle : son fiancé avait disparu.

\- JARVIS ? Soupira-t-elle.

\- Miss Potts ?

Elle songea une seconde que bientôt, il l'appellerait « Madame Stark » et ça lui faisait bondir le cœur dans la poitrine.

\- Où est Tony ?

\- Je l'ignore, les protocoles de localisation ont été désactivés.

\- Hm…

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure puis se passa la main dans les cheveux avant de dire :

\- JARVIS, j'aimerais que tu contactes Madame Romanoff.

\- Tout de suite, Miss Potts.

Il se passa quelques instants, une demi-minute peut-être, avant qu'elle n'entende la voix de Natasha.

\- Allô ? Tony ?

\- C'est Pepper. Je pensais que vous sauriez où était Tony.

\- Je suis sa mère mais il est majeur.

\- Et peut-être que vous sauriez s'il me trompe avec une autre femme ? Il me touche jamais et…

Elle entendit un rire dans son oreille et gonfla un peu les joues en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

\- Madame Romanoff…

\- Il ne te trompe pas avec une autre femme. Assura-t-elle.

La blonde poussa un « ouf » rassuré. Sur ces mots seulement, Natasha raccrocha. Elle ne tenait pas à devoir rassurer la fiancée de son fils. Elle ne l'appréciait pas plus que ça et ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle rendait son aîné heureux alors…

Puis elle avait d'autres choses à faire. L'une de ses choses ayant été abandonnée dans son divan avec un chocolat chaud et un classeur remplit de photographie en tout genre. Il les regardait parce qu'on lui avait dit de le faire…

Il ne parlait pas. Elle ne voulait pas le forcer. Il ne portait pas l'alliance mais elle n'était pas surprise. Elle ne pouvait pas le toucher et ça, ça faisait déjà beaucoup plus mal. Elle pouvait subir une attaque, même si tout son corps était encore douloureux, mais elle ne pouvait pas le perturber à ce point.

\- Ça va ?

\- Hm…

Il fit tourner une photographie dans ses mains, comme si le côté blanc pouvait l'aider.

\- Si tu as besoin d'aide…

\- Hm…

\- N'oublie pas ton cacao chaud. Je vais préparer un croque-madame à la dinde, j'espère que tu aimes toujours ça.

Il leva les yeux vers elle, fronçant les sourcils, les prunelles emplies de douleur. Elle approcha prudemment la main et effleura sa joue du bout des doigts, il tressauta, se recula de quelques centimètres mais ne la repoussa pas avec violence. Il la fixa avec inquiétude malgré tout.

\- Tout va bien. Dit-elle. Je vais juste te faire un croque-madame à la dinde. Je reviens.

Il la suivit du regard battant des paupières avec incompréhension. Tout ça était très bizarre pour lui. Crossbones lui avait dit qu'il devait affronter le KGB et il s'attendait vraiment à devoir affronter le KGB… Mais pour l'instant, il n'en était rien.

µµµ

La carte fit un long _biiip_ lorsqu'elle passa dans la machine qui ouvrit la porte de la cellule. DarkStar y était recroquevillée et elle fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle se retrouva face à cet inconnu venu la voir pour un tas de raisons différentes… Elle savait qu'il n'y en avait pas beaucoup de bénéfiques.

Il suffisait de voir son sourire.

Il suffisait de se rappeler ceux qui s'étaient déjà succédé. Ceux qui l'avaient déjà torturée pour lui tirer un nom. Un espoir. Elle pouvait sourire en se disant qu'elle ne lâcherait pas le morceau ainsi. Pourquoi ? Elle avait été éduquée et elle résisterait à tout ça jusqu'à ce que la mort l'arrache à la torture.

\- Bonjour. Tu as décidé de nous aider ou bien ? Commença-t-il.

\- Non.

Elle rassembla sa salive et lui cracha dessus.

Mais le glaviot tomba à ses pieds. Il afficha alors un sourire et s'approcha autant qu'il le pouvait sans se mettre en danger. Il n'allait pas se mettre en difficulté. Elle lui cacha dessus sans se sentir contente de cela. Il se moquait d'elle. Lui cracher dessus n'était pas aussi exaltant d'un coup.

\- J'espère que tu es prête ma chère.

Les mains se cinglèrent sur son corps et elle cria immédiatement de douleur. Elle baissa le regard sur les gants qu'il portait, comprenant qu'ils étaient enduits de magie à basse de _Light Force_.

\- HYD…

\- Tss.

Il lui frappa la tête contre le mur en la faisant taire. Il se pencha vers elle et lui déploya son plus grand sourire.

\- Tu travailles pour le KGB, ma grande ?

\- Ne me parlez pas comme si j'étais une enfant, vous ne savez pas quel âge j'ai ! Pesta-t-elle, le front rouge.

\- J'en ai rien à faire, ça aide. Alors… KGB ?

Elle lui cracha au visage alors que la douleur continuait de l'irradier. Elle avait la certitude que l'on pouvait voir la marque des mains de ce type sur sa peau.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- J'ai l'imagination en émoi. Dit-il. Je me questionne.

\- Essayez. On m'a appris à résister à la torture. Je ne vous redoute pas. Menaça-t-elle avec un sourire suffisant.

Il se pencha vers elle et lui tira sur les cheveux pour l'obliger à incliner la tête en arrière. Il lui décocha un sourire puis sortit deux choses de sa poche. Deux choses des plus anodines qui avaient de quoi la stupéfier.

\- Ne faites pas ça ! Cria-t-elle.

\- Ah, c'est demandé si gentiment, je crois que je vais t'écouter.

Il lui prit la main, lui tirant un autre cri alors qu'il faisait un mouvement brusque. Elle pinça les lèvres pour retenir son exclamation de souffrance. Elle ne pouvait même pas pencher la tête entre ses genoux et se donner l'impression que ça faisait moins mal.

Le second mouvement fit tirer une réelle plainte. Elle retint son souffle et regarda la feuille de papier qu'il tenait. Elle n'était même pas nappée de sang alors que les bords de la minuscule blessure l'étaient. Et la douleur persistait.

\- Alors ? KGB ?

Elle lui siffla dessus. Lorsqu'elle voulut utiliser sa magie sombre, il la cogna au visage, dégageant des ondes pures ce qui fit monter désagréablement la bile dans sa bouche. Elle ne pouvait lui faire le plaisir de la cracher mais elle sentait sa gorge brûler sans cesse et elle tremblait de plus belle…

Toute la haine qu'elle lui portait se lissait dans ses yeux.

Il sourit et attrapa la seconde chose qu'il avait : un citron.

Il mordit dedans, attrapa la portion libérée et l'appliqua sur les doigts de la demoiselle qui poussa un cri, ravalant ses larmes.

Il sourit de toutes ses dents en se disant qu'il n'était jamais qu'au premier stade de la torture. Il ne pouvait faire que mieux.

µµµ

DarkStar cracha du sang, le corps tremblant. Elle avait tenu autant qu'elle le pouvait mais quand la torture avait été pire, lorsqu'il avait commencé à lui-même être couvert de sang, elle avait su qu'elle tombait petit à petit dans un tourbillon dont elle ne ressortirait pas indemne.

Elle était maintenant misérable.

On l'avait pourtant entraînée…

Comment avait-elle pu céder ? Quand ? Elle ne voyait pas le citron au sol, pas le linge humide, pas le lien, les couteaux. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle avait cédé. Elle avait lâché des informations confidentielles et si elle n'était pas tuée immédiatement par le KGB, elle le mériterait pourtant…

Et cet homme… Il ne se donnerait même pas la peine de l'abattre, de lui épargner les remords. Elle savait pertinemment que ça faisait partie de sa torture et elle le détestait tellement.

\- Lâche. Siffla-t-elle.

Il jeta son dernier couteau au sol en souriant.

\- Ce n'est pas de la lâcheté, ma grande. Et ne pense pas que je vais te tuer d'un coup de sang. Tu pourrais tuer ma mère, mon père et mon chien que je ne réagirais pas.

Il lui sourit de plus belle et sortit de la salle, retirant ses gants qu'il fourra dans sa poche alors que la porte se fermait derrière lui dans un violent _clac_.

\- J'ignorais que vous aviez un chien, Commandant. Lui dit un collègue, venant lui apporter un chiffon pour se laver les mains.

\- Règle numéro un en torture : ne donne aucune arme à tes victimes pour le jour où elles voudront se venger.

\- Donc…

\- Pas de chiens et mes vieux sont morts.

\- Ah…

Ils avancèrent encore jusqu'à rejoindre un homme de couleur noire qui lisait le compte-rendu de la séance de torture.

\- Merci pour ces informations.

\- Tout ceci restera notre petit secret, j'espère. Dit Brock.

\- Bien sûr mais je ne peux pas cacher tout à tout le monde.

\- Pierce et Romanoff ? Devina-t-il. Il veut toujours voir Iron Man ?

Jack Rollins, aux côtés de son collègue et supérieur, fronça les sourcils. Cette conversation était des plus étranges pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pas toutes les cartes en main. Même s'il était de notoriété publique que la nièce de Pierce, âgée de six ans, était une grande fane du héros en armure…

µµµ

Il y avait beaucoup d'endroit d'où on pouvait embrasser toute la ville de Washington du regard. Le plus simple était pourtant de grimper sur le plus haut building, une résidence huppée dont les personnes qui y entraient et en sortaient avaient toujours des vêtements chics et un air guindé. Il voyait les gens partir d'un pas raide, semi-pressé. Des hommes en costume, des femmes en robes trop belles. Et ceux qui rentraient étaient pareils quoique la journée étant bien entamée, ils avaient quelquefois des porteurs avec leurs sachets de courses…

Là, une dame en robe argentée à paillette qui portait un bouquet de fleurs roses.

Des fleurs… C'était ça, bien sûr. Il lui fallait des fleurs…

µµµ

\- Le téléphone sonne…

\- Merci.

Natasha arriva en courant et s'arrêta néanmoins dans le salon pour regarder Bucky qui venait de lui parler. Son plat d'œuf au plat et de pain de mie était presque fini. Son verre de jus d'orange aussi.

Elle ne savait pas si elle devait être gênée en le traitant comme un enfant et s'en vouloir pour toutes les choses impures qu'ils avaient faits ou bondir de joie parce qu'il y avait de nets progrès !

Elle décida d'y réfléchir plus tard et elle attrapa son téléphone qu'elle décrocha.

\- Allô ?

\- Agent Romanoff, nous avons besoin de vous au centre-ville, il y a une attaque. L'ennemi est de classe S.

\- Que dit le Commandant Rumlow ?

\- Il ne nous a pas donné d'ordre ? Lui parvint la voix surprise de Phil.

\- D'accord. J'y vais de ce pas.

Elle ne devait pas emmener Bucky alors, sans doute. Sinon, il lui aurait fait passer un message codé.

\- Le Captain America vous rejoindra. Annonça la voix surexcitée de Coulson.

Mais il y avait peut-être de réels problèmes.


	44. P 4 : Ch 6 : Le voleur

**_Moy prima assoluta_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Noir, aventure, mystère

Couple : WinterWidow (oui, non ?) et surprises *clin d'œil* (mais si on veut BrockTony dans un passé lointain)

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stan Lee, Jack Kirby, Joe Simon, Don Heck puis J.M DeMatteis, Ron Frenz et puis Mark Gruenwald et Kieron Dwyer (ah !). Sans doute d'autres je suppose (hormis la famille de Dolly qui est à moi, en quelques sortes)

* * *

PARTIE 4

Étoile

 _Chapitre 6 : Le voleur_

Telle une ombre, Natasha se glissa dans la zone de centre-ville et elle découvrit ce pourquoi on l'avait appelée. Un magasin avait été éclaté, les morceaux de verre étaient éparpillés sur la chaussée, les monceaux de bois et taule avec. Il y avait de la terre un peu partout mais ce n'était pas tout…

Parce qu'avec ce bâtiment presque réduit en charpie, il y avait tout le reste. Les bâtiments qui avaient pâtis de cette attaque. Et la personne qui avait fait ça ? Elle ne semblait pas là. Il n'y avait personne de blessé bien que la propriétaire du magasin était hystérique, pleurant de toutes les larmes de son corps.

Natasha analysa rapidement l'endroit pour voir si elle pouvait quitter sa cachette sans problème. Elle se précipita alors vers la pauvre dame qui était perdue dans les bras de son mari ou d'un voisin. Peu importe.

\- Madame.

Elle s'approcha.

\- Vous allez bien ?

La commerçante renifla.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

L'espionne regarda autour d'elle, cherchant furtivement après Steve. Il devait être quelque part.

\- Cet homme m'a demandé des dahlias pompon noir. J'en avais… Il n'a jamais payé. Il… Il a préféré tout détruire. Et…

Elle déglutit difficilement.

\- Par où est-il parti ? Vous l'avez dit à quelqu'un d'autre ? Questionna-t-elle.

La fleuriste gémit et secoua la tête en essayant de ravaler ses larmes. D'un doigt tremblant, elle désigna une ruelle.

\- Très bien. Si vous voyez un blanc athéltique et un peu paumé, vous lui faites signe d'où il est parti, d'accord ?

La femme la regarda avec de grands yeux écarquillés mais opina. Natasha se retourna et fila dans la direction indiquée mais elle savait que ça pouvait se tourner en un grand n'importe quoi. De là, l'homme avait pu partir n'importe où. Ce pourquoi elle activa son émetteur directement relié à la base.

\- Allô ! Agent Romanoff à l'appareil. J'ai besoin d'équipe dans le centre. On cherche un homme portant des dahlias noirs pompon. C'est une fleur. Cherchez sur le net s'il y a besoin.

Elle raccrocha immédiatement, ayant besoin d'économiser son souffle alors qu'elle choisissait une rue au hasard.

Son appareil grésilla et d'une commande, elle accepta l'appel.

\- Oui ?

Au vu du souffle dans son oreille, elle comprit immédiatement qu'elle avait été acide. Elle se dit « tant pis » et poursuivit sa course.

\- Ce sont tes fleurs préférées, non ?

\- Comment tu sais ça ? Râla-t-elle.

\- Facile : c'est ce que Sin t'achète pour la fête des mères. Tu penses bien que je me soucie de ce que fait ma rousse à moi.

\- Va te faire foutre. Lâcha Natasha.

Elle grimpa sur une benne à ordure en deux sauts et se propulsa au-dessus d'un muret, en profitant pour embrasser ce qu'elle voyait de la ville. Si elle découvrait un individu qui s'enfuyait en portant quelque chose de noir…

Ou elle devait trouver les caméras et les passer en revue.

\- J'ai besoin des écrans de vidéo, j'ai besoin de savoir où est ce type…

\- Déjà en cours, je t'envoie ça dès que je peux. Ce sont des fleurs précises.

\- Qui pourrait vouloir faire un casse pour m'acheter mes fleurs préférées ? Un homme. Toi ?

\- Un homme qui t'aime. Mais pas celui auquel tout le monde penserait.

Natasha siffla. À part Bucky et Tony, il n'existait plus d'hommes qui l'aimaient. Encore moins depuis qu'elle avait enterré la fameuse ballerine pour ne pas avoir à se soucier de tout ça. Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle puisse être visée.

Et il faudrait tout de même être sacrément stupide pour faire un casse afin de lui offrir des fleurs.

Quoiqu'en tant qu'ancienne criminelle, elle voyait ce qui y était mignon. Elle aurait trouvé ça adorable de Bucky.

\- La 5ième rue, vers l'accès direct à l'état de Virginie. Dit la voix dans son oreille.

S'il lui avait donné les noms de rue, il y aurait eu de fortes chances qu'elle sache de quoi il s'agissait mais ils ne faisaient plus ça depuis qu'une recrue s'était bêtement perdue dans une affaire du genre. Résultat, ils avaient laissé filer le criminel et avaient dû fouiller la ville après lui car il leur donnait des indications qui ne correspondaient pas à la réalité.

Avec la localisation en poche, la rousse bondit au sol et traça.

Son « beau-fils » était en train de plonger dans un non-sens le plus total ! Comment est-ce qu'elle pouvait en être la cause ? Et même Bucky ne lui avait jamais offert de fleurs… C'était stupide.

Elle préférait penser qu'il n'y avait pas qu'une femme au monde qui aimait les dahlias pompons noirs. Ces fleurs étaient si adorables avec toutes ces cloches qui provoquaient une sensation de pompons… D'autres devaient craquer.

Courant dans les rues avec les indications, endiablées, délayées par Phil, Steve arriva dans la bonne rue au moment où la rousse qu'il connaissait survenait. Elle eut un sourire moqueur lorsqu'elle le vit en tenue de Captain America quoiqu'un petit peu modifiée. Mais elle était déjà au courant de ça : depuis le temps que Phil lui en parlait surexcité comme pas deux.

\- Madame. Salua-t-il.

\- Je ne sais pas où est notre ennemi. Br… Rumlow ? S'obligea-t-elle à dire.

\- J'l'ai pas. Crie « je veux des fleurs » pour voir ?

\- Tu es sur un canal privé ?

\- Ouaip, je suis en hélico, seul…

\- Fais une seule blague perverse et je te castre ! Menaça-t-elle.

Steve fronça les sourcils, n'ayant qu'un seul bout de la conversation. Et si l'espionne lui lança un sourire adorable et innocent, la femme de sa vie c'était Peggy… alors cela ne pouvait pas vraiment faire effet sur lui.

\- Je vois pas le coco. Mais vas-y, gueule ?

\- Je t'emmerde. Si Tony était là… Soupira-t-elle.

\- Je sais. Tellement génial !

\- Natalia !

La rousse se battit contre l'envie de faire volte-face. Ça arrivait bien à Bucky de l'appeler comme ça à l'époque mais c'était si rare. Ça faisait plus de vingt ans qu'on l'avait nommée ainsi alors pourquoi elle continuait de vouloir y réagir ?

Elle ne devait pas.

Elle ne devait pas se trahir…

\- Je crois que… Commença Steve.

Natasha lui écrasa le pied mais sa botte était malheureusement trop rembourrée et elle pesta de rage même s'il comprenait tout à fait le message.

\- Je crois que je l'ai trouvé ! Lança Brock. Soit ce type te connaît vraiment bien, soit ce type te connaît vraiment pas.

Elle leva et fit quelques gestes qui surprirent Steve avant qu'elle ne se tourne.

\- Ah ! C'est bien vous le voleur. Lâcha-t-elle en tapotant son oreillette.

\- N'essaie pas de me faire ce jeu-là, Black Widow. N'est-ce point moi qui me suis occupé de toi depuis que tu n'étais qu'un petit bourgeon ?

Natasha écarquilla les yeux.

\- I… van ?

µµµ

Sam monta le son de la radio lorsqu'il entendit les nouvelles. D'autant plus qu'elles interrompaient la musique. C'était rare.

\- Décidément, on n'est jamais en paix à Washington. C'est dangereux ici. Il faudrait que tu viennes chez moi.

\- Oooh. S'amusa l'afro-américain. Et tu me protégerais avec ton pied dans la tombe.

\- Si c'est comme ça que tu appelles tes fesses…

\- Mais qu'est-ce que ton pied foutrait là ? Rit Wilson.

\- Eyh ! Un accident est si vite arrivé !

Le vétéran rigola de plus belle et secoua la tête avant de prêter à nouveau attention aux informations.

\- … après la destruction d'une fleuristerie. Des témoins disent avoir vu Captain America.

\- Woah ! Fit Sam.

Iron Man grimaça. Une partie de lui ne serait pas tout à fait contre le fait de le revoir, une autre l'était plus. Il ne tenait pas à se trouver devant lui et se dire « c'est ça le héros dont mon père me parlait sans cesse ? ». Il serait trop déçu.

\- Notre hélicoptère nous rapporte qu'ils auraient trouvé le criminel. Ils sont en face à face avec une rousse.

Il y avait beaucoup de rousses au monde mais lorsqu'on parlait d'une rousse affrontant des criminels, comment ne pas penser à sa mère ou sa sœur ?

Tony serra les dents et se rapprocha. Il sentit une main sur la sienne.

\- Tu crois que c'est…

\- Je mettrais ma main à couper. Répondit le milliardaire.

\- Tu peux y aller si tu veux. Tu as ton Iron Man ?

Il en mourrait d'envie. Est-ce qu'il ne leur mettrait pas des bâtons dans les roues ? S'il causait la mort d'une de ses rousses préférées, il s'en foutrait mortellement. Et peut-être qu'il oserait prendre les médicaments qui le narguait constamment le matin au lieu de se contenter de s'envoyer des litres d'alcool. Peut-être qu'il ne se contenterait pas de jouer à la roulette Russe, quelle ironie, des MST. Bien sûr il se protégeait et d'autant plus avec Sam, ne voulait pas qu'une personne qui était sincèrement attirée par lui en pâtisse, mais il y avait toujours des risques…

Il ne supportait déjà pas le fait que ce soit lui qui ait fait fuir son père.

Ses deux pères…

Et il parlait mal à sa vraie mère ? Il allait perdre Peggy ? Sa tête tournait tout à coup. Il chercha à se soutenir et ce fut les bras de Sam qui le saisirent alors qu'il fonçait vers le sol.

\- Il faut que tu te couches. Lui dit-il.

Il regarda ses cernes. Il ne l'avait pas vu dormir, quand il y réfléchissait, il avait à peine touché au petit déjeuner, puis au repas, qu'il lui avait fait. Il l'avait juste vu vider son armoire à alcool…

\- Ça ne va pas ? Tu dois pas voir un médecin ?

\- Ça va aller… Je veux suivre ça. Dit-il, tremblant d'inquiétude.

Sam l'aida à s'installer dans le fauteuil puis s'empressa d'aller augmenter le volume. Tony envoya un message à Stephen, lui demandant s'il pouvait aller aider sa mère ou sa soeur. Il l'avait envoyé en même temps à Brock.

Deux réponses lui arrivèrent, à quelques secondes d'intervalles.

L'un lui disait que c'était en cours, et qu'il s'agissait de sa mère, l'autre qu'il avait une opération importante…

µµµ

\- Je suis enchanté de te revoir. Tu n'as pas changé du tout. Toujours aussi ravissante.

Il étendit la main pour attraper la sienne. Et même s'il était loin, son corps pouvait s'étirer. Il n'était clairement plus humain !

Steve leva le bras et donna un violent coup de bouclier qui entama l'armature et fit tomber plusieurs morceaux de métal, exhibant des câbles qui relâchèrent de l'électricité.

\- Éloigne-toi. Lui souffla Natasha.

Ivan eut un rire glacé. Sa voix n'était pas exactement comme elle s'en rappelait. Que ce soit parce que ses souvenirs s'étaient ébréchés aux fils des années ou parce qu'elle avait des émanations électromécaniques en elle à présent.

\- Ivan ! Je pensais que tu étais mort ! Winter Soldier t'as tué. Siffla-t-elle.

\- Winter Soldier ? Il le pensait. Il n'a jamais été très capable, si ce n'était nous retirer la plus belle des araignées. Et je suis venu ici pour te déclarer ma flamme.

Natasha eut un reniflement gelé alors que Steve dressait toujours son bouclier pour la protéger.

\- Après ce que tu m'as fait, je vais croire un seul de tes mots ? Je peux à peine encore te considérer comme mon père ! Lui annonça-t-elle avec fureur.

\- Tu me blesses, Natalia.

\- Je l'espère bien.

\- Belle-maman, tu demandes à Cap' d'utiliser sa capote pour toi ? Je vais tout faire exploser.

\- C'est insensé ! Lui cria-t-elle.

Steve fronça les sourcils. Ivan fronça les… choses mécaniques et robotiques qui devaient lui servir de sourcil.

\- J'te d'mande pas ton avis, j'le fais !

\- Dresse ton bouclier. Murmura Natasha vers Captain America.

Il ne réfléchit pas et fit ce qu'elle demandait alors qu'elle se glissait derrière lui.

\- Je t'ai apporté des fleurs. Je sais que j'aurais pu prendre des bonbons parce que c'est moins périssable mais j'aimais beaucoup l'idée des fleurs. Je sais que ce sont tes préférées.

\- Vous auriez pu au moins les payer ! Protesta Steve.

\- Ne l'encourage pas. Soupira-t-elle.

Une explosion retentit tout à coup. Le métal vola, des gémissements mécaniques survinrent et le Capitaine passa son bras autour de la talle de Natasha pour la mettre entre son bouclier et lui lorsque le recul fut trop violent. Elle se retrouva prise en sandwich, peut-être un peu cognée par l'écu, mais c'était le dos et l'arme qui avait tout pris.

\- Urgh… Tu vois encore le mec ?

\- Non… Mais il y a eu une énorme explosion qui m'a bouché la vue. Dit-il en soupirant.

\- Qui l'a faite, hein ?!

Elle soupira en se dégageant.

\- Merci, Steve. Je dois y aller. J'ai une réunion de famille qui m'attend.

\- Euh… Bonne réunion de famille… Dit Steve, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Et oui… Famille sans toi. Lâcha-t-elle pour qu'il en soit sûr alors qu'elle s'en allait en courant.

Plus que jamais, elle se demandait ce qui se passerait. Elle parlait KGB à ses enfants mais elle n'avait encore jamais mentionné son père, ni ce qu'il lui avait fait. Comment ils s'en étaient débarrassés non plus.

Mais ses enfants avaient quarante et un et trente-huit ans, même si on ne le remarquait pas chez la seconde.

Ils avaient peut-être l'âge.

Et ils supporteraient sans doute de revoir leur père. En espérant qu'ils supporteraient de le voir ainsi s'il ne redevenait pas lui-même…


	45. P 4 : Ch 7 : Réunion de famille

**_Moy prima assoluta_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Noir, aventure, mystère

Couple : WinterWidow (oui, non ?) et surprises *clin d'œil* (mais si on veut BrockTony dans un passé lointain)

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stan Lee, Jack Kirby, Joe Simon, Don Heck puis J.M DeMatteis, Ron Frenz et puis Mark Gruenwald et Kieron Dwyer (ah !). Sans doute d'autres je suppose (hormis la famille de Dolly qui est à moi, en quelques sortes)

* * *

PARTIE 4

Étoile

 _Chapitre 7 : Réunion de famille_

Le téléphone pour la deuxième fois et, ce coup-ci, Sam l'attrapa et le porta à son oreille.

\- Allô ?

\- Allô ? Qui est à l'appareil ?

\- Sam Wilson.

\- Pourquoi vous répondez au téléphone de Tony ? Questionna une voix un peu âpre.

\- Il dort.

Il y eut silence à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Il dort ?

\- Oui. Il était épuisé alors je l'ai fait dormir. Répondit-il.

\- Il…

Il entendit la voix se serrer et se sentit presque gêné de ça.

\- Sa mère veut le voir, dites-lui ça. Au plus tôt.

\- Je lui ferai passer le message.

On raccrocha brutalement et il jeta un coup d'œil à l'interlocuteur grâce au nom inscrit dans l'écran. Il rejoignit ensuite son amant qui dormait dans le divan et s'assit dans le fauteuil à côté de lui. Comment avait-il réussi à ne pas se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait ? Depuis hier soir, il jouait au jeu du couple parfait : baiser, câlin, discussion, repas, sexe torride… Mais il savait que Tony Stark avait déjà une fiancée. Une fiancée qui venait de l'appeler et semblait déjà le détester.

Elle ignorait pourtant qui il était.

Ce qu'ils faisaient.

Il s'en voulait d'avoir cédé à ses passions et à ce corps qui lui disait « prends-moi » en s'allongeant sensuellement. Il aurait dû garder l'amour secret qu'il avait pour lui. Ce n'était même pas de l'amour. Juste de la fascination. Puis… il était beau, c'était vrai.

Mais il était un amant dans tous les sens du terme.

L'abruti qui s'accrocherait à un « je vais la plaquer, c'est toi que j'aime » comme un fou jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que c'en était rien.

Il mettrait fin à ça dès que Tony se serait réveillé…

µµµ

Natasha faisait les cents pas dans son salon, attendant que ses enfants arrivent. Sin avait une mission et Brock avait dit qu'il allait la chercher et qu'il utilisait le GPS de Tony pour le traquer et le ramener par la peau du cul après.

Ça faisait maintenant sept heures qu'elle avait exigé la réunion de famille et la nuit commençait à se jeter sur la ville. Son estomac gargouillait mais elle n'était pas d'humeur à aller jeter un plat quelconque dans le four pour le voir se réchauffer pendant vingt à quarante minutes.

Elle avait abandonné Bucky devant la télévision avec une télécommande, lui disant de zapper.

Il devait encore le faire.

Elle n'avait pas la force d'aller voir et de constater à quel point il était un légume. Elle pouvait tout supporter sauf voir l'homme qu'elle aimait à ce point dégrader. Puis elle pensait à Peggy qui serait bientôt comme ça. Et ensuite à son fils qui se détruirait quand ça arriverait. Et cet idiot qui allait s'enferrer dans un mariage sans amour avec Pepper Potts… Et si elle frappait la tête de son fils contre celle de son mari pour voir ce que ça donnerait ?

Lorsqu'on sonna à la porte, elle rassembla ses idées et partit pour ouvrir. Sa femme de ménage n'était pas là et tant mieux.

C'était déjà fou pour elle alors pour quelqu'un d'autre…

Tirant le battant vers elle, elle découvrir Brock qui tenait ses deux enfants. L'une par le bras, l'autre par sa chemise. Sin était couverte de sang mais souriait. Tony était propre mais ne souriait pas. Il regardait devant lui et avait une odeur d'alcool prononcée. Pour toutes les fois où elle s'était retenue et avait essayé de lui parler calmement alors que ça ne marchait visiblement pas, elle le baffa de toutes ses forces. Il grogna à l'impact puis baissa le visage.

\- Je sais. Marmonna-t-il.

\- J'espère bien que « tu sais ». Siffla-t-elle avec mépris. Qu'est-ce que tu as encore été faire ?

\- J'ai bu, de toute évidence.

\- Ne me parle pas comme ça Anthony Edward Romanoff Stark !

Sin sourit. Elle attrapa le regard désapprobateur de sa mère et elle haussa les épaules.

\- Pourquoi tu voulais nous parler ? Demanda Iron Man en frottant sa joue.

\- Elle veut que tu ailles voir un psy. Lâcha l'Agent d'HYDRA.

Natasha songea que ce n'était pas tout à fait faux. Elle était convaincue que ça ferait du bien à son enfant. Mais il avait trop d'orgueil, et de souffrance, pour qu'elle parvienne à le faire faire ça…

\- C'est pour autre chose. Dit-elle alors.

\- Tant mieux. Marmonna le milliardaire.

Il poussa sa sœur qui essaya de lui faire un croche-pied alors qu'il entrait.

\- Allez dans le salon. Et sans vous disputez comme si vous n'aviez pas la trentaine passée !

\- On garde l'esprit jeune. Sourit Sin.

\- C'est pour ça qu'on est géniaux.

Brock serra Tony dans ses bras, embrassa sa petite amie et ferma la porte d'un coup de pied avant de libérer les deux pour qu'ils aillent dans la salle décrite. Il se trouvait qu'il se doutait de ce qui y était.

Il pensait juste que Natasha n'y allait pas avec le dos de la cuillère.

Mais c'était habituel.

Ses enfants entrèrent tout naturellement dans le salon puis se figèrent tous deux exactement en même temps.

\- P… Papa ? Questionna la plus jeune rousse.

\- 'Pa !

Tony se précipita vers le divan mais Sin le retint et le repoussa.

\- Non, moi d'abord.

\- Moi ! Protesta son aîné.

\- Va te faire foutre vu que tu adores ça !

\- Et toi ! Dégage !

\- _Verpiss dich_ ! Insista-t-elle.

\- M'insulte pas en allemand !

\- Winter Soldier, préparation. Ordonna Brock.

L'arme se leva et n'eut pas vraiment le temps de se préparer que son supérieur poussait ses enfants dans ses bras. Il lui fit signe de les fermer autour de leurs corps et il s'exécuta sans réfléchir.

\- Papa !

\- 'Pa !

Natasha les regarda et se sentit un peu coupable parce que Bucky les serrait mais sans rien ressentir de toute évidence. Elle s'approcha et fronça les sourcils. Était-ce un hasard ou…

La chaîne sur laquelle la télé était, la chaîne qu'il avait abandonnée pour câliner, contre son gré, ses enfants, elle diffusait une émission sur les ballets. Elle ne pouvait couper la télévision comme ça alors que ça lui faisait l'effet d'un espoir.

Elle se tourna vers Brock puis revint vers sa petite famille.

\- Tu sais qu'on te cherchait à mort. Je travaille pour HYDRA pour ça. Je vais sans doute devoir arrêter avant que maman ne me tue, mais les braquages, les meurtres, tout ça, c'est cool ! Je suis en couple avec Brock aussi !

\- J'ai repris l'entreprise de l'autre connard et je suis milliardaire maintenant alors je peux t'acheter tout ce que tu veux. À part ça, je vais bientôt me marier, ce serait sympas que tu viennes. Parce que t'es mon 'pa alors…

Ils parlaient en même temps et c'était impossible de les comprendre. Bucky regardait l'un puis l'autre, silencieux.

\- Puis ton pote est revenu, on l'a trouvé. Captain America. Je l'ai pas encore rencontré mais faudrait qu'on se fasse un repas. Sin ne l'a pas rencontré non plus.

\- Le sérum de super-soldat fait vraiment des merdes et c'est pour ça que je suis encore sexy, mais je l'étais encore plus y a quelques mois. Eh, longues histoires. Le KGB nous fait chier sinon. Il y a tous ses trucs, on sait pas trop où ça en est.

\- J'ai offert à 'man une femme…

\- KGB ? Coupa Bucky en regardant sa fille.

Celle-ci sourit et tira la langue vers son frère.

\- Je gagne, looser ! Oui, le KGB.

\- C'est pour ça que je vous ai fait venir. Dit Natasha. Tout à l'heure, au centre de Washington, le voleur qui a causé tant de problème, c'était Ivan Petrovich Berukhov…

\- On doit le connaître ? Demanda Sin.

Tony activa JARVIS et lança des recherches.

\- C'est… en quelque sorte votre grand-père. Il m'a adopté. Votre père et moi avons travaillé pour lui.

\- Il avait l'air de vouloir te baiser. Dit Brock. Tu es sûr qu'il a bien compris le concept de l'adoption ? Ou il est pour l'inceste, peut-être ?

\- Inceste ? Fit Natasha. Il s'est occupé de moi. De la façon pas perverse. Je l'ai considéré comme mon père… Je ne sais pas si c'était bien ou pas. Si je me suis leurré tout ce temps. Se corrigea-t-elle.

\- Ivan Petrovich Berukhov, mort en 1954, tu m'excuses si je t'interromps, 'man.

\- Ça va. C'est ce que je pensais aussi.

\- Ce mec est mort depuis cinquante-huit ans. C'est du vieux zombi. Dit Sin.

\- Ce mec avait l'air d'un cyborg. Reprit Brock.

\- Ah ouais. Souffla sa petite amie. Quand même !

\- Mais Bucky l'avait tué.

Rumlow appuya sur l'épaule du Soldat de l'Hiver.

\- C'est toi, Bucky.

\- Quoi ? Fit Sin.

\- Il ne se souvient pas de grand-chose. On l'a lobotomisé plusieurs fois. Il…

\- Ne sait pas qui on st ? Souffla Tony.

Son cœur venait d'être explosé dans une main d'acier. Il avait du mal à respirer… Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres pour les humidifier alors qu'elles étaient soudainement devenues sèches.

Il leva son téléphone pour montrer l'image de ce Ivan à son père. Lequel se pencha pour regarder, les sourcils froncés.

\- Je… connais cet homme.

\- Lui tu t'en souviens. Siffla Sin.

Il la regarda et leva la main avant de lui tapoter la tête. Tony entrouvrit la bouche puis la referma en retenant une insulte.

\- Mer… ci ? S'étonna la rousse.

Natasha ne put retenir un léger sourire, y voyait un élan d'espoir.

\- Je l'ai tué.

\- Mal. Répondit Tony.

\- J'te croyais meilleur papa !

\- Je pense que c'est lui qui doit diriger le KGB. Dit Natasha. Parce qu'ils savaient trop de choses sur nous, et puis sur vous. Ils devaient nous connaître assez pour ça. Ce qu'ils vous ont fait…

En disant « vous », Tony savait qu'on parlait surtout de lui.

\- … ils savaient à quel point ça nous affecterait.

Stark acquiesça, la gorge sèche. Il referma son téléphone et le plaça dans sa poche.

\- On doit être prêt à ce que n'importe quoi nous tombe dessus. Fit Natasha. Et je ne suis pas sûre que Ivan soit mort.

\- DarkStar, c'est comme ça que la pouffiasse blonde se fait appeler, ne m'a pas parlé de ça. Mais je pourrais lui poser d'autres questions. J'aurais juste besoin, avant toute chose, qu'elle ne soit plus sous les caméras du S.H.I.E.L.D.

\- Ok. Qui choisiras-tu, mon chéri ? Dit Tony. La manière douce et intelligente ou conne et forte ?


	46. P 4 : Ch 8

**_Moy prima assoluta_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Noir, aventure, mystère

Couple : WinterWidow (oui, non ?) et surprises *clin d'œil* (mais si on veut BrockTony dans un passé lointain)

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stan Lee, Jack Kirby, Joe Simon, Don Heck puis J.M DeMatteis, Ron Frenz et puis Mark Gruenwald et Kieron Dwyer (ah !). Sans doute d'autres je suppose (hormis la famille de Dolly qui est à moi, en quelques sortes)

PARTIE 4

Étoile

 _Chapitre 8 :_

 **28 Juillet 2011**

Appuyé contre le mur de la salle de repos, Rumlow avait un café un main alors que Natasha était assise sur la chaise. Ils devaient attendre le moment opportun pour obtenir les informations qu'ils voulaient. Il n'était pas question de se mettre le S.H.I.E.L.D. à dos.

La porte s'ouvrit, comme elle le faisait approximativement toutes les cinq minutes, que ce soit pour laisser entrer ou sortir. Cette fois-ci, elle cracha Steve Rogers qui les rejoignit directement avec un sourire doux et ferme à la fois.

\- Commandant Rumlow.

\- Capitaine Rogers, c'est un plaisir de vous avoir au S.H.I.E.L.D.

Il lui sourit en retour. Il n'avait accepté d'y aller que parce que Peggy le lui avait demandé. Elle n'aimait pas le voir tourner autour d'elle comme ça à s'inquiétant et en la voyant dépérir. Il avait besoin d'un exutoire.

\- Eh ben, Rogers, je pensais que tu étais plus galant que ça. On ne salue pas Miss Romanoff ?

\- Je l'ai déjà vue ce matin.

Il s'approcha et se permit de prendre une chaise pour s'installer auprès d'eux. Elle plissa légèrement les sourcils. Avoir Steve dans ses pattes ne lui plaisait pas trop. Elle n'avait rien contre lui en particulier, même si elle devait reconnaître qu'il lui rappelait le fait que Bucky était là sans être là.

Et s'il les aiderait sans doute, que ce soit par envie, vengeance ou sens de la justice, ils tenaient à s'en prendre au KGB en _famille_. Ce pourquoi elle ne pouvait rien faire pour se débarrasser de Brock, dommage. D'un autre côté… Steve _faisait_ également partie de la famille. De cœur pour Bucky et aussi Tony si on se rappelait qu'il était censé être son oncle d'une certaine manière.

\- Tout se passe bien pour toi, Steve ? Questionna la rousse.

\- Oui. J'apprécie l'équipe du S.T.R.I.K.E.

\- Merci. Sourit Brock.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à tout ça. À… ces gens mais aussi cette agitation, je reconnais. Les attaques de Washington ? Il y en a tellement souvent ? Je ne suis pas souvent allé à Washington. Juste une fois en fait, c'était promotionnel et on y allait pour danser alors… Je me souviens que Maria m'avait fait manger un hot dog mais…

Il eut une petite grimace, ne se souvenant pas de grand-chose d'autre de Washington. Peut-être qu'il y avait été en visite scolaire aussi ?

Il remarqua que les deux autres le regardaient, un sourire aux lèvres. Il devait être bien particulier. Il eut un petit rire gêné et se frotta le crâne.

\- Désolé. Je monopolise la parole.

\- C'est mignon.

\- Tu t'adaptes bien à la vie actuelle, Rogers ? Questionna Rumlow.

Il acquiesça mais à voir son visage et sa grimace, bien s'adapter ne voulait pas dire qu'il gérait complètement les choses. Natasha s'imaginait à quel point il devait être dans la panade en ce moment avec toute la technologie. D'autant plus que Peggy était fortement fournie en technologie Stark. Et si elle était facile d'accès, elle était conçue pour être belle et clingante et, par conséquent, perdait rapidement les néophytes.

\- Ah… Fit Brock. On a besoin de moi, je reviens plus tard.

Il tapota l'épaule de Steve en passant à côté de lui puis il quitta la salle de repos. La Russe se redressa, sachant pertinemment où il allait et ce qui en résulterait. Elle avait beaucoup d'espoir.

Juste pouvoir arrêter ça au plus tôt.

\- J'ai eu les retours de notre rapport sur l'homme qui a attaqué la fleuristerie. Informa le blondinet.

\- Il a disparu dans les canalisations ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui. Comment tu t'en doutais ? S'étonnait Steve, épaté.

On lui avait dit que Natasha Romanoff était intelligente mais c'était tout de même sidérant.

\- Parce qu'il n'y avait que par là qu'il pouvait fuir. Il y avait une bouche d'égout pas loin…

\- Il reviendra probablement, pas vrai ?

\- Oui. Mais je l'attendrais.

\- Je voudrais t'assister. Dit-il en se levant à son tour.

L'espionne le dévisagea de haut en bas en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis la femme de Bucky ? Parce que je suis une femme ?

\- Parce que la seule personne qui t'a aidé, hormis moi, a mis ta vie en danger. C'était qui d'ailleurs ?

\- Quoi ? Pour ne pas faire équipe avec ? Sourit-elle.

Il opina.

\- Phil Coulson. Lâcha-t-elle avant de quitter la pièce.

Avant de vraiment traverser l'encadrement, elle lança tout de même :

\- Si tu veux, tu peux aider.

 **1** **er** **Août** – Malibu, Californie

À seulement quelques mètres de lui, Pepper dormait, à moitié nue. La seule chose qui le préoccupait, c'était de faire des recherches sur le net avec tout ce qui lui avait dit Brock via les informations extorquées à DarkStar. Il n'y en avait pas autant qu'il l'aurait voulu. Ils connaissaient le nom d'Ivan et savaient que c'était à cause d'elle qu'il avait survécu. Ils savaient qu'il ne travaillait pas seul et qu'il avait travaillé avec OmegaRed. Ils supposaient donc que le KGB était toujours actif mais pas moyen de le trouver…

D'un autre côté, ils n'avaient toujours pas réussi à mettre la main sur HYDRA avec un agent infiltré dedans.

Il fronça les sourcils. Une chose venait de lui frapper l'esprit et il savait qu'il fallait qu'elle le taraude plus qu'elle ne le faisait actuellement. Il laissait passer les choses. Elles filaient entre ses doigts et ça lui convenait parfaitement ?

Il n'était pas comme ça.

Il ne devait pas agir de la sorte…

Tony savait pertinemment qu'elle lui courrait en tête depuis ce jour-là. C'était lui qui la chassait pour ne pas faire face aux choses et ne pas perdre pied. Il le faisait déjà à cause de Pepper. Il en avait marre d'approuver la liste des invités, du repas, des musiciens. Assez de devoir essayer des costumes. Depuis quand devait-il faire une double dose de travail après le travail ?

Il soupira, se passa la main sur le visage et alla se refaire une tasse de Irish Coffee. Ou plutôt de Tony Coffee, invité par lui-même : 99% de whisky, 1% de café. Il n'y avait rien de mieux ! Il devrait faire breveté ça. Puis c'était joli comme nom : Tony Coffee.

Sachant que JARVIS s'occupait des recherches, il saisit son téléphone. Sam ne l'avait plus appelé.

Est-ce que c'était un coup d'un soir pour lui ?

Ils étaient amis…

Est-ce que ça pouvait seulement s'appeler « coup d'un soir » en ce cas-là ? Bonne question.

Il était encore tôt à Washington. Peut-être deux heures du matin ? Il ne pouvait pas l'appeler.

Tony renifla en réalisant qu'il ne pouvait appeler _personne_. Il ne voulait pas se marier. Merde… Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ?

Il se fit un deuxième Tony Coffee, rassembla de l'argent et s'assura que JARVIS travaillait avant de sortir de la maison. Il avait besoin que quelqu'un l'aime, même superficiellement.

Washington, D.C.

 _Clac_.

Natasha se redressa d'un coup, attrapa un couteau et s'empressa de sortir de sa chambre.

\- C'est moi.

Elle soupira.

Bien sûr qu'elle ne pouvait pas oublier qu'il y avait un homme chez elle. Par contre, elle pouvait omettre qu'il ne semblait pas dormir. Quoiqu'il lui semblait que ça lui arrivait par à-coup à des moments où elle n'était pas là, comme lorsqu'elle était à la douche ou qu'elle allait mettre et retirer des plats tout-préparé du four.

Des micros-siestes inquiétantes.

\- Tu devrais aller te coucher. Dit-elle en le rejoignant.

Il secoua la tête. Il était éclairé par une petite lampe qui donnait à son ombre un côté inquiétant alors que son visage, lui, était ravissant. Et devant lui ? La télévision relâchait des images sur la danse. Était-ce elle ou lui qui l'avait mis ?

Elle s'approcha pour le regarder alors qu'il secouait la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Elle s'assit à côté de lui avec prudence.

\- Je crois que j'ai trouvé. J'ai utilisé ça.

Il souleva le téléphone que Tony lui avait donné après lui en avoir expliqué le fonctionnement.

\- J'ai fait des recherches. Avec certains mots-clés et en rentrant dans les différents codes…

\- Où as-tu appris ça ? Rit-elle.

Il tourna légèrement la tête et plissa les yeux en l'observant.

\- Avec toi…

Elle entrouvrit les lèvres puis sourit un peu.

\- Ça faisait un moment. Vingt-cinq ans.

\- Je possède les mécaniques. Le reste… Tony m'a expliqué, HYDRA m'avait un peu expliqué en cas de besoin.

\- Je comprends. Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé alors ?

Elle se pencha par-dessus son épaule et il activa l'holovision du téléphone.

\- Ivan Petrovich Bezukhov a été déclaré mort comme beaucoup d'autres personnes, pour les protéger mais aussi les manipuler. Par exemple, la personne qui s'occupe actuellement du NKGB est Yuri Ivanovitch… Bezukhov. Il a retrouvé son nom dernièrement. On pensait qu'il était mort mais c'est faux, le gouvernement avait besoin de lui, besoin que Ivan ne se détourne de rien. Lorsque le KGB a sombré, il en a créé une nouvelle filière… Novyy komitet gossoudarstvennoï bezopasnoti.

\- Ils n'ont pas été cherché loin. Mais je dois dire que t'entendre parler russe fait plaisir.

Elle leva la main vers lui, effleurant sa joue de ses doigts blancs. Il se tourna vers elle et lui prit la main, regardant son annulaire. Il fronça les sourcils et resta silencieux un moment avant de dire :

\- J'en ai une aussi. Brock a dit qu'il la gardait sinon… ils s'en débarrasseraient.

\- Brock ? Il travaille pour HYDRA ?

Il acquiesça et elle souffla.

\- Oh l'enculé.

\- Je croyais qu'il était avec notre fille.

Natasha éclata de rire, ne pouvant se battre contre l'hilarité qui la gagnait vraiment depuis ce qui semblait trop de temps.

\- Et là, sous cette HYDRAtation, je retrouve mon mari ! Rit-elle.

Il lui serra la main sans la faire craquer.

\- Nous étions ensemble ?

Elle acquiesça. Il fronça les sourcils et elle se pencha vers lui, prudemment, jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres approchent des siennes. Bucky se laissa faire bien que sa main de chair état crispée. Il était prêt à attaquer. Mais lorsque la bouche découvrit la sienne après tant d'année, il y répondit sans rechigner. Ce goût appelait plusieurs souvenirs dans son crâne et il en profitait. Il ferma les yeux pour savourer tout ce qui en coulait et se décontracta même pour la prendre contre lui dans une douce étreinte. Elle se blottit dans ses bras et soupira lorsque leurs visages s'éloignèrent.

\- Tu te souviens ou c'est instinctif ?

\- … Instinctif.

Elle maudit immédiatement HYDRA mais c'était son Bucky ! Si elle grattait la surface, elle le trouvait. Si elle cédait, toutefois… Si elle insistait.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente la main chaude sur sa peau, se rapprochant d'un endroit intime.

Si elle ne provoquait pas la chose, il n'y avait pas de raison qu'elle ne puisse pas se laisser aller. Quel mal y avait-il puisque c'était son époux. Et qu'il le voulait de toute façon…

µµµ

\- Excusez-moi ?

Steve tourna la tête vers l'homme qui venait de s'adresser à lui. Vêtu de noir, il portait un immense sourire très chaleureux. Même si, il devait l'avouer, ce qui le choquait le plus était cet accent russe qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler le voleur d'il y avait quelques jours.

\- Oui ?

L'inconnu étendit la main sans se dépeindre de son immense sourire.

\- Je cherche quelqu'un qui doit être ici. Natalia Romanova ?

Le blondinet secoua la tête. Il était toutefois sur ses gardes et s'il lui prit la main, ce n'était pas sans arrière pensées.

\- Steven Rogers. Se présenta-t-il.

\- Oh ! Je suis Alexi Shostakov.


	47. P 4 : Ch 9 : NKGB

**_Moy prima assoluta_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Noir, aventure, mystère

Couple : WinterWidow (oui, non ?) et surprises *clin d'œil* (mais si on veut BrockTony dans un passé lointain)

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stan Lee, Jack Kirby, Joe Simon, Don Heck puis J.M DeMatteis, Ron Frenz et puis Mark Gruenwald et Kieron Dwyer (ah !). Sans doute d'autres je suppose (hormis la famille de Dolly qui est à moi, en quelques sortes)

* * *

PARTIE 4

Étoile

 _Chapitre 9 : NKGB_

Malibu, Californie

\- Tu me fais chier !

Tony grogna et se frotta les tempes.

\- Ta douce voix est toujours une grande joie sœurette. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Tu sais que ta meuf est hystérique ? Tout le temps. « Tony n'est pas rentré, est-ce que vous l'avez vuuuu ? » Non ! J'suis pas ta mère ! Et j'ai plus important à faire que ça ! Franchement ! J'ai la tête de la personne qui va se soucier de savoir si tu vas bien ou pas ?

\- Oui, vite fait.

\- Oh va te faire foutre ! Elle a déjà appelé maman, tu sais ? Alors sois tu la tien en laisse, soit tu ne l'épouses pas !

Tony soupira et se rallongea.

\- Où est-ce que tu es, d'ailleurs ? Tu t'es encore fait tringler toute la nuit ? Tu sais que tu es la définition de la salope ? Ton visage est à côté du mot dans le dictionnaire.

\- N…

\- Dans le mien, si.

\- Tu peux pas comprendre. Et je suis dans mon atelier. Je vais voir Pepper. Soupira-t-il. Désolé qu'elle vous dérange.

Il coupa la communication et jeta son téléphone au sol. Les mots de sa sœur le frappaient avec violence. Il savait bien qu'il était une salope… Il pourrait rendre ça utile en se faisant payer au lieu de payer tout le monde, non ?

Pendant une journée, il ne s'était pas donné l'impression d'être une salope pourtant…

Il se frappa le visage pour se remettre en selle et partit à la recherche de Pepper, laissant son téléphone loin de lui pour ne pas céder.

Washington, D.C.

\- Je suis navré d'avoir eu l'air inhospitalier. Je vous ai pris pour quelqu'un d'autres.

\- Ah ? Les Russes courent les rues maintenant ? Rit l'homme de ce ton presque gras.

\- Je ne dirais pas ça mais j'en connais quelques-uns. Mais pas cette Natalia, je suis désolé.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Je sais qu'elle travaille ici, cependant. Vous pourriez m'emmener au secrétariat ?

Steve opina mais sentait qu'il perdait le contrôle de la situation. Il n'était pas question d'envoyer cet homme auprès de Natasha. Il avait bien reçu les rapports et avait pu les lire avant d'aller courir. Il savait qui étaient à la tête du NKGB, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'ils n'étaient que deux. Ou que la liste était exhaustive. Ils n'avaient pu piocher que quelques noms par-ci par-là. C'était stupide, mais il préférait s'inquiéter de tous les Russes tant qu'il n'en saurait pas plus.

Comme il s'était méfié de Erskine la première fois qu'il avait entendu son accent… Honte sur lui.

S'il était juste stupide et grossier, il ferait pénitence.

Mais pas maintenant.

Il essayait d'utiliser discrètement son téléphone pour envoyer un message à Natasha…

µµµ

Les doigts frôlaient ses omoplates et envoyaient des frisons dans son corps. Elle eut un petit gémissement alors qu'elle ouvrait les yeux pour découvrir les pectoraux et la cicatrice au bras qu'elle n'était plus habituée à voir. Il la touchait mais elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas le faire, pas comme ça. C'était un coup à ce que l'arme tente de la tuer. Elle voulait pourtant embrasser sa peau sucrée. Se blottir de plus belle. Le titiller.

Elle leva les yeux et remarqua qu'il regardait fixement devant lui. Elle s'efforça de ne pas soupirer, ne pas prendre le risque de le faire tressauter.

\- Je suis réveillée. Lui dit-elle.

Il baissa enfin les yeux et la grimace qu'il lui donna devait être un sourire.

\- Tu as dormi ? S'enquit-elle.

\- Non. J'ai assez dormi sur la journée.

\- Idiot. Il faut vraiment dormir.

\- Je suis habitué. HYDRA veut que je détruise le KGB, je dois le faire au plus tôt.

\- Tu as pourtant perdu du temps en restant avec moi.

\- Je devais attendre que Brock aille au S.H.I.E.L.D.

\- Alors tu as passé le temps avec moi ? Fit-elle, à moitié blessée.

Il la regarda profondément puis acquiesça.

\- C'est ce qu'on faisait.

\- Ce n'était pas exactement un passe-temps. Soupira-t-elle.

\- Mais ça passait le temps.

\- Bon point.

\- Et tu as apprécié. Ça m'a rappelé des choses. J'ai apprécié… Nous sommes… mariés de toute façon. N'est-ce pas ?

\- Hm. Souffla-t-elle.

Elle se redressa.

\- Je peux t'embrasser.

Il la regarda à nouveau avant d'opiner à nouveau. Elle se mit sur les genoux et l'embrassa. Il répondit à son baiser et elle sourit tendrement.

\- Quand tu auras mis à bat le NKGB, je ne te laisse pas repartir. Dit-elle. Je ne tiens pas à te laisser t'enliser là-dedans. Souffla-t-elle.

\- J'appartiens à HYDRA.

\- Non.

\- Tu penses que j'appartiens à ta… notre famille ?

\- Tu t'appartiens à toi-même. Si tu voulais me laisser tomber et partir après…

\- Ça te ferait beaucoup de mal…

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il redevenait lucide. Seulement quatre jours sans l'emprise d'HYDRA et elle retrouvait celui qu'elle aimait tant. Encore un peu de temps et…

\- Mais je respecte tes choix.

\- Je ne sais pas… Lui dit-il.

Elle lui sourit légèrement puis se tourna vers son téléphone qui venait tout à coup de sonner. Elle ne retint pas son soupir et tendit la main pour ouvrir son message.

« Naztazdhz, sio tui opouvcaziusdvn,or s'ilm ter plkaqit h'(zi vesopn de tpou »

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ?

Elle voyait bien le numéro de Steve et savait qu'il avait du mal avec la technologie mais là… Était-ce un message codé ? Non, ça n'y ressemblait pas. Elle avait beau le changer dans toutes les possibilités, elle n'y arrivait pas.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Je dois y aller.

\- Est-ce que je viens ? Demanda Bucky.

\- Est-ce que tu veux venir ? Fit-elle en sortant du lit.

Elle ne put que remarquer qu'il lui jetait un regard. Habitude, souvenir, désir ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Reconnut-il.

\- Si tu veux venir, viens. Sois près dans cinq minutes. Dit-elle avant de partir dans la salle de bain.

µµµ

Steve invita Alexi à s'asseoir à la table du réfectoire. Bien sûr, il n'y avait pas de Natalia Romanova qui travaillait au S.H.I.E.L.D. Pas légalement. Beaucoup savaient que c'était le cas mais ils n'avaient pas le droit de le dire ou quoi que ce soit du genre. Il était tôt alors ils partageaient un cacao chaud avec des pains au chocolat, et rien de plus.

Bien que tout cela semblait de trop pour le Capitaine.

Mais il fallait qu'il l'occupe.

Ils discutaient. Il ne savait même pas de quoi parce que _American Dad_ , il ne connaissait absolument pas. Il l'écoutait poliment et acquiesçait, commentant quelques fois bien que tout ça lui semblait tout simplement incroyable.

Un agent de l'état s'occupant d'un alien travesti et passablement gay qui laissait une fille activiste sortir avec un drogué et un garçon enfermé dans son monde comme ça ? Sans oublier le poisson allemand !

Tout ça était vraiment au-dessus de sa compréhension.

Lorsqu'il sentit son téléphone vibrer contre sa peau, il se leva en s'excusant.

\- Je dois aller aux toilettes. Dit-il.

\- Oh, très bien. Je vous attends.

Steve lui sourit et partit. Il attendit d'être aux toilettes, comme s'il avait besoin de ne pas totalement mentir, pour décrocher.

\- Allô ?

\- C'est quoi ton message codé ?

\- Je te demandais de venir parce que j'avais besoin de toi. J'ai un gros problème sur les bras : Alexi Shostakov veut voir quelqu'un et je crois que c'est toi.

\- C… Comment tu dis ?

\- Alexi Shostakov. Il cherchait Natalia Romanova. C'est toi, n'est-ce pas ?

Il entendit un sifflement.

\- D'accord, j'arrive. Bucky ! J'ai changé d'avis, tu peux venir ?

\- Bu… cky ?

\- Hm. Il est là avec moi. Je vais l'emmener. Toi tu dois faire quelque chose en particulier, aussi.

\- Je t'écoute.

Elle entendait la fébrilité dans sa voix. Il avait bien sûr hâte qu'elle n'arrive avec Bucky. Il voulait le serrer dans ses bras, plaisanter, rire… Retrouver un peu de tout ce qu'il avait perdu dans un acte que trop égoïste…

\- Il faut que tu trouves Rumlow et que tu lui demande de cuisiner ce type. Est-ce qu'il est lié au KGB ou au NKGB ?

\- Le cuisiner ? D'accord. Souffla-t-il.

\- Reste sur tes gardes.

\- Oui !

Il la laissa raccrocher avant de faire de même. Il fila alors dans les étages pour rejoindre le bureau de Brock et il frappa à la porte.

\- Déjà ? Maugréa-t-on. Ouaip ?

Le blondinet ouvrit la porte.

\- Commandant, excusez-moi mais je suis envoyé par Natasha. C'est cet homme « Alexi Shostakov ». Il est là et Natasha veut que vous le cuisinier pour savoir s'il est… du KGB ou du NKGB.

\- Shostakov ? Ce nom me dit quelque chose.

Il fronça les sourcils, cherchant dans sa mémoire ce que ça pouvait lui évoquer.

\- Je vais aller lui parler, ouaip. Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

\- Je vais simplement aller travailler comme c'était prévu à la base, je pense. Merci beaucoup. Je l'ai laissé à la cafeteria. Il est roux.

Il eut un hochement de tête puis sortit de la salle, laissant au soin de Brock d'aller s'occuper d'Alexi. Il descendit les escaliers en trottinant, ayant plus que hâte de pouvoir s'amuser un peu.

Même s'il ne se rappelait pas de pourquoi il connaissait son nom…

µµµ

DarkStar se redressa dans sa cellule en se passant la langue sur les lèvres. Il lui semblait connaître cette énergie qui entrait en résonnance avec elle. Elle déploya la sienne, fermant les yeux et arc-boutant son corps.

µµµ

\- Monsieur Shostakov ?

\- Bonjour.

Il lui sourit en lui tendant la main.

\- Rumlow. Je suis un ami de Captain America. Il avait une mission importante alors il a dû y aller. Mais je suis là pour vous tenir compagnie. Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez ?

\- Voir Natalia Romanova.

\- Ah oui. Elle ne travaille plus ici depuis un bail. Vous la connaissez d'où ?

\- Je l'ai épousée.

\- Épousée ? C'est un vieil agent.

Il ne connaissait rien de cette histoire de mariage, si ce n'était avec le Soldat de l'Hiver, mais il savait depuis quand elle ne s'appelait plus comme ça.

\- Je suis bien conservé. Rit-il.

\- Je veux savoir. Moi je ne le suis pas.

\- Cyborg.

\- Cyborg. Woah… Je ferai un Cyborg de la Planète au Trésor super convainquant, je pense. Sourit-il.

\- Je le pense aussi. Remplacer les pièces qui ne vont pas, c'est ce qui fonctionne le mieux.

Brock sourit mais fronça les sourcils une seconde. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui livrait aussi facilement ces réponses ? C'était délirant. Il avait prévu quelque chose, il le savait. Est-ce qu'il pouvait lui en dérober plus ?

Il passa ses doigts sur son téléphone et tapa un message, avec bien plus de talent que Steve n'en aurait jamais.

\- Et pourquoi vous voulez voir Natalia ? Elle sera trop vieille pour vous, non ?

\- Je sais qu'elle sera toujours aussi jeune. C'est comme ça parce qu'elle a pris du sérum de super-soldat.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle ferait ça alors que toi, de toute évidence, vous, pardon, vous devez jouer le cyborg.

\- Elle me pensait mort. Nous l'avons orchestré. Le KGB avait besoin d'elle. Je ne pensais juste pas qu'elle me tromperait dès qu'elle le pourrait. C'est une catin. Et je sais qu'elle a adopté des enfants. Dont une fille qui lui ressemble qui est également une catin.

Brock haussa un sourcil.

\- Et que vous, homme d'HYDRA, êtes avec elle. Je vous ai déjà vu sur des vidéos ou des photographies. Vous n'êtes pas aussi discret que vous le pensez. Nous, nous vous avons toujours trouvé.

\- Vous pensez donc que je vais mourir d'une seconde à l'autre.

Il sourit en penchant la tête sur le côté.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas me tuer.

\- Peut-être moi pas. Mais…

Une explosion retentit, étirant des énergies sombres qui pulsaient étrangement.

\- Je suis toujours prêt. Chuchota Alexi.

Des pans du Triskelion tombaient et Brock envoya son SMS.


	48. P 4 : Ch 10 : Tous fous (d'elle)

**_Moy prima assoluta_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Noir, aventure, mystère

Couple : WinterWidow, SinBrock, Steggy, Samony(j'adore ce nom on dirait une épice) et d'autres dans un passé lointain.

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stan Lee, Jack Kirby, Joe Simon, Don Heck puis J.M DeMatteis, Ron Frenz et puis Mark Gruenwald et Kieron Dwyer (ah !). Sans doute d'autres je suppose (hormis la famille de Dolly qui est à moi, en quelques sortes)

* * *

PARTIE 4

Étoile

 _Chapitre 10 : Tous fous (d'elle)_

Malibu, Californie

Les lèvres de Pepper se pressèrent contre la joue de Tony, presque sur ses lèvres. Elle l'aurait embrassé à pleine bouche s'il n'avait pas bougé le visage.

\- Toi. Soupira-t-elle. Tu te réserves pour dans deux semaines ? Taquina-t-elle.

\- T'as pas d'autres préparations à faire, à ce propos ?

\- Tu me chasses ?

Pepper s'assit sur ses genoux et l'embrassa, passant ses bras autour de son cou. De l'avis de Tony, c'était plus comme des immondes tentacules. Ça lui rappelait Omega Red et il en avait la nausée.

Il savait qu'il se faisait ça lui-même. À force de s'enliser. Peut-être que s'il couchait avec elle, elle le laisserait tranquille pendant quelques jours. Jusqu'à la nuit de noce.

Puis Natasha serait contente d'être grand-mère. Peut-être Bucky aussi…

Il allait céder, à son plus grand désespoir, lorsqu'il entendit la sonnerie de son téléphone.

« Eyh mon chéri, tu te souviens toutes les fois où j'ai accouru au moindre de tes problèmes ?

J'aurais besoin que tu fasses pareil. Tu débarques ? »

\- Je dois y aller.

Washington, D.C.

Il y avait de la poussière partout alors que Natasha soulevait sa main pour empêcher les imperfections d'entrer dans ses poumons. Bucky n'avait pas le même souci puisqu'il portait un masque et elle l'envia un instant alors qu'ils franchissaient le nuage sombre.

De nombreux Agents couraient en tous sens, certains ayant clairement envie de s'enfuir à voir leurs expressions mais s'obligeant à rester là. À aider là où ils pouvaient. Quoique ça provoquait des amas de gens et ça empêchait les forces les plus adaptées de passer.

À moins que l'on soit vif et agile comme eux ?

Parce que, sautant sur un bureau puis un ordinateur qui manqua de s'effondrer sous son poids, elle se projeta dans les airs, s'accrocha à une lampe et se jeta au sol dans les escaliers avant de se précipiter pour redescendre ces quelques marches avant de se hâter vers le réfectoire.

Lorsqu'elle y arriva, il y avait beaucoup de corps sur le sol et des monceaux complètement absents, comme s'ils avaient été arrachés par un trou noir ou une magie proche.

\- Rumlow ? Appela-t-elle.

Bucky pencha la tête et tendit l'oreille, la respiration presque réduite à rien.

\- Rumlow ?

Elle marcha dans la salle tout en appelant Steve. Il ne devait pas être loin.

\- Romanoff ?

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Oui. Les murs ont commencés à s'effondrer. La disparition de DarkStar a été reportée. Il y a eu des coups de feu et tous vos ordinateurs ont explosés.

\- Nos ordinateurs ? Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Bucky s'éloigna vers les différents gravats et il en déplaça plusieurs, bougeant une table en donnant un violent coup de pied.

\- Je ne sais pas. Quelque chose à exploser. Je ne sais pas quoi. C'est devenu horrible et…

Natasha entendit tousser.

\- Ok, tout va bien ! En fait rien ne va bien… Essaie de faire sortir autant de personne que tu peux en attendant qu'on arrive.

Elle raccrocha et s'approcha des débris repoussés par le Soldat de l'Hiver.

\- Merci, brave garçon.

Elle fronça les sourcils lorsque Brock tapota la cuisse de Bucky. Il repoussa violemment la table et se leva en tapotant son pantalon pour en retirer la poussière. Il se tourna ensuite vers les autres.

\- Eyh ! Alexi, ton ex.

\- Je suis au courant.

\- Et Ivan, ton papa qui veut te baiser.

\- Je… suis toujours au courant.

\- Tu as d'autres ex qui vont faire la ligue des ex maléfiques ou ? Dit Brock.

Elle montra Bucky en haussant les épaules.

\- À ce que je sache c'est pas vraiment ton ex. Enfin, j'ai appelé ton bébé. Je vais appeler ton second bébé aussi. On fait ça en famille, hein ? Oh ! DarkStar s'est libérée, elle aussi. Ils trottinent quelque part…

Il cracha du sang qui s'accumulait dans sa bouche à cause de ses nombreuses blessures. Il se frotta les cheveux puis s'étira.

\- On y va ? Les chopper et tout.

\- Oui. Dit Natasha. J'essaie de me faire aider. J'appelle Steve.

\- J'appelle Sin. Chantonna Brock.

Ils sortirent leurs téléphones et passèrent leurs coups de fils.

Une tête apparut bientôt.

\- Agents Romanoff, Rumlow ! Il faut partir au plus tôt.

\- On arrive.

Brock mit le Soldat de l'Hiver derrière lui avant de sortir, suivi par Natasha alors qu'ils contactaient les deux autres. Ils leur disaient presque la même chose : « Il faut que tu viennes. On a un problème. Si tu pouvais trouver deux types Russes et nous les indiquer. On se retrouve dans Washington. On limite les dégâts ».

Ils sortirent en courant du bâtiment et ils se retrouvèrent mêlés à la foule un peu surexcitée. Nick Fury leur ordonnait de se calmer et tentait de les diriger, sachant qu'ils avaient une criminelle en fuite.

Natasha et Brock savaient qu'il y avait plus.

\- Nat' !

Elle se tourna et vit Steve arriver avec deux motos, son bouclier sur le dos. Elle acquiesça et se hâta de le rejoindre. Elle en envoya une à Brock et grimpa sur l'autre, faisant signe au Capitaine de se hisser derrière elle. S'il fut un peu surpris, il ne contredit pas la Dame et l'enserra à la taille, prenant garde de ne pas lui broyer d'os.

\- Tu m'envoies ton bouclier.

Là encore, il lui donna et elle le mit à l'avant avant de démarrer et de passer à travers les Agents. Il lui sembla avoir entendu Fury lui crier quelque chose mais elle fit semblant de l'ignorer. Et pas exactement semblant non plus…

µµµ

Sin courrait sur les toits s'élançant régulièrement et utilisant des gadgets autant qu'elle le pouvait pour passer par-dessus les nuages et se déplacer dans la ville. Elle n'avait presque pas à s'embêter. Mais elle cherchait les Russes. Pas facile.

Petit à petit, elle descendait pour se rapprocher du sol et pouvoir surprendre sa mère ou son compagnon.

Elle fouinait depuis un moment et à part brailler les quelques mots en langue slaves qu'elle connaissait, elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'idée.

Elle était de plus en plus bas lorsqu'elle prit son téléphone. Là, la seule idée qu'elle avait, c'était appelé sa mère.

\- Natalia !

Une douleur scia le ventre de Sin et elle tomba sur le sol où elle se réceptionna. Elle redressa la tête pour voir un homme à la peau noire. À moins que ce fut du métal ? Il eut un sifflement lorsqu'il regarda son visage, avec des taches de rousseur parsemant ses joues et son nez.

\- Tu n'es pas Natalia. Tu es son enfant dégénérée.

Il s'approcha, rétractant son poing pour sortir une lame.

\- Eyh ! Moi c'est Sin. Et je suis la seule à pouvoir insulter mon frère.

\- Le petit cancrelat qu'on a fait violer ? Il paraît que sa vie est un enfer maintenant. Ricana-t-il en s'avançant.

Elle le laissa faire, passant une main dans son dos. Il s'approcha alors plus vite, lui saisissant le bras pour le broyer. Avant qu'il n'y réussisse, elle lui donna un violent coup de ses deux pieds, droit dans le ventre pour le faire reculer. Elle fit une roulade arrière et se redressa, courant vers le bord.

L'homme grognait derrière elle et marchait, rangeant un autre de ses poings pour le remplacer par un canon.

\- Eyh ! Tu es le mec de Tony ?!

L'individu fronça les sourcils. Elle sourit et sauta dans le vide. Elle entendit des jurons en Russe.

\- Je l'ai vraiment trouvé lança-t-elle.

Sur la chaussée, Sam écarquillait les yeux en voyant cette rousse tomber vers lui. Il étendit bien les bras pour la rattraper mais il n'y arriverait jamais…

Il jura la voir faire un clin d'œil puis quelque chose jaillit de sa ceinture et entra dans l'immeuble, la retenant à quelques centimètres de lui. Et il put la rattraper sans souci.

\- . Fit-elle en souriant.

Elle leva son revolver et tira une puissante décharge. Laquelle disparut dans un arc noir.

\- Je ne crois pas.

\- Oh la pouffiasse blonde. Lâcha la rousse en sautant au sol.

Sam se disait qu'il n'avait rien à faire ici. Encore une fois. Il avait voulu aider mais il n'était pas fait pour ça…

\- Il faut qu'on fasse un truc. On donne le noir en appât ?

\- Le « noir » dit non.

Elle lui sourit et lui jeta son téléphone.

\- « Maman » et dit à maman où on est et nous…

Elle activa son bouclier de _Light Force_. À ce moment-là, quelque chose jaillit d'une fenêtre et la jeta au sol avec tant de violence qu'elle entendit clairement un os craque. Elle siffla de douleur mais frappa entre les jambes. Uniquement pour crier de douleur.

Ce n'était que métal.

\- Fais chier !

Elle voulut encore cogner mais on la cloua au sol. Et lorsque Sam tira, la balle rebondit.

De la musique survint soudainement. Elle rit.

Des champs électriques et des missiles explosèrent. Sam se précipita auprès de Sin pour la tirer sous le corps qui était tombé.

\- Ça va ?

\- T'inquiète.

Iron Man se posa et retira son masque d'un mouvement de mécanique.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué mes chéris ?

\- Pas grand-chose. Dit-elle. J'ai trouvé ton mec.

\- On n'est pas ensemble. Fit Sam.

\- Mais vous couchez, non ?

\- Nan… Souffla Tony. Brock m'a appelé. Ils sont où ?

\- Pas là. Pas encore. Faut qu'on se batte contre ça.

\- J'ai choqué les deux cyborg mais je crois qu'ils vont vite savoir se remettre en marche.

\- Et la pouffiasse ?

\- Ici ! Lâcha-t-elle en déchargeant de l'énergie noire.

Sin leva le bras mais son bouclier était assez petit. Comme s'il manquait d'énergie. Elle venait d'en faire usage après tout… Tony poussa Sam pour qu'il soit derrière, protégé.

µµµ

Le téléphone de Natasha sonna et elle l'attrapa, ce qui fit immédiatement se crisper Steve. Ils étaient en direction d'un bâtiment où, même d'aussi loin, on voyait les explosions.

\- Ce n'est pas prudent de parler au téléphone lorsqu'on conduit.

Elle lui fourra le téléphone dans les mains.

\- Allô ?

\- C'est Sam Wilson, un ami de Tony. Je vous fais savoir que nous sommes à Davenport St NW à l'intersection avec l'Avenue Connecticut NW. On a besoin de renforts.

\- Natasha, l'intersection de Davenport St et Avenue Connecticut NW.

\- Ok !

\- Qui est-ce ? S'étonna Sam.

\- Steve Rogers.

\- Cap… On n'est pas ensemble. Répondit-il.

Le blondinet fronça les sourcils alors que la femme changeait de route avec sa moto pour aller plus vite. Bien sûr, celle de Brock et Bucky la suivit, allant aussi plus fort.

En très peu de temps, il y eut à nouveau du bruit. Mais avec des moyens de locomotion du S.H.I.E.L.D. le temps n'était plus tout à fait pareil.

De là, ils virent l'onde noire frapper Iron Man. Ils virent que DarkStar ne pouvait approcher de Sin et Sam et qu'elle préférait passer ses nerfs sur Tony alors que les cyborgs commençaient à se redresser petit à petit. Ils virent l'amas de puissance émaner des mains dressées de la blonde.

Bucky ne manqua pas de voir les ondes filer vers le milliardaire et ce fut comme s'il ne pouvait plus se contrôler.

Il sauta de la moto et courut, se précipitant vers lui. L'impact le cogna juste avant qu'il n'arrive devant Tony. Avec une telle violence qu'ils finirent tous deux dans un immeuble. Si brusquement que le génie fut un instant sonné. Juste quelques secondes. Lorsqu'il revint à lui, il agita l'épaule de son père.

Il ne réagissait pas…


	49. P 4 : Ch 11 : Coup de poker

**_Moy prima assoluta_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Noir, aventure, mystère

Couple : WinterWidow, SinBrock, Steggy, Samony(j'adore ce nom on dirait une épice) et d'autres dans un passé lointain.

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stan Lee, Jack Kirby, Joe Simon, Don Heck puis J.M DeMatteis, Ron Frenz et puis Mark Gruenwald et Kieron Dwyer (ah !). Sans doute d'autres je suppose (hormis la famille de Dolly qui est à moi, en quelques sortes)

* * *

PARTIE 4

Étoile

 _Chapitre 11 : Coup de poker_

\- Papa ! 'Pa !

Tony secoua son père de plus belle pour le faire réagir, mais ça ne fonctionnait pas. Il sentit sa gorge se serrer. Il se sentait mal. Il ne pouvait pas être mort ! Il avait envie de pleurer sans pouvoir s'y abandonner.

\- 'Pa !

\- Tu vas mourir bient…

DarkStar poussa un cri en voyant une moto voler vers elle et elle utilisa sa magie pour la réduire en charpie.

\- Putain, je crois que je me suis peté l'épaulé.

\- Mais c'était sexy ! Lança Sin en se tournant vers lui.

Rabattant le bouclier elle trottina vers lui, se jetant à son cou. Il grogna mais lui vola un baiser alors qu'elle lui dérobait ses armes. Elle avait à peine engouffré sa langue dans sa bouche qu'elle tendit les pistolets derrière elle et tira. DarkStar bondit en arrière et lâcha des salves d'énergies. Sin virevolta et déploya son bouclier avant d'utiliser ce qu'il restait de puissance pour libérer un trait qui agit telle une balle, ouvrant l'épaule de la blonde qui ne put qu'hurler.

\- 'Pa...

Bucky sentit des doigts sur sa joue et il ouvrit doucement les paupières.

\- 'Pa…

\- Tony… Qu'est-ce que tu as grandis. Souffla-t-il.

\- Je t'adore Bucky, mais on a besoin d'aide. Dit Natasha.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver se frotta la tête avant de se redresser et de pousser son fils à faire de même. Lequel arma ses processeurs.

\- Tue-les DarkStar ! Ordonna la voix d'Ivan alors qu'il tombait au sol.

Il lança les missiles qu'il possédait. Tony se releva à son tour et fit exploser les munitions avec celles de son cru. Il déploya un champ électrique qui fit trembler les jambes de la créature plus robot qu'Humain.

En même temps, Brock, Sin et Sam s'occupaient de DarkStar, l'attaquant des trois côtés pour qu'elle n'ait pas le moindre répit. Qu'elle ne puisse pas penser une seconde, qu'elle ne puisse pas se battre. Natasha et Steve se chargeaient d'Alexi. Lequel n'avait pas encore essuyé un coup et avait le sourire de celui qui savait que ça ne tarderait pas. Sauf s'il faisait quelque chose contre.

\- Tu es là, Natalia.

\- Oui. Et toi, tu étais censé être mort.

\- En effet. Et je vois que tu as bien apprécié cela. Tu es allé directement forniqué avec Jenka. Un idiot ! Mais je savais que tu l'aimais. J'ai essayé de le faire tuer. HYDRA devait l'abattre. Ils ont visiblement préféré l'utiliser comme arme. Siffla-t-il. Nous le mettre dans les pattes. Et toi…

\- Ce n'est pas lui qui m'a baisée dès que tu es mort. Mais ton petit copain trop jaloux que je puisse apprécier qui que ce soit.

\- Il n'empêche que tu es une catin. Mais que tu es toujours ma femme.

Le métal lâcha un bruit sourd lorsque le bouclier cogna contre lui.

\- N'insultez pas Natasha ! Dit Steve. C'est une dame honorable.

\- Du peu qu'il me connaît.

\- Du peu que je la connais. Reprit-il.

\- Et si tu veux encore insulter ma mère connard !

Tony libéra encore plus de puissance électrique qu'il le pouvait. Les corps robotiques ne pouvaient le supporter. Mais il y avait pire…

\- JARVIS pirate leurs processeurs.

Des cyborgs ne pouvaient rien faire contre lui. Il était forcément le gagnant dans ce jeu. Il ne restait que la blonde, hoquetant en voyant ces corps mourir et devenir incapable. Ivan n'était plus, Alexi contemplait tout ça sans pouvoir rien faire.

\- Pourquoi ? Souffla-t-elle.

\- Quoi ? Dit Brock en l'attrapant par les cheveux alors que sa compagne levait sa lame.

\- Pourquoi vous formez cette petite famille parfaite ! Qui y croit ? Vous n'êtes pas… Vous êtes si faux ! Cria-t-elle.

Natasha plissa les yeux en donnant un coup de pied dans le visage d'Alexi.

\- Quand vous avez pu devenir heureux, vous m'avez abandonné ! Pourquoi vous ne les abandonnez pas eux ?!

\- Laynia ? Souffla la Russe.

\- Oui !

Elle baissa les yeux.

\- C'est de ma faute si Ivan est toujours en vie. Sans vous… Mais vous êtes parti ! Vous m'avez abandonné ! Et eux !

\- Nous nous en sommes voulu constamment. Dit Bucky.

\- Ça ne me suffit pas ! J'ai souffert ! Hurla-t-elle.

Sin soupira.

\- Je peux la tuer ?

\- Non. Répondit Natasha. Nous n'avons pas pris le temps : nous devions fuir. Et tu veux tout détruire seulement pour ça ?

\- Mais lui, je peux le tuer ? Demanda-t-elle en montrant Alexi.

Brock attrapa la main de Sam qui avait dressé son arme vers sa rousse.

\- Touche-là… Siffla-t-il.

\- Brocky. Fit Tony en levant les mains.

\- Il touche pas ta sœur.

\- On réglera ça plus tard. Dit Natasha en allemand à sa fille. Tu pourras le déchiqueter. Essaie de ne pas jubiler.

Elle acquiesça, soupirant même profondément.

\- Tu peux faire plus que le mal, Laynia. On est désolé de t'avoir ainsi laissé derrière nous. Ce n'était pas dans notre idée. Je te le jure. Promis Bucky.

\- Comme si je vous croirais !

\- On ne t'a pas encore tué. Répondit Natasha. Viens au S.H.I.E.L.D. et nous parlerons en ta faveur. Tu peux intégrer le S.H.I.E.L.D. et allez de l'avant.

\- M'ajoutez dans votre adorable pette vie de famille ? Devenir la sœur aînée ?

Sin eut une grimace.

\- Pas exactement. Nous voulons juste… que les choses se passent bien pour toi. Mieux se reprit l'espionne en lui lançant un regard appuyé.

\- Et si ça ne fonctionne pas et que je finis ma vie en prison ?

\- Je suis issu du KGB, l'autre est un psychopathe.

Brock leva la main en souriant.

\- Il y a bien de la place pour quelqu'un comme toi si tu fais amende honorable. Il y a toujours moyen. Il faut juste que tu acceptes de voir vers où tu vas.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix. C'est soit ça… soit je meurs, pas vrai ? Souffla-t-elle. Alors est-ce qu'on appelle vraiment ça un choix ?

\- Moi je choisirais la mort. Dit Rumlow.

Sa compagne hocha la tête avec un mouvement de menton et un léger sourire. Elle les regarda et pinça les lèvres.

 **2 Août 2011**

Le Triskelion portait encore de nombreux trous mais des longs draps étendus permettaient de le cacher. Forcément, il faisait plus frais mais ça allait tout de même. Il fallait plus que ça pour empêcher des Agents du S.H.I.E.L.D. de travailler. Puis il faisait encore très chaud, ils n'auraient pas trop à se soucier d'un vrai froid.

Fury avait fermé la porte de la cellule où était retenue Laynia. Ils travailleraient sur son cas. Mais pas maintenant. Il y avait tant à faire. Au pire, il laisserait Natasha s'en charger si elle était sous surveillance.

Brock avait retrouvé son attitude d'Agent du S.H.I.E.L.D. quoi qu'un tantinet fou. Mais ça irait. Et Sin ? Elle pouvait s'amuser mais resterait dans les parages cette fois. Un peu comme son père qui ne s'était pas révélé.

Si ce n'était… À Peggy. Peggy a côté de qui il était maintenant. Il lui tenait la main.

\- Le temps à passer, Bucky. Tu es là.

Elle tendit la main vers Steve qui la saisit doucement.

\- Et tu es là. Nos héros de l'Amérique. Je suis contente.

Elle sourit en embrassant la main de son aimé.

\- Tu ne seras pas seul.

\- Ne parle pas de ça.

Steve posa un baiser sur sa tempe ridée puis ses lèvres.

\- Nous avons encore le temps et je veux t'amer tout le temps où ça m'a été interdit. Tu es mon idéal. Chuchota-t-il.

\- Moi aussi, Steve. Tu es l'homme que j'aime. C'est pour ça…

Elle serra la main de Bucky, frottant doucement sa peau.

\- Ne le laisse pas dépérir, d'accord.

\- Jamais. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il pourra lui faire oublier la femme la plus incroyable qu'il ait rencontré. Même remplacer.

Steve retint une image au mot « oublier ».

\- Je veux juste qu'il soit heureux. Je n'ai pas peur, tant que tu es là.

Elle rassembla leurs mains en souriant.

\- Et je suis contente de pouvoir vous voir heureux. Enfin. Mes petits héros de l'Amérique.

µµµ

\- Merci d'être venu. Peggy est vraiment contente. Elle…

\- Vois le bon côté des choses.

\- Dans un moment, elle oubliera que tu es parti ? Elle peut redevenir heureuse plus souvent pour les mêmes choses ? Demanda Steve.

\- Elle est encore lucide. Vous avez quelques instants. Profite-en. Peut-être deux ou trois ans.

\- Ils disent que dans un an… un an et demi, elle pourrait déjà être trop différente.

\- Ça te fait un an. Tu es important, elle te gardera jusqu'au bout.

Bucky tira la photographie que Natasha lui avait rendue et la lui tendit.

\- C'en est la preuve. Ça m'a fait tenir quand je ne me souvenais de rien si ce n'était qu'on était ami.

\- Elle est magnifique… Une photo de Peggy et moi pour sa mémoire ?

\- Oui.

Le blondinet soupira.

\- Qu'est-ce que je ferai sans toi ?

\- Rien. C'est bien le problème.

Bucky sourit avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de l'encourager à retourner auprès de Peggy.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?

Bucky posa les t-shirts qu'il venait d'acheter dans la commode.

\- Je ne sais pas… Ça semble le moment opportun pour rêver, non ?

\- Tu veux aller te coucher ou coucher ? Demanda Natasha en s'approchant de lui.

Il la prit dans ses bras.

\- Il est treize heures, à ton avis.

\- Une sieste.

Elle l'attira vers le lit en souriant et s'y laissa tomber, l'y entraînant avec un petit craquement.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai raté, vraiment ?

\- Sin s'est mis en couple avec Brock et on n'arrivera jamais à nous débarrasser de lui. Elle a rejoint HYDRA mais elle voulait surtout te retrouver. On arrivera peut-être à la faire devenir professeur d'arts martiaux ou quelque chose du genre. Elle a dit qu'elle allait venir vivre avec Brock ici à Washington.

Même si Rumlow n'était pas le gendre idéal, d'un point de vue plus ou moins objectif, Bucky pouvait se dire que les choses allaient bien pour Sin, c'était bien.

\- Tony a repris les Stark Industries et est devenu un milliardaire. Il va se marier avec une femme.

\- Il est gay.

\- Il croit qu'on ne le sait pas. Et ne veut pas que les médias le sachent.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver grimaça franchement.

\- Il a arrêté la danse.

\- Il adorait ça !

\- Tu arriveras peut-être à le faire s'y intéresser à nouveau. Avec toi, il pouvait le faire. Tu vas y revenir, pas vrai ? Enfin.

\- Oui…

\- Tu seras le danseur étoile le plus âgé que la terre ait porté. Mais ils n'ont pas besoin de le savoir.

Bucky sourit et lui embrassa les mains avant de s'allonger à côté d'elle.

\- Désolé, Natasha…

\- Tss, tu peux l'être. Tu as voulu nous protéger mais tu t'y es pris comme un con ! Et résultat… ça a juste reporté ce combat !

\- Tout ça parce ces abrutis te voulaient après autant de temps.

\- Mais c'est toi que j'ai choisi. Entre tous. Malgré toutes les années. Et tous les problèmes.

\- Merci.

Il se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle répondit au baiser en se serrant contre lui.


	50. Épilogue

**_Moy prima assoluta_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Noir, aventure, mystère

Couple : WinterWidow, SinBrock, Steggy, Samony(j'adore ce nom on dirait une épice) et d'autres dans un passé lointain.

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stan Lee, Jack Kirby, Joe Simon, Don Heck puis J.M DeMatteis, Ron Frenz et puis Mark Gruenwald et Kieron Dwyer (ah !). Sans doute d'autres je suppose (hormis la famille de Dolly qui est à moi, en quelques sortes)

* * *

 _Épilogue_

 **13 Août 2011** – Malibu, Californie

Les foules se pressaient dans l'Église qui avait été parée par tellement de fleurs que leurs odeurs étaient presqu'impossible à supporter. Devant l'autel, Tony avait les mains dans les poches, sachant qu'il n'aurait aucune difficulté à dire « oui ». Depuis le début, il ne voulait pas le faire… Dans les gens qui étaient de son côté de la salle, il y en avait trop qu'il comptait flouer, ne pas leur faire savoir qu'il était un pariât, un monstre homosexuel.

C'était mieux comme ça.

Même s'il faisait perdre leur temps à ses parents, pas vrai ? Mais ils étaient là, se tenant la main en étant à côté de Peggy et Steve. Puis il y avait sa « cousine » et sa famille. Eux qui avaient tous réussi le jeu du Destin, se marier, avoir des enfants… Peut-être que ce serait bientôt son tour.

Enfin.

Il avait quarante ans. N'avait-il pas trop tardé ? N'était-ce pas juste la crise de la quarantaine ?

Il chassa ses pensées lorsque l'amie de Pepper arriva avant elle, guidant son chemin. La marche nuptiale s'enclencha, annonçant la venue de la secrétaire. Elle était splendide dans une robe blanche, tout en voile, dentelle et tissus bouffant. Elle souriait en tenant son bouquet de lys, accrochée au bras de son père. Tony aurait dû être subjugué. Il remarquait bien que son employée était magnifique mais… rien. Pas de déclic. Pas de « Waow ». Pourtant, ça lui arrivait avec sa sœur ou sa mère. Il l'avait encore fait en les voyant dans leurs robes pour l'occasion.

C'était juste… le poids des faits ?

Le fait que les journalistes prenaient des photographies ?

Brock lui donna un coup de coude alors que Stephen, Happy et Rhodey applaudissaient comme les autres depuis les bancs où ils étaient.

Tony força un sourire. Le genre de sourire qu'il s'obligeait si souvent à faire et qui était devenu presque naturel…

Il se tourna vers Pepper lorsqu'elle arriva et n'écouta pas le discours assommant. Pas plus qu'il n'entendait les reniflements émus de sa futur belle-mère. Il perçut par contre le bruit de la porte qui se fermait et s'ouvrait et, pour la première fois depuis qu'il était dans cette Église, sourit.

Il suivit des yeux l'invité rajouté qui se trouva une place puis s'obligea à revenir à Pepper alors qu'elle lui serrait les mains avec fébrilité.

\- Virginia Potts, voulez-vous prendre Anthony Stark ici présent pour légitime époux ?

\- Oui, je le veux. Dit-elle fébrile.

La belle-mère redoubla de pleur.

\- Anthony Edward Stark, voulez-vous prendre Virginia Potts ici présente pour légitime épouse ?

\- Oui, je le veux. Dit-il sans hésiter.

Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de lancer un regard vers les foules. Il ignora aussi Brock qui murmurait un « idiot, tu fais une grosse erreur ». Il lui lança un coup d'œil.

\- Tais-toi et profite. Chuchota-t-il.

\- Si quelqu'un s'oppose à cette union, qu'il se prononce maintenant ou se taise à jamais. Annonça le prêtre.

La belle-mère sursauta et Sin ouvrit la bouche ce qui lui fallut un regard surpris de Rhodey. Elle haussa les épaules, comme si elle voulait juste s'amuser en fin de compte.

\- Je m'y oppose !

Tony tourna la tête vers celui qui venait de parler. Celui qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis douze jours et que ça s'était fini en désir refoulé…

Sam Wilson…

\- Ne l'écoutez pas. Fit la belle-mère.

\- Qui est-ce ? Demanda Pepper, pas amusée du tout.

L'afro-américain en question s'était levé et s'approchait de l'autel.

\- Pour quelle raison ? Questionna le prêtre.

\- Parce que Tony ne l'aime pas.

\- Il dit des stupidités ! S'écria la belle-mère, reprenez le mariage.

\- Il dit vrai hein. Fit Sin en étendant les pieds sur le banc devant elle.

\- Pourquoi il n'aimerait pas ma fille ?

\- Parce qu'il est gay. Soupira Stephen.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, l'air de vouloir demander une preuve. Ce qui fut pris de vitesse par Sin qui bondit sur ses pieds.

\- Il s'est tapé mon mec, je sais ce que je dis.

\- Tu lui as dit ? Souffla Tony, révolté, vers son meilleur ami.

\- Jamais, j'ai promis ! Dit-il en levant les mots.

\- Je lui ai dis. Reprit Stephen.

Le milliardaire fronça les sourcils.

\- Ça se voyait.

\- Puis ça se voyait vraiment. Fit Sin. Que tu bavais devant lui, j'veux dire. C'est pour ça que je ne lui avais jamais proposé.

\- Aaaaaw !

\- Je le savais qu'il était gay. Dit Peggy.

\- Pareil. Lâcha Bucky à voix basse.

Steve était pour sa part plus que décontenancé mais le prêtre toussotait malgré l'ai choqué de Pepper et les larmes redoublées de la belle-mère.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison suffisante.

\- Euh… quoi ? Dit Sam.

\- Nous approuvons qu'un homme homosexuel se marie pour procréer, tel que Dieu le désir.

Les flashs se multipliaient alors que les journalistes n'en pouvaient plus.

\- J'ai dit que je m'y opposais.

\- Oui. Mais il faut plus que ça. Parenté entre les époux, autre mariage, incapacité d'enfanté ?

\- Mais… Fit l'afro-américain. Je l'aime ?

Le prêtre secoua la tête alors que Tony fixait Sam, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Et… dix milles dollars versés sur votre compte ? Questionna-t-il, les lèvres sèches.

\- Quoi ? S'étrangla la belle-mère.

Pepper se tourna vers les rousses et les rejoignit, soulevant les pans de sa robe.

\- Je pensais que Tony ne me trompait pas.

\- J'ai dit qu'il ne voyait pas d'autres femmes. Dit Natasha.

\- Moi j'ai dit que je m'en foutais. Répliqua Sin.

Tony savait qu'il allait se mette de la fureur sur le dos alors qu'il réglait avec le prêtre ce qu'il en était de l'annulation. Au moins, il n'aurait pas un père qui lui courrait après en hurlant qu'il avait payé le mariage. Juste un père qui essaierait de le tuer.

Pepper poussa un cri d'injustice et se précipita auprès de ses parents qui la serrèrent dans leurs bras, maudissant Tony Stark.

\- Eyh, Tony !

Sin fila vers son frère.

\- Tu graisses la patte à ton pote le prêtre ? On veut un mariage !

Sam écarquilla les yeux en levant les mains.

\- Je… C'est un peu trop théâtral quand même. Je préférais qu'on prenne notre temps et…

Tony éclata de rire avant de lui prendre le poignet, le tirant vers lui pour lui voler un baiser.

\- Je crois que j'ai eu assez de mariage pour l'instant.

Il tira son nœud papillon et attrapa son meilleur ami pour le lui mettre.

\- Je m'y oppose ! Protesta Natasha. Je ne veux pas de Brock dans la famille.

\- Tu as hâte que je fasse partie de la famille. Répliqua-t-il. Sin, j'aime ta façon de vouloir m'épouser comme ça.

Elle lui sourit alors que le prêtre avait un peu la tête qui tournait face à tous ses rebondissements. Toussotant, il laissa Sam allez s'asseoir, et la famille furieuse de Pepper partir, disant qu'ils profiteraient quand même de la fête et que la blonde pourrait aller en lune de miel !

\- Hum… Sinthea Romanoff, voulez-vous prendre Brock Rumlow ici présent pour légitime époux ? Demanda-t-il après avoir entendu les noms soufflés par Tony.

\- Ouais, à mort !

\- Brock Rumlow, voulez-vous prendre Sinthea Romanoff ici présente pour légitime épouse ?

\- Complètement. Et euh… passez le passage sur le refus. Au cas où.

\- Dans ce cas… échangez les anneaux que…

\- Tu peux prendre les miens. Fit Tony.

\- Si romantique. Sourit Sin.

Brock ouvrit l'écrin, donna une bague à sa compagne et ils échangèrent les anneaux.

\- Par les lois sacrées du mariage, je vous déclare à présent mari et femme jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare. Vous… pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Ils n'y manquèrent pas. Et si Natasha disait qu'elle ne voulait pas de Brock dans sa famille, tout en sachant que c'était déjà tout comme, elle préférait de loin que sa fille soit mariée à un homme qu'elle aimait. Et que son fils n'ait pas à se marier contre son gré.

Le prêtre eut tôt fait de les laisser sortir, les tenant aussi loin qu'il le pouvait de sa précieuse Église.

\- Je crois que notre fête a été prise par les Potts mais y a une plage, on peut aller s'amuser. Proposa Tony qui tenait la main de Sam.

\- Ouais ! Au pire on utilise Stephie pour faire des remparts pour qu'on ne touche pas à notre plage. Dit Brock.

Strange fronça les sourcils mais finit par hausser les épaules, au point où ils en étaient. Et c'était presque pour l'intérêt du peuple…

Bucky s'approcha de son fils et lui tira doucement le bras.

\- J'espère que tu m'accorderas ta première danse. Lui dit-il.

Tony entrouvrit les lèvres puis sourit avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Il avait tout à coup extrêmement hâte.


End file.
